Always and Forever
by Rairakku Hana
Summary: He could only stare at her in a state of awe. "You belong to me." He breathed out in wonder as she serenely smiled up at him. "Silly, I've always belonged to you." Ichihime married/baby
1. Chapter 1

**Always and Forever -Later-**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

* * *

-This is a birthday gift for a wonderful person, _Copperheadfightingninja_ I wish you a very Happy Birthday and many more to come. Best Wishes… this is for you, enjoy.

* * *

FYI: the last half is lemon saturated… if this offends you, stop reading after the reception.

* * *

The sweet scent of lilies permeated the air of the small shire, as the priest quietly spoke words over the couple before him. Only a select few had been requested to join them for this ceremony, one usually reserved for immediate family, but Ichigo had been adamant, for Orihime's sake, that their close friends be present to stand in for her family.

It was their special day and he didn't want anything to distract her from their happiness for even a moment. So Tatsuki, who was closer than a sister to Orihime and one of Ichigo's oldest friends, along with Chad, and his quiet unfailing support, attended.

Rukia and Renji were there as well, Rukia's slightly rounded stomach testament to her happily married status to Renji. They both watched the proceedings with the slightly superior smiles of ones who had already passed this juncture.

Even Uryuu had consented to be here, although he had sniffed disdainfully at Ichigo when he had made the request before turning to Orihime and bowing, telling her that he would be honored. …_Smug bastard_.

Also, observing nearby was Ichigo's father, Isshin, who had an exultant grin plastered on his face and his two sisters Karin and Yuzu, who had their work cut out for them restraining their father.

Flexing his shoulders, he drew his attention back to the ceremony, Ichigo was thankful that she had chosen to have a predominately traditional wedding… even if he didn't care for his clothes. Looking down at the black haori and the striped hakama…but, they were his father's wedding clothes and Isshin was pleased that Ichigo had agreed to wear them.

Turning his head slightly, he could see his Dad, rocking on the balls of his feet, still beaming proudly off to the side. Rolling his eyes, his family had been ecstatic when they had announced their engagement, almost … relieved.

Glancing back at his beautiful bride, he was stunned anew by how exquisite she looked in her pure white kimono, how it draped her curvaceous body to perfection, her silky mass of russet hair piled on top of her head and secured with golden combs, along with her flower hair pins, in place as always.

…She looked like a princess, growling low in his throat…_his princess_. Openly admiring her, Ichigo almost missed his cue to speak his words of commitment; flushing slightly… he had already let his mind drift during the purification…

Caught off guard, he stammered out "Hai, Chikaimasu". Gazing down into Orihime's laughing eyes, inwardly groaning… _she knew him so well_. She would be sure to tease him later for not paying attention… during their wedding of all times.

* * *

Barely containing her laughter… _and he picks on me for daydreaming, _Orihime smiled softly as she looked up into his deep brown eyes… eyes that clearly expressed his chagrin that he had been caught woolgathering. Her smile widened as she listened intently as the priest recited her vows.

_Orihime, do you marry this man and become his partner._

_Will you in peaceful times and through sickness,_

_Love this person… respect this person… comfort this person_

_Help this person until death… do you so promise to fulfill?_

She gazed up at Ichigo, beaming brightly, her eyes clearly expressing her love and devotion. She fervently stated "Hai, Chikaimasu." He smiled down at her, his own eyes returning her promise of love and constant devotion.

Someone clearing their throat nearby had them both swinging their gazes to the priest, blushing when he raised a brow as he observed the two of them patiently. _The rings_- Orihime's eyes snapped to Ichigo's in dismay… _did he have them… ahh…his eyes were telling her he didn't have them either._

Renji stepped up quietly and handed a small paper crane bearing the rings to the priest, blowing out a relieved breath, Ichigo sent a grateful nod in his direction, only to roll his eyes when Renji sent back a smug superior smirk.

Speaking words of blessing over the rings, the priest handed the smaller of the two to Ichigo. He lifted Orihime's left hand in his and gently slipped the delicate gold band on her finger until it was seated next to her sparkling engagement ring.

Sighing softly, she let herself sink into memories… memories of… _Ichigo walking her home after his family's Christmas party, a light snow falling gently to earth. He had teased her for childishly playing in the fresh powder, before pulling her to a stop under a heavily snow laden tree, his muscled body pressing her smaller frame against the trunk. Lightly kissing her, taking his time nibbling on her lips, Ichigo had pulled back, his eyes serious, and asked her to marry him. _

_After pinching herself…hard, she had given him an ecstatic 'yes'. He had pulled off her glove and tenderly slipped on that beautiful ring. His following kisses were no longer light and teasing but forceful… possessive… masterful, hot enough to melt the surround snow… it surprised her that by morning there was any snow left at all._

Ichigo squeezing the tips of her fingers brought her back to awareness, chewing on her lip; she lifted her dazed eyes to meet his. He grinned unrepentantly down at her… easily reading her mind, Orihime blushed slightly… _he knew her so well._

Shaking those thoughts from her mind, she turned to the priest and took the second ring from him, taking Ichigo's warm callused hand in her; she slid the matching gold band on his finger, caressing the palm of his hand with her fingertips as she did so.

Grin fading, Ichigo watched her intently, his eyes heating as she pulled her hands away. Facing forward, a small secret smile gracing her lips, Orihime watched Ichigo out of the corner of her eye, a shiver running through her at his slightly predatory expression …_so, he knew she was watching him_. Lightly running the tip of her tongue over the fullness of her bottom lip, testing him… teasing him.

His quiet chuckle made her smile as did his strong warm fingers threading through hers, squeezing her hand, he leaned towards her "Minx" he whispered as he faced the priest, an arrogant grin on his face.

* * *

The two then made ceremonial offerings of twigs to _kami _and after that a young miko held out a lacquered tray bearing the traditional San San Ku Do, or sake toasting ceremony. Picking up the first cup, Ichigo took the required three sips before holding it up to Orihime's lips. She lifted her hands and gently turned the cup so she would be able to lay her lips at the same spot his had recently touched. Smiling down at her while she took her sips, his eyes softened; after all this time he still felt undeserving of the profound love she had for him.

Placing the cup back on the tray, he lifted the second, repeating the process, including Orihime turning the cup, and then taking the third and final cup, Ichigo took his three sips and turned the cup on his own before offering it to his brightly smiling bride. Shaking his head at her, she sipped her sake and smiled up at him in a self-satisfied manner as he replaced the cup on the tray.

Other miko priestesses approached his family and their friends with similar trays bearing cups of sake for the toast to include them all… a joining, not only of the couple but two families. _Well, in their case_, Ichigo thought, scowling as he looked over the group _…maybe not_.

"You may take your bride." Ichigo looked up at those words, glancing at the priest, he saw him nod meaningfully at Orihime before stepping back.

Grinning wickedly down at her, he arched a brow "He said that I get to take you." Taking her small hands in his, Ichigo pulled her close.

Laughing gaily, she smiled up at him "Later… now you just get to kiss me." Orihime scolded him, as she waited for her first kiss from her new husband.

Uncomfortable under the press of so many eyes, Ichigo lightly brushed their lips together, shaking his head at her pout, his eyes promised more… later.

* * *

Ichigo stood alone in a small room down the hall from where their reception would be held, Renji, Chad, and Uryuu's voices carrying clearly through the open door. He knew he could join them while he waited for Orihime to change, but Ichigo savored the quiet for the time being. He contemplated the incomprehensible love she had for him, while deep inside he asked the same question that always plagued him.

"You holding up alright?"

Looking up to see his dad walk in through the sliding side door, giving him a small nod, Ichigo leaned against the nearby wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

Grinning openly, Isshin tilted his head at him "You seem mighty tense for a newly married man… unless-"

"No Dad… don't start that." Ichigo commanded, letting his head fall back "I'm not tense… it's just that…" running his fingers through his hair "after all this time I still don't understand why?"

Isshin arched a brow in question "Why what?"

Blowing out a breath, Ichigo straightened "Why me?" shaking his head in confusion "Out of all the people in the world… why would someone as cheerful and lovely as Orihime pick me?"

Walking slowly toward his son, Isshin shrugged his shoulders "Love is funny that way, no rhyme or reason to it, the heart leads and the body follows. You can't choose who you will fall in love with… it just happens." Reaching out to clasp Ichigo's shoulder "I could never understand what your mother seen in me either, I sure didn't do anything to deserve the love she gave me."

He nodded his head at his son, grinning "But I found out, that it's a lucky man who gets more than he thinks he deserves… that kind of love is precious. I had that with Masaki and now I'm delighted to see you experiencing it with Orihime."

Letting loose a harsh breath "Thanks Dad." Ichigo replied sincerely, as his dad squeezed his shoulder affectionately.

They both turned at the sound of feminine voices and Ichigo felt his breath seize in his chest at the sight before him. Barely registering his father's murmured "Lucky man indeed", he stepped forward toward his stunning wife, when it hit him like a ton of bricks… _she was his wife_; this beautiful generous kindhearted woman was his wife.

He passed by Rukia and Tatsuki without even acknowledging them or their mocking laughter, his eyes were focused on Orihime's form swathed in a sea foam green formal uchikake kimono, lavishly decorated with silver cranes and golden mums, a red and cream obi belt spanned her narrow waist. …She looked amazing.

Paying no notice to the others leaving the room, granting them a moment of privacy, Ichigo stopped before her, wordless in face of Orihime's elegant magnificence. In a state of awe "You belong to me." He breathed out in wonder, his eyes devouring her.

Smiling serenely up at him, Orihime slid her hands under the loose sleeves of his haori, running them up the muscled length of his arms "Silly, I've always belonged to you." Tilting her head at him, she teased "Now you have a piece of paper to prove it."

Pulling a hand from his sleeve, she playfully walked her fingers up his chest. While her other hand slid down and twisted the newly placed ring on his finger "And you, my love, belong to me." Wrapping her small hand around his neck, she pulled him to her.

"I'm yours… always and forever, my Hime." He whispered over her lips before closing the gap between them. Brushing his lips over hers gently before taking control of her mouth, tilting her head, he sealed his mouth over her lips. A tremor wracked her slender frame when his tongue plunged between her lips, sinking her fingers into his hair, Orihime held on tight.

Taking her mouth roughly, his hands bracketing her face, Ichigo kissed her deeply with increasing desperation. Restraining himself from sinking his fingers into her hair…damn, there was nothing he loved better than her hair flowing over his hands like liquid silk… that is unless it was spilling over other parts instead.

Sliding his hands around her waist, Ichigo pressed her body closer, his tongue glided deeper, tangling with hers… searching… hungry. Small mewls escaping her throat brought him back to awareness… damn, they couldn't do this right now. They had the rest of their lives to indulge in illicit interludes, but now was not the time. They had guests waiting and his dad was right outside the room… damn.

Forcefully pulling back, passion blazing in his eyes, nostrils flaring, clearly irritated… he was a man who liked to finish what he started. His voice low and gravelly "Sweetheart …" taking a deep breath "I promise… you can do whatever you want… later."

Staring up at him, her mind pleasantly befuddled, Ichigo felt himself drawn back to her delightfully swollen lips, he swooped in for another hard kiss. "Hime, help me here …my dad…" lips met and clung again, he breathed out over her flushed cheek "Please, have mercy… I don't want to give him any ammunition to use against me."

Inhaling her perfume, he followed it to the source, running the tip of his tongue along the shell of her ear… his hot breath brushing over the wetness left behind. A shiver passed through her and her eyes darkened with desire, taking a shuddering breath, she asked "How much longer is later?"

Breathing heavily, Ichigo thought fast… he could take her against the wall right now; the state he was in it would be an embarrassing quick endeavor anyway. She would let him; probably gleefully urging him on … his Hime had an unpredictable adventurous side.

Groaning, Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair, before drawing in a deep breath. Watching his fidgeting restless wife, he forcefully reined in his hunger. He would not show such disrespect by taking her against a wall … not for the first time as his wife anyway; grinning wickedly …he'd save that for later.

* * *

_Who invited all these people_? rolling his eyes as he painfully watched Jushiro and Shunsui perform what he believed to be an enthusiastic rendition of the Highland fling. Glancing over at Orihime, smiling brightly and clapping along with the others, _obviously… it was her doing_.

Inwardly groaning, didn't she realize the more guests there were, the longer the reception would go on? Blowing out a breath Ichigo gazed at her smiling face and it reminded him that her happiness was all that really mattered …although, scowling out at the assembled crowd, this had already been going on for over two hours already.

Between friends congratulating them and others, like the two drunken soul reapers currently whirling like dervishes, performed some song or dance in celebration, no one could say that it was boring. A party, soul reapers, and plenty of sake never equal boring… scary… terrifying… and sometimes quite creepy, like Kenpachi crooning _Love Me Tender_…Ichigo shivered at the memory, he would have nightmares for weeks over that one.

Tatsuki had given the usual threats of death, disembowelment, and dismemberment; it was truly a gift that she could make bloody mayhem sound like genuine loving affection. Chad and Uryuu both had wished them the best, happiness and long life… although the Quincy had directed his comments to Orihime alone...Jerk.

Standing behind his petite wife, Renji had followed along with Rukia's bossy '_what not to do in marriage_' talk, mainly just nodding his head in agreement… _pfft, like he would do anything else_… if Rukia didn't eviscerate him… Byakuya would.

In a heavily embroidered blue furisode, Karin spoke loving words of him finally finding someone… someone who would put up with him and his crappy moods… thanking Orihime for taking him off their hands and fervently telling her… we're in your debt.

Yuzu had been kinder and much more eloquent, reciting Shakespeare's 105th sonnet … _Let not my love be called idolatry, _her eyes closed and a soft dreamy smile on her face… arching a brow in question at Orihime_… did Yuzu have a new boyfriend? _Then,his father, Yuroichi, Soi Fon, and Urahara had danced their version of the Hare Hare Yukia… badly …very badly… enough said.

Between laughing along with Orihime over the antics of some their friendsandwarning her that if she mixed those two things together and ate them, he would not be kissing her later. Ikkaku, Yumachika, Hisagi, and Kira had done a routine of _how the mighty had fallen_, mourning his lost bachelorhood.

The Shinigami Women's Association, forced by the pink haired one, had sang '_On the good ship lollypop', _which in and of itself was hilarious because no one, least of all Yachiru, knew the words.Then Hitsugya and Momo recited a pleasant haiku about spring flowers following winters cold …hmm, an interesting choice.

Probably the most surprising and memorable of all would be Matsumoto, who sang a western love ballad, Ichigo had no idea she could sing so well, but that wasn't the most unexpected part… when she finished to a round of applause, Byakuya had smiled at her appreciatively, holding out a hand to assist her on retaking her seat, causing Rangiku to blush…

Rangiku blushing… blushing Rangiku, did those two words even belong in the same sentence? Ichigo had been frozen in a state of horrified shock while Orihime had laughed gaily over her friend's embarrassment and Rukia… Rukia would have to pick her jaw up from the floor, Renji couldn't help her…he was too busy muttering _no way… no freaking way._

Orihime squeezing his thigh under their table grabbed his attention… quickly. Smiling brightly at him as he threaded their fingers together, she leaned toward him "I'm going to go change before we cut the cake." Grinning self depreciatively "I've worn this kimono as long as I dare, I'm afraid I'll get something on it."

Shaking his head at her "It's yours" Ichigo stated, shrugging his shoulders "so it doesn't matter if you spill something or not."

"But you paid so much for it, I couldn't-"

Sighing at her stubbornness "It's a gift Orihime, cost doesn't matter." Tilting his head at her "By the way… you look gorgeous in it."

Licking her lips, she sent him a sultry smile "Yes… you showed your ardent appreciation earlier."

Chuckling at her playfulness, Ichigo slid his eyes over her with heated intent "So …do you need any help getting undressed?"

"Back off lover-boy"

Looking up into Tatsuki's disapproving face, sighing, Ichigo shook his head …_well, it was worth a try. _Standing, he helped Orihime to her feet "So, does this mean I get to change as well?" he pleaded, raising his eyebrows at Orihime.

Running her eyes over him appreciatively, her slender fingers traced his family's crest on his haori "I haven't told you yet how handsome you look" gazing up at him through her lashes "now have I?" she whispered.

Giving her a small smile "You can tell me later." smirking suddenly when he realized what he said "Hell yes, tell me …later."

"Enough, you two are going to make me ill." Tatsuki rolled her eyes at them, crossing her arms over her chest, bunching the long sleeves of her dark pink furisode "What ever happened to my shy, blushing, stammering friend?" Cocking her head at them "…Well, I guess I could say that for either one of you. The years sure have changed you both." Smirking at them "And I'm not sure if it was for the better."

"Thanks for those kind words…" Ichigo drawled out sarcastically, rolling his eyes at his longtime friend "your thoughtful sentiments amaze me as always."

"Yeah whatever… I doubt anything I could say would dent that enormous ego of yours anyway." Tatsuki replied, planting a fist on her hip "I am going to help your wife change now." Arching a brow at him "you're a big boy… you can go dress yourself."

"Fine… spoilsport" reaching out he squeezed Orihime's fingers "I'll see you in a bit." Taking her hands, he held them away from her body, giving him an unimpeded view of her kimono clad body. One side of his mouth curled up as he whispered "I'm a lucky man indeed." Shaking his head at her questioning glance, he simply mouthed the word… "Later."

* * *

"Ahh… thank you so much, Tatsuki." Orihime groaned as the heavy kimono was pulled from her shoulders. Rotating her neck "I never realized just how much those things weigh."

Grinning over Orihime's comments, Tatsuki hung the kimono on its wooden rod and placed it on the stand. "Well then it's a good thing that you won't have to wear it again, hmm, being a married woman and all that."

"It seems a shame though," running her fingers over the luxuriant material "Ichigo spent so much money on this and I only wore it for a few hours." She replied with a pensive look on her face.

Shaking her head, Tatsuki loosened the belt around Orihime's middle, helping remove yet another kimono "You know that doesn't matter to him." Grinning wickedly "Besides... I believe he thought it was money well spent when he first saw you in it."

Tilting her head at the delicious memory, a wide smile on her face "Yes, he was quite… complimentary."

"Is that what it was called?" Tatsuki laughed loudly, laying Orihime's white wedding kimono on the bed. "I wouldn't mind receiving some compliments like that." She responded, wiggling her brows.

Gasping in surprise "You watched?" her mouth hanging open.

"Hell yes… all of us." Laughing over her friend's acute embarrassment, she smirked "There was even a bet to see if he would be able to wait until the honeymoon." Tilting her head "The final verdict was up in the air for awhile." Hooting over her double entendre.

Suppressing a smile, Orihime scolded her "You're terrible. Ichigo would hate to know that you all were watching us." She blushed lightly as she sat on the bed "He's very private about those things."

"Pfft, he may be private about some things, but the looks… glances… touches he sends your way are just plain explicit. Hot enough to peel paint my friend." Nodding her head at Orihime while lifting the kimono from the bed "You would think that after all the years you two have been together, that he might have… I don't know… mellowed some."

Folding her hands in her lap, she watched Tatsuki hang her clothes "He has eased up some. He used to be so tense and worried that something would happen." Laughing softly "Well, I guess he had good reason… it was pretty hectic there for awhile."

Looking at her in disbelief "You call your kidnapping, war, and utter chaos, pretty hectic? That's a serious understatement Hime." Shaking her head "I'm surprised that he didn't lock you up somewhere, like a padded room in a tower."

"That could be fun." Bouncing on the bed, Orihime tilted her head in thought "Especially if he was to lock himself in as well." She laughed delightedly.

Sighing in amusement "Orihime, you are incorrigible. You probably have changed the most though." Turning to the closet and pulling out Orihime's dress "Little things mostly… your blushing shyness, the way you used to daydream all the time, and even what you eat" wrinkling her nose "… kind of."

Smoothing her hands over the bed covers, she shrugged her shoulders "I'm already living my fantasy and I can say that I'm definitely more confident now." She smiled softly "I know that no matter what I say or do or trip over, Ichigo will still love me… he'll probably laugh along with me over it too." Pulling her dress over her head, while Tatsuki guided it over her hair "When I'm with him nothing can harm me, I'm safe, protected," arching a delicate brow at her friend, she grinned "and warm."

Grinning at her best friend, Tatsuki pulled her into a rough hug "I'm so happy for you… both of you actually." Stepping back, she smiled self consciously as she wiped her eye "All your dreams came true."

"Yes" Orihime whispered, her eyes staring blindly at the wall. Blinking rapidly, she turned toward Tatsuki "Thank you." She stated simply, no other word were necessary between such old friend.

Tossing her shoes at her, Tatsuki laughed "Well come on… you have a cake to cut."

* * *

The icing encrusted confection before him surely wasn't edible, tilting his head in wonder… _was it? _His teeth ached just looking at it, turning questioning eyes to his joyfully laughing wife; _he was going to have to eat some of that?_

Orihime grinned at Ichigo's horrified look, leaning her head against his shoulder "Don't worry… it's chocolate cake."

Raising his brows at her in disbelief "You mean there is an actual cake under all that goop?"

"Uh hun… you said you wanted chocolate." She nodded excitedly.

Rubbing the back of his neck "I was with you when you ordered this? Or was I in a wedding planning induced coma?" grinning at her "You know… where I followed you mindlessly all over creation… not having a blessed clue what you were doing."

Tapping her finger against her chin "Yeah… that was it … kind of like how you were during today's ceremony."

Groaning, he hung his head, gazing at her from the corner of his eye "So… how long are you going to hold that over me?"

Running her eyes over him speculatively, her mouth curling upward "Oh, I imagine I'll torment you with it for a good long time."

_…damn_, the look she was giving him could melt steel, blowing out a breath, Ichigo pulled at the collar of his shirt, _were they about finished here? _"How much longer is this reception going to last?" he asked her desperately.

"It could go on most of the night; I reserved the room for the full time." Orihime smiled up at him innocently, batting her lashes as a grin tried to escape.

A barely contained growl echoed in his chest "I should have been more specific… when can we leave?"

Taking pity on her tightly strung husband "We can cut the cake, thank everyone for coming and go if you want."

"Hell yes" Ichigo straightened, glancing at her in question "What are you waiting for… start cutting."

Laughing gaily over his normal impatience for niceties and social gatherings… even if it was his own wedding, she would have to talk to him about that … later.

* * *

_The best laid plans are sure to be foiled_, Ichigo thought as he walked alone through the hotels' hallways. After cutting the cake and making small talk with their guests, Ichigo, with Orihime at his side, had stood before everyone and, under the sweetest duress, politely thanked everyone for coming and helping them celebrate.

Her hand in his, they had been about to make their escape, when Yuzu had broken into tears… wailing really, if you wanted to be precise about it. Clinging to her "Ichi-nii" as she bawled out her distress over him leaving them, _where the hell was he going_, they were all staying at the same hotel and would probably even see each other tomorrow.

Smelling alcohol on her, _well that explained it_; he had tried to pass her off to Karin. Not even her twin could help with the unrestrained sobbing, groaning at his luck, Ichigo had met Orihime's eyes and shrugged his shoulders. Her soft answering smile soothed his fraying nerves, she motioned that she would wait for him in their room. Looking over her shoulder at him as she departed, she had winked at him. Then Orihime, with Karin, the traitor, escorting her, left… without him.

Opening the door to their room, his eyes on the bottle of French wine a drunken Kisuke had shoved into his hands in the elevator, arching a brow at the label, a 2005 Bordeaux Grand Cru Chateau, _hmm, good choice_. Ichigo lost all interest in wine, France, and practically everything else when he lifted his eyes to take in the vision wrapped in blue silk before him. _…Damn_.

Mindlessly shutting and locking the door, he set the bottle and his key card on the small table near the entry, his gaze never straying from Orihime's luscious form. Her patterned silk robe plunged into a deep vee, putting her generous cleavage on display, she was a tempting feast and he was definitely the definition of a starving man.

She had taken her glorious hair down from the ornate combs and it lay in delightful waves over her shoulders. Closing his eyes and drawing in a deep breath, trying to rein himself in, Ichigo opened his eyes to see her smile that soft secret smile of hers as she stepped toward him. A long slim leg parted her robe as she glided forward, his eyes devouring her.

Moving to meet her, no words were necessary; Ichigo sunk his hands into her luxurious hair, arching her neck. His lips covered hers with unrestrained hunger; their teasing throughout the day was demanding its due. His grip on her hair gentled enough for him to tilt her head, allowing his tongue deeper access to her mouth.

Orihime softened against him, clinging to his shoulders and gave herself over to the dizzying sensations. He crushed her body against his as he worshipped her lips, his hands slipping through her hair, following it down her back.

She kissed him back eagerly and fiercely, taking his tongue into her mouth as deeply as he knew she would welcome him into her body. Raising her leg, Orihime wrapped it around his thigh, panting softly against his lips. Her body straining closer as her arms twined around his neck, sinking her fingers into his hair.

Caressing her, he groaned against her lips when his hand found the soft skin of her thigh, his fingers kneading her supple skin. He took her mouth with the same single minded intensity and focus he used when he fought… striving to dominate and conquer, just as she sought to seize and subdue.

Orihime matched him kiss for kiss, her hands buried in his hair, holding him steady for her hot kisses, the probe of her tongue. Need crashed over him as his hands found her breasts and he palmed her generous curves. Breathing harshly, he needed more than her lips… he wanted to taste her lush body.

"I can't get enough of you." Ichigo breathed over her lips, as he backed her to the bed. His hands catching her breasts again, finding her peaked nipples, he tugged them gently through the fabric of her robe. Swallowing her gasping cry, he pressing her down, guiding her down onto the bed, he slowly opened her robe, pulling the sides apart, displaying her luscious form.

Gazing down at Orihime, her legs moving restlessly on the mattress,_ she was his princess… his goddess… his wife_, his mind growled possessively, pulling his shirt over his head, Ichigo sank into her waiting arms. Pressing his body to hers, infusing her with his warmth as he savored her silky smooth skin.

Lowering his mouth to her breast, he teased her with his hot breath, before closing his lips over her pebbled nipple. His hands sliding over her smooth skin, firmly caressing every inch he could reach. Ichigo's strong hands wrapped around her rounded backside, pulling her closer as he turned his attention to her other plump mound. Gasping and squirming beneath him; she whipped his need into frenzy.

Grinning wolfishly down at her, he climbed from the bed and removed his remaining clothing, never removing his eyes from her tantalizing frame. _He needed her …damn, it was truly humbling how much he needed her._ Closing his eyes with a groan… _he would take his time and savor her …later_

Crawling over her, sliding her arms from her robe, he pressed himself against her heat. Orihime slid her hands up his muscled arms and over his powerful shoulders. Kneading the tensely muscled expanse, _she loved touching his body and loved the way he loved her._ She curved her body closer as her legs wrapped around his, her toes digging into his muscular calf.

Palming her generous mounds, with a deep husky groan he buried his face in her breasts, before drawing a nipple deep into his mouth. _…damn, he loved her breasts,_ breathing in her scent as he scattered scorching kisses over her breasts … _all of her actually_. He continued to torment her as Orihime panted out her desires.

Lifting his face from her curves, grinning at her with wicked intent, he kissed her deeply, plundering her mouth. She arched her back, rubbing her aching breasts against the solid wall of his chest. Clutching his head in her hands, she grazed his scalp with her nails, feeling him tremble, Orihime grinned against his hungry mouth.

Pressing firmly into the vee of her thighs, groaning into her mouth as she twisted under him, rubbing and thrusting against his length, she was wreaking havoc with his dwindling control. Pulling back, his eyes dark and hooded, he gazed at her restless body; _he loved seeing her like this… completely free from all her inhibitions…almost feral._

Running his hands up the inside of her thighs, he lingered over her slick center, arching her hips beneath his hands, straining, her breathing frantic. "Please Ichi… please" Her pleading cries echoed around the room and broke his tenuous control.

She lay beneath him trembling with desire, her lips wet from his kisses, Ichigo pulled her leg around his waist as he thrust inside her welcoming heat. Back bowing, Orihime's eyes flared at the exquisite friction. She moved against him urgently as she breathed out his name, her hips rising to meet each thrust.

Burying his hand in her hair, he continued to rock against her straining body. Drowning in sensation, Orihime tried to catch her breath, eyes closing, her fingers digging into his back, she cried out unrestrainedly.

Ichigo silenced her with a hard kiss, his mind following the rhythm his body set, forcefully repeating with each plunging motion… _my wife… my wife_. Gazing down at her with possessive pride, he stilled his movements; his body suspended above hers "Hime… say it." He growled out.

Arching her back, her breathing erratic, Orihime tried to force him to move, to save her from this delicious torment. His fingers curled into her hip firmly, holding her down, limiting her movement. Ichigo watched her intently, gasping, her hair tangled from tossing back and forth on the pillow, sweat beading on her forehead, her fingers clenched tightly in the sheets, straining against his unyielding hold.

Her desperate eyes met his, licking her parched lips, she sobbed out what he wanted to hear "I'm yours Ichigo… always and forever." Whimpering in relief as he sank forcefully back into her heat "I love you… I love you" her breathless chant continued until it slipped seamlessly into a keening cry of release.

"Yes" he breathed out in pure male triumph, as her body shattered under his. Moaning loudly as her shuddering bucking body pulled him in, it was more than he could resist, throwing back his head, muscles tense, he exploded with a groan inside her.

Holding her trembling body close, lying in contented silence as their bodies cooled, Ichigo was reluctant to move from her warm embrace. Leaning on his elbows, he gazed down at her precious face before kissing her tenderly. He spoke softly against her lips "I don't believe that five lifetimes will be nearly long enough."

Sighing softly, Orihime gently caressing his cheek, she smiled serenely up at him as her fingers brushing his hair off his damp forehead. "I love you, Ichigo…always and forever."

Kissing her deeply, he slid his hand through her silky mass of hair. "I love you, Hime" Ichigo breathed over her kiss bruised lips "always and forever."

Letting her lips curl upward, Orihime pressed a hand to his shoulder, pushing him to his back, running her small hands over his well defined chest, tracing the ridges and scars. Sliding her thigh over his waist, she slowly straddled his eager body, her hair sweeping over his skin.

Leaning forward, her breasts brushing his chest as her hands shackled his wrists, pressing against him, she took his mouth enthusiastically. Playfully sucking on his bottom lip as she pulled back; arching a delicate brow at her willing captive "So… is it later yet?"

* * *

Moonlight streamed through the nearby windows, gently bathing the rumpled bed with soft light. Orihime lay on her side, watching Ichigo sleep, his face relaxed and still wearing that cocky grin of his. Smiling tenderly at him as her hand gently stroked her still flat stomach…she wondered if she should tell him about their surprising new development.

Warm brown eyes opened slowly as Ichigo turned on his side. His hand gliding up her thigh and over her hip, he pulled her closer with a sensual smile.

_Hmm_, she purred out, sinking into his demanding kiss… _she'd tell him later_.

* * *

I hope that was an acceptable birthday gift… better than cookies maybe? Anyway…Happy Birthday, I hope you have a great one.

Get better soon… that's an order :D

A/N: Yes, I did play around with the Shinto wedding ceremony a bit and I used the vows that would be used in a western type wedding. If you thought Ichigo and Orihime were out of character, just remember that by this point they would be in their early twenties and in my version, been together for many years. So, yes they would be more mature and confident of themselves and comfortable with the love and affection (lust) that they have for each other. :D

If you noticed… I didn't put this out as complete…I might continue this if there is enough interest. Don't worry; I won't abandon TCBtD, possible update this weekend. Thanks for reading, as always, I am grateful. –Rairakku Hana


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Always and Forever: Possibly

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

* * *

"OUCH" glancing down at her already blistering finger, Orihime thought as she stuck her injured digit in her mouth…daydreaming while ironing wasn't very smart. For one Ichigo wouldn't appreciate scorch marks on the sleeves of his shirts and two… it was really painful.

She really needed to pay closer attention to what she was doing, but lately her mind had understandably been on other …things. Mainly her new husband, glancing over at the clock on the dinning room wall, who should be home very soon, sighing softly, she turned her iron off. Pushing herself from her kneeling position on the floor, Orihime stretched her cramped legs out and arched her back to relieve the strain.

Turning from side to side, a yawn took her by surprise as she stretched. Maybe she should have taken a nap… it wouldn't do to fall asleep at her father-in-laws table tonight. Blinking her tired eyes, Orihime had forgotten to call her wonderful husband and tell him that they were eating at his family's house this evening. _Oh well_, she shrugged her shoulders, _she could tell him in a few minutes_.

Straightening her loose button down shirt… well actually it was Ichigo's, and twisting her knee length skirt back around. Creasing her brows, she never could figure out how her clothing ended all out of shape just for doing housework. Shrugging her shoulders, she just guessed that it was just one of life's great mysteries… kind of like, if space is a vacuum, who changes the bags? …see, complete mystery.

Bending down to pick up the iron board and iron, Orihime figured she had enough time finish picking up and change clothes before Ichigo got home. Fighting back another yawn, she mentally went through her clothes as she headed towards the hall closet, putting her stuff away, she turned and moved off to their bedroom.

Walking into their room was always a treat, she thought with a sigh, from the soft plush carpet; to the immense queen size bed… well it was large to her anyway. After sleeping on a futon all her life almost anything would seem big. Peeling her shirt from her body and dropping it into the hamper near the door, Orihime slid open the closet doors and peered inside.

Humming lightly to herself, she tapped her finger against her chin… _what to wear… what to wear_. Glancing at the bedside clock, she wondered if it was it even worth her time getting dressed yet. Leaning into the depths of their closet looking for one of her favorite tops, she couldn't help but scream as strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her from her perusal.

Warm lips met her shoulder as her body was pressed back against a hot solidly muscled man. Not quite able to contain a groan as teeth were dragged over her skin, lightly nipping her shoulder as his lips worked their way up her neck.

Letting her head fall back against him, leaving her throat exposed to his hot kisses, Orihime couldn't stop her arms from reaching up and clasping his head in her hands. Sinking her fingers into short soft hair, she turned her face to his as their lips met. His hot breath brushing over her lips as he seized control of her mouth.

He pulled her body tighter against his own, molding her pliant flesh as he desired. His hand slid from its position at her waist, forcefully cupping a heaving breast, he pulled her lacy covering aside. He twisted her pebbled nipple, gently at first and then more firmly, before switching his attention to its neglected twin.

Swallowing her impassioned cries, he ate at her lips, devouring the banquet that was her mouth. Greedily taking everything she offered and still wanting more… more of her lush mouth, her hot tongue, and much, much more of her curvaceous body.

His other hand climbed under the edge of her skirt as his fingers hooked her lacy panties, slowly tugging the scrap of cloth away as his hand and mouth continued their delightful assault on her quivering body. Letting her panties slide down her long legs, he groaned into her mouth as she rubbed her bottom firmly against his straining member.

His breathing ragged, turning her quickly, he pressed her back into the unyielding bedroom wall. Her lips sought out his as her hands dove for his belt. His lips covered her with an uncontrollable hunger as he palmed her generous breasts. Feeling her hands pull his belt free and tug the zipper down, he couldn't stop the mindless groan that escaped his mouth as her hot hands clasped around him.

Tearing his lips from hers, he let his head fall back, breathing deeply as she firmly stroked him, wallowing in absolute sensation. Biting his bottom lip, he thrust himself into her small hands, barely holding back a groan as she tightened her grip around him and stroked him faster.

Drawing her hands away, he let his pants slide down his hips and to the floor as he lifted her skirt and pulled her leg high around his waist. Grinning wickedly down at her, he thrust into her wet heat, grinding his hips against hers. Rocking against her straining body, his lips found her as his fingers plunged into her hair. He held her steady as he worshipped her lush mouth, driving into her faster.

His muscled body supported hers as she arched against him, straining, her nails digging deeply in his back causing him to pull away from her mouth with a growl. Drawing her other leg up, his hand grasped her rounded bottom pulling her up higher as he thrust into her trembling frame.

Feeling her muscles tighten; her head fell back as a sharp keening cry escaped her mouth. Watching her come gloriously apart in his arms was the greatest pleasure imaginable, he thought as her muscles spasmed around him driving him off the cliff and he fell headlong into his own incredible release.

Her head hanging languorously against the wall, pulling in a shuddering breath "Welcome home Ichigo"

Pressing his face into her damp neck, inhaling the scent of her hot skin, he licked his dry lips "Damn" he breathed out "I love how you say hello."

Pulling back, Ichigo allowed her legs to slide to the floor. Leaning in, he captured her lips for another leisurely kiss, savoring her, _always_… loving her, _forever_.

Tilting her head back, she smiled at him, brushing her fingers over his cheek as he lightly kissed her again. Threading her fingers through his hair, she gently massaged his scalp and moved over his neck and then shoulders.

Closing his eyes, Ichigo drew in a deep breath as she kneaded his still tense muscles. Sliding his arms around her, he picked her up and carried to their bed. Laying her pliant body down, he smiled as Orihime rolled on her side, tucking a hand under her cheek. Reaching out a hand, he smoothed her skirt over her hip and slid his hand down her lovely leg, rubbing her small bare foot for a moment before turning to pick up his clothes.

Blinking open her eyes, Orihime couldn't help but burst into laughter, her beloved Ichigo stood before her in only his still buttoned shirt and his socks "Quite the fashion statement, my love." She murmured out sleepily.

Smirking at her reclining figure, he pulled his collar up "It's all the rage this season." He winked at her "I've been told that newly married women go crazy over this look."

"Hmm, what a perfectly lovely trend."

Feeling his eyes grow soft watching her snuggle into her pillow, he sat beside her, brushing her hair from her face "Do you want me to cook dinner tonight? You could catch a quick nap if you wanted."

"Hmm… dinner" she mumbled out, eyes popping open "dinner… we're having dinner at your Dad's tonight." She replied, sitting up quickly. Groaning, she clutched her head, bracing her self against Ichigo's side.

"Hime… are you alright?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose as her head continued to spin "Yeah, Ichigo, I'm fine. Aliens slipped in a siphoned the blood from my brain."

Sliding his arm around her back, letting her lean into his body "So what you're saying is that you just sat up too fast." he dropped a kiss into her hair "What was this about dinner?"

"Yuzu called earlier today and invited us over. I'm sorry, I meant to call you and let you know… but I forgot." She answered into his shoulder.

Squeezing her arm "It's not a problem, Orihime." he leaned his head against hers "Are you sure you want to go? " Pulling back, he arched a brow at her "You've been sleepy lately. It wouldn't hurt for you to have an early night."

Patting his leg, she sat up "I'm fine." smiling up at him "The extraordinary ritual someone has when he comes home wore me out."

Snorting in amusement, an arrogant grin plastered on his face "That… wore you out? See, you do need to catch up on your sleep."

Shaking her head at his boastfulness, Orihime slowly stood and began unbuttoning her skirt. Glancing back at Ichigo, he unfolded his long lean frame from the bed, his heated eyes observing her as she removed her skirt. Licking her lips, her heart beat speeding up; she watched his hands unhurriedly pulling the buttons of his shirt apart. Her eyes glued on his hands, she didn't notice him drawing nearer.

Sliding his shirt off his shoulders, he reached out, slowly drawing her flowered hair pins from her tresses and placing them in their crystal case on the dresser "How about you come scrub my back and tell me all about this extraordinary ritual…" He purred out, sifting his fingers through her hair "you've stirred my curiosity."

Smiling up into his deep brown eyes, his fingers slid down to tangle with hers as he tugged her unresistingly to the bathroom… _see, she knew it wasn't worth her time getting dressed yet._

* * *

"Dammit Dad, quit attacking me when I come over." Ichigo shouted as he stood over his prone father, kicking him in the leg "Gahh, act your age old man."

Isshin jumped to his feet, grinning madly "I thought married life might have left you drained," wiggling his eyebrows "you know, dulled your senses and slowed your reflexes." Clasping his hands to his chest, Isshin posed dramatically "I'm so proud of you my son. That you are able function at all with such a beautiful wife as Orihime-chan is nothing short of a miracle."

Groaning, Ichigo shook his head, stepping aside so Orihime could fully enter the house "Enough of that you old goat. I am not putting up with your crap tonight."

Letting the guys continue to argue, Orihime slid her shoes off and made her way to the kitchen. Smiling at the sight before her, Yuzu humming happily as she stirred a pot on the stove, apron tied neatly around her waist. Karin was slouched on a stool at the counter across from her sister, scowling familiarly over a sports enthusiast's magazine. Orihime couldn't help but chuckle as she thought, _some things really didn't change all that much over the years._

"Hime-chan" Yuzu cried out excitedly "You're here." Setting her spoon down, she walked over to hug her, she pouted at her sister-in-law "I didn't even hear you come in."

"Pfft, how could you not hear that racket at the door?" Karin drawled out, lifting her bored eyes from the glossy pages before her "It sounded like Ichigo and Dad were having a demolition derby in the front room."

"Well I hope that they didn't hurt themselves. They are both so… energetic." Yuzu declared, glancing at the clock "Karin can you set the table, please?" she requested sweetly.

"What can I do to help Yuzu-chan?" Orihime asked stepping up to the counter.

Yuzu waved her hands at her "No, no, no. You're a guest."

"But…"

Karin snorted, shaking her head as she closed her magazine "Just sit and keep her company, Orihime. That's what she really wants anyway." Leaning near as if imparting a great secret "Yuzu wants to find out what married life is really like."

"Karin" Yuzu cried in denial "That's not true." She pouted.

"Why does my little sister want to know what marriage is like anyway?" Ichigo demanded, arching a brow as he looked over his three favorite women

"She's just curious… as are we all." Karin replied, pulling napkins from the drawer.

Rubbing his neck, Ichigo pulled out a stool at the counter, raising a brow, he gestured for Orihime to sit. Turning to Karin, he asked "Curious… about what?"

Smirking evilly, Karin arched a brow at him "Why curious dear brother on just what kind of husband you are of course."

Noticing Ichigo's peeved expression, Orihime hoped to diffuse the impending argument "I don't mind visiting with you Yuzu… but I do feel like I should be helping."

Stalling her sister's flailing hand; Karin rolled her eyes "It's under control. You can keep Yuzu company while Ichigo helps me set the table." She replied, releasing Yuzu's hand.

"And just why am I helping you?" He retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Glancing at him, Karin grinned "Well, are you saying that you would rather have your sweet wife do it for you?"

Realizing Karin had neatly backed him into a corner; Ichigo gave in … before Orihime started insisting she help too. "Dammit, give me those." Reaching out, he snagged the napkins from Karin's hands.

He never noticed as he laid the table for dinner, that Karin was sitting at the counter next to Orihime the whole time.

* * *

Pushing back from the table slightly, Isshin clasped his hands over his stomach, enjoying the chance to watch his children and new daughter all interact. He was pleased with how well they all had grown up, glancing over at Masaki's poster, he smiled; he believed that she would have agreed.

Tilting his head, he observed as Yuzu tried to offer Orihime some of her favorite red bean jelly only to see her give a tight lip smile and shake her head. Taking a drink he continued to watch over the rim of his cup as Orihime waited for Yuzu to turn her attention away, before closing her eyes and pressing her napkin to her lips, drawing in a deep breath through her nose.

Gazing down into his tea, Isshin felt the edges of his lips curl …_ hmmm, interesting._ Glancing up through his brows, he noticed that Ichigo wasn't even aware of Orihime's continuing distress… _damn; his son was a fast worker_, he thought as Karin's sarcastic voice cut through his musings.

"Well you've had him for two weeks now, Orihime… you ready to return Ichigo as defective yet and ask for a refund?"

Lowering her napkin back to her lap, Orihime gave her a small smile "No I'm really quite pleased with my purchase." Glancing over at Ichigo as he slid his arm around her shoulders, leaning her head against him "The contract I signed specified the product 'as is' and honestly that's exactly how I want him… just as he is."

Snorting across the table from them, Karin grinned "How about an extended warranty for faulty parts?"

"Hey now" Ichigo yelled "My parts work just fine so leave them out of your discussion." Glowering at his smirking sister as Yuzu and Orihime laughed at the exchange.

Isshin covered his smile with his cup, watching Orihime's eyes flutter as she fought down another yawn. …_Yes my boy, your parts work just fine_, he chuckled over the thought, _ahh life was good_.

"Hime-chan" Yuzu called "Have you talked to Rukia-chan lately?" folding her napkin and placing it on the table "I wanted to know how she was doing."

Smothering a yawn behind her hand, Orihime replied "She sent a letter that she would be coming by sometime this week for a visit." Tilting her head toward her husband, she continued "Her drawing this time centered on an angry bear bowing before a bunny queen and feeding her chocolates."

Groaning beside her "Thanks for the warning… I'll be making myself scarce." Ichigo glanced up at his confused sisters and translated "She's coming to see if I'm treating Orihime right." Ichigo shivered "The last thing I want to do is be around that hormonally insane woman."

"That's not nice Ichi-nii." Yuzu scolded

Rubbing the back of his neck, Ichigo rolled his eyes "Not nice perhaps… but honest. Renji has already warned me of what to someday except." Squeezing his eyes shut at the thought, he hugged Orihime closer to his side "Don't let her give you any ideas." Grinning down at his lovely wife "…I'm greedy, I love having you all to myself."

Isshin grinned as he watched his new daughter's attempt to smile up at Ichigo before giving up as he turned his attention towards Karin. Orihime dropped her gaze to the table and he could see her chewing on her lip. Shaking his head at how dense his son was, Isshin couldn't hold back his laughter at the surprise Ichigo had coming his way.

* * *

Drying her hands off with the dishtowel, Orihime hung it on the rack before returning to the living room with Yuzu. She practically had to shove Ichigo to the other room earlier to get him to relax on the couch with Karin and let her help with dishes. Glancing over the room, smiling at Ichigo slouched on the couch bickering with Karin over who knows what as Yuzu sank on the couch near her sister. Isshin was sitting in a nearby chair flipping through a book, tapping his foot against the floor in an odd rhythm.

She had felt her father-in-law's eyes on her many times tonight, his questioning look had changed over the course of the evening to pleased grin… he was a doctor, of course he would pick up on her symptoms, she thought with a sigh.

Pinching the bridge of her nose as another wave of dizziness swept over her, Orihime leaned back against the wall, letting her eyes drift shut as she drew in a deep breath, never noticing that Isshin left his seat and walked to her side.

He leaned against the wall near her, his eyes sweeping over the room "So… do you need to come visit me… sometime real soon perhaps?" he asked quietly.

Chewing on her lip nervously, eyes still closed, she gave a small hesitant nod.

Scratching the underside of his chin, Isshin glanced at his children ranged around the room "Tomorrow then… after Ichigo leaves for work?"

"Yes" Orihime whispered. She turned to glance at her father-in-law as he gently squeezed her shoulder. "Thank you" She gave him a tiny smile as Isshin grinned broadly down at her.

"What are you two whispering about over here?" Ichigo asked as he walked to Orihime's side.

Thumping his chest, Isshin smirked "I'm regaling Orihime-chan with stories of your wild misspent youth."

Rolling his eyes at his father "Good try Dad, you told her every possible embarrassing story you could remember while we were dating… you even made up quite a few."

Rubbing his hands together, Isshin grinned roguishly "Well, how about that I'm trying to lure her over to my side before she falls too deep under your evil spell."

Blowing out a breath as he slipped his arm around her waist "She's married to me…" giving Orihime a gentle squeeze "I do believe that I already have her firmly in my clutches." He replied dryly.

Pouting playfully, his dad whined dramatically "Spoilsport, you keep the best looking woman all to yourself." stomping off in true Isshin style "You never let me have any fun."

Orihime's soft laughter drew his gaze down to her lovely face, _best looking woman indeed_. Fighting off a yawn, Ichigo stretched out his arms "Are you ready to head home?" he asked glancing down at his obviously sleepy wife.

Nodding her head "Yeah, take me home."

* * *

Standing outside watching his son and his wife walk off down the sidewalk. Orihime had thanked Yuzu for dinner and hugged her and Karin goodbye, Isshin had tried to steal a kiss from her, much to Ichigo extreme annoyance. He had got a hug from her though… the look his son had sent his way…._ahh what fun_. Since Orihime had become a regular feature around the house, teasing Ichigo had been taken to a whole new level.

Isshin had a small smile on his face as he watched Ichigo slide his arm around Orihime's waist and pull her close. Leaning her head on his shoulder, Ichigo smiled down at her and dropped a gentle kiss in her hair. Isshin would always be grateful to Orihime and love her as one of his own daughters. She had given him a gift beyond measure… she had given his son his smile back.

Chuckling lightly as Orihime's laughter rang clearly from the darkness, he murmured to himself "I think she's worrying over his reaction all for nothing."

"Daddy, did you say something?" Yuzu stepped up beside him, her head tilted in question.

Shaking his head, Isshin let a genuine smile cross his face "Just thinking out loud is all… picturing the possibilities."

"Huh?"

* * *

Standing in the doorway, watching her brush out her beautiful hair, Ichigo caught her attention in the mirror. Smiling, he slowly moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle, resting his chin on her shoulder. Gazing at her reflection "Did you and my dad have a good visit?"

"Hmm… why do you ask?" she asked, looking down as she placed her brush on the counter.

Furrowing his brows as he watched her intently "Is everything alright Hime?"

Lifting her head to meet his gaze "Yeah… I'm fine."

"Did my dad say something to upset you?" he asked, rubbing his chin on her shoulder as he watched her unscrew a bottle of lotion.

Looking down at her hands "No, of course not." She replied.

Observing her in the mirror as she smeared some goop on her face, her fingertips rubbing the cream into her skin "Are you sure…you know how his sense of humor is." Arching a brow at her reflection "You would tell me if he said something to offend you… wouldn't you?"

Turning in his arms "Ichi, it's nothing like that." Orihime assured him, running her palms over his sculpted chest.

Sliding his hands up her side, bunching her thin night gown around her waist "So, was it something I said?" Rubbing his face in her hair, inhaling her unique scent "Was it what I said about Rukia?"

"Ichigo-"

"I didn't mean ever you know." Pulling back so he could see her face "Someday …just not yet." Smiling down at her, Ichigo pulled her closer "I want you all to myself." He shrugged his shoulders "Call me selfish… but I love it just being the two of us."

Tracing the lines of his neck, her fingertips brushing lightly over his skin, Orihime pushed her worries aside for now. She'd talk to Isshin in the morning… find out for certain… although, by this point it was pretty clear this wasn't the stomach flu. He might have some advice for her… well, maybe some she could actually use that is.

Ichigo slid his hands around her waist gently rubbing small circles in the center of her back. Furrowing his brow as he watched the wheels in Orihime's head turn, _something was definitely on her mind._ Staring down at her thoughtful face…_although sometimes the things on her mind defied description_, he thought with a chuckle.

Lifting her curious gaze to his, Orihime raised a brow in question "What's so funny?"

Shaking his head in response, Ichigo grinned at her "I'm heading to bed. Are you finished up in here?"

Threading her fingers through his in answer, Orihime tugged him toward their room. Pulling the covers back as Ichigo switched off the lights, she sank with a grateful sigh into the softness of the mattress. Rolling to her side as Ichigo crawled in besides her, sliding her arm up his chest and resting her hand over his heart, her head pillowed on his shoulder. Unconsciously her fingers began tracing the sculpted lines of his chest as her eyes drifted shut.

"Hime" he murmured, pressing his hand on top of her mindlessly wandering one.

"Hmm"

Blowing out a breath "I thought you wanted to go to sleep."

Rubbing her cheek against him, inhaling the spicy scent of his skin "I do."

Running his fingers the length of her arm "Then you had better stop stroking me like you are because it is not conductive to relaxing sleep… hot mind blowing sex, perhaps… but not sleep, sweetheart." He breathed into her hair.

A shiver traveled down her spine as his hot breath brushed over her scalp, her fingers continued their exploration. Finding his small male nipple, Ichigo breathed out a warning as her fingertips tweaked him.

"Damn" he growled out, shifting slightly as he grasped her chin "Just remember, Hime, I gave you the opportunity to sleep… you didn't take it." His words brushed her lips as he seized her mouth, pressing her on to her back, Ichigo sunk his hand into her hair, tilting her head so he could plunder her lush mouth easier.

Returning his kiss, Orihime framed his face with her hands, her fingers brushing back his hair. A tremor wracked her frame as his tongue glided over hers, tangling then retreating, she whimpered as he gently nibbled at her bottom lip. Pressing her palms in the center of his chest Orihime pushed Ichigo onto his back.

Leaning over his prone body, her hair brushing his chest, her lips sought his in the darkness. Her small hand ran the length of his powerful chest, kneading the tense muscles. Laughing lightly against his lips as he groaned, Orihime raked her nails down across his stomach lightly as his back arched.

Sliding his hands up from her waist, brushing the sides of her breasts, Ichigo growled low in the back of his throat as Orihime slipped her hand under the waistband of his shorts. Pulling her back for another kiss as he drew the strap of her gown down her arms, he groaned out jumbled words and phrases, praising her… worshipping her… loving her.

Letting go of her prize as she pushed his shorts further down, grinning over his growled demands. Orihime humored him as she resumed her earlier actions, much to Ichigo's extreme delight. Pulling her lips away, trying to draw in a breath as he palmed her breasts, she whimpered out as his hands reciprocated the sweet torment she was bestowing on him.

Pressed against his side, her arms pulled from the straps of her gown, the silken material pooled around her waist, Orihime offered her generous breasts to his eager mouth. Her small hand continuing to stroke him steadily, his hips arching off the bed, groaning incoherently against her lush mounds… _damn, she had him so close already_.

Her eyes met his as he clearly conveyed his desires for her to finish him off; rolling his eyes back with a groan_… damn, any way she chose to would be perfectly fine with him. _Growling low in his throat as she shifted, pulling slightly away, Orihime slowly slid her thigh over his. Straddling him, Ichigo strained towards her, his fingers digging into her hips as she lowered herself teasingly.

**HOLLOW… HOLLOW**

Jerking back with a screech as his battle license flashed and blared out its alert from the headboard of the bed, Orihime fell back, her heart pounding in her throat as Ichigo swore a vicious blue streak, his arousal dying a quick and painful death.

"Damn, one of these days- … arghh, are they ever going to get someone competent to patrol this town?" he growled out, sitting up in bed, his fingers clenched in his hair.

"Yeah… you" Orihime stated simply, lying back on her pillow, her body restlessly moving on the mattress, watching her husband try not to rip his hair out in frustration.

Listening to Ichigo continue to rail at the incompetence of the soul society, hollows in general, lazy soul reapers, and something about really bad timing. Orihime watched him press his license to his chest as his spirit form separated from his body.

Sighing softly as she arranged his limp arms, looking up as Ichigo stood at the side of the bed "It's not like it hasn't interrupted us before." She acknowledged softly.

Growling low in his throat, he leaned over her form "I wasn't as close to reaching nirvana those other times as I was just now either." He whispered over her lips before giving Orihime a soft kiss. Pulling back the curtains, he shoved the window open, glancing over his shoulder at his lovely wife as she blew him a kiss, grinning, he disappeared into the night.

* * *

Slowly trudging down the hallway, morning light was near to blinding her, Orihime rubbed her eyes. Trying to focus, she made her way to the front door where someone was presently pounding away. It was too early for company; she whined to herself, glancing at the wall clock, she grimaced at the time.

Tying her robe around her waist, she pulled her hair free from under the collar, sighing deeply. It was late by the time Ichigo had returned last night, neither one of them had received any large amount of sleep. What a day for company, Orihime thought to herself, she still had to get ready for her appointment with her father-in-law. She was both looking forward to it and dreading it at the same time. Sighing, she wished Ichigo would be with her… but then she would have to tell him about her assumption.

"I'm coming." She called out to the door, thankfully the hammering attack slowed.

Smothering a yawn, she unlocked the door and pulled it open; Orihime stared in surprise at the two standing before her. Snapping her jaw shut, she dragged a hand through her messy hair as a blush dusted her cheeks. Clearing her throat "Rukia… Renji… what a surprise."

Stepping aside to allow them to enter, Rukia stepped in beside her, Orihime glanced at Renji in question.

"Dumb ass isn't here" he answered her look, a big grin crossing his face "I really wanted to harass him too." Gazing at Rukia "I'll be at Urahara's for a bit, call me if you need me."

Scoffing lightly, Rukia smirked up at him "I'm perfectly fine; just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I've turned into some weak whiny woman."

"Never said it did, Rukia." he growled out, nodding to Orihime "Tell your lame husband I'll be by to see him sometime." He said, waving negligently over his shoulder as he walked away.

"So Ichigo has already left." Rukia commented as Orihime closed the door. "I thought we would be early enough that he would still be here." Laughing lightly as she gave Orihime a quick hug "I'd say he felt our presence and left for work early, but that dummy still sucks at sensing other's spiritual pressure."

Smiling over Rukia's observation, Orihime tucked her hair behind her ear as she led the way to the kitchen table. "I'm so glad to see you, Rukia." Gazing down at the table, gently chewing her lip "I didn't quite know when you were coming."

Pulling out a chair, Rukia sat with a sigh, rubbing her rounded stomach "Well, I didn't either, Renji insisted on a time he could come with me, today just happened to be that day." Looking up with a grin "Ichigo is just lucky he's already left. Renji has been waiting to pay him back for all the newlywed jokes he poked at him."

"Ichigo has a deadline this week, so he's been working at the office trying to finish up on time." Orihime replied with a small shrug, her hands grasping the back the chair. "Can I get you anything… a drink… tea, perhaps?"

Waving off her offer "No, I'm fine. Sit already, you're the one I came to visit, not your dining room set." Rukia commanded imperiously.

Sinking into a chair near her, folding her hands in her lap, Orihime looked up at Rukia's sudden laughter. Raising a brow in question "What?" she inquired.

Grinning widely "Ichigo…I can't get over him… a journalist." Her eyes dancing merrily with delight "How is it that someone who considers grunting and growling as perfectly acceptable speech be so good with words?"

"He's not as bad as that, Rukia." Orihime scolded with a smile "Ichigo can actually be very loquacious… sometimes." Blushing lightly in thought… _demanding too_.

"Pfft, he still prefers action to words though doesn't he? I'm still surprised that you two actually ever got together." Tilting her head in though "Although, he was terribly dense about that… I thought it would take Renji pounding the truth into him before he finally realized that you loved him."

Shaking her head at the memory, Orihime smoothed her hands over the tabletop, pushing one of Ichigo's files off to the side "So, how have you been feeling Rukia? You look wonderful."

"I feel great, ahh, I can look at food again." She declared joyfully "You remember that trip we took, what was it, almost a month before your wedding? It was supposed to be a nice long relaxing weekend, ughh, I was so sick."

Smirking over at Orihime, Rukia teased "You probably didn't even notice anything…well, other than Ichigo that is. Renji and I couldn't keep the two of you apart." Laughing at her blushing friend "But for now I feel wonderful… no more turning my stomach inside out at the drop of a hat." Rukia stated unaware of Orihime's strained smile.

"Look" she announced, pulling a bag from her purse "I picked up breakfast." Rummaging around in the bag, not noticing Orihime pushing away from the table, Rukia held something out to her "Dorayaki, I knew you enjoyed it and I grabbed several pastries too."

Orihime jumped to her feet, eyes wide, and her hand presses over her mouth. Backing away from the table slowly "Umm, excuse me for just a moment." She whispered out through her fingers.

"Don't you want to eat first?"

Shaking her head in the negative, her foot sliding in the direction of the hall "I be right…" swallowing thickly "right back."

Rukia's eyes widened as she finally took in Orihime's pale appearance. She began waving her hands frantically "You're… you are, aren't you?" she demanded, a smile blossomed across her face "Oh how wonderful" tilting her head as she watched Orihime bolt down the hallway.

She murmured to herself "Not that you're sick, but a wonderful opportunity to harass Ichigo that is." she grinned as she headed to the kitchen… she'd better find Orihime some dry crackers.

* * *

Slipping his key in the lock, Ichigo told himself that he would grab his file and leave. Otherwise he would never get to work if Orihime was still snuggled in bed. He would want to crawl in right beside her and before he knew it the day would be gone. It had happened before…once…well, twice, but who was counting.

Opening the door, he quietly moved to the table… _yup, there it was right next to…Rukia's purse? _Alright, now he really was leaving quickly. Renji had warned him about her unstable and completely unpredictable moods and if that hormonally charged bunny obsessed woman was here… it was the last place he wanted to be.

Picking up his file, Ichigo turned to the door, hoping to make a quick clean getaway. Coming to a stop, his ear picking up a peculiar, almost distressed sound coming from down the hall, it sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place it. He hoped that Orihime was alright.

Tossing his papers back down, Ichigo moved down the hall.

…Damn, what if something was wrong with Rukia. If anything happened to Renji's pregnant wife in his apartment… he would probably kill him, regardless if Ichigo had anything to do with it or not.

* * *

Her head hovering over the toilet, Orihime squeezed her eyes shut and tried drawing deep breaths in through her nose. Feeling that familiar roiling in her stomach and the bite of bitter bile, she hung over the porcelain receptacle as her stomach emptied itself once again.

Sunk in absolute misery, gentle hands pulled back her hair as she continued to gag, trying to catch her breath, swallowing thickly against her throat's natural reflexes; she moaned pitifully "Rukia just how long does this morning sickness last?" groaning into the toilet when fingers clenched almost painfully in her hair. She heard a sharp gasp from behind her… _that sounded like Rukia… then who…_

"Gahh" Rukia exclaimed in surprise, hugging the box of crackers to her chest, a startled look on her face.

Turning slowly from the porcelain bowl, Orihime let her eyes climb over crisp tan slacks and leather belt. Following the line of buttons up the dark blue shirt over a stubborn chin, narrow lips, and a thin blade of a nose and finally up to meet shocked dark brown eyes…_Ichigo._

His feet were glued to the floor, muscles frozen… damn, even his chest was beginning to hurt. _Duh, breathe you idiot_, drawing in a shuddering breath, Ichigo stared blindly at his wife. Swallowing convulsively, he stood petrified, _there was surely something wrong with his hearing._

Finally taking in Orihime's appearance, eyes wide and glassy and her face pale and dotted with perspiration, she looked completely miserable. His mind couldn't quite grasp that though, all he could hear repeating with increasing intensity was her question about morning sickness.

Setting the package of crackers down on the edge of the sink, Rukia backed quietly from the room. Scribbling a quick note in the notebook on the table, she grabbed her purse and let herself out.Pulling the door shut behind her…_obviously Ichigo was densely unaware as usual. Oh, she couldn't wait to tell Renji the news._

* * *

Depressing the button on the toilet, Orihime reached out and grabbed a towel off the nearby shelves, wiping her mouth "Ichigo…could you please let go of my hair." She asked quietly.

"Huh?"

"My hair… let go" she responded to his inarticulate question, grateful when he complied. Orihime sat back, dragging her legs out from under her. Leaning back against the wall, she tilted her head back to look at Ichigo fully. Chewing her lip, _he still hadn't said anything_, unconsciously rubbing her stomach; she waited for him to speak.

His eyes followed the motion of her hand as it slowly stroked circles on her flat stomach. Clamping his jaw shut with a snap, he swallowed "Umm Hime?" Ichigo could feel a trickle of sweat run down the side of his face "Wha…what?" Pleading incoherently as his hand sunk into his hair.

Her beautiful brown eyes met his, licking her lips, Orihime took a deep breath "Ichigo…" she tried to smile up at him but it came out more like a pained grimace "I'm pregnant."

* * *

A/N: thank you for coming back for the continuing story. If any of you were wondering how Orihime can be pregnant after only being married for two weeks… theses two were definitely not innocent when they wed. Yes, I know chapter one didn't touch on any prior interaction, hinted at it, but nothing explicit. I hope you'll be back for the next chapter… their news is going to spread. Thanks again- Rairakku Hana


	3. Chapter 3

**Always and Forever Expectations**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

* * *

_I'm pregnant… I'M PREGNANT… __**I'M PREGNANT**_**. **Focusing on her lovely face, licking his dry lips, Ichigo cleared his throat "What did you say?"

With her head bowed, Orihime whispered "I'm pregnant."

_'Yup, that's what he thought she said', _he thought as his stunned gazed moved over her. Ichigo watched her continue to rub her stomach in tiny circles as his dazed eyes traveled over her bent knees down to her bare feet; tilting his head… _'she had really cute toes'_.

Shaking his head violently, Ichigo focused… really focused on his wife and he was shocked by just how small and fragile she looked huddled on the floor… frightened. Furrowing his brow, he watched her wrap her arms around her waist, causing the material of her robe to bunch up around her delicate face. Chewing on her bottom lip, she wouldn't even meet his eyes… what could she be afraid of?

Slumping back against the wall, '_Idiot, maybe it's because you've been telling her for weeks that you wanted it to be just the two of you'_, the thought that Orihime was fearful of his reaction struck him at his core. With a groan, he slid limply down the wall; Ichigo sat opposite of her, his hands lying lifeless on the cold tile floor, emotions churning.

Swallowing thickly, he tried to find the words… any words, to assure her "Hime…" he stammered out, only to pause at the sight of tears silently sliding down her cheeks.

Her arms tightened around her waist hugging herself, sniffing back tears, her head lowered further. With her chin buried in her robe, Orihime whispered "I'm sorry Ichigo" her thin shaky voice barely carrying across the small room "I'm so sorry" she repeated on a shuddering breath.

Pressing his shoulders into the wall, Ichigo let his head fall back painfully… he deserved the pain… it was killing him that Orihime even had reason to doubt his reaction. Closing his eyes, he pulled in a deep breath, '_him and his big mouth'_… mentally kicking his own ass for making her cry.

Reaching out blindly, he wrapped his hand around her slim ankle and slowly pulled her across the tiles towards him. The small squeak that escaped her mouth brought a smile to his face as did her attempts to keep her balance.

Tugging her into his lap, Ichigo hugged her close and just sat there holding her in silence. "There is nothing for you to apologize over Orihime… least of all if you're pregnant." He spoke softly into her hair. Tilting her chin back so he could see her face, he asked "Are you sure it's not the flu or something?"

Sniffing, Orihime wiped her tears from her cheeks "I'm pretty certain it's not the flu, Ichigo." She replied quietly, twisting the belt of her robe around her hand "Your dad wants me to come see him this morning to find out for sure."

Straightening, Ichigo scowled down at her "My dad knows… how?" He demanded, gripping her arm "Why would you say something to him before me?"

Kneading her hands into his chest soothingly, Orihime whispered "No Ichigo, I wouldn't do that. I wanted you to be the first to know."

Closing his eyes, Ichigo tried to gain control over his riotous emotions. He hadn't been this shocked in years, not since Renji had explained how he was the unfeeling bastard that Orihime was in love with. Although, as confusing and maddening that point in time had been, it had been preferable to Rukia witnessing his utter shock this morning. Pulling in some much needed air, he calmly asked "Well, who else knows?"

"Umm, as you know Rukia kind of guessed when I got sick and she'll probably tell Renji … and since he was at Urahara's…" she grimaced up at him sheepishly, biting on her lower lip.

Blowing out a breath, Ichigo banged his head against the wall, '_damn… damn… damn, of all people to know, Rukia would be the last he'd want to find out… well other than Keigo ...and well Matsumoto… and then there was Chizuru… and pretty much anyone else he knew that is'. _

"Ichigo?" Orihime said his name uncertainly, her fingers digging into his chest "I'm sorry. Your dad figured it out for himself last night and asked if I wanted to come see him."

"I'm not mad Hime… just surprised. So stop apologizing." He lifted a hand to cover hers, his thumb rubbing over her knuckles "How did my dad know and not me?" He asked quietly.

Chewing on her lower lip, she wiggled on his lap "He is a doctor." She replied, pulling her hand free, waving it in vague circles "I assume he just knew what to look for."

"Why didn't you tell me though?" he asked, turning her face to him.

"Well… I didn't quite know how to tell you. I almost said something on our honeymoon, but then I got distracted by someone." Peeking up through her lashes, she waited for his imminent explosion.

"You knew weeks ago and didn't say anything?" he demanded, his body growing rigid and tense.

Orihime rubbed her hands on his chest, soothing him "No, I wasn't for sure of anything then… just maybe, possibly. Well there was a good chance and all, but nothing was for certain…"

Quietly sighing "You're rambling Hime." He gently rebuked her.

"Oh…sorry. Well, we had just got married and I didn't want to dump it on you that you were going to be a father when you had just become a husband, I mean…"

Her lips continued to move, forming words his ears did not hear. Eyes staring blindly at the opposite wall, they traced over the silly happy faced flower plaques Orihime had hung '…_a father… he was going to be a father'_. How the hell was he going to be some child's father? …he knew nothing of being a proper role model… damn, now he was rambling along with his wife.

Shaking his head, Ichigo interrupted Orihime's incomprehensible exposition "What time were you going to meet with my dad?"

"Umm, we never really set a time… only sometime after you left for work." She finished quietly, gazing down into her lap.

Closing his eyes and blowing out a deep breath,' _he was being conspired against… by his wife and father no less… how nice'_. "Do you feel well enough to get ready right now?"

"Yes, my stomach is fine for now."

Arching a brow "For now?" he asked.

Smiling apologetically "Sometimes certain smells or the look of some foods set it off… I never really know when it will decide to rebel." Nodding her head decisively, she smiled up at him "I'm sure that those little blue men are the ones controlling me."

Letting his head fall back against the wall, his eyes trained on the ceiling "Get changed and we'll go see my dad." Ichigo requested, glancing down his nose at her worried face "Alright?"

"But… work, you have a deadline and I don't want to be the reason for you to getting behind…" Orihime replied anxiously, her small hands flailing.

Clasping her wildly swinging hands in his, Ichigo shook his head at her "Work will wait, Hime." Leaning his forehead against hers, he gently reminded her "Remember… we're a team? We're in this together; you're not alone."

"But Ichi-"

"No buts, Orihime" he said forcefully, frowning down at her "Don't hide things like this from me; don't try to spare me or worry that you're bothering me." Sliding his hand up her back, he rubbed her tense muscles "It's my joy and privileged to care for you… never a burden."

Glancing up at him through her lashes, she gave him a tiny smile "Yes, Ichigo… thank you."

"Don't thank me, silly." Rolling back his shoulders, he gave her a grin "Come on then let's go see if we have a bun in the oven."

"A bun… what?" she creased her brows in confusion, '_she wasn't cooking anything. Perhaps those little blue men had taken over his mind as well'_…tilting her head in thought, '_maybe their apartment needed exterminated'_.

Sighing softly, Ichigo wrapped his arm around her waist, breaking her strange train of thought "A baby… let's go see my dad and find out if there is really a baby in there." He reiterated, poking her gently in the stomach.

Laughing lightly over his teasing, Orihime felt some of the tension she had been carrying around melt away… '_maybe he doesn't really mind'_. Sliding her palm up his chest, she smiled up at him "Sounds good to me."

Returning her smile, Ichigo bent to kiss her; he paused and wrinkled his nose "I think not." He responded, pulling back with a slight grimace.

"Ehh?" Furrowing her brows at him, it came back to her "Ohh" she cried out, slapping a hand over mouth and dropping her chin to her chest. _Gross,_ she jumped up from her comfortable perch on his lap, smacking her head under his chin in the process, snapping his jaw shut.

A familiar coppery taste filled his mouth as he bit his tongue… '_he'll be seeing stars for a week'_… Ichigo thought, rubbing his aching chin… '_Hime and her hard head strikes again'_.

Flailing her hands at him in distress "Ohh Ichigo, I'm so sorry." She cried out, bending over him in concern.

Slumped on the floor, Ichigo held out a hand out to stop her, turning his lips up in a semblance of a smile, he gestured that he was fine.

Releasing a relieved breath, Orihime was happy that he wasn't hurt; because right now she had other concerns… '_like brushing her teeth'._

* * *

Pacing the room like a caged animal, all tightly coiled muscles and barely suppressed aggression…he was making her nervous, Orihime thought. Twisting her fingers together in her lap, she watched him turn and stalk the periphery of the room once again. His long fingers buried in his bright hair, she chewed on her lip as he once more spun around and continued his restless movement.

Straightening in her chair, she pushed her hair back from her face, taking a deep breath, Orihime tried to focus on something other than her tense husband. Waiting for Isshin to return from taking her blood sample to be tested at the hospital's lab, along with Ichigo's anxious march was slowly driving her mad.

Releasing her held breath, she slowly sank back into the very chair that her father in law sat in just last night. Rubbing the back of her neck … so much had happened since they left yesterday. Closing her eyes, Orihime wished she had done things different… she always promised to tell Ichigo the truth and not hold anything back. But obviously she never took into account of having to tell her virile and demanding husband that he was going to be a father.

It had taken her by surprise as well… although in all honesty, what they did made babies. Smiling ruefully, she had never been very good at remembering to take her pills and Ichigo was just a little too impatient to use other protection. No, she thought, neither one of them was at fault, having a baby wasn't the time to be placing blame or pointing fingers.

A sudden crash drew her out of her thoughts, looking up to see Ichigo sprawled on the floor with his triumphant father standing over him, grinning madly "Let your guard down." He roared jubilantly. Stepping over his winded son, Isshin practically danced over to Orihime's side, his white coat flapping around him.

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her from the chair, spinning her around, laughing gleefully "You've made me the happiest man in the whole world." Releasing her, he deftly dodged Ichigo attack as he struck a pose "I'm going to be a grandpa!" he crowed happily, his face lit with joy.

Standing protectively in front of his bemused wife, Ichigo tilted his head at his father "So, the test was… positive?" he asked cautiously, watching his father for any further signs of assault or spontaneous dancing.

"Oh yeah" Isshin grinned "Orihime-chan's hCG levels were plenty high." Pausing, he glanced at Orihime's concerned look, giving her a soft smile "That's a good thing." He stated reassuringly.

Clasping her hands before her, she smiled blissfully, '_a baby… she really was pregnant'_. Glancing at Ichigo, she felt her joy pressed down under the weight of trepidation, Orihime tucked her bottom lip against her teeth as she watched him rub the back of his neck, a disconcerted look on his face.

Blowing out a breath, Ichigo turned to see his wife nervously watching him, her plump lip caught between her teeth_. 'Damn, he could be such an ass sometimes'_, he thought to himself before giving Orihime a small repentant smile and holding his hand out to her.

Pulling her slender form into his arms, Ichigo tucked her head under his chin and hugged her close. Her soft sigh lightly danced over his chest as he felt her relax against him, her small hands gently stroking his back, soothing and reassuring him.

"All that's left is setting up a physical exam." Isshin stated, rubbing his hand together, his discordant voice breaking apart their peaceful moment.

"You are not going to be her obstetrician, there is no way Dad." Ichigo retorted pulling back from Orihime's comforting embrace "Surely you can recommend someone…" he ignored Isshin pointing his finger at himself "other than yourself."

Pouting playfully, Isshin pulled a card out from his pocket, handing to Orihime "I've already made an appointment for you." Nodding his head, he grinned down at her "The best OB-GYN I could think of, she usually doesn't take referrals but she owed me a favor."

"Dammit Dad, quit playing around. What do you mean you already made the appointment?" Ichigo demanded, moving to stand behind his wife.

"Isshin-san, you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me." Orihime interjected, clutching the small white card in her hands.

Shrugging his shoulders, Isshin grinned "She has an office at Ryuken's hospital. I ran into her while waiting for the lab guys to finish." Punching his son in the arm, he danced out of range "We need to celebrate… have a party." He bellowed, spinning like a drunken top "I'm going to be a grandpa."

"Well whip-dee-do goat chin… I thought the house was on fire." Karin drawled out, leaning in the doorway, she arched a patronizing brow at her brother "Hmm, you sure didn't waste any time now did you?"

Blowing out a breath, Ichigo let his chin drop to his chest… '_so, it has begun'_, he thought with an inward groan…' _the condescending jokes at his expense'_.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he watched his sarcastic sister hug his wife and congratulate her. Twisting his lips, _'what about him_?' …he definitely had something to do with this event, '_sarcasm for him… felicitations for his wife… lovely'_.

Pulling back from embracing Orihime, Karin shook her head "Marrying him was one thing, but honestly do you really want to pass those genes on to your children…I mean look at him." she gestured to a scowling Ichigo with a negligent hand.

Gazing over at her annoyed husband, she smiled softly at him "Yes, I'm more than positive." She responded, watching Ichigo relax as he slid an arm around her waist.

Karin scoffed at their snuggling "The hell with Ichigo actually … he's the one you should be looking at." She sneered, pointing her thumb over her shoulder at Isshin sobbing against Masaki's memorial poster, regaling her with the news of their first grandchild.

Looking out over the room from the safety of her husband's strong arms, Orihime laid her head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Smiling first at her sister in law then up at Ichigo, she replied "I'm not worried. This baby will be the best of both of us … you'll see."

* * *

Walking hand in hand up the stairs to their apartment, Orihime bounced from topic to topic, her thought racing pell-mell. Her words tumbled like water over rocks in a brook, from doctor appointments and to trying to guess what everyone's reaction would be, to fretting over him getting to work.

Blowing out a breath, Ichigo shook his head "Leave it be Hime. My work will still be there when I get to it." Glancing down at her concerned face, he saw her take a breath, ready to launch into worry again. He assured her "It will be fine. I'll get it done with plenty of time to spare, although, I may have to bring some home to work on this evening."

Pouting, she looked up at him seriously "I still say that you didn't have to walk me all the way up to the apartment." Shaking her head at him, Orihime smiled "I doubt that I'd be abducted between the sidewalk and our front door, Ichigo."

Tapping her chin in thought, she tilted her head at the possibilities "Although…" she trailed off at Ichigo's low growl. Glancing at him in question, Orihime followed his eyes to their door and the small pile of pastel animals pyramided in front of it.

Several fuzzy pink ones, a few purple ones and some a sickly shade of yellow, there were some with perky ears, a number of them with floppy ears, some with bows and those with a black shiny nose… all bunnies.

The identity of the rabbit provider was as apparent as the disgusting vacant looks on Chappy the Rabbit's face… "Rukia!" he bellowed, '_there was no way his house was going to become a sanctuary for Chappy and his stuffed brethren'._

Laughing in pleasure, Orihime knelt in the hall, happily sorting through the horrifying present left on his doorstep. Burying his fingers in his hair, trying to keep from shouting at the one woman who didn't deserve it, Ichigo stated as calmly as he possibly could "Rukia can take these damn plush abominations back and decorate her own house with them. I don't want them anywhere near me."

Standing with a piece of paper in her hands, Orihime tilted her head at him "You let me keep my pink penguin on the chair in our room Ichigo."

Rubbing the back of his neck, feeling chagrined "That's different Hime." He responded quietly "I bought you that."

Unfolding the note Rukia left for them, Orihime traced her fingers over the colorful drawings, laughing softly "She's telling me that she'll be back later… and this bear bent over" she said, tapping the paper with a slender finger "Yup, she's telling you, Ichigo if you don't like it, to stick it where the sun don't shine." She grinned gleefully up at him.

Rolling his eyes as he unlocked the door, '_damn, he liked it better when he couldn't interpret Rukia's drawings'. _At least then he had only been mildly annoyed with her, instead of now, where he was ready to rip into her and her beloved Chappy too.

Swinging the door wide, Ichigo glared disdainfully at the pitiful pile of pastel pests presently pissing him off and silent cursed Rukia and her diabolical plan to invade his home with an assortment of said stuffed creatures. Surely no self respecting man would allow this kind of fluffy nonsense to take over his residence.

Feeling his certainty dissipate as he watched Orihime snuggling each fluffy monstrosity in turn, Ichigo groaned at the delighted expression painted across her face.

Cooing softly over the stuffed animals, Orihime turned elated eyes up to him, a plush purple bunny tucked under her chin "The baby's first presents." She squealed out, smiling excitedly.

Sighing deeply, Ichigo admitted defeat… for now. Bending down, he scooped several rabbits under his arm and dumped them onto the couch in the front room. Brushing his hands off… a symbolically gesture anyway; he doubted he could wash his hands of this fuzzy problem that easily. He inwardly growled at the sight on toys on his cherished leather couch,' _why…why couldn't he, for once, put his foot down and tell her 'no'?' _He silently lamented_._

Stepping around him, Orihime carried in the rest and began arranging them, he watched in horror, on his precious sofa. Turning away from the desecration of his couch before he was ill, Ichigo shut the door soundly, leaning his forehead against the cool wood. He blew out a beleaguered breath, feeling quite overwhelmed and desperately wondering if it wasn't possible that he was still in bed dreaming.

Warm hand slowly glided up and over the tense muscles in his back, gently kneading the taut lines and ridges. Listening to her quietly humming as her wonderful hands moved over him, soothing him… reassuring him. Closing his eyes for a moment, he savored her calming ministrations.

"Ichigo… no, you're not dreaming, my love. We are expecting a baby, and yes, there are fuzzy bunnies currently inhabiting your precious masculine leather lair." Laughing softly as her fingers massaged his shoulders and neck, Orihime eased his mind "I'll find a new home for them later." Stroking the edge of his ears, she whispered "I promise."

Letting his shoulders droop, '_damn, she knew him so well',_ he thought, groaning in pleasure as her fingernails scraped his scalp. Turning to face her, Ichigo framed her lovely face with his hands, brushing his thumbs over her warm lips.

Gazing down at her, his eyes glittering in the dimness of the entry, Ichigo bent his head to hers. Sliding his fingers into her hair, letting the silken strands sift over his skin, he rubbed his lips over hers, taking it slow, tasting her gently.

She didn't want slow and gentle, Orihime wanted her hungry dominate man. With a soft sound of impatience, she touched her tongue to his, tempting him further, beckoning with her moist lips, teeth, and the hot glide of her tongue.

With a low growl deep in his throat, he spun her around; he used his body to press her back against the door. Ichigo fisted his hands in her hair; tilting her head back against the door he gained deeper access to her lush mouth as his tongue penetrated deeply… demanding her surrender.

Pulling back, he traced his thumb over her swollen lips, her hot breath panted softly over his skin as she gazed up at him with dazed eyes. Laughing softly, Ichigo took her lips once again in an open-mouthed kiss, further befuddling her swirling senses.

Sliding his hands beneath her top, he palmed her generous breasts roughly. Whimpering against his lips, Orihime attempted to catch her breath as Ichigo began to knead her tender breasts, pinching her nipples lightly through the fabric of her bra. He continued his persistent barrage against her until she helplessly arched her body in wanton need.

Lifting her skirt, Ichigo slid a knee between her thighs, letting her ride his leg. Her body mindlessly undulating against him, her hands clenched in his hair as her lips devoured his. Panting incoherently, Orihime arched and twisted, searching desperately for release. Raising herself on tiptoe, she whimpered in distress against his mouth, begging for his most able assistance.

Looking down into her wild eyes, Ichigo slid his arms behind her back, pulling her higher on his thigh as he rolled his hips, grinding firmly and steadily into her creating the perfect friction. Watching her head fall back as her mouth opened in a silent scream, her hands gripping painfully in his hair as her body tensed in that glorious moment before release set her free, sweeping her into the blinding white embrace of utter completion.

Holding her slumped body tightly against his, Ichigo drew in the sweet scent of her hair as her trembling gradually slowed. Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes, willing his eager and trembling body to calm down, even as it avidly demanded immediate attention.

Her soft relaxed sigh brushed over the exposed skin at the base of his throat as her lips gently caressed his neck. Turning his head slightly, giving her room to continue her sensual play, Orihime readily took advantage, nipping lightly at his heated skin before laving the stinging spot with her tongue.

Running her tongue up the corded muscles in his neck, she traced his firm jaw before brushing delicately over his cheeks until she reached her goal. Gazing at her husband, she smiled wickedly as she crushed her lips to his in a bruising kiss, swallowing his groan as her nails raked over his chest.

Sliding her hands down, she pressed her palm against the hard ridge in his pants, stroking him through the fabric of his slacks. His breathing sounded harsh in the quiet of their apartment as he braced his tense arms against the door, greedily fusing their mouths as their tongues slid over the other in a hot sensual ballet.

Her breath panting over his lips, Orihime tried to unbuckle his belt with one hand before giving up as he began to grind into her caressing hand rhythmically. Groaning against her hot mouth "Faster Hime" he demanded impatiently.

"Hey little mother… are you home?" Rukia's voice carried through the door at Orihime's back, along with the hollow pounding of her tiny fist against the wood.

Feeling suddenly doused in icy cold water, Ichigo glared at the offending portal. That damn door was the only thing saving Rukia's meddlesome life right now. He ground his teeth together in frustration, stepping back from his wife's pleasurable touch; his body was trembling with the force of his arousal.

He growled into her ear "I'm going to the bathroom and …splash my face with cold water." Breathing harshly, his words hissed out "I'm not in the mood to see her right now. So find a way to get her out of here before I wring her damn neck."

Orihime nodded her assent "Yes, Ichigo" she responded, raising her hands to soothe him.

Grabbing her small hands before they made contact, he drew in a shuddering breath "I wouldn't be touching me right now Hime. Otherwise, Rukia is going to have the unique opportunity of hearing you being forcefully taken against the door." He replied coarsely.

A sharp gasp escaped her lips "I understand" she whispered, her body shivering at his crude words.

Stepping back from her quickly, Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut, shutting out her alluring presence and clenched his hands into fists at his side.

As the pounding on the door resumed, Orihime assured him "I'll have her walk to the store with me and get some milk."

Nodding his head jerkily, Ichigo spun on his heel, stalking towards the hall. Speaking over his shoulder "I'll have left for work before you get back." he replied, his gravelly voice carrying from the hall "I'll see you later on."

Hearing the decisive click of the bathroom door, Orihime drew in a deep breath and brushed down her skirt. Pressing her palms out in a calming motion, she glanced sympathetically down the hall. That was twice now in the last twelve hours that Ichigo has been cruelly interrupted… she would have to find a way to make it up to him.

Reaching for her purse, she turned to face the door, '_she honestly loved her friend, but right now wasn't the best time'._ Pasting on her brightest smile, Orihime pulled open the door "Rukia" she cried in feigned delight, tilting her head questioningly "Do you have time to walk to the store with me?"

* * *

Staring out over the swiftly moving water, Ichigo gazed blindly out at the river before him, slouched forward on the bench with his elbows resting on his knees. Blowing out a breath, he wonder just how he ended up here instead of at work… where he really should be.

Leaving their apartment, he had stridden purposefully to his office, only to gradually slow as him mind began to pick over the events of the morning. Wandering aimlessly, somehow Ichigo had ended up at the river near Orihime's old apartment sitting on the same bench he had years before.

Sitting back, he rolled his shoulders, tilting his head as the breeze played with his hair. Back then, he had sat here and realized that he would do anything to make her happy, to see her smile and laugh joyfully. And now, years later, he was sitting here wondering just what his feelings were now that their life was moving up to another new and unexplored level.

Fatherhood was such a foreign word to him, shaking his head at the thought. Hell; he'd barely gotten the hang of being a husband and now he had the prospect of being some child' father staring him in the face. Closing his eyes, Ichigo marveled, not just some child… his child, his and Orihime's.

"Hey dumbass" Renji shouted, smacking him in the back of the head, snapping his head forward.

Glaring at the man who dropped negligently on the bench beside him, Ichigo growled "What the hell was that for?" scowling at his friend.

Shrugging his shoulders, Renji propped his elbows on the back of the bench, grinning over at him "You weren't paying attention to anything going on around you." He replied, pushing his sunglasses up on his forehead "Definitely in a whole other world."

Groaning, Ichigo slumped forward again, letting his hands dangle between his legs "Damn… I don't even know what I'm doing here."

Nudging him in the side, Renji laughed "You just had the carpet pulled out from under your feet. Damn, I would have loved to have seen that." Running his hand over his face, he snorted out "Rukia said your eyes were as big as saucers. She should have taken a picture or ten." Renji grinned at him "By the way, Urahara sends his regards, said he was going to work on a special gift for you two."

"Damn, that can't be good." Blowing out a breath, Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose "So, who was it that told you that Rukia was pregnant?" Ichigo asked moodily.

"Huh?" Renji arched a tattooed brow at him in confusion "Who said I had to be told anything?"

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo scoffed "Don't try and act like you figured it out yourself. Who told you?"

Chuckling lightly, Renji ran his fingers through his trademark ponytail "Umm, Rukia herself, actually. Right after she threw up on me on my way to a captain's meeting." He answered ruefully.

"Ughh, I think I got off easy." He replied, straightening up. Glancing off to the side, Ichigo kneaded the back of his neck as he watched a group of energetic kids run by. Blowing out a breath, he sat silently and tried to fathom how this morning had completely changed the course of his life… twisted it on its axis and left it pointing in a new direction.

"So what exactly are you worrying like an old woman over anyway?" Renji asked, clasping his hands behind his head, tilting his face up to the sun.

Debating on if he should answer or not, the words spilled out of their own accord "That something could happen to her, her body is the one in control now and all I can do is watch from the sidelines." Turning away from watching the kids play, Ichigo quietly continued "I'm helpless to prevent the changes, pain, and sickness she's going to be going through." Clenching his hair in frustration "It's my damn fault for not protecting her better."

"So you feel guilty for getting her pregnant?" Renji asked, glancing over at Ichigo's profile "Have you asked Orihime how she feels about this?"

"I don't know what I'm feeling let alone how she feels."

Shaking his head at his tormented friend, '_Ichigo has always internalized his problems instead of talking about them… it was about damn time he opened up'._ Scratching the underside of his chin, Renji thought Rukia would never forgive him if he failed Ichigo now that he was finally talking.

"I don't know about her, but I thought Rukia would geld me when Ukitake put her on leave. She's so proud of her lieutenant duties… instead she was floating on air… blissfully happy." Clasping Ichigo's shoulder, Renji shook him "Talk to your wife, stupid. She's the only one who has the answers you need."

"That's not the only thing." Ichigo responded, staring out over the water again "You should have seen my dad, dancing around spinning Orihime in circles, telling her that 'she had made him the happiest man in the world'… why the hell couldn't I say that to her?" He tilted his head, glancing over at Renji thoughtfully "It should have been me telling her those things… not my father."

Shaking his head in commiseration, Renji countered "No where near as bad as the way I reacted." He smiled self depreciatively "I think my response was something along the lines of 'how the hell did that happen?'." Shuddering at the memory, Renji rubbed a hand over his mouth "That my friend was not one of my best moments...she didn't let me touch her for weeks."

"Rukia is good at keeping people from touching." Ichigo groused, glancing over at Renji's questioning look "I hate your wife by the way… with a deep and abiding loathing." He ignored Renji suddenly straightening up, blowing out a beleaguered breath, he continued "Not only did she interrupt me and my wife earlier; she is trying to turn my home into a stuffed animal haven." Growling low in his throat, Ichigo cupped his chin in his hand "I don't see how I'm going to survive the invasion of cutesy fluffy baby stuff."

Laughing, Renji relaxed and stretched out "It's a good thing that I know you were joking; otherwise I'd beat the shit out of you for that comment." He ignored Ichigo's mocking laugh "Well, you've got to understand, Rukia is extremely excited that Orihime is expecting too."

"Don't worry though; there are more than plush bunnies associated with pregnancy. Honestly, there are definite perks." gesturing with his hands; Renji cupped his chest "She's gotten much bigger." he grinned delightedly "And once that damn morning sickness shit got out of the way, her drive came back stronger than before." He smirked, nodding his head in confirmation.

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo sprawled back on the bench, clasping his hands behind his head "It's the here and now that concerns me. For one, Orihime is already generously endowed and two, she needs her rest, not any selfish demands by me."

Slouching beside him, Renji rolled his head to the side, smirking over at Ichigo "You can always go back to your old stand by for the time being."

Arching his brow in question, Ichigo wasn't quite certain just what his standby was exactly… and how would Renji know?

Grinning maliciously, Renji punched him in the arm "jacking off on the couch." His boisterous laughter was cut off suddenly as Ichigo's hands wrapped tightly around his throat.

Choking the life out of his supposed friend for bringing that up again, '_he was not going to relive that embarrassing nightmare'. _Shaking his head violently as Renji head butted him, breaking his hold on his throat.

Grunting loudly as Renji plowed him off the bench onto the ground, Ichigo grinned widely as they both went for each other determinedly. Swinging a fist at his smirking mug, Ichigo thought that this just might be the best way to blow off some much needed steam.

* * *

Slowly waking up, Orihime slid her hand over the cool sheets beside her. Blinking her eyes sleepily as she sat up, her brows creased, surely Ichigo wasn't still up working? Pushing herself up against the pillows, she looked toward the door and noticed a soft glow still coming from down the hall.

She had been yawning into her supper earlier when Ichigo had sent her to bed. Moping, she had reluctantly agreed after she nodded off and banged her head on the table. A shower had to come first to wash the smashed rice out of her hair, which was accomplished with her concerned husband's able supervision and assistance, of course.

He had done nothing more that gently bathe her, washing her slender limbs with soft touches and tender strokes, leaving her feeling like the pampered princess he sometimes called her. Leaving her alone in bed though didn't exactly make her feel pampered or princess-like, she remember with a pout, but he did need to get some work done before his deadline got any closer. It still bothered her… it was the first night since they married that she had gone to sleep alone.

Pushing the covers aside, Orihime went in search of her missing husband, hoping that their apartment's resident little blue men didn't cart him off somewhere for strange experiments, although she doubted that Ichigo would be taken quietly or with out a fight. Giggling over her silly and farfetched thoughts, she silently moved down the hall.

Stopping at the opening to the front room, Orihime admired her husband sprawled on his beloved couch, clad in only his dark navy shorts. The gentle glow from the lamp bathed his upper body with soft flattering light, tenderly brushing the planes and angles of his chest with warm radiance. Tilting her head as she leaned against the wall, Orihime laughed at herself, waxing poetically over her husband's well defined chest.

Feeling his eyes from across the room, Orihime glanced up at his face, smiling softly as she obeyed the magnetic pull of his brown eyes. Stepping into the room, she inquired "Are you done with your work?"

Tossing the file and papers from beside him to the low table in front of the couch, he grinned up at his sleep tousled wife "I am now."

Grinning at him in amusement "Hmm, I seem to remember you have a thing for couches." She said as she sank to her knees before him, her bare toes curling into the soft rug before the couch.

Shaking his head at her teasing "Hime… no" he said as her fingers danced over his bare knees "that is, I … ahh" as her hands slid up the tops of his thighs "Hime, please." Clasping her wrists, stopping her busy and inquisitive hands from moving any further "I don't want to hurt the baby." He whispered.

"You weren't worried earlier." She gently reminded him.

Plowing his fingers into his hair, Ichigo glanced down at her, giving her a self depreciated smile "I forgot."

Smiling softly at her uncertain husband "Ichigo, I didn't turn into spun glass when you found out I was pregnant; I'm no different than last night." she assured him, tilting her head at him "I was pregnant on our wedding night, did you think about that?" she pointed out quietly.

"Oh shit" he breathed out. His eyes widened as he remembered the many and varied ways he had taken her that night.

"Besides, our celebration was interrupted earlier…" she glanced up at him suggestively.

Breathing deeply, Ichigo tensed as she took advantage of his distraction to hook her fingers in the waistband of his shorts. Licking his lips, he asked cautiously "That was a celebration?"

Slowly pulling the material down, Orihime grinned "Uh huh, a private party in fact."

Blowing out a breath "I've never once asked how you felt about all this. Are you really happy about the baby Orihime?" he asked softly, his fingers lightly stroking the side of her face.

Smiling lovingly up at him, she pressed his hand against her cheek "I'm having your baby, Ichigo…other than having you love me and being your wife, nothing could make me happier."

"No matter what it may seem like… I am delighted as well." Ichigo smiled tenderly down at her glowing face "That being said, I'd like to point out it doesn't mean that I don't have certain reservations about this though." He admitted honestly.

Leaning towards him, her lips curved upward "I understand Ichigo" Orihime tilted her head at him in question "Can I continue with my party now?" she asked teasingly as her slim fingers lightly trailed over him.

Grinning down at her, Ichigo sank his fingers into her hair, pulling her up to meet his lips. Gently brushing their mouths together, the light friction sent tingles through her; she shivered reflexively as he seized her lips fiercely with his. She could feel his uncertainty, his concern, and as always his love in his wondrous kiss.

Drawing back slightly, his brow furrowed "Hime … you really do need your rest." His concerned words brushed over her damp lips.

"I'm fine Ichigo"

Tracing the shell of her ear with his fingertips, Ichigo murmured "I'm supposed to be taking care of you, not-"

Smiling up at him, Orihime slid his shorts out of her way "You are giving me exactly what I want… by letting me take care of you." She stated firmly as her lips pressed once again to his, sealing off his protests. Wrapping her fingers around him, he groaned into her mouth, his body tensing at her continuous smooth caresses.

Pulling his mouth away, Ichigo closed his eyes, his face taut with desire. Biting down on his lip as her hands moved over him rhythmically, Ichigo couldn't stop himself from thrusting into her hands. Letting his head fall back, he couldn't keep a groan from escaping his mouth as her lips and hair brushed over the rippling heated skin of his stomach.

Pressing hot open mouth kisses to his quivering abdomen, she swirled her tongue around his navel, and Orihime could feel him fighting to hold on to his tenuous control. Smiling against his skin, she knew that he was worried about her health and wellbeing; '_but sometimes'_, she thought, '_he thinks way too much'_.

Thankfully, Orihime had a definite way to take his mind off of his worries; lowering her head, her lips parted as her eyes sparkled in amusement…'_This was his favorite fantasy after all'._

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been following along with this. The next chapter will include many more well-wishers and the pace will pick up quite a bit. Look for a possible update by the first week of November.

Now I need to get my update for This Could Be the Day finished and posted, then I have another one-shot in the works… thanks to the Cobra Commander tagging me with her one-shot 'Love in the Ice', great ichihime stuff indeed by Copperheadfightingninja. :D

Also, this is a very special thanks to Copperheadfightingninja and Anfieldgyul for their wonderful get well wishes this last week while I was sick. Thanks guys… it truly made my day. –Rairakku Hana


	4. Chapter 4

**Always and Forever:** **Reality**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

Just so you've been warned, the second half of this chapter is decidedly mature... ie, smut filled. I honestly debated over rewriting this chapter, but I was told that it was fine... so, Bon Appetit.

* * *

"My family's medical history?" Orihime stared blankly at the doctor across the desk from her. Rubbing the back of her neck, she tried find a polite way to explain her family's dynamics to her new doctor. This being her first visit, they were naturally going over basic information and Dr. Nakamura had been wonderfully patient with her robot laden references and stumbling answers.

Somehow Orihime had already blushingly made it through the questions pertaining to her due date… '_although I don't believe that Ichigo will ever recover'_, she thought as she remembered his burning red face silently staring at the floor as they discussed things like missed periods and the like.

Licking her dry lips, she gazed at her lap before quietly answering "My brother raised me, but he's deceased." Lifting her shy eyes to meet her doctors, Orihime admitted apologetically "I really don't know anything about my parents."

Smiling softly, Dr. Nakamura made a notation in her file, before lifting kind eyes to meet hers again "Your brother then, did he have any health related problems, diabetes, heart trouble, high blood pressure, epilepsy or asthma?"

Clasping her hands over a packet of papers in her lap, she gently shook her head "No, no, he was perfectly healthy. He passed away in an accident many years ago." Orihime replied, shifting restlessly in her seat.

Nodding in understanding, Dr. Nakamura made another mark in her file before glancing up again "Then do any of these medical problems run in your family, such as anemia, cystic fibrosis, Downs syndrome, or hemophilia?"

"None that I'm aware of." Orihime answered honestly.

Making another notion before turning to Ichigo, setting her pen down, she raised her eyes to meet his "Well, Mr. Kurosaki, your father took the liberty of sending over your family's medical records." Dr. Nakamura informed him, tapping the papers straight against the top of her desk. "Your mother…" she paused at Ichigo's strained expression before continuing briskly "and father both have clean records. Also, there is nothing in your file that should be of any concern." She stated decisively.

Rolling his eyes at his dad's highhanded manner, Ichigo dryly murmured "Doesn't my Dad's insanity count as a medical disorder?"

Chuckling quietly, she brushed her hand over her mouth, smoothing out her amused expression "Yes, well your father's unique condition is anomaly in the medical world." Smiling sympathetically "I believe that it is often referred to as hyperactivity. It's something that most people outgrow in early adolescence."

Titling his head questioningly at the doctor before him "You sound as if you know my dad well."

Frowning slightly, she mindlessly straightened the papers on top of her desk "I've know your father for many years. I respect and admire him greatly." Glancing up to meet his eyes directly, she gave a self-conscious smile "It's because of him that I even have an office here."

"How's that Dr. Nakamura?" Orihime asked her brows furrowed in question "If I'm not prying that is."

"Dr. Kurosaki was the one to convince Dr. Ishida to give me the position here, an unusual move because the field is usually dominated by men in this area." She answered concisely, nodding her head at them both.

"Interesting" Ichigo replied, settling further back in his chair "He never said anything about that; only that you were the best OB-GYN that he could think of."

"That's a high compliment indeed." She answered with her head bowed down, hiding her lightly blushing cheeks "But even more so, trusting his first grandchild with me."

The office fell into a thoughtful silence as they each got lost in their own thoughts. Rubbing the back of his neck, Ichigo frowned "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you Dr. Nakamura."

Clearing her throat, she waved her hand dismissing his apology "Alright, so both of your medical histories are fine. So I want to schedule a physical exam for no later than next week." She stated nodding at Orihime as she listened attentively "Also we will be conducting several blood tests." Gesturing to the papers on Orihime's lap "The information of what to except and what procedures that will be done are all listed in the packet my nurse gave you when you arrived."

Flipping through the papers before her, Dr. Nakamura smoothed a hand over the one she sought "We have a tentative delivery date of February the 18th." Looking up, she glanced at both of them "That date my change when we perform your ultrasound around your 20th week. But seeing as how you were pretty certain of your dates of intercourse and your last menstrual period, I doubt the date will change much if any." She affirmed succinctly, ignoring both their averted gazes and brightly blushing faces.

Standing, the doctor moved around her desk as Ichigo and Orihime stood as well. Shaking hands and congratulating both of them before reminding Orihime to make an appointment for next week with the receptionist. She also advised them to call if they had any questions between now and Orihime's next visit.

Escorting them to the door, Dr. Nakamura tilted her head at Ichigo as she arched a brow "I really don't understand what your father meant though."

Feeling a distinct thread of uneasy unravel inside him, Ichigo couldn't help but ask "What did my Dad say now?"

"Just that he didn't think you had it in you."

Groaning as Orihime patted his arm consolingly, he blew out a beleaguered breath "With a father like that… who really needs enemies."

* * *

Walking down the hallway of the side wing of the hospital, Ichigo still felt chagrined over his father's behavior, from the revelations of him helping Dr. Nakamura get her job to his subtle put down that he had to tell the selfsame doctor. _'My father is anything but predictable'_, he thought as he threaded his fingers through Orihime's.

Glancing over at his quiet wife, he pulled her to a stop to keep her from running into someone hastily exiting a nearby room. Groaning inwardly at the sight of glasses unceremoniously being pushed up a nose by the person currently gazing at his wife, Ichigo silently cursed Uryuu and his abysmal timing.

"Inoue" he politely greeted her before pausing at Ichigo's disgusted glare. Uryuu could almost be seen visibly chewing on his tongue before he was able to spit out "My apologies, its Kurosaki now isn't it." He commented, bowing his head in her direction.

Scowling at him, Ichigo rolled his eyes at the mocking Quincy "Like you really forgot, Ishida. You just wanted the chance to thumb your nose at me."

Not even deigning to give the orange haired shinigami an answer, Uryuu directed his attention at Orihime "So what brings you here? I hope that you are well." He inquired respectfully.

"What business is it of yours?" Ichigo asked sternly, while crossing his arms over his chest as he attempted to stare down an unimpressed Uryuu.

"Please, let's not argue again." Orihime cried, flailing her hands between the two still and silent figures. She chewed her lip agitatedly as Uryuu straightened as well and narrowed his eyes. Holding her hands out in a placating manner, she tried to quell the impending argument but only succeeded in dropping her information packet to the ground.

All three of them stared stupidly at the spilled papers for a moment before bending almost as one to retrieve them. Reaching for the folder, Ichigo didn't notice Orihime's course until her exceptionally hard head connected with his temple… effectively knocking him flat on his ass.

Papers forgotten, Orihime wrung her hands as she hovered over her husband. Blinking his dazed eyes, Ichigo rubbed his tender head as he glanced up at her worried expression "I'm fine Hime… quit fretting." He gently ordered, neither noticing Uryuu flipping his lab coat to the side as he picked up the folder from the ground.

Clearing his throat as his eyes moved over the letterhead on the folder, Uryuu arched a brow at Ichigo before softening his look at Orihime "You went to see Dr. Nakamura?" he asked quietly, pushing up his glasses before glancing at Ichigo again "As in Dr. Michiko Nakamura?" he clarified, turning back to Orihime as he handed over her papers.

Accepting the folder, Orihime chewed her lip as she looked to Ichigo to see how he wanted to handle this. Blowing out a disgruntled breath, Ichigo bowed to the inevitable. Slowly pulling himself to his feet, he slid an arm around Orihime's waist as he continued to scowl in Uryuu's direction "Yes, Dr. Michiko Nakamura," he replied, releasing a sigh through his nose "the obstetrician just down the hall."

Lifting his brows in inquiry, Uryuu patiently waited for further enlightenment, never once doubting his right to know what they were doing visiting that particular doctor.

Glancing down into his wife's anxious eyes, Ichigo smiled softly at her. Giving Orihime a gentle squeeze, he answered Uryuu "Orihime is pregnant" he admitted before ruefully rubbing the back of his neck "That is to say, we are expecting a baby." Ichigo corrected himself as he gazed tenderly down into Orihime's smiling face.

"Congratulations" a soft spoken unemotional voice sounded behind them.

Spinning around, Ichigo grasped Orihime's arm before she could topple over "Nemu-san" she cried delightedly, walking toward the quiet reticent woman.

Glancing at the man beside him, Ichigo drawled out "Spit it out Ishida, I can tell that you're choking on something."

Blowing out a disgusted breath, Uryuu shook his head dismissively "Do you think of anyone but yourself Kurosaki? Why would you burden her like this so early in your marriage?" he remarked to the tense man beside him.

Lifting his eyes to gaze at the slender woman down the hall, Ichigo heard her joyfully reply to Nemu's congratulations "Thank you, we're very happy about this as well." Catching his lovely wife's eye, his heart soared as it always did when she smiled at him like that… like he was her everything. The very air she breathed, the sustenance she needed to survive, that without him by her side life would be dull and desolate. His eyes grew soft as he returned her smile; his clearly conveying the same as hers…because he knew for a fact that Orihime was his everything.

Speaking out of the side of his mouth as he continued watching his wife, even after she turned back to Nemu as they resumed their conversation, Ichigo calmly answered "It's not selfishness on my part Ishida, nor is this pregnancy going to be a burden to her."

Turning to face him, Ichigo continued "You've made it very clear over the years that you don't think I deserve her… and who knows you may be right." He commented deprecatingly, shrugging his shoulders. Arching a brow as Uryuu opened his mouth to interrupt "Besides that though, I believe that you have your own woman to take care of and that means you can leave mine to me."

"Now see here Kurosaki" Uryuu stated coolly.

Shaking his head "Orihime's happiness is always my first and main concern." Ichigo retorted determinedly "Your concern should be for that woman down the hall. She followed you to the mortal world and has stayed by your side. Nemu is the one who deserves your undivided attention and careful consideration."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Uryuu tilted his chin in the air, frowning dispassionately down his nose at Ichigo "I don't need your lecture Kurosaki. I didn't ask her to leave the soul society." He replied impassively.

"But she wanted to be with you."

Glancing at the women talking down the hall… make that, Orihime talking and Nemu bemusedly listening, Uryuu sighed softly "I'm grateful that she did. I don't think I could have done the same." He remarked candidly.

"Hell, she probably already does everything for you, other than sort your socks and iron your shirts." Watching Uryuu twist his lips and mess with his glasses self-consciously, Ichigo grinned "So she does that as well." Tilting his head at his friendly adversary, he asked "She is your wife in every practical sense of the word. So, when are you going to stop pussy footing around and make it official?"

Straightening the lapels of his lab coat, Uryuu scoffed at Ichigo "Easier said than done. You do know who her father is, don't you?"

"Yeah" Ichigo replied quietly, noticing the tender glance Uryuu sent the dark haired reserved woman down the hall. Lightly elbowing him, he assured him "If anyone can find a way around that man … it would be you."

Pausing in the act of pushing up his glasses, Uryuu glanced over at Ichigo gauging his sincerity before clearing his throat as he straightened "Yes well, I still haven't congratulated Orihime yet and I need to get back to work as well." He replied, nodding at Ichigo before walking towards the ladies.

Sliding his hands into his pockets, Ichigo muttered under his breath as he followed "Why does no one ever think to congratulate me?"

* * *

Late afternoon sun was slanting through the window when Ichigo stepped into the apartment. Putting the bag of cleaning supplies that Orihime wanted on the table, he grinned at the picture his wife made sprawled on the couch, fast asleep and clutching one of his shirts in her small hand.

Shaking his head as he took in the sight of a small stack of folded garments on the low table and clean laundry heaped in the basket beside her. Ichigo would dearly love to know just what it was about laundry that put her to sleep. This last week every time she sat down to fold laundry Orihime ended up taking a nap, usually before she could even fold one item.

He was glad she was finally resting; she had been fretting over her upcoming appointment all day, nervous yet looking forward to it. Rubbing the back of his neck, Ichigo really thought the same could really be said of him as well. He was anxious and yet at the same time anticipating the next step of this new journey.

Chuckling softly as he put the supplies away, Ichigo really couldn't believe just how conflicted he had been when he first found out she was expecting. Scratching his chin as he remembered how floored he had been, completely and totally astonished. Grinning at his past self, Ichigo couldn't believe the difference a week could make.

Twisting his lips, he gazed tenderly at her sleeping form as he picked up the basket and carried it to the dining table. Clearing off half the table, _'She was really going to start letting others help her out.'_ He thought as he sorted through the clothing. He wasn't really certain if she was trying to prove something or not, but her concept of teamwork really needed to be revised. '_But knowing her,_ Ichigo thought as a smiled broke free, _Orihime would just blame it on our supposed resident blue men.' _

He shook his head at how she's been fighting taking a nap… no matter how badly she's nodding off, and tries to do everything on her own. So much so that she fell asleep once again folding laundry, a task that he can easily do himself. Since the wedding, Orihime had felt the need to take care of everything on her own, always waving off his offers to help.

Fishing the last article from the basket, Ichigo folded her t-shirt and placed it on the pile. But honestly, if laundry didn't get finished or the carpet vacuumed, bed made, or even supper cooked, they would survive. Or simply put,_ 'I can just do it myself'_, Ichigo thought shrugging his shoulders as he retrieved the pile of folded laundry by the couch, not even attempting to take the shirt clutched in her hands.

Carrying the laundry down the hall to their room, Ichigo returned with a blanket to cover his slumbering princess. Spreading the cover over her carefully, he figured he could start supper while she rested. Straightening with a grin, he remembered how he had grudgingly adapted to her peculiar tastes over the years. Although, Ichigo thought as he gazed at her serene face, she had graciously compromised and adapted to some of his as well.

Turning to head into the kitchen, he furrowed his brow when he felt a small tug on his pant leg. Glancing down in confusion, he stared stupidly at the sight of Orihime's hand peeking from under the blanket and clutching his jeans, Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her supposedly sleeping face.

"You are so busted woman." He growled out at her, Orihime's slightly twitching lips giving her away. "Were you just waiting until I finished the laundry or what?" He asked as he sat of the edge of the couch, looming over her prone position.

Peeking out of one eye, Orihime glanced at the table and noticed the pile of clothes were gone. Grinning sheepishly up at her exasperated husband "You folded all the laundry?" she asked quietly.

Arching a brow at her 'ohh-so innocent me' expression and not buying it for an instant, Ichigo clasped her waist, kneading her sides with strong strokes of his thumbs "Yes all of it Hime" he assured her. "Were you even sleeping?" he inquired directly, not sidetracked at all by her act.

When her innocent expression didn't work, she tried to distract her determined husband with another tact, licking her lips slowly "Did you put them away too?" she asked as she stretched, arching her back and pushing her prominent breasts upwards, hoping to snag his attention.

Shaking his head at her obvious ploy, Ichigo ignored her blandishments and shoved off the couch, speaking over his shoulder as he walked towards the kitchen "Yes, I put them away as well."

"Woo hoo" she cried, scuttling off the couch and pursuing her most wonderful husband. Leaping on his back, Orihime wrapped her arms around his neck, her breath tickling through his hair "I really dislike folding laundry." She admitted quietly, brushing her moist lips over his throat "I swear it multiplies in the hamper… alien experiments at its finest." Tilting her head to the side, she smiled sweetly "You truly deserve a prize for taking care of my chore, Honey."

Chuckling as she slid off his back, Ichigo pulled her before him "You don't have to bribe me to do it Hime" he gently reminded her. Brushing her tousled hair off her forehead, he gazed down at her eager face "I'm more than happy to help. You don't have to do it all yourself, Sweetheart." He replied as he bent down and stole a quick kiss.

Moving towards the kitchen once more, Ichigo glanced over his shoulder at her pouting mouth. Reaching out, he gently flicked her under the chin, causing her to squeak out in surprise "I'm starting some supper and I want you to lie down and rest for real this time." He stated firmly, arching a brow at her mutinous expression "Please Hime, rest for me at least."

"I'm fine Ichigo. I did nap for a little bit." At his disbelieving expression, she crossed her arms under her ample bosom "Honest I did."

Striding forward once more, Ichigo shook his head at her "Then it won't hurt you to rest a little bit more." Stopping suddenly as her small hands glided around his waist, he glanced down in stupefied wonder, watching her massage the muscles of his abdomen before sliding them down under the edge of his jeans.

"I'm not tired right now Ichi, besides I really want to give you a reward."

Swallowing thickly as her fingers slowly withdrew and pulled apart the snap and tugged his zipper gradually down, he croaked out "Hime…that's really not necessary" he assured her as her hot breath bathed his spine through his thin shirt. Closing his eyes as he bit off a groan, Ichigo attempted to dissuade her "What would you like for supper Orihime?" his breath left him in a huff as he felt her teeth nibble on his shoulder blades, licking his suddenly dry lips "That is, besides me."

Grasping the trailing edge of his shirt, she yanked his t-shirt over his head, tossing the material to the side. Smoothing her hands over his sculpted chest, Orihime kneaded the tense muscles as her small hands worked their way down, over his stomach, circling his navel before slipping under the edge of his boxers.

Groaning as she closed her fingers around him, Ichigo wallowed in sensation for a moment before coming back to his senses. Attempting to pry her busy hands from his eager body, he begged "Please Hime, you need to rest…ahh" he squirmed uncontrollably as she caressed him just how he liked it. Writhing under her talented ministrations, he growled out a warning "At this rate you're going to end up getting fucked on the table Hime."

Spreading hot open mouth kisses over his back, she breathed out "But that's exactly what I want Ichi." Running her tongue up his spine, she gently nipped at the quivering muscles of his back "You'll have to trust me when I tell you I feel fine, besides Honey I really want to feel even better."

Arching his back slightly, her lustful words stroking his growing desire, Ichigo closed his eyes as he pictured vividly just what she wanted. He wanted her to take it easy and rest, but she always find a way to skewer his noble intentions. Although, Orihime doesn't call it skewering, she tells him that she is keeping him from coddling her unnecessarily. It didn't help matters either that he has always had trouble telling her 'no'.

And honestly, what man could turn down a beautiful sensual woman who was currently lavishing wet kisses over his skin and running her delightful hands over his straining body? _Not one with any working brain cells that is_, he thought as he pulled in a steadying breath, his hands sliding over her forearms.

"Never say I didn't give you exactly what you wanted Sweetheart." He notified her with a low growl. Breaking her grip on his member, he turned in her arms. Ichigo hooked his fingers under the hem of her feminine sun dress, gently stroking the soft skin of her thighs before in one quick tug pulling the dress over her head, leaving her standing before him in nothing but her lacy underwear.

Licking his lips as he gazed at her amazing body, Ichigo watched her lean against the table as she slowly lowered the straps of her bra and run her fingers under the lace edge of the overflowing cups. Clenching his hands into fists at his side, he felt his breath seize in his chest at her playfully teasing display.

Peeking up at him through her lashes, Orihime smiled a slow sensual smile at her captivated audience. Running her palms down her sides, stroking the smooth skin of her stomach, she twirled her fingers over edge of her panties, gently tugging at them but never pulling them down.

Gliding her hands back up her heated body, Orihime continued to gaze at her mesmerized husband as he watched her hands with fascinated delight. Cupping her lace covered breasts; she gently squeezed the generous pair as Ichigo stared intently. Lightly brushing her fingertips over her pebbled nipples, she grinned at his harsh and ragged breathing. Chewing on her bottom lip, anticipation dancing through her veins_, any minute now_, she thought as she wiggled restlessly.

Swallowing reflexively, Ichigo mindlessly reached for the deliberate tease before him. Sinking his fingers into the lacy material of her bra, he swiftly tugged it down, baring the abundant mounds to his reverential eyes. Grinning inwardly over her soft purr and quietly murmured 'yes', Ichigo glided his hands around her back, quickly unhooking the straining material as he let his face settle in her luscious curves.

Breathing in the scent of her heated skin as his tongue painted over her quivering flesh, Ichigo wallowed in bliss as he gratefully savored his wife's delectable breasts. His hands slid around to grasp her heaving chest, gently lifting the pebbled morsels to his eager lips. His passionate groan vibrated through her pliant flesh as Orihime sunk her fingers into his spiky locks, her firm grasp urging him to feast to his content as her head lolled back.

Releasing her abused nipples, Ichigo soothed the delightful ache with a gently swirl of his tongue as Hime's imploring cries rang in his ears. Spreading hot kisses over her chest and up her graceful neck, he grasped her chin between his fingers, turning her flushed and panting face to his. Letting her see his intent in his hotly glittering eyes, Ichigo grasped her waist, lifting her to rest on the edge of the table. Her fiery gasp as tore her lacy panties off was music to his ears as he wickedly grinned at the decadent sight before him… _diner is served_.

Shoving his gaping jeans and boxers from his hips, Ichigo let them fall to his ankles before kicking the bothersome material away. Stepping between her spread thighs, he paused and gazed at her shuddering frame and turbulent eyes. Feeling the corner of his mouth turn up, he drew in a deep breath, letting his anticipation grow as Orihime squirmed restlessly before him.

Reaching out, Orihime sunk her fingers into her unhurried husband's hair and tugged him to her. Looking at him through her lashes as he continued to smirk deviously at her, she leisurely ran her tongue over his bottom lip as she breathed out "I thought you were going to give me what I wanted Ichi?"

Sliding his palms over the tops of her thighs, "All in good time Hime" Ichigo assured her as his lips settled over hers, gently nibbling on her lush mouth. "Paying homage to my princess really shouldn't be rushed." He informed his impatient wife as she locked her ankles around his back, effectively pulling him closer to where she wanted him.

"Take your time later…" she pleaded as her lips brushed over his, clinging for a moment before she broke the tenuous contact to beg "Please Ichi… now"

Laughing softly, Ichigo took her lips in an open-mouthed kiss. Tilting her head, his tongue penetrated deeply into her lush mouth as did his shaft into her welcoming heat. Ichigo fisted his hand in her hair as her delighted gasp whispered over his lips.

Pulling back, her hot breath panted softly over his skin, Ichigo pressed her back, encouraging her to recline on the table. Arching slightly when her heated skin came into to contact with the cool wood, he took advantage of her bowed position to lavish attention on her abundant breasts.

Sliding an arm around her back, he supported her as he nipped roughly at her generous breasts while his hips continued to thrust within her glorious core. Whimpering, Orihime attempted to catch her breath as Ichigo began pinching her lightly until she was helplessly twisting her body in reckless need.

"Are you trying to get away" Ichigo asked with a harsh whisper, the words brushing over the dampness of her quivering breast as he ground against her firmly. He swept his thumb over her swollen nipple as she gazed at him with dazed eyes "Or are you trying to get closer Hime?"

Licking her lips, Orihime closed her eyes in pleasure as he slowly slid deeper within her "Closer Ichi… I want to get much closer." She requested urgently as he switched his attention to her other breast further befuddling her swirling senses.

Giving the delightfully puckered mound one last flick with his tongue, Ichigo straightened, sliding his hands down her sides. Eyes glittering hotly down at his panting princess, he growled low "Your every wish is my command."

Grasping her hips, he stretched his thumbs to her heated center, brushing over her core. Arching off the table at the light contact, Orihime gasped sharply, her hands curling over the edge of the table. Holding herself steady as he continued his relentless barrage, she rolled her head from side to side, moaning mindlessly.

Pressing firmly against her slick center, Ichigo let his head fall back as he began to rhythmically grind into her, sweat gliding down the side of his face. His strong fingers clasped her hips as her pleading cries incited him to forcefully drive deeper into her compelling heat. Pulling her tightly against him, his breath hissing through his teeth, Ichigo instinctively rolled his hips as the delicious friction pushed them both into the welcome arms of blissful release.

Bright colors swirled behind his closed lids as Orihime's body continued to tremble and clench around his own, he groaned out his pleasure as he slumped forward limply against her heaving breasts. Weakly lavishing kisses on her damp skin, Ichigo attempted to draw in a breath as his eyes lifted to meet her drowsy ones.

Mouthing 'I love you' to his glorious wife, he dropped his head back to her chest. Orihime's fingers feebly sifted through his sweat dampened hair as her quiet words of love and devotion swirled through his befuddled mind as his heart gradually slowed and resumed its normal rhythm.

Lifting his head from his comfortable berth when she restlessly shifted beneath him, Ichigo raised a questioning brow at his delightfully flushed princess "What's wrong Hime? Did I hurt you?" he asked anxiously as he pulled back from her reclining form.

Accepting his hand, Orihime slowly sat up "No Ichigo, you didn't hurt me at all." She replied as she massaged her lower back "I didn't realize how uncomfortable the table was… well, at the time I didn't care, but now I do."

Sliding his hands around her back, his hands gently kneaded her tense muscles, gazing at her in concern "I really shouldn't be so rough and take you like that on a table." Blowing out a disgusted breath "I have no self-control, forgive me Hime."

"There's nothing to forgive Ichi, I wanted that and I purposely provoked you on until you gave me what I wanted." She admitted remorselessly, grinning cheekily up at him.

Shaking his head, Ichigo frowned at her "That's not the point Hime. You need your rest and I don't want to hurt either you or the baby."

Scoffing at him lightly, Orihime smoothed her fingers over his offended expression "Did you not read the papers from the doctor Ichigo?" she asked with a small smile and a glimmer in her eyes.

Furrowing his brows at her, he gazed at her in confusion "Of course I did. We read them together that first night… remember?"

"Then you should be aware that you won't hurt the baby by making love to me Sweetheart." She purred over his lips as Orihime gently kissed his frowning mouth and smoothed her fingertips over his creased brows "Besides I'm not at all tired, actually I feel completely rejuvenated."

"But what if I was to get rough Hime?" he asked quietly, she knew what he was talking about, the power he harbored inside.

"The baby is very well insulated and you should know by now that I won't break." She smiled softly at him as her feet slid up the back of his thighs. Brushing her fingers over his furrowed brow, Orihime assured him confidently "You've never hurt me Ichigo… never. Not even when…"

Sealing his lips over hers, effectively cutting her off before she spoke. He sensed It rousing anyway, Its head lifted in interest, Ichigo thought as he kneaded the back of his neck seeking assurance from within. Ichigo could feel the hunger stirring within as his blooded heated once more.

Yielding to his desires, Ichigo let his iron control slip just a bit "Maybe we should have an early night." He suggested with a growl as he scooped her from the table and into his arms "Have supper in bed."

Shrieking in surprise, Orihime laughed gaily "Sounds good to me. What do you have in mind?"

'_Supper indeed'_, chuckling to himself, _'maybe if I ask nicely, Orihime will let me have some pie for dessert'_; he contemplated as he pressed her naked body to his. How she could still be shy about letting him do that to her, he would never understand. But he was pretty confident that he would be able to convince her to allow it, he thought with a wicked laugh as he spun on his heel with his delightful burden and headed down the hall.

Stroking her hand over his muscled shoulder, Orihime raised a delicate brow at his laughter "What are you planning Ichigo?" she asked curiously, only to feel her breath seize in her throat at the scorching look he sent her as black slowly invaded the white in his eyes.

She swallowed hard as her eyes widened… damn, she thought as her heart started pounding painfully in her chest, she really should have taken a longer nap. Chewing thoughtfully on her lower lip, she hoped she had the stamina to keep up them.

Letting out a quavering breath, Orihime realized that she already had enough trouble keeping some semblance of control with Ichigo alone. But when he joined forces with his hollow and pursued her, there was no way she was going to be anything but overwhelmed. Delightfully, decadently, and divinely, she thought with a sly smile as her blood heated and pooled low in her body, anticipation sizzling through her limbs. Breathing out her question again, she tremulously called to him "Ichi?"

His breathing sounded harsh in the quiet of their room as Ichigo spread his captured princess on the bed before him. Letting his searing hot eyes glide over his delectable prize, he felt his hollow merge with him fully. He chuckled at the sensation of them becoming one once again as pure power pumped through him.

'_So you want to worship our queen as well.' _Ichigo thought with a leer as his hollow laughed manically in his head. They had formed an alliance years ago and now his hollow was dedicated to protecting Orihime and occasionally lavishing wicked attention on her willing and wanton body.

Licking his lips in anticipation, his low gravelly voice informed her "You'll see soon enough what I have planned Hime." His hot breath brushed over the length of her body as he leisurely crawled up the bed.

Feeling the edge of his lip curl, he was grateful that they had no nearby neighbors because there was no way she was going to escape repeatedly screaming her pleasure to the skies tonight. Letting his burning eyes meet hers, Ichigo smirked at the sight of his luscious wife already panting softly. His tone was raspy as he warned her "I hope you're ready for this… because here I come."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update this story; I rewrote it at least three times and cut about two to three thousand words out. Good thing is that the next chapter is almost done but the bad thing is that I hope you got your fill of Hot Smex (yes, Madhvija, proper noun usage) because there probably won't be any in chapter 5… sorry.

Also note to CHFN and Nagi, my wonderful anime daughters, please forgive me for not taking the time to visit with you lately… honestly I'm not ignoring you *GRIN* the faded jeans part didn't make it into this chapter… but it will be soon, I promise. Hope you are feeling better 'B' and that no emergency room visit was necessary.

Another thank you goes out to Anfieldgyul, for her most wonderfully encouraging letter she sent me. It meant so much…thank you. Forgive me as well for not getting back with you… it's been one of those weeks.

That's all for now, with luck I'll have an update for this soon and one for TCBtD as well… cross your fingers anyway. Thanks again to everyone who reads and reviews this story, I appreciate it. –Rairakku Hana


	5. Chapter 5

Always and Forever part 5

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

* * *

Early morning light brushed gently over his closed lids, lightly nudging him from his slumber. Burrowing deeper into his pillow as a yawn took him by surprise, Ichigo cracked open an eye to glance at the bedside clock. Groaning tiredly, he let his eye close again as his hand slid over the warm mound beside him.

Curving his arm around his peacefully sleeping wife, he slowly pulled her warm supple body closer. Burying his face in her sweet smelling cloud of hair, he drew in her floral scent and light aroma of sex that still clung to her… probably him as well, he thought, hiding his arrogant grin in her thick mane.

Sinking gradually back to sleep as he spooned against his acquiescent wife, fitting himself tightly to her rounded backside, Ichigo groaned softly as Orihime wiggled back even further. Silently cursing the mindless member between his legs, it would truly be the death of him. Quirking his lips slightly, he reflected, _damn, but what a way to go_. Unconsciously letting his fingers dance over the soft skin of her stomach, he grinned when her soft sleepy mewls reached his ears as she squirmed again in her sleep.

Feeling his body grow heavy as sleep began to drag him back under, Ichigo silent savored these quiet moments they shared, simply holding one another, undemanding pleasure from merely being together. With his large hand gently cupping her stomach, his breath coming out as soft drowsy puffs of air that ruffled her russet strands, he felt his dreams beckoning.

Snapping his eyes open at the discordant sound of someone pounding on his front door, he growled as it pulled him rudely back from his pleasant dreams. Lifting his head slightly, Ichigo glanced at Orihime's sleeping face. Seeing her scrunch her nose and restlessly move in her sleep, he lifted the blankets and rolled naked from his warm bed.

Snatching up a pair of jeans from the floor, Ichigo thrust his foot into the leg of his pants. Cursing under his breath as he hopped on one foot, valiantly trying to pull on his jeans as he stumbled down the hall, grumbling under this breath, _if the idiot wakes up Orihime with that racket… someone was going to die._

Angrily unbolting the door with one hand, he fumbled with his obstinate zipper before giving up as the pounding continued. Yanking the door open, Ichigo prepared to lambaste the idiot who dragged him from his wife's side. Pausing in his tirade, _Correction… make that idiots, _he thought sourly as he noticed Rukia and Renji's identical shocked appearance.

Rukia stood frozen with her hand still raised as saliva pooled in her slack mouth, her eyes widening as they slid over Ichigo's disheveled hair and his drowsy sleep creased face. Staring at her long time friend in something akin to amazement, she gazed at his heavily muscled chest and felt her eyes grow huge as she followed the fine line of hair down over his chiseled abdomen to where it disappeared in the shadowy recesses of his gaping faded jeans. She swallowed thickly as she noticed how the washed out material was sitting low on his hips, barely shielding his…

Renji slapped a large hand over Rukia's admiring eyes, shutting off her indecent view "Put on some clothes before you open the door, Dumbass." Renji roared as he fought off his wife's angry struggling.

Scowling mightily at his uninvited guests, Ichigo glanced down to see just what had gotten those two so damn riled. Freezing at the sight that met his eyes… damn, he was just this side of decent and hardly that. He really should have paid a little more attention to his state of dress before opening the door. Especially since his zipper was currently at half mast and the surrounding material was strained, scarcely containing the evidence of his early morning arousal.

Spinning around in mortification, a blush lightly dusting his cheeks, Ichigo attempted to rearrange himself and finish doing up his jeans. Hearing a low purr in front of him, he lifted tentative eyes to see Orihime wrapped in her robe, all sleep tousled and leaning against the wall, clearly enjoying the view.

Lifting a brow, she smiled lethargically "Need any help honey?" she offered her assistance as sweetly as a siren luring a sailor to his doom.

Frowning darkly at her, Ichigo shifted slightly as he finally was able to pull his zipper all the way up "Thanks, but I think I have it fully under control… now." He responded dryly as he buttoned his jeans.

"Dammit Renji, let me go." Slapping her husband's hands away, Rukia smoothed her hair back "Gesh, it's just Ichigo." She stated disgustedly, turning on her heel. She stalked regally into the apartment, attempting to slam the door in Renji's face.

Roaring as his foot was slammed in the entrance, Renji forcefully pushed the wooden door open. Pursuing his petite wife, he kicked the door shut as he stood over her. Breathing heavily, he glowered down at her unrepentant face, before fiercely informing Rukia "I don't give a rat's ass if it was your brother. I don't want you staring at another man like that ever again."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Rukia smirked up at her agitated husband "Does that include you too…dearest?" she drawled out caustically "After all you're supposed to be a man, too."

Running a shaky hand over his hair, Renji swallowed thickly, belatedly realizing the hole he was digging for himself with his jealous display. Stepping back quickly, he tried to smile placating down at her "Now Rukia, I honestly didn't mean anything by that." Letting himself relax some when she didn't come flying at him like a flaming fury, Renji reached out to gently grasp her arm.

Arching a brow at her over-confident husband, Rukia curled her lips in derision "Really" she replied, tilting her head in question "So the bullshit that came out of your mouth earlier…what was that then?"

"Would either of you two idiots care to tell me what you're doing arguing in my entry?" Ichigo growled out, wrapping an arm around Orihime "It's not even eight yet. Go home, so I can go back to bed." He demanded grumpily, rubbing a hand over his face as his wife curled closer into his side.

Blinking at each other in surprise, they grinned in amusement over their fight. Leaving off with their argument for now, Renji slid an arm around his petite wife's shoulders as they turned towards the other couple. Shrugging negligently, he stated "We thought you would be up and getting ready for work by now."

Covering his mouth as another yawn escaped, Ichigo blearily gazed at their uninvited guests "I'm passed my deadline… normally I work from home and network with the office." He replied gruffly when he realized going back to bed wasn't in his immediate future.

Arching a tattooed brow at him, Renji sent a lopsided smile Ichigo's way "And that means …absolutely nothing to me."

Laughing at Renji's befuddled expression, Orihime clarified Ichigo's statement "Actually what he means is that he mostly lounges on his beloved couch waiting for inspiration to descend."

Shaking his head at her teasing, Ichigo grinned at Renji question for her "So what does he have you doing?"

Ichigo tilted his head at their two guests "Don't you know?" at their blank looks, he felt the corner of his mouth turn up deviously. Pointing a finger at his bemused wife, he informed them seriously "She's inspiration."

Rukia sputtered as she tried to hold back her smile while Renji didn't attempt to suppress his uproarious laughter at all. Blushing brightly, Orihime frowned up at her hilarious husband "You're very funny, you know that." Scrunching her nose at him, she stammered out "I'll go put the kettle on."

Smirking at her, Ichigo let his voice whisper out wickedly "Let me...I am yours to command after all, your highness." He teased, swooping in for a quick kiss before striding into the kitchen.

Rukia burrowed against her husband's strong chest, she smiled over at her blushing friend "I still don't know what you did to him. I mean look at him… for you he's all soft smiles and teasing grins… for the rest of us, its impatient scowls and a fierce bad temper."

"Ichigo can get impatient with me as well," Orihime countered as she ruefully rubbed the back of her neck "and I've had my share of his bad temper aimed my way before."

"Liar" Ichigo's voice echoed from the small kitchen "I've only been really angry at you that one time… and you deserved every word I yelled at you."

Tilting her head back, Orihime gazed up at the ceiling before calling out a soft reply "I know… that just happened to be my fair share."

Rukia shared a reminiscent look with Renji as his strong arm pulled her closer into sheltering warmth of his body. In their own minds they could see that time clearly as well… heated words had been exchanged between them also.

Feeling her husband's gentle fingers sifting through her hair, Rukia dragged herself away from the dark thoughts in her mind… he was here before her… touching her… loving her. Those memories were better left alone. Rukia had learned the painful lesson that she didn't have to always be strong and do thing on her own. It was alright to accept the help of others… lean on them. Besides, now she knew that Renji would always catch her if she fell.

Pulling in a steadying breath, Rukia snuggled closer to his side as she searched for a different topic. Clearing her throat, she looked over at her friend still gazing blindly at the ceiling "You're still working for that toy company aren't you Orihime? What was it… new product development?"

Shaking her head, Orihime blinked rapidly as she ran a hand over her eyes "Yeah… yeah, that's it. I'm just fortunate that I can telecommute." She replied leaning against the edge of the table. Interpreting Renji's raised brow again, she explained further "That means I can work here at home, keeping in contact with my office and when I have a project finished I bring it in."

Nodding his head in understanding, Renji grinned at her, flicking a two fingered salute "Gotcha"

"So how have you been feeling?" Rukia asked, while tracing circles on her husband's chest. Grinning up at him when he started to growl low in his throat, she sidestepped his grasping hands with a laugh before turning her attention back to Orihime "You're not sick this morning are you?" she inquired as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"I'm fine right now… I've been sneaking crackers in bed." She grinned self-depreciatively, only to squeak in surprise as Ichigo pressed up against her back.

"You've been eating in bed?"

Turning her face to the side, her soft brown eyes meeting his dark curious ones "Oh yes" she purred out quietly, for his ears only. Running her tongue over her lower lip, Orihime smiled warmly at him as her voice lowered to a breathy murmur "It is my favorite place to enjoy a meal after all."

Rubbing his cheek against hers, Ichigo whispered hotly in her ear "Save that thought for later… I promise to serve you up a meal to remember." He pledged sincerely as he pressed intimately against her rounded backside.

Her breath escaped in a little pant, gently stirring his hair. Licking her dry lips as memories of yesterday flooded her mind with vivid and stunning images "What was last night then?" she asked tremulously.

Chuckling lightly as he ran his tongue along the shell of her ear "Ohh Sweetheart, that was the full dining experience." He replied, blowing his hot breath over the dampness less behind.

"We're still standing here you know." Renji retorted sardonically, leaning against the edge of the couch, drawing the two of them from their sensual little world.

"Says you… I'm sitting." Rukia replied from the dinning room table, nosing through the newspaper and circulars spread on the table "If you're waiting for those two to stop being so syrupy, you'll be standing for a long time." Shaking her head as she spread out the paper "I honestly don't know which one of them is worse… it's probably a tie." She finished with a small shrug of her shoulders as some notice in the paper drew her attention.

Frowning at the dark haired woman parked at his table, Ichigo gently squeezed Orihime's side as he reached out and pulled out a chair for her. "Sit Hime." He directed her, clasping her shoulder and drawing her towards the seat.

Smiling demurely up at him as she slowly sat, Orihime fluttered her lashes at her grinning husband "Yes, Ichigo…whatever you say."

"That's more like it." He replied, brushing his fingertips over her cheek "Promise me that you'll tell me that later." He chuckled lightly, grasping her fingers as she reached for him.

Tugging him closer as she ran her fingers lightly over the surface of the table, Orihime blushed as she quietly asked Ichigo "We haven't cleaned the table yet… have we?"

Leaning forward, Ichigo softly reminded her "Umm… no, remember we went straight to bed."

Lifting his hands from where they rested on the table, Renji straightened from his recently taken seat beside his wife. Curling his lips in disgust, he glared at them both "What the hell was on the table?"

Snapping embarrassed eyes to meet Renji's appalled ones and Rukia's delightfully curious ones, Ichigo hesitantly kneaded the back of his neck as he and Orihime shared a sheepish glance. Ignoring Renji's scorching gaze, Ichigo growled out "Nothing…I'll get the tea… and a dishtowel." He finished quietly as he backed from the room.

Jerking his head back, Renji's eyes widened as a thought came to him "Dude… you had sex on your dinning room table!" He roared as he followed Ichigo into the kitchen. Orihime and Rukia could hear him continue to berate Ichigo from their places at the table "Dumbass… the table is for eating, not screwing your wife."

Waving her hand negligently, Rukia looked sympathetically at her blushing friend trying to wipe the table top with the sleeve of her robe "Don't mind him, he's just jealous as hell" tilting her head thoughtfully, she pressed her index finger to her bottom lip "… me too for that matter."

Peeking up at Rukia, Orihime glanced toward the now quiet kitchen before quietly asking "You've never…" she flailed her hands as she tried to gesture what her mouth couldn't spit out "that is… you know."

Slapping her hands over Orihime's twitching hands, Rukia grinned evilly "We live with my brother…remember?" Releasing her hands, she leaned back in her chair "Can you imagine nii-san's face if he walked in on something like that? He'd probably burn the table… after gouging out his eyes … and slaughtered my husband."

"It's not going to happen… so quit fantasizing over it." Renji ordered his scheming wife as he dropped heavily in his chair. Glancing up at Ichigo as he was placing the tea tray on the table "Besides if it's something you really wanted to do Rukia, we'll just use their table and not tell them that we did it." He smirked deviously over at Ichigo as he slammed the tray down "Clearly that doesn't amuse you."

"Hell no it doesn't… buy your own table and leave mine alone." Ichigo informed him heatedly, glaring as Renji slouched back in his chair, his hands clasped behind his head, grinning in enjoyment.

Rolling her eyes at the squabbling men, Rukia turned her attention to her friend who was paused worriedly in the act of pouring the tea "Ignore the bickering children Orihime." Rukia ordered as she accepted the cup Orihime offered her. Nodding her thanks, she asked "Tell me, what are your plans for the week?"

"Well, we have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning and then we're having supper at his dad's house."

Breaking off from annoying Ichigo, Renji glanced over at Orihime before returning his attention to his perturbed friend "If you can find the time, Urahara really wanted you both to stop by sometime."

Waving a hand negligently, Rukia reached for her tea. Sipping it appreciatively, she sighed in contentment "I assume it has something to do with the gift he's been working on for you two."

Pulling out a chair beside Orihime, Ichigo dropped into it heavily as he took a cup of tea from his wife. "That can't be good." He commented, hooking his arm over the back of his chair as he slouched back staring moodily at the swirling surface of his tea. Gently cradling his cup in his hands, he gazed pensively at Orihime before glancing around the table at Renji and Rukia "This is the Seireitei man of mystery after all, who really knows what kind of madness he has in store for us."

Gesturing with his tea, Renji grinned as he leaned his elbows on the table "It's probably something that you could really use; the man is a genius … although certifiable."

"I'll agree with the certifiable part… he's insane." Rukia stated forcefully, gently running her hand over her rounded stomach. Glancing up in surprise when Renji laid his hand over her own, she smiled softly at his look of concern. Turning back to Ichigo and Orihime, Rukia observed them solemnly "Just remember that Urahara has his own agenda at all times… people are simply pawns to him."

"Don't worry; we're fully aware of what he's capable of." Ichigo replied broodingly, slowly rolling his cup between his palms "He doesn't follow the prescribed method of, just because you can do something, that doesn't mean that you should."

"You two just had questionable dealings with him in the past is all." Renji reminded them as he gently squeezed Rukia's hand. Sitting back in his chair, he glanced over at his frowning friend "For the most part Urahara is a pretty useful fellow to have around."

Laying her hand over Ichigo's tense forearm, Orihime smiled reassuringly at him "He wouldn't do anything to put our baby in danger Ichigo. His wife keeps him in line now and she won't let him make a gift that's not to our benefit."

Lacing his fingers through his wife's, Ichigo stared at their joined hands for a moment before lifting his serious gaze to meet hers "It may be for our benefit… but he'll definitely find a way to make for his as well."

* * *

Shifting uncomfortably in his cushioned seat in the doctor's examination room, Ichigo attempted to remind himself just why he was here. He fully understood that he was here as moral support but also because what he told Orihime was true… she wasn't alone, they were a team.

Although remembering the vial after vial of blood the staff had drawn from her arm was enough to make him question how well he was going to take the actual birth. Spilling his own blood didn't bother him one bit, but for some reason seeing Orihime's blood flow affected him strongly and in this instance there wasn't a single thing he could do about it.

Blowing out a haggard breath as he waited for Orihime to finish changing into an exam gown, Ichigo reflected on the test they had run earlier. She had a blast through them all, laughing merrily through all the blood samples, weighing, measuring, and such. Even joyfully commenting on how she felt like a science experiment. Shaking his head at the memory… _only my Hime would make an observation like that._

Trying to appear calm and collected, Ichigo straightened in his chair as Orihime stepped put from behind the fabric screen. A goofy smile plastered on her face as she gingerly held out the paper robe she had been directed to put on.

Pirouetting in the middle of the room "Look it look it Ichi, it's like I've been wrapped in tissue paper." Tilting her head in a thoughtful manner, she stated "I feel like a present …minus the bow."

Shaking his head, Ichigo tossed down the magazine he had mindlessly been flipping through. Pushing himself up from his seat, he came to stand before his perplexed wife "Hmm, the most wonderful present I've ever seen, luscious, sweet smelling, and exactly what I always wanted."

Smiling up at him, Orihime tapped him on the chest playfully "You've already got your hands on your present silly."

Ichigo grinned "Lucky man that I am, somehow I received the gift that keeps on giving." He chuckled, running his fingers through her silky hair.

Laughing at his joke, she pinched the paper covering. Glancing up, she smiled questioningly at him "Just what it the purpose of this anyhow? Isn't she just going to peek under this and look at everything anyway?" she asked with a quiet whisper.

Smirking at her bemused expression, Ichigo drew nearer, brushing his lips across her ear "Maybe we should investigate its purpose for ourselves." He commented silkily, his breath gently skimming her cheeks as he lowered his mouth.

Pulling her body flush to his, he let his lips hover over her hopeful ones "Personally, I love the present aspect of this gown. The thought of unwrapping such a delectable gift is quite an arousing concept." He continued quietly "I think I'd start with leisurely tearing the paper covering… slowly taking my time, drawing it out. Let the anticipation heighten my pleasure, before finally unveiling my mind-blowing reward." Ichigo let his words whisper gently over her quivering lips as she gazed at him with dazed eyes.

Sighing softly against his lips, Orihime slid her hands over his muscled shoulders "Maybe we should borrow one of these gowns from your dad's clinic tonight and try that out later." She breathlessly whispered.

Growling low in his throat, he pressed his tempting wife back against the examination table "Hell yes, we can make-believe it's Christmas." Letting her eagerly lift her lips to his, Ichigo seized her expectant lips with his as his broad hands gripped her waist, hopelessly crinkling the thin covering. Orihime tightened her grip reflexively on him as his lips became more forceful and demanding.

"Please Mr. Kurosaki; I believe it was that type of activity that required you to start seeing me in the first place." A dry voice sounded from behind them.

Stepping back quickly, Ichigo straightened as he glanced over his shoulder, his face flushing like a young boy caught staring at a nudie magazine.

"Ahh, Dr. Nakamura" Orihime exclaimed, her cheeks blushing rosily as she self-consciously smoothed down her crinkled paper gown. Bowing her head slightly "Forgive us; we did not hear you come in." she replied, chewing nervously on her bottom lip.

Scoffing lightly, their amused doctor shook her head "Yes…I assumed that. …I even knocked first." She stated, tossing her file down on the counter beside her. Nodding at Orihime, she asked "If you would, please climb up on the table and lay back."

The sterile paper covering on the table rustling loudly in the quiet room as Orihime did as the doctor asked, Ichigo glanced at her nervous face for a moment before dropping his gaze to the floor. Blowing out a quiet breath, he wondered, _didn't they have some music or something to cover the silence?_ Needing a distraction desperately, he retook his seat as he gazed around the small room before forcefully reminding himself that he was here to support Orihime not worry about his own comfort.

Although, sneaking peeks at his wife through the exam was making him distinctly uncomfortable in the extreme. Were men really supposed to be in here when they do these exams or what, surely other guys didn't put themselves through this type of awkward torture.

Ichigo squirmed uncomfortably in his chair as he caught a glance of Dr. Nakamura handling his wife's breasts during the exam. T_hose were his breasts_, he thought possessively as he quickly averted his eyes. Nobody was supposed to touch those delightful mounds but him and him alone.

"_**I don't know about that… watching that chic feel up our woman is pretty hot if you ask me."**_His hollow's voice echoed manically through his already disturbed mind.

'_No one asked you, you damn hollow_.' Ichigo internally warred with his more deviant and lecherous half as he crossed his arms and dropped his chin to his chest. _'Now is not the time to annoy me.'_

"_**Sure it is… you wanted a diversion didn't you. There can't be anyone more distracting than me now is there?"**_

Ichigo was drawn out of his musings at the sound of a metallic click, followed momentarily by another. His eyes were drawn irresistibly to the sight of Orihime placing her small feet in the table's metal stirrups, effectively drawing her knees up and leaving her legs spread.

"_**Never mind… that is definitely more distracting."**_His hollow growled out, restlessly shifting in his mind_**"Damn, we need to get a table like that … and maybe some restraints."**_

'_Like hell you idiot… she's pregnant. We are not going to be doing anything like that.' _Ichigo silently informed his lewd hollow as he squeezed his eyes closed to block out the intriguing sight.

"_**Why spoil my fun… her getting pregnant was all your doing. That has nothing to do with me."**_

Shifting in his seat, Ichigo rolled his eyes in exasperation_ 'I believe you had a hand in this as well… remember our vacation before the wedding?'_

"_**Hell yes… although why you brought the sick chic and the loud mouth was beyond me. We could have had much more… fun, if they hadn't been along."**_

"You can change Mrs. Kurosaki and please set up your next appointment for two weeks from now before you leave." Ichigo snapped to attention at the sound of Dr. Nakamura's voice.

Glancing up at Orihime as she sat up on the table, he caught her eye as she gave him a tiny embarrassed smile. _They were done? That was fast. _Ichigo thought to himself in relief.

"_**See Idiot, I told you I was a great distraction." **_His hollow laughed maliciously in his head as Ichigo sensed him flex with a feeling of superiority_** "By the way, you might want to pay attention… the chic is talking to you."**_

"Mr. Kurosaki…I'm timing how long it takes your wife to change. So please try and control yourself until you get home."

Halting in the process of lifting his eyes to meet the doctors, Ichigo groaned at the sarcastic comment and dropped his chin heavily to his chest as Orihime's amused giggle sounded from the table before him.

"Actually… maybe you should wait in the hall." Dr. Nakamura replied with a small chuckle as she grabbed her file from the counter where she placed it. Shaking her head as she walked out the door, Orihime and Ichigo could hear her clearly murmur "If more men looked at their wives like that… business would be booming. And to think Isshin didn't believe he had it in him."

Sharing a bemused look with his gleefully laughing wife, Ichigo ruefully kneaded the back of his neck as he snuck a quick glance at the departing doctor as she turned in the hall to speak with a nurse. Tilting his head, stray thoughts swirling maddeningly through his mind, he recalled a younger, cheerful Michiko Nakamura.

Straightening in his chair, Ichigo attempted to grasp the elusive memory. She had been at his father's clinic, folding bed sheets and laughing over one of his dad's lame jokes with another woman … a woman he knew very well.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done, I feel so relieved. So no more banging on the desk Anfieldgyul… although the Gollum reference was hilarious. Yes, here it is precious.

Thanks to everyone who has been following this story and patiently waiting for my other one to be updated… soon, very soon I promise.

So to all who will be celebrating this week, I wish you all a very Happy Thanksgiving… be safe. –Rairakku Hana


	6. Chapter 6

Always and Forever: part 6

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

* * *

Glancing around at the surrounding buildings and passing pedestrians, Orihime scratched at the back of her neck, "I feel funny." She declared in a faraway tone as she looked down to kick at a small rock on the sidewalk.

Scrutinizing his bemused wife, Ichigo slid an arm around her waist pulling her closer, "How so Hime?"

Scrunching up her nose and wrinkling her brows, "I don't know exactly." She stated in confusion.

Looking about them as they slowly walked down the street, Ichigo pulled Orihime back before she crashed headlong into a pole. Receiving a dazed smile for his assistance, he shook his head at her daydreaming. Sliding his hand up her back, he gently tugged on the trailing ends of her hair, "So are you sick?" he asked mildly in concern.

Tapping her index finger against her chin, "Umm…no, not sick." She replied finally after giving the matter some thought as she was magnetically drawn to a nearby parked car.

Furrowing his brows as he pulled her away from her doodling on a dusty car window, "Tired?" Ichigo inquired as he tugged his pouting wife further away from her questionable artwork, hoping the owner didn't catch them.

Peeking over her shoulder at her drawing of an awesome android; Orihime frowned as she tired to commit the sketch to memory, "No" she answered his question distractedly.

Scowling at his wife as she purposely dragged her feet, he blew out an agitated breath, "You aren't in any pain, are you?" He queried as he wrapped his arm more firmly around his dawdling wife's form.

Tilting her head to the side, Orihime filed her robot idea away to contemplate later as she pondered his question. Shrugging her shoulders, she allowed her edgy husband pull her down the sidewalk, "Nope" she replied, peeking up into his tense face.

"Would you rather go home?" Ichigo asked quietly as he rubbed her back. Gazing down at her in concern, he informed her, "We can always visit Urahara another time."

Patting him soothingly on the chest, she gazed up into his worried eyes, "Now you're the one stalling. I'm fine Ichigo, besides we're already here." She gestured at the front of the Shoten a short distance away.

Twisting his lips in disgust, he trapped her small hands against his chest. Closing his eyes in thought, Ichigo slowly breathed out as her fingers wiggled under his hands. Releasing his hold on her, he slid his hand upward to knead the back of his neck as he felt Orihime take advantage of her newfound freedom.

Cracking one eye open, he gazed down at his restless wife as she tiptoed her fingertips over the muscled expanse before her, her nails lightly scoring the fabric of his shirt. Catching her lip between her teeth, her wide eyes observed his chest in fascination, like she had never seen it before.

His heart tripping in his chest, he watched his darling wife slide the tip of her tongue slowly over her plump bottom lip as her fingers firmly outlined the powerful muscles of his upper body. Swallowing thickly, his eyes scanned the area for a convenient darkened alleyway before inwardly groaning at his wayward train of thought. Shaking his head violently, he tried to cool his heated blood as he attempted to get a hold of himself.

Exhaling slowly, Ichigo croaked out, "You do know that this isn't the most private of places to be feeling me up?"

Lifting dazed eyes to meet his, Orihime quietly panted as her fingers curved into the fabric of his shirt, her rounded nails lightly scratching over his overly sensitized skin. Slowly wetting her dry lips, she smiled audaciously up at her hot and bothered husband, "Where then would be a better place?" she asked softly, her eyes drifting back down as she watched the fabric of his shirt pull and strain with each of his deep ragged breaths.

Spinning her around, Ichigo forcefully walked her backwards until he pressed her back against the outer wall of the Shoten. Trying to intimidate his teasing wife, he pressed his powerfully aroused body against her persuasively, "So what exactly has gotten into you my princess?" He purred out against her sweetly scented neck, "I thought you were feeling funny or something like that."

"I am or… I was, maybe I'm just feeling frisky?" she replied, tilting her head to the side as his heated lips slid sensuously over her skin. Releasing a shuddering sigh, Orihime tugged on the fluttering hem of his shirt, "But mainly I didn't like seeing you worry so much about me, Sweetheart. You're going to have a permanent scowl if you don't learn to relax some." She goaded, running her index finger between his furrowed brows.

Curling his lip into a smug smile, Ichigo gazed tenderly down at his lovely wife, "Learn to unwind, huh? I guess I could start experimenting with relaxation techniques since you're feeling so frisky." Nuzzling into her neck once more, he breathed out hotly, "Maybe we should skip our visit and head straight home instead."

Slipping her hands under the hem of his loose shirt, Orihime smoothed her palms over his sculpted abdomen, "Impatient as always." She gently chided him as she stroked her hands over his tense stomach, "We're already here, and it wouldn't do to disappoint Urahara-san by ignoring his kind invitation."

Biting off an impassioned groan as her nimble fingers ardently massaged him, "If that's how you really feel, then quit tormenting me woman." Ichigo ordered with a frustrated growl as he clasped his hands around her wrists. Preparing to remove her wandering digits from his straining body, he let out a yell as someone barreled into his side.

Turning to fiercely glare at the winded offender, Ichigo furrowed his brows as he looked down at the unmistakable pastel draped form of his younger sister, "Yuzu?" he asked in confusion.

"Ichi-nii" Yuzu exclaimed wide eyed as she clenched her hands together before her in agitation. Chewing her lip nervously, she hesitantly glanced behind her into the dimness of the Shoten as she felt her brother readying himself to begin questioning her presence here.

Looking back at the woman beside her brother, her face broke into a bright delighted smile, "Orihime-chan, how are you?" she cried overenthusiastically, brushing past her brother to tightly clasp her sister-in-laws hands, "What did the doctor say… When are you due…What is it… a boy or a girl…Do you have any names picked…"

Clamping a hand over his sister's runaway mouth, Ichigo frowned down at her "Remember to breathe why don't you." Shaking his head as he removed his hand, he arched a brow in inquiry, "So what brings you here?"

Rocking back on her heels, her bright red bag swinging freely at her side, she stammered out guiltily, "What do you mean? Here as in here at this place… or here and not at home… or here in the world in general?" she asked with large guileless eyes as her hands gestured in vague circles.

Snapping his slack jaw shut, Ichigo attempted to decipher just what his sister just asked before deciding it wasn't worth it. '_She sounded just like Dad when he's trying to avoid giving a direct answer'_, he thought to himself.

Reaching for Yuzu's hands once again, Orihime smiled at her "I'll be sure to tell you everything later on tonight… I promise." She replied, giving her sister-in-law a small wink.

Squeezing Orihime's hands in return, Yuzu gave her a relieved smile, "Come a little sooner for dinner, alright? That way we can have more time to talk."

Nodding in agreement, Orihime glanced back at her puzzled husband before tilting her head towards the doorway, "Go ahead and find Urahara, Ichigo, I'll be right behind you."

Feeling like he had just missed a vital piece of the conversation between his sister and wife, Ichigo stepped into the cool dimness of the Shoten. Letting his eyes grow accustomed to the low light, he noticed a tense red haired young man holding a broom near the back.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he tried to recall his name. Ichigo knew him but hadn't seen him in years. Scowling in irritation, he would never be good at remembering faces and names… people would just have to deal with it.

"Jinta-kun" Orihime stepped passed him; smiling at the young man "I didn't know you were back already, although I should have guessed as much."

Giving her a small lopsided smile, Jinta set the broom aside as he glanced nervously at Ichigo before returning Orihime's greeting "Kurosaki-san" he bowed his head to her "I'm on break for a few weeks before training starts again."

Orihime planted a hand on her hip as she shook a finger at him, "None of that 'san' stuff." She persuasively reminded him , "I'm still Orihime-chan, Jinta-kun." She finished her scold with a bright smile.

Grinning ruefully, Jinta acquiesced "Yes, Orihime-chan" straightening further, Jinta nodded his head to Ichigo, "Kurosaki" he greeted him respectfully, without any of his old reproachful mocking.

"Hey kid" Ichigo replied, frowning at him, "Where have you been anyway? I didn't even know you were gone."

Looking back at her completely uninterested husband with fond exasperation, '_well at least he was trying to make conversation'_, she thought with a small smile. Hooking her arm around his, Orihime rubbed her cheek against his firmly muscled bicep, "Jinta-kun plays ball for the Tokushima Tigers… remember, Ichigo."

Twisting his lips, Ichigo gazed blankly down at her before scratching the back of his head "Yeah right… I remember now." He nodded at Jinta before glancing around the store in disinterest, "Urahara around?" he asked stepping toward the living areas. With his back to the room, Ichigo never noticed his wife give the young man a small negative shake of her head nor see Jinta slouch in relief at the motion.

"Hey boss… Kurosaki is here to see you." Jinta bellowed at the wooden sliding doors, only to smirk in bemusement as Kisuke slid them open before his mouth had even closed. Nodding at the blonde haired man, he tilted his head in Ichigo and Orihime's direction, "I'll be out front sweeping if you need me." He informed Urahara as he grabbed his broom and stepped out into the light.

"Ichigo… Orihime-chan" Urahara exclaimed with a wide smile painted across his face. Gesturing with his hands, he waved them in "Come in, come in, Tessai just made tea." he said, tapping his chin in a thoughtful manner with his folded fan as his narrowed eyes moved over Orihime with intense scrutiny.

"First… what did you want to see us for?" Ichigo demanded, pulling Orihime behind him as he stood protectively infront of her.

Sighing dejectedly, Urahara slumped where he stood, "After all this time, you still don't trust me?" he quietly murmured with his head bowed under the supposed heavy weight of distrust.

"In a word… NO!" Ichigo answered forcefully, scowling at the only man he'd ever met who could give his father a run for his money with the whole drama-queen business.

Perking up suddenly, Kisuke grinned openly at the two of them, "Fair enough." He chortled as he waved an arm behind him, "As for why I wanted to see you, did you ever think that perhaps it was my wife who wished to see you and offer her congratulations?"

"And does she?" Ichigo asked with a tread of doubt running through his tone.

"Umm… of course she will…does." Kisuke hurriedly corrected himself, hiding his calculating smile behind his fan as he gestured again to the sliding doors at his back.

"Please Ichi, we shouldn't be rude." Orihime whispered as she stepped beside her protective husband.

Glancing down at her earnest expression, he frowned as he thought of her tender heart and her unwillingness to hurt anyone's feelings. Sighing quietly, Ichigo admitted defeat in face of his sweet wife's request as he simply nodded his head to acknowledge her gently rebuke.

Watching Kisuke suspiciously, Ichigo kicked off his shoes. Stepping up onto the raised floor, he offered Orihime a hand as she removed her shoes as well. Tugging her stand beside him, he glanced at the silent Kisuke before moving back and letting her enter the room first.

Pausing just inside the bright room at the sight of two dark boys rolling haphazardly across the floor, Orihime tilted her head at the enthusiastic show. She smiled in delight as Yoruichi briskly entered and swiftly broke up the battle royal in the middle of the room.

Thumping them both on the head, she crossed her arms over her chest. Arching a brow at the chastised boys, she firmly reprimanded them, "We have guests, where are your manners?" She asked before grinning down at them conspiratorially as she nodded her head towards the door, "…go fight somewhere else."

Sending her identical grins, the boys turned to race from the room only to stop at their mother's question, "Where is your sister?" Tilting their heads at her, they both simply pointed behind her towards the table as their grins widened showing their small sharp white teeth.

Everyone turned to glance at the quiet still figure kneeling beside the table. Her blonde hair and shrewd eyes declared her to be none other than Urahara's daughter. She watched them all silently, the gears turning behind those eerily perceptive eyes; it was almost like she had twenty different schemes planned and was ready to execute them all at the drop of a hat.

"Shaolin" Yoruichi called her to her side.

Standing slowly, she leisurely walked to her mother's side. Glancing up at her wordlessly with a tiny mysterious smile on her face, Shaolin nodded respectfully to her mother before turning her attention to their guests.

Bowing slightly to Ichigo, she paused before bowing to Orihime, staring at her intently before swinging her eyes to her father. Tilting her head at him, the corner of her lip curved up as they shared a look of understanding. Bowing to the room at large, she noiselessly turned and followed her brothers.

Arching a brow as he watched the quiet child silently move away, Ichigo glanced back to Yoruichi, "I thought that you had triplets?"

"We did." She stated with a smirk, gesturing them to the table.

Scratching the back of his neck, Ichigo frowned slightly as Orihime patted his arm, "They are triplets Ichigo. Masuto and Hisato are just identical twins, while Shaolin is their fraternal sister." She replied, squeezing his forearm as she turned her attention to Yoruichi as she kneeled at the low table.

Shuddering inwardly at the possibilities of multiple children, Ichigo glanced at Urahara as the smirking man stepped up beside him, "Do I even want to know what that silent communication between you and your daughter was all about?" he asked quietly, arching a brow at the maddening elusive man.

Shrugging his shoulders, Kisuke flipped his fan open and lazily fanned himself, "She was just making an observation and was curious if I came to the same conclusion."

"You were able to understand her with only a glance, a tilt of the head, and a smirk?" Ichigo drawled out in abject disbelief, severely doubting the veracity of Kisuke's claim.

Rhythmically tapping his fan against his chin, Urahara gazed out mysteriously from under the rim of his bucket hat, "Oh yes, Shaolin usually finds words an unnecessary waste of time. Her eyes eloquently speak for her if you are able to understand what she wishes to convey."

Staring at the older man in absolute bewilderment, Ichigo scratched his head, "Which is?"

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with Kurosaki… tee hee hee, nothing at all." Urahara replied with an amused chuckle as he moved around the table to kneel at his laughing wife's side.

Shrugging his shoulders over the mystery that was Kisuke Urahara, Ichigo lowered himself to kneel at his happily chatting wife's side… that is until he heard a discordant imploring voice echo from down the hall...a familiar whining tone that sent dread creeping up his spine.

Snapping his head to the side, he stared with trepidation at the sliding screen… waiting with baited breath for the wooden divider to be drawn back. Swallowing thickly as the screen slowly slid open a crack… _please not her … anyone but her_, Ichigo silently begged to whatever deity that might take pity on him.

Obviously none were listening, he thought with a groan as the door was drawn back to reveal an immodestly dressed Matsumoto with an equally uptight Byakuya at her side. Moaning piteously at his luck…or lack thereof, Ichigo steeled himself for what was turning out to be a stellar visit. Catching a glimpse of Orihime's beaming smile, he sighed in defeat, he would manage… for her he could put up with almost anything.

Honestly though, he had to be a glutton for punishment. Who in their right mind went to a stressful doctor appointment followed by a visit to the always vexing Urahara, complete now with Matsumoto and Kuchiki, only to finish the day with dinner at his dad's? _This obviously wasn't planned very well or better put, had no planning at all,_ he thought with a twist of his lips as he settled near his wife, who was currently being smothered by Rangiku's overabundant chest… _some things never change_.

"You apparently skipped over a chapter in that book I gave you… you know the part that pertains to birth control." Rangiku laughed as she leaned back on her arms beside Orihime. Wiggling her brows at the both of them, she flicked her hair over her shoulder, "Otherwise, I'd say you were putting that book to good use… probably have it memorized by now." She murmured teasingly before hooting at their averted and blushing faces.

Lounging against her husband, Yoruichi smirked at the young couple as well, "Who would have believed that hot headed young kid, who got all embarrassed seeing a naked woman, would grow up to be such a stud?" she inquired with a purr, laughing at the questioning look Orihime sent Ichigo's way. "Congratulations are definitely in order."

Blatantly disregarding the irritated captain at her side, Rangiku grinned widely at Yoruichi across the table from her, "We must have a toast." She demanded, thumping her hand loudly on the table and ignoring Byakuya's derisive sniff from beside her.

Pulling his hands free from his loose sleeves, Kisuke gestured to Tessai, "I concur… a toast is in order."

Pouring a small amount of sake into a selection of cups, Tessai proficiently passed the saucers to the table's occupants as he took one for himself at Urahara's urging. Clearing his throat, he delicately held his small cup in his massive hand as he gazed down at Orihime and Ichigo, "I am honored to have the opportunity to offer you both my best wishes."

"Here, here" Rangiku cried, throwing back her drink, oblivious to the others patiently waiting for the toasts to be finished. Refilling her cup from the small bottle Tessai placed on the table, she glanced around in interested, "Who is next?"

Chuckling in bemusement over the enthusiastic soul reaper, Kisuke shared a look with his lovely wife, "Well of course we wish to offer our congratulations. I must admit I really am looking forward to this birth." He smiled broadly at the redheaded couple across from him. Leaning forward as if imparting a great secret, he excitedly commented, "It's completely unprecedented actually… totally unheard-of unique test subjects."

Sighing in exasperation, Yoruichi punched her overly energized husband in the arm, "Down boy, this is a baby, not some lab experiment." She firmly reminded him. Waving a negligent hand at a very tense Ichigo, she shook her head in aggravation, "Don't mind him, you should have seen him and Shaolin with Hi and Ma. If I hadn't stopped them when I did, they probably would have dissected the boys… and those crazy kids would have let them." She replied indifferently, glancing at her chastised husband's twitching mouth before giving up as they both laughed loudly at the unforgettable memory.

Staring at the insane couple in disbelief, Ichigo kneaded the back of his neck, "You know you aren't doing a whole lot to reassure us of his intentions…especially since we're already aware that his plans are never benevolent."

"I'm not as bad as all that." Kisuke stated with an unmanly pout as his wife gently and lovingly soothed him with an abrupt smack to the back of the head. Grinning ridiculously as he rubbed the sore spot, he raised his cup towards an irate Ichigo and a baffled Orihime, "My wishes were interrupted before, so to continue, best wishes to you both as you explore this unbelievably wonderful world of parenthood… that is if you happen to survive."

Arching a brow while the others around him sipped their drink, Ichigo frowned at Kisuke, "That's not funny." He declared forcefully as Rangiku subtly swiped his untouched drink.

Holding her purloined cup out before her, Rangiku cleared her throat, "May your children be as lovely as their mother…" she wished with verve, tossing her stolen drink back she held her cup out to be refilled as she continued, "with her matchless personality and her exceptional looks…" draining her cup once more and holding it out for another refill, "and her gentle sweetness and her unique outlook on life…" she cried, throwing yet another drink back as Tessai hesitantly filled her cup, "and her taste in food…they definitely need to have her taste in food."

Blowing out a breath at Rangiku's longwinded one-sided wishes, Ichigo scowled in annoyance, "This is my kid too, who's to say that he won't be like me?" he growled out, leaning forward on the table as he stared heatedly at her.

Scratching the side of her head, Rangiku observed him closely, "Well, I guess your eyes aren't too bad and your physique isn't too shabby either. So I suppose that it's alright to pass those traits on to your kids… but the rest…." She shook her head despairingly as she waved her hands, "pfft, I wouldn't wish your bad temper and overwhelming arrogance on any child." She slurred as she slumped forward on the table.

Staring unemotionally at his drunken companion, Byakuya frowned, "You are being ridiculous, you know that don't you?" he inquired dryly as the blonde beside him lolled her head to the side to grin at him.

Laughing merrily, Rangiku shook her hair out over her shoulders and looked at him through her lashes, "How about now?" she asked with a husky chuckle, "Am I still ridiculous or have I elevated to outrageous yet?"

Arching a superior brow at her playfully pouting expression, Byakuya replied portentously, "Bizarre perhaps"

"Outlandish"

"Weird"

"Peculiar"

"Hmm, I was going to say silly." Orihime giggled at her friend's disheartened expression as everyone else put their two cents worth in. "Although to be honest, I'm not really one to talk now am I?" she laughed merrily as Ichigo shook his head fondly at her.

Pushing himself upright, Kisuke glanced around in amusement, "Well as much fun as all this is I really should be getting back to work." He stated, bowing his head slightly to the ladies at the table.

Standing quickly, Ichigo moved to Kisuke's side, "Didn't you need to talk to us?"

Shaking his head 'no', Kisuke slipped his hands into his sleeves as he turned his back to the table, "I just wanted to see what I would be dealing with is all." He replied cryptically as he tilted his head to the side, twisting his lips into that slippery smile of his as he moved towards the door.

"That's not an answer Urahara." Ichigo stated angrily. Crossing his arms over his chest, he stared as the enigmatic man began to lazily wave his fan before him, "Rukia and Renji said that you wanted us to come by for a visit… or did they hear wrong?"

"No, they heard right. I did want you… or more specifically Orihime-chan, to come by." Kisuke answered, hiding his expression behind his fan as usual.

Scowling at the vexing man before him, Ichigo tried to puzzle out just what Urahara was getting at. Obviously, it had to do with Orihime and the baby… even as dense as he could be, Ichigo figured that much out at least. But whatever it was Kisuke was planning, he wouldn't tell them until he wanted them to know.

Blowing out a beleaguered breath, he glanced at Orihime, now surrounded by Yoruichi, Rangiku, and a grown-up and surprisingly pretty Ururu, before returning his attention to Urahara. "Well, you've seen her… so I'm taking her home so she can rest before we're expected at my dad's."

"Don't coddle her Ichigo." Yoruichi called over to him as she braced her palm on her outthrust hip, "I'm sure Orihime doesn't need you to tell her to take a nap… she is a big girl now."

Scowling darkly at the taunting woman, Ichigo hollered back, "I wasn't saying she had to take a nap, dammit. I just want her to take it easy and not overdo it."

Lifting her head from where it was resting on the table, Rangiku blearily affirmed, "Orihime will let you know if she's tired."

Rolling his eyes at the drooling woman, Ichigo sighed in annoyance, "No she won't… look at her eyes… she's already tired." He pointed at Orihime as she attempted to smoother a yawn behind a small hand.

Waving her hands before her, Orihime smiled apologetically, "I'm fine. So please don't worry about me."

"See Ichigo… she's knows when she's had enough." Rangiku declared as she shakily gained her feet, wagging a finger in his direction, "So quit trying to get her to take a nap." She ordered as Ururu rushed to grasp at her tilting figure.

Trying to rein in his fraying temper, Ichigo gazed down at his anxious wife. Smiling suddenly as an idea came to him, he rubbed his hand up her arm, "Actually, there really won't be time to rest when we get home. There is a basket of laundry that needs taken care of or if Orihime wanted I could fold it while she napped."

Widening her eyes at his diabolical plan, Orihime theatrically yawned, "Gahh… What do you know; a nap sounds like a great idea to me." Orihime nodded her head in agreement as she smiled and bowed to her friends, "I really am tired after all."

Sending her young friend a doubtful smile, Rangiku glanced in confusion at Yoruichi, who simply shrugged her shoulders before commenting, "I assume she doesn't like to fold laundry all that much… either that or it's a euphemism for something else."

"The former I assure you." Ichigo replied dryly as he hooked an arm around his sheepishly smiling wife's waist, "Orihime will go to great and creative lengths to avoid folding laundry."

"Ohh" Rangiku squealed out, clapping her hands together excitedly as varied naughty scenarios paraded through her mind, "Tell me, tell me, I want to know just how far she's willing to go to get out of doing that." She eagerly begged as she unconsciously advanced on them.

"Enough," Byakuya commanded firmly, raising an imperious brow in her direction, "you're acting quite unbecoming for an officer of the Gotei 13."

Not the least put out by his ostentatious edict, Rangiku sashayed to his side. Batting her lashes, she whined pitiably as her lush lower lip curled down in a pout, "But… I really need some more ideas."

"I think not." Byakuya replied with quiet certainty, ignoring the sudden scrutiny of everyone present. Lifting his chin sharply, he turned away self-consciously, "We need to return to the soul society soon, I have work that requires my attention."

Rolling his eyes at the sixth captain's pompous attitude, Ichigo scowled darkly, "Whatever… we need to get going ourselves." Sliding his hand under the heavy weight of his wife's hair, he smiled softly down at her, "I want to rest for a while before we're expected at my dad's."

"I thought you wanted Orihime to rest? Now the truth comes out… it's really you who needs the nap. Poor guy is all worn out." Yoruichi taunted with a wide grin as she roughly messed with Ichigo hair, "That's terrible using your pregnant wife as an excuse though."

Swinging out an arm to push the annoying woman off, Ichigo bared his teeth at the demon cat, "Damn… back off woman. I didn't say anything about needing a nap."

Peeking from around Byakuya's stoic disapproving figure, Rangiku eagerly affirmed Yoruichi's statement, "Yes you did."

Ignoring Urahara's mocking snigger of laughter, Ichigo blew out a disgusted breath. He raised his eyes to the ceiling, praying for patience, "No, I said 'rest', but what I really should have said was 'mentally prepare' myself for the evening ahead." He responded through gritted teeth as he rubbed the mounting tension from the back of his neck.

Smiling softly up at Ichigo, Orihime snuggled into her annoyed husband's side. She was aware how he was attempting to control his temper for her sake. Gently running her hand over his lower back in soothing circles, she decided to give him a quick escape, "Thank you for your hospitality Yoruichi-san and Urahara-san, but we really should take our leave." She thanked them politely as she bowed her head.

"It was our pleasure Orihime." Yoruichi replied as Kisuke slid an arm around her trim waist, pulling her close. "You are always welcome here." She assured the gentle healer as she comfortably leaned against her husband.

Striding forward to sloppily hug her friend, Rangiku squeezed her tightly, "I'll come back to see you soon." Grinning manically at Ichigo, she threatened, "Take good care of her… or else… or else… or else I'll buy her another book." She giggled out madly as Ichigo and Orihime smiled at each other, while the others stood by in confusion over how one could terrorize with a book.

Smirking lightly, Ichigo watched Rangiku drunkenly disengage from his wife, "You do that." He replied in amusement as he ran his hand through his lovely wife's hair. Nodding reluctantly to their hosts before glancing at Byakuya in disinterest, he hurriedly turned Orihime towards the doors and freedom.

* * *

"We really should have them two over more often." Yoruichi remarked with a wide white toothed smile, "I don't get to yank Ichigo's chain nearly enough anymore. And now with the baby coming, my opportunities are going to be limited even more." She huffed out in disgust as she leaned against the wall.

Raising a brow at Yoruichi's slumped figure, Byakuya turned his attention to Kisuke, "Has either of them actually thought about what their powers combined will probably result in?" He sneered in derision as he negligently straightened the crisp cuffs of his shirt, "Their child will likely have an abnormal amount of power and their reiatsu will draw every hollow for miles around."

"The Capitan General has already thought of this…that's why he had you come with me." Gasping softly, Rangiku turned tentative eyes to the closed door her young friend had recently left through, "They'll need something to restrain all that power… a reiatsu inhibitor of some sort to protect the baby." She remarked thoughtfully as she glanced back at her companions in concern.

"Hmm…yes, yes they certainly will." Kisuke replied as he slowly lowered his fan, revealing a wide calculating smile. "Lucky for them… I just happen to know someone who specializes in that sort of thing."

* * *

A/N: thank you everyone for your patience (somewhat for some of you :D) in waiting for this update. I'll try not to drag it out so long next time… magic word is 'try'.

I plan to get another chapter of this story plus a chapter for TCBtD posted before getting serious about a new one-shot Copper requested of me. She tagged me and Nagi this week… *curses* not really, but if you all remember this story started out as a request by Copper for her birthday. So I'm really curious if I'll be able to keep it as a one-shot… we'll see!

I know that for some of you the New Year has already come and gone but for me it is still 2008 and I did promise to update before the first of the year, I barely made it… now call off Ichigo Copper… I updated!

Happy New Year to everyone, (year of the Ox, that would be me!) Best wishes to you all… now I need to work on my resolutions, you know ones that I might actually keep this year :D –Rairakku Hana


	7. Chapter 7

**Always and Forever: part 7**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

* * *

To everyone who reviewed the last chapter, forgive me for not replying as I normally do. I've been fighting a battle with my computer lately and neither of us is willing to submit to the other and admit defeat. So if my replies and updates are a little slow, please be patient with me. I am honestly working on them.

So this chapter is dedicated to my reviewers from the last chapter… copperheadfightingninja, Alastor Xaphon, Blitch, bloodyrose1294, Thail, Bullet2tm, anfieldgyul, xNocturnalxShadowx, and mlkoolc86. Thanks so much, your comments always make my day.

* * *

Twisting his key in the lock, Ichigo frowned in thought. He had felt uneasy since leaving Urahara's, the man definitely had something up his sleeve and it was also quite probable that he wasn't telling them something important as well. Blowing out a breath as the door swung open, he glanced over his shoulder at his blissfully unaware wife as she happily chatted with yet another Chappy offering, a purple colored one this time, that was left by their door.

If there was another wretched rabbit present that meant that Rukia couldn't be too far behind… '_Didn't the blasted woman ever stay home?'_ He grumbled under his breath as he kicked off his shoes in the entry. What was Renji thinking letting his pregnant wife run helter-skelter everywhere she wanted? There was no way he would let his precious wife trundle off wherever she pleased while in such a delicate condition.

Standing inside the front room, Ichigo watched Orihime carefully tuck the fluffy eyesore under her arm as she pulled off her shoes. Laying her sandals neatly on the rug next to his that were tossed haphazard nearby… check that, he thought with a flush of guilt as she arranged his tidily beside hers as well. Ruefully rubbing the back of his neck as she stepped up into the main room, he would have to try and remember to stop making extra work for her, regardless of the fact that it didn't seem to bother her in the least to pick up after him.

He stared at her in a kind of fascinated wonder as she quietly cooed over the purple monstrosity. She smiled brightly up at him as she lifted the plush parasite up near his face and happily explained that his name was now Elwood. Ichigo rolled his eyes at what he was certain she now considered to be another treasured member of their family… along with the other named stuffed animals that were sitting on a shelf by her drafting table.

Orihime gently placed the now christened bunny near the cabinet that housed her brother's shrine. Curving her lips upwards, she reached out to tenderly brush her fingers over the frame of his smiling picture. _'Oh, it was always so good to come home.'_ She reflected, rocking back on heels as she glanced around the room with pleasure. She scratched the back of her neck as that funny feeling washed over her again, almost like there was excess energy buzzing through her.

She had noticed when they were at the Shoten that the feeling would flare and diminish and then flare again… usually when Urahara-san came near and then moved away. Ichigo mustn't have noticed the strange flux of energy in the air even though Yoruichi-san had; her narrowed eyes had followed her closely as well for a while. Urahara didn't comment, so whatever it was it must not be something bad.

'_Maybe it's like a guardian angel.'_ She thought happily, clapping her hands together in glee. _'If that was the case then her guardian didn't care for Urahara-san too much if the way it flared every time he came near was any indication.'_ Shrugging her shoulders, she dismissed her musing; she didn't really need another protector… _'I already have the best there is.'_ Orihime admitted to herself, glancing over her shoulder at her most wonderful husband as he flipped through the small stack of mail he picked up on their way up.

Chafing her hands up and down her arms, she felt a flow of power prickle under her skin. _'I feel strong enough to topple the largest of buildings or leap over the tallest tower or bounce…'_ Tapping her finger against her chin, she paused to carefully consider her options to burn off some of this energy, _'bouncing sounds good and it is something that I could do right now. Although, spinning is awfully nice as well…'_ Chewing on her lip in thought, she nodded her head decisively, _'spinning it is.'_

Tossing his keys down on the small table next to the phone, Ichigo shook his head as he watched his cheerful wife as she stretched her arms out and spun wildly on the spot. Her long hair swirled out in a silken arc around her as her joyful laughter rang out through the quiet apartment. Her bout of spontaneous spinning obviously out of her system, Orihime flipped her tangled hair over her shoulder and pressed a finger to her chin as she observed the placement of the purple Chappy. Lightly tweaking the position of the seated plushie, she explained to Sora in all seriousness that that way he would be able to see Elwood better.

He shook his head at her silliness before pulling the folded papers from the doctor's office from his pocket. Ichigo set them on top of the stack of mail while watching Orihime out of the corner of his eye as she curled her lip down in a delightful pout. Rubbing her hand over her stomach in little circles as tiny hungry sounds grumbled from beneath her hand, she looked down in surprise at her talking tummy.

Giving up trying to withhold his amusement, Ichigo let a short bark of laughter escape as Orihime stopped poking her stomach and lifted her sheepish gaze, "So which one of you is hungry?" He asked with a chuckle as he moved to her side, "Is it you or the little one?"

Gently biting her bottom lip, Orihime looked up at her amused husband through her lashes, "If I said it was the baby would that get me some food faster?" she inquired curiously, tilting her head in a delightfully coquettish manner as she walked her fingers up his chest to lightly tap him on the chin.

Scowling down at her in mock offence, Ichigo clasped her wandering hand in his, "Would you really attempt to use guilt on me to fulfill your own selfish desires?" he growled playfully at her as he tugged her closer, crowding her small body with his own.

She nodded her head in all earnestness as she lifted sparkling eyes to his, "Uh huh… but feed me first and then I'll lay a monster guilt trip on you." She giggled out in delight as her marvelous husband's eyes began to smolder hotly down at her.

His lips curled up in pleasure over her playful teasing as he leaned against the kitchen doorway. Ichigo pulled in a deep breath and reminded himself not to let this game become too serious. He still wanted her to rest before dinner tonight and she wasn't likely to get any peace if he was pursuing her like an animal.

Fighting an internal battle with his hollow over how beneficial a sizzling afternoon quickie would be in helping Orihime take a nap, he tried to ignore his dark side's very good argument. Although he was right in that one, she would be in bed. Two, she would be happy, very happy in fact and then of course number three, she would be exhausted. All in all, a sound line of reasoning and definitely worthy of his attention… but not right now. _'I have some pleasurable tormenting of my own to do'_, he informed his jeering hollow as he reached out to take her small hand in his.

"You're going to lay a guilt trip on me, hmm… is it because I haven't been paying enough attention to my beautiful wife?" Ichigo asked as he lifted her slim fingers up to his mouth, "Or have I been neglecting to praise your gorgeously rounded curves?" His hot breath whispered over her knuckles and swirled enticingly in the palm of her dainty hand as he turned it over, "Perhaps it's the fact that I've not been properly thankful for having such an amazing woman in my life?" He inquired curiously, gazing into her dazed eyes as he laid a tender kiss in the center of her hand before curling her fingers over his offering, keeping it close.

Her heart beating unsteadily in her chest, she felt lightheaded from his intense single minded focus. She could feel his wicked intent and wondered hopefully if she was in danger of being pounced on. Licking her suddenly dry lips as an image of Ichigo stalking her like a wild animal, his muscles coiled tightly in preparation of a swift and unexpected attack. Swallowing thickly, she could feel heat curl through her as she thought how he would bring down his willing prey and eagerly feast on her helpless body.

Staring blindly into his mesmerizing eyes as she banished that enticing thought from her mind, Orihime breathlessly assured him, "No, I think you're good on all counts there. You've been very… diligent in showing your gratitude."

He enjoyed the thread of pleasure that ran through him at her whispered assurance as he curiously wondered what heated thoughts were moving behind those expressive eyes of hers. Gently tilting her face to the side, Ichigo let his hot breath dance over her tense neck as he fervently pledged, "Just a grateful supplicant worshipping his goddess."

Releasing a quavering moan as a delicious shiver coursed through her, she replied with a quiet murmur, "As long as you remember that I like the chance to show appreciation to my most wonderful knight in shining armor too." Rolling her head on her shoulder as his lips moved heatedly over her skin, Orihime sighed out, "The magnificent man who saves me from viciously attacking streetlamps and always rescues my favorite mechanical pencils before those pesky aliens can sell them on the intergalactic black market."

Closing his eyes in disbelief as her words penetrated his fogged brain, _'of all things she could choose to admire about me and she picks those.'_ His husky chuckles tickled her sensitive skin as he pulled back to smirk at her in amusement, "Try again Hime… the streetlights aren't attacking you; you just aren't paying attention… as always. And the supposed blue men that inhabit our apartment are not stealing your pencils, you leave them all over the place yourself… sometimes even in the shower." He replied dryly with a slightly confused expression, the one he usually reserved for when they were discussing her extraordinary idiosyncrasies.

"That doesn't mean that I'm not grateful for your most able assistance though." She countered quietly as her fingers mindlessly picked up where they left off earlier; tracing over the strong lines of his upper body. It was one of her more enjoyable and engrossing hobbies after all, she thought with a small smug smile as his low growl vibrated through the tips of her fingers.

Turning her forcefully, he pressed her back against the wall as he rubbed his chest tantalizingly against hers, sending tingles traveling through her from the points of contact. Bracing his hands above her head, Ichigo let his eyes close as he slowly grinded against her sweet undulating body as her hands slid around him, clutching his shirt firmly in her fingers.

Groaning uncontrollably in reaction as her nails scrapped over the tightly stretched skin of his back, Ichigo curled his shoulders back as he reflexively arched his powerful body into her softly receptive one. Hissing a breath through his clenched teeth, he attempted gain control of himself before he laid his lovely wife out on the table again. _**'It would be a meal fit for a king'**_, his hollow mocked with a hungry growl that had Ichigo silently agreeing with him as his eyes moved over Orihime's delightfully flushed face.

His eyes drifted shut, trying to block the glorious vision of Orihime spread out for his dining pleasure, as his hands balled into tight fists against the wall as the riotous idea sunk its claws deep in his mind. Inhaling harshly, Ichigo filed away that particular train of thought; '_I'm definitely saving that idea for later_.'

Resting his forehead against hers, he inquired in a rough strained tone, "You never did tell me what this guilt trip was about."

Running her fingers lightly over his shoulder blades, her sultry look dissolved into giggles as her stomach gurgled again, "Food first my love and I'll tell you in great detail just what nefarious transgressions you're guilty of."

A self-satisfied grin spread over his face as he leaned in close, "Nefarious huh?" he whispered silkily over her quivering lips.

Straining upwards unconsciously, Orihime moistened her lips as she breathlessly informed her tempting husband, "Yeah… you've been a very bad boy."

Turning on his heel suddenly, Ichigo teasingly disregarded his lovely wife's expectations, "Well then, let's get you some sustenance, my princess. You're going to need your energy if you intend to tell me about all these wicked deeds." He replied as he impatiently towed her into the kitchen behind him, eagerly imagining what form her punishments might take.

Pulling open the door to the fridge, he glanced back at Orihime to ask if she had a preference, only to smother back his laughter at her mulishly pouting expression. Ichigo shook his head as he called quietly to her with his brow arched questioningly, "Hime?"

Tapping her bare foot against the cool wood of the floor, she glowered up at him through her lashes, "That was cruel." She stated with a definite growl, unbelievably irked that he would drop her cold after all that delightful anticipation.

Raising both brows in surprise, he reached out to soothe her, "I thought you wanted food right now… not loving." He asked as he calmly ran his hand up and down her arm.

Crossing her arms over her ample chest, Orihime stuck her chin out in pique, "What if I wanted to be greedy and have both… ohh, at the same time." She answered, tapping her finger against her chin as she felt her mysterious bad mood slip away. Her eyes widened at the possibilities of happily finger-painting dengaku sauce all over her playground, the one that sometimes goes by the name of Ichigo.

"No… stop it right now." He ordered firmly. Snapping his fingers infront of her face, Ichigo attempted to draw her attention back from whatever food induced daydream it had descended into, "Get that thought out of your head."

Blinking her eyes rapidly as her fantasy dissipated, Orihime clasped her hands between the two of them as she whined piteously, "But Ichi… it's a combination of my two favorite things."

Shaking his head 'no', Ichigo scowled down at her eager and hopeful expression, "There is no way, not until your taste buds change or something … last time I smelled like red bean paste and ginger for days."

Curling her bottom lip down in a pronounced pout, Orihime scuffed her foot over the floor as she sulked, "Only because you wouldn't let me use the wasabi." She muttered as she remembered how disappointed she had been too… he could be such a spoilsport sometimes.

Inwardly shuddering over that memory, Ichigo fondly gazed at her moping figure. Leaning down he stole a quick kiss from her plump puckered lips. Grinning widely as her lips followed his as he pulled away, he ran his thumb over the smooth silkiness of her cheek before lowering his mouth back to hers. Sinking willingly into her generous embrace, he felt his head spin as Orihime's lips moved impatiently over his as she melted against him, fervently kissing him with moist lips, sharp teeth, and the hot glide of her tongue.

'_Damn, she wasn't lying when she said she was hungry.'_

Groaning heatedly into her mouth,_ 'we haven't done it the kitchen yet'_, he mulled over involuntarily, cracking open an eye as he seriously considered the counter behind her. Lifting his lips from hers as he forcefully pushed that thought from his mind as he forcefully repeated his new mantra over and over, _'you are not an animal'_ while attempting to ignore his hollow as he smugly acknowledged that he was just fine with being an animal.

Ichigo sent her a pained grimace as he forcefully shackled his insistent urges and his hollow, "Will that hold you over for now Hime?" he croaked out as her slim fingers aggressively pulled at his shirt

Attempting to regulate her breathing, she lifted surprised eyes to meet his as her hands ceased their impatient actions. She blew out an agitated breath when she noticed that he was being serious. _'He was doing it again. Building up my expectations and then dropping me while I'm hot… I'm beginning to feel like a baked potato.' _Orihime thought as she scrunched her nose up, "I suppose so, although that morsel doesn't really count as a proper appetizer." She grumbled out in annoyance before rubbing the back of her neck as she tried to understand the strange feeling of irritation running through her.

Smiling woodenly at her snippy tone, Ichigo turned back to pull open the refrigerator once again. Feeling as if he was wading blindfolded through a minefield, Ichigo gazed into the depths of their fridge as he contemplated Orihime's uncharacteristic crankiness. He had unfortunately grown accustomed to mood swings over the years, in thanks to his sisters and his very close relationship with Orihime, but this was different than the normal monthly doldrums.

'_This is probably what Renji had been warning me about.'_ He reflected, deeply concerned for his future welfare, especially since he honestly wanted to do everything in his power to make her happy, plus he had great difficulty saying 'no' to her. His true trouble laid in the fact that most everything that made her happy was also something that he ultimately had to tell her 'no' for her safeties sake. It really wasn't going to make things any easier for him if she was going to pout every time he didn't do what she wanted.

His head fell forward to rest against the shelf as he internally groaned, he couldn't even imagine what he'd do if she turned on the tears. Not that she would of course; Orihime didn't play games like that, but still… '_Damn, I am going to be in trouble.'_ His home will probably become home to more poor orphaned Chappies and other pastel plush horrors and the cabinets will be stocked with nothing but strange and completely inedible foodstuffs… by his normal standards that is.

Deciding that her anger with her husband was an aberration, she moved to stand behind him as she promptly forgot her earlier irritation. Orihime eagerly scanned the shelves for something tasty as she slid her arms around Ichigo's waist, tucking her fingers in his belt loops as she tugged him closer. Standing on tiptoe to peer over his shoulder as he rummaged through the contents of their refrigerator, she was unaware of her husband's troubled train of thought.

Glancing uncertainly back at her, Ichigo tried to gauge her mood as he cautiously asked, "What are you hungry for?" When she unhelpfully shrugged her shoulders, he frowned as he began pulling random items from the fridge.

Setting the leftover grilled mochi on the counter soon followed by a bowl of cold soba noodles, Orihime nosed through the dishes as Ichigo spread containers around her. Diving back into the depths of their messy refrigerator, he search for an unforgettable item that he knew would please her before grimacing as a pungent aroma reached his nose.

Chuckling in amusement, he held a small bowl aloft and as far away from him as possible. He proudly presented her with a container of nattō with a packet of karashi on the side. Grinning triumphantly at her, "Ta-da… although how you can stomach this is beyond me." He declared as he made his gross-me-out face at her.

Laughing gaily over his goofy antics, Orihime eagerly reached out to take the proffered bowl. The strong smell emanating from the dish swirled around her as she felt the room tilt at an alarming angle. "Ughh…" she groaned suddenly, lurching forward in reaction as she clamped a hand over her mouth.

Dropping the bowl on the counter, Ichigo gently touched his ailing wife on the arm, "Orihime… are you all right?" he asked unsteadily as he watched her skin pale and take on a decidedly green tinge.

Drawing in a shuddering breath through her nose, she swallowed reflexively against the rush of burning bile. Speaking through her parted fingers, "I'm fine, just a little queasy all of a sudden." Orihime shakily answered, squeezing her eyes shut. Her hand groping blindly for the counter, she concentrated on keeping the roiling sensation at bay.

Placing a hand solicitously on her back, he attempted to lead her to a chair as she clumsily patted him on the chest. "Do you need to sit down… or a drink…. a bucket?" Ichigo asked, trying to ignore the unmanly panicky tone in his voice.

Exhaling slowly, she shook her head wordlessly before cracking an eye open to give him a small comforting smile. Gradually straightening upright once more, she took a deep breath as the nauseous feeling subsided, "All better, Ichigo" Orihime whispered as she ran her hand soothingly over his tense chest.

Staring down at her still pale face, he felt guilt twist through him at what she was going through. Reaching up he lifted her small hand from where it rested on his chest and brought it to his lips, "Are you certain?" he breathed out quietly as his lips gently caressed the tips of her fingers.

Feebly pumping her arm in the air, she assured him with a wide smile, "Yup, 100 percent!" Gesturing to the dishes on the counter, she creased her nose, "You can eat if you want to. I think maybe it would be better if I waited until later."

Standing before her, Ichigo watched his sweet wife's attempt to reassure him of her wellbeing. Sighing softly, he contemplated how Orihime would sometimes still try and hide her feelings with a big grin and a silly quip. '_Especially if it keeps me from worrying about her',_ he thought in exasperation as he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"No, I'm good." He replied, cupping the back of her head and pulling her to rest against his chest, "How about you join me on the couch and we can doze for an hour or so before we're expected at my dad's." Ichigo quietly asked her as she nestled under his chin.

Rearing back from her comfortable resting spot to look up at him suspiciously, "But I thought we were going to discuss your nefarious behavior?"

"We're going to sit back, kick up our feet, and rest for now…" he informed her as he watched in unease as her lip curled down once more. Sending her a crooked smile, Ichigo tilted her face up to his, "Just think, by tonight I may have a few more infractions for you to add to your list." He countered as he dragged her back against him, hopefully averting another bout of inexplicable sulking, "Let me put this stuff back in the fridge and then-"

"I'll do it." Orihime happily offered as she inwardly admitted that if she was patient and waited until later tonight she would definitely have more time to punish him properly. Tapping him lightly on the chest, she smiled brightly at him, "Besides you said on the way home that you needed to check your phone messages."

Running his fingers through her hair, Ichigo played with the russet strands, enjoying the way they smoothly slid over his skin. "I can do both you know." He gently reminded her as she shivered in his arms as his fingers lightly grazed over her scalp.

Kneading her fingers over the contours of his muscled chest, she coyly glanced up at him, "Uh huh, but if we split up these tasks we'll get to the couch that much sooner." Orihime declared resolutely as she caught her lip between her teeth in a bashful display. _'And that means I'll be getting some more kisses all the sooner too.'_ She thought gleefully as she eagerly bounced on the balls of her feet.

Staring stupidly at her, he always seemed to be taken unaware by how adorable she was. _'Especially when she was planning something'_, he mused, _'and it was pretty obvious that she had an ulterior motive right now.'_ Shaking his head to clear it of his silly absorption with how cute she was, he agreed, "Fine… we'll see who gets to the couch first." Dropping a quick kiss on her rosy lips, he grinned over his shoulder at her as he strode from the room, "Be right back."

She dreamily watched the delineated muscles in his back bunch and flex under his thin shirt as he swiftly walked through the dining area before he turned down the hall and disappeared from her view. Shaking herself out of her fascinated distraction with his powerful physique, '_So he wanted to race, did he?'_ She reflected with a grin, even if it was only a ruse to get her to snuggle with him and rest for a while. Turning around, Orihime glanced at the scattered dishes on the counter before clapping her hands together, ready to meet the challenge. _'I'll show him'_, she vowed, determined to reach the couch first.

Humming softly, she quickly began putting lids back on the containers and wrapping the food up. Orihime inwardly smiled as she thought of Ichigo's concern for her. The noble but silly man was trying to restrain himself around her and limiting how serious their play became. Snapping a lid on the bowl, she knew that he was worried but honestly she wouldn't break. She grabbed another dish as she turned towards the fridge, she really was a very lucky to have such an attentive, loving, and protective husband… '_Yes, a very lucky woman indeed'_, she thought with a tiny giggle as she placed a few items back in the fridge.

She wrinkled her nose over the disarray in her refrigerator; they had way too many leftovers in here. Orihime made a mental note to clean it out this weekend and maybe bribe Ichigo into helping her. Turning back to the counter, she picked up the small porcelain bowl of fermented beans that had grossed Ichigo out earlier. Holding her dish of nattō in her hands, she paused with her finger extended, ready to dip into the tangy treat. '_Ichigo probably won't want to kiss me if I taste like __nattō and karashi_._'_ She pondered before shrugging her shoulders. She figured that she would just have to brush her teeth before hitting the couch, because she was definitely looking forward to more of his kisses.

Her smile slowly slid off her face when what felt like a stone dropped heavily in her stomach. Orihime froze solid as her forehead broke out in a cold clammy sweat. Closing her eyes as a wave of dizziness assaulted her, causing her to clamp her hand tightly over her mouth once more. The sudden churning in her stomach would not be denied this time, she realized as her eyes widened in panic. She paid no attention as the dish fell from her nerveless fingers to shatter on the floor as she made a mad dash to bathroom.

* * *

Standing hunched over his desk in the second bedroom, Ichigo was grateful once again that they had found a large enough apartment that they could convert the extra room into an office for the two of them. _'Although,_ _before too much longer they were going to have to move my desk and her drafting table out and make room for a crib and such.'_ He imagined with a small smile, glancing around the bright sunlit room as he rhythmically tapped his pen against his open planner.

The next message required his attention and drew his thoughts back to the business at hand as he jotted down a quick note. Ichigo snapped his head up at the crash coming from the kitchen, along with the sound of running feet. Dropping his pen to the desk's surface, he raced from the room, calling for his wife in alarm, "Orihime?"

Pausing when he heard her retching across the hall in bathroom, he closed his eyes in sympathy for his poor wife before quietly reaching out to push the door open the rest of the way. "Hime… is there anything I can do for you?" he asked anxiously, hating to see her in such misery.

Dejectedly hanging over the toilet, Orihime shook head before trying to shoo him away, "Please… I don't want you to see me like this." She pleaded with him pathetically as another violent wave hit.

Feeling frustrated in the extreme, Ichigo stared at the happily smiling flower pictures that adorned the wall with contempt, "Damn… I promised that you wouldn't go through this alone." He swore heatedly, his fingers clenched painfully in his hair at her continued distress.

Releasing a deep shuddering breath, Orihime raised her head and halfheartedly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "Please Ichi" she begged pitifully, her eyes silently beseeching him to comply.

Closing his eyes with a groan, he turned to the counter and wetted a washcloth and grabbed her hair tie. Handing her the elastic band for her hair and the moistened cloth, he turned reluctantly from the room, softly shutting the door behind him, sealing off the wretched sounds.

The walk from the bathroom to their room had never felt so far before, he thought as he walked morosely into the bedroom. Ichigo dropped heavily on the end of their bed as he painfully accepted his complete and utter inability to help his wife in this situation. Bracing his hands on his knees, he faced the bedroom door and gazed down the hall towards the bathroom as the muffled sounds of Orihime's gagging reached his ears.

Threading his fingers through his hair, he silently berated himself for putting her in this condition…well maybe silent wasn't the right word if the virulent and creative curses escaping his mouth were any indication. Ichigo ticked off his contemptible behavior as he viciously blamed himself for his lovely wife's undeserved misery.

Slumping forward, he clasped his head tightly between his hands only to tense unconsciously as the silence from the bathroom drew his attention. He lifted worried eyes to stare at the door, straining his ears for any sound that would alert him of her continued wellbeing. Ichigo was preparing to go check on her when he heard the faint sound of running water. Blowing out a relieved breath, '_she must be going to take shower'_, he thought as he roughly rubbed his hand over his face. Maybe he should still go and see if she's alright… and offer to her scrub her back.

Mentally flinching back, '_No, you idiot'_, he sternly rebuked himself, '_where is your self control? She was just violently sick…now is not the time to be thinking of sex, even if it is hot…soapy… slippery… sex.' _

'_Damn'_, he groaned out feelingly as he let his body fall limply back on bed. Ichigo continued to internally war with himself over his wife's health. Squeezing his eyes shut as his toes curled into the deep pile of the carpet, he attempted to reason with his protective side that Orihime gladly accepted this part of her pregnancy, she was pleased as punch, her words of course, to play her part in bringing their child into the world. And he really shouldn't worry so much at what was a natural and normal part of the cycle.

Blinking open his eyes to stare blindly at the white painted expanse above him, Ichigo groaned feelingly as he tried to imagine how he was ever going to be able to handle the actual birth of his child. Without going barking mad that is. Sweeping his hand over his hair, he sheepishly admitted that her morning sickness alone turned him into a pitiful lump of nerves. Letting his eyes close once again as his body relaxed deeper into the mattress, in the privacy of his own thoughts he wouldn't deny that he was apprehensive of seeing his princess go through labor. Rubbing the tension from his temples, he knew that there would be pain and possibly blood, the very idea was enough to turn him into a stinking coward…how on earth they ever made love that first time was still a complete mystery to him.

Thankfully for him, Orihime was considerate enough to indulge and soothe him when he unreasonably fretted over her. Ichigo didn't think that she realized just how precious and irreplaceable she was to him. He wanted to protect her and keep her out of harm's way… even if only from her wild daydreams and her hazardous food choices. She graciously humored him and sometimes let him order her around. She understood that he needed to believe that he was in control where her safety was concerned.

Sighing ruefully, Ichigo realized that she played along and kindly overlooked his bad habits and his unmanly ranting when his irrational fears took over. He really needed to get a grip and stop worrying so much, _'Orihime is an unrivaled healer after all.'_ He reminded himself yet again… it was something he always seemed to forget.

Groggily peeling his eyes open, he grinned as he thought that they really did have a good system of dealing with each other's habits. She went along with his overprotective behavior and stroked his sometimes fragile ego and he indulgently disregarded her far-flung and sometimes dangerous flights of fancy…well, most of the time anyway.

'_Who would have guessed years ago that her wild imagination would make her a successful designer for the company she worked for?'_ He reflected tiredly as he listlessly scratched the underside of his chin. All in all, he now found it to be a normal part of the day to imagine that one was under attack by a fleet of dimensional space warp cruisers or even that one was training for extreme combat in some subterranean palace… all this happened of course while their resident blue men snuck around the apartment hiding their stuff.

Most nights he would listen as her outrageous narrative would spill unchecked from her lips, her ideas and plans baffling him completely. He would stretch out on the couch, his head pillowed on his bent arm and try to read while attempting to listen to her with at least half an ear. Orihime could normally be found sprawled in the middle of the living room floor, sketching in her notebook as she babbled disjointedly about whatever thoughts crossed her mind. Usually he just shook his head in amusement at her enthusiastic storytelling as he stepped over her on his way to the kitchen, artfully dodging her wildly flailing hands.

But sometimes her fantasies required a more immediate response from him and he ended up wrestling with an evil overlord on the floor before tickling her into breathless submission. Chuckling lightly, he admitted that there were times when more drastic measures than tickling were necessary to overcome the wicked lady.

Allowing his eyes to drowsily close once again, the corner Ichigo's mouth curved into a smile as he thought that his life wasn't boring by any definition and he honestly wouldn't have it any other way. Lucky man that he was, he was married to the woman he loved more than life itself and he knew that she loved him the same in return. Shifting a little as a jaw cracking yawn escaped him, he rubbed his cheek against the coverlet that carried his wife's sweet scent as he sank into dreams.

* * *

Stumbling down the hall with her limited range of sight, Orihime peeked out from under the trailing edges of her towel as she attempted to dry her heavy wet mass of hair. Seeing the plush edge of their bedroom carpet come into view, she staggered into their room, bumping her elbow against the door frame as she reeled forward. Coming to a sudden stop at the sight of someone's bare toes… '_I really hope those are my husband's.'_ She mulled over thoughtfully before quietly laughing at her foolishness as she lifted the edge of the material to verify the identity of the owner of said toes.

Releasing a soft sigh as she stared down at her peacefully sleeping husband, she shook her head in quiet disbelief at the sight of his long jean clad legs hanging off the end of bed. She had expected him to barge back into the bathroom, if only to check and see that she was really alright. Now his absence made sense. She could only envision the worried state he had worked himself into before their resident aliens knocked him out for disturbing the harmony of their home with his bad vibes.

Letting her towel fall around her shoulders as her damp hair tumbled forward, Orihime gingerly sat of the edge of the bed. Her eyes lovingly moved over his beloved features as she remembered the first time she had seen him sleeping. She had honestly expected him to look more relaxed, without his trademark scowl she assumed. Scrunching her nose as she observed him, for some reason she was always surprised that those furrows weren't permanently etched between his brows by now.

Although to be honest, over the years the expression he wore in his sleep had grown softer, more peaceful. He still scowled in his sleep sometimes and she had grudgingly accepted the fact that he would never resemble the sweetly slumbering cherub from his baby pictures. Covering her mouth with her hand, she couldn't stop the wide smile from crossing her face as she thought of how horrified Ichigo would be to know that she had actually imagined him sleeping with the angelic innocence of his infancy… without the thumb sucking part of course.

Reaching out to gently shake his shoulder, Orihime quietly called to him, "Ichigo… Ichigo, come on honey, scoot up on the bed and get comfortable." She urged, lightly pulling on his limp arm. She smiled softly as he groggily cracked open an eye, "You look as if you took a direct hit with a gamma knockout laser."

Quirking his lips at her irrelevant comment, he rolled to his side, "You should rest too" He mumbled with a drowsy yawn before crawling up the bed. Ichigo burrowed into his pillow as he lethargically patted the space at his side, "Join me Hime." he murmured quietly as his eyes drifted close again.

Bending over to drop a quick kiss on his check, "I will Ichi." She assured him as she tenderly brushed her fingers over his tangled hair, "I want to clean up the mess I made in the kitchen first."

"Damn" Ichigo cursed as he blearily sat up, "I should have taken care of that."

Curling her hands over his tense shoulders, Orihime firmly pushed him back against his pillows. Keeping a hand on his chest to hold him down, she kneeled beside him as she firmly stated, "I can take care of it… you need to catch up on your sleep."

"But…"

Pressing her finger over his protesting lips, she leaned over his prone figure, "I got a full night's sleep last night… you didn't. Just keep my spot warm, I'll be right back." She promised him, kissing his frowning mouth softly before pushing herself up from the bed.

Pausing in the doorway, Orihime glanced back as he restlessly shifted on the bed and bunched up his pillow. Leaning her head against the door's frame, she watched him settle back to sleep as her eyes tenderly traced over his long lean form. Her hand drifted unconsciously over her flat stomach, she was impatient to see what their baby looked like. She dreamed sometimes that she could see it. Only in shadows, never clearly, she thought as she lightly nibbled on her lip, she was uncertain if her vision was a boy or a girl even.

Sighing softly as her finger lightly poked at the area where her baby slept, she secretly wished that this baby would be a boy though, a perfect miniature of his father, bright hair, scowl and all. '_And then I'll be able to see what Ichigo was like as a baby',_ she thought with her brand of logic, nodding her head at her wonderful idea, not taking into account that her genes made up half of this particular equation.

Not questioning her sudden urge, she walked back to the edge of the bed as she gazed down at her cherished husband. Letting her eyes skim over each and every familiar feature, she leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on the furrows between his brows. A gentle huff of breath escaped through his parted lips as he shifted slightly, fisting his hand in the covers. His scowl smoothed out slowly as a tiny smile curved his lips, tempting her to crawl in beside him.

Stepping regretfully back from the bed, she wanted to clean up the kitchen before Ichigo woke up. Knowing him he would insist on doing it even though it was her fault that the dish broke. Turning away from his enticing presence, Orihime grabbed her damp towel from where it had fallen on the bed. She knew that he was worried for her… it was his nature to want to protect and care for those he loved and not being able to able to do anything to help her in this instance was surely eating away at him.

Reaching out with her right hand, she paused and flipped off the office lights as she passed the doorway. Tapping her fingers along the hall wall, Orihime could tell that he was feeling guilty and blaming himself. Ichigo often spoke the loudest when he didn't say anything at all. She was certain that he thought he lacked restraint and that he was a beast for desiring his wife when he really thought she should be conserving her strength.

'_What am I conserving my strength for anyway?'_ she thought as she shrugged her shoulders, the baby wasn't due for a little over six months. It was after the baby was born that she was sure to be exhausted. For now though, Ichigo was obviously laboring under the misconception that his healthy appetite, one that she shared, wasn't a good thing to be indulging in right now. Not that he was regretting her pregnancy or anything like that, only that he felt he needed to be more responsible and not so demanding. Wrong answer… they were still newlyweds after all and she wanted more than teasing.

Shaking her head, she attempted to think of a way to get her husband to loosen up without having to enlist the aid of both Renji and Isshin-san_. 'On second thought'_, she halted briefly and rubbed the back of her neck, _'that might not be a good idea either.'_ She laughed over the disturbing picture in her head before continuing down the hall and to the kitchen where the mess awaited her.

The scattered remains on the floor stared mockingly up at her, a lovely reminder of her earlier bout of sickness. Shaking her head over the ruined dish, Orihime carefully stepped around the broken bowl and into the laundry room to drop her towel on top the washer as she grabbed the broom and dustpan. Gingerly sweeping the shattered porcelain into a pile near the mound of food, she grabbed a washrag from the sink before carefully kneeling as the pungent smell hit her sensitive nose.

Scooping the nattō and the remains of the bowl into the dustpan, Orihime breathed carefully through her mouth as her stomach threatened to stage another uprising. Crawling around on her knees to drag the trashcan near, while being careful of any stray shards of porcelain, she dumped the scraps into the trash while holding her breath.

Wiping the sticky mess the fermented beans left behind with a damp cloth, Orihime was belatedly regretting her decision in not letting Ichigo take care of this._ 'Alright, I get the hint already, you don't like nattō.' _She glumly informed the baby, gently poking her stomach to let it know that she got the point,_ 'You really are your father's child.'_

Frowning as she hurriedly rinsed out her dishrag, she exhaled slowly as she waited for the nauseous feeling to subside. '_Getting sick twice in one day just wasn't going to happen'_, she thought with a mutinous growl as she braced her hands on the side of the sink. Giving herself a firm talking to on the subject of mind over matter, Orihime swallowed thickly as she uncontrollably shivered.

Pulling in a steady breath as she lifted her head to look around, she felt that unexplainable feeling from earlier pass over her again. Tilting her head in thought, it was almost like a tingle… well no, not really. Maybe it would be better to describe it as a buzz of electricity in the air… but that wasn't quite the right either. Shrugging her shoulders, she gave up trying to clarify it and accepted that it really was unexplainable.

It wasn't a bad feeling though, kind of comforting actually, she realized as she turned her head, curiously looking to see if she really did have a guardian spirit of some sort following her around. Glancing around the quiet kitchen, she scrunched her nose when nothing appeared to be different, the same as always other than the late afternoon sunlight spilling in from the open laundry room door and the trashcan sitting in the middle of the floor.

Scratching the back of her neck, she spoke quietly to the baby, "I wonder if someone is watching over us, other than your daddy that is." Orihime gasped as the feeling once again flared around her. It was like a fluttering over her nerves… it reminded her of a swirl of reiatsu but different in some fundamental way. She was still surprised that Ichigo hadn't felt it earlier; it was such a strong feeling that it almost felt like there was someone standing right beside her.

Looking around the room expectantly as the feeling faded, leaving her feeling strangely lonely as she mindlessly rinsed out the sink. Wringing out her washrag and carrying it to the washer, Orihime frowned at the full load of towels already in the wash. She cautiously opened the dryer door. "Phooey" she exclaimed aloud while staring at the dry laundry patiently waiting for someone to fold it and put it away. _'Ichigo did say that there was a basket of laundry to take care of…' _She grumbled as she dumped the dry clothing in a basket._ 'Yeah and he also said that he would fold it while I rested.'_

Switching the towels to the dryer, Orihime started another small load of wash as she tried to understand how it was that he was the one in bed sleeping while she's stuck folding the yucky laundry. Twisting her lips in a small frown, she honestly did want him to sleep, probably almost as much as he wanted her to rest. She at least slept all night, well other than the two minor interruptions when Ichigo's battle license had make a racket, sending her sleep deprived husband out into the dark of night yet again.

Lifting the basket and balancing it on her hip, she slid the door shut behind her as she headed to the couch. _'Well, I was right about this at least'_, she thought with a small pout, _'I did beat him to the couch after all.'_

Staring at the laundry awaiting her attention, she glanced around the room searching for another chore that she could do instead. Not finding anything, other than possibly chasing dust bunnies out from under the sofa, Orihime sighed dejectedly as she dropped heavily onto Ichigo's precious couch. Feeling a prickle of aggravation with her husband once again as she frowned at the mound of laundry before her, Orihime attempted to understand just where all this unreasonable irritation was coming from.

Crossing her arms over her chest as she sunk back into the soft leather cushions, Orihime tapped her fingers in a steady rhythm against her arm as she gave up trying to analyze her illogical anger. She had never felt this way towards Ichigo before and it truly baffled her, _'I'll have to ask Rukia, she might know what it is.' _She really hoped her friend had the answers, because she didn't like feeling annoyed with her husband, especially when he didn't even deserve it.

'_Although...'_ she grumbled while eyeballing the laundry in front of her and seriously considering rejecting the existence of the stupid basket … _'this was definitely going on my list of nefarious infractions.'_

* * *

A/N: Thank you once again for following along with this story. I've got to admit that I really disliked this chapter immensely, it was all fluff and filler and not very good filler at that. I really wanted to trash the whole thing and start over from scratch but was overruled by my household critics. They told me to post the thing and be done with it already… so I did and I'm still not happy. I'm really not Copper... honest I'm not!

I began this story with the intention of finishing it about the same time that Orihime was due, which would be mid-February. I have recently decided against rushing it along to meet that deadline, I hope that doesn't bother anyone, but I have the unfortunate tendency to write slowly and drag things out. So please, bear with me if I take my time :D

I hope to have an update for TCBtD before too much longer and as soon as I finish that I am going to get really serious about my tag-back from Copper. Weeks ago she made a request for a certain type of story from me and she, along with Nagi are getting impatient ;) I'm working on it ladies… honestly!

Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. I truly appreciate you taking the time to read my work and leave me your comments, you're not required to but I am very grateful and humbled that you do so. Thanks again –Rairakku Hana


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Always and Forever Part 8**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite. Nor do I own any shares of Asahi breweries, Ltd.

* * *

The sound of her foot tapping against the couch was beginning to drive Orihime to distraction. Almost half an hour had already passed since her showdown with the basket begun, and still not a single piece of laundry was folded. _'Where were those helpful elves when you need them?' _She mused as a wonderful fantasy involving fairytale creatures that came and cleaned her apartment… and folded the laundry, blossomed in her fertile mind. _'Or did they only come out at night and only made shoes?'_ Shaking her head to clear it of her lovely thoughts, she decided that she just might have to look into that.

Biting back a sigh, she reached for the top items… mockingly enough it was Ichigo's pajama pants. Staring at the dark navy material with a strange feeling of irrational anger, she snatched the item from the basket and quickly smashed it into a ball and threw it across the room in a fit of resentment.

Watching the pants lightly bounce off the wall and flutter harmlessly to ground, Orihime stared in shock at her display of temper, _'what is wrong with me?' _She wailed in her head as she sniffed back sudden tears, her eyes gazing blindly at the crumpled blue cloth. Swallowing thickly as she attempted to blink back her tears before they had a chance to fall, she glanced down the hall fearful that Ichigo might have witnessed her petulant actions.

The hallway was thankfully empty and the apartment quiet. She really didn't have any idea how she would have explained herself to him if had seen her throwing his clothes like that. Scratching her head in thought, she could always say that a giant pterodactyl had swooped down and pulled them from her grip. Who knows… he might believe that.

Sinking her hands into the cushions as she pushed herself up, Orihime moved to the other side of the room to retrieve her husband's pajama bottoms. She snatched them from the floor as she quickly turned and crammed them deep into the basket, attempting to hide the evidence of her shameful deed.

Brushing her hands together as she put this uncharacteristic episode behind her, she decided that a cup of tea was in order. Only to help calm her nerves, it honestly had nothing to do with wanting to further delay folding the laundry. Turning to head for the kitchen, she tensed at the sound of someone knocking on the door as she looked over her shoulder anxiously. _'What? Do you really think the police are here to arrest you for throwing a piece of clothing?'_ Laughing lightly over her guilty reaction, she moved towards the door to let Rukia in. If she would just think before reacting she would have noticed her friends' fiery reiatsu coming from outside.

* * *

"So what's wrong?"

Lifting tentative eyes to meet Rukia's direct penetrating gaze, "Hmm…" she stalled, listlessly folding one of her t-shirts before placing it on the stack in front of her.

Rolling her eyes at her friend's obvious delaying tactics, Rukia pulled the basket from Orihime's reaching fingers, "Something is on your mind… what is it?"

She settled back into the couch with a small sigh. Frowning down at her lap, Orihime painfully admitted, "I'm defective in some way."

"Huh? Care to be a little more specific than that please." Rukia asked, furrowing her brows at the nonsensical remark.

Orihime peeked over at her puzzled friend, at Rukia's encouraging nod, she shamefully confessed, "I've been… irritated… with Ichigo."

"He made you mad?" As she shook her head reluctantly in the affirmative, Rukia drawled out in disbelief, "And you've not been mad at him before?"

Gently nibbling on her lip, Orihime sheepishly acknowledged, "No… not really, frustrated maybe but never angry."

"Ichigo? You've been with that lug for how many years…" Waving off that question as unimportant, she frowned in remembrance, "He pissed me off within the first five minutes of meeting him. What are you Orihime… a saint?" Rukia stated, staring at her friend in something akin to wonder.

She didn't reply, keeping her gaze on the anxiously twisting hands in her lap, as she continued to lightly chew on her lower lip.

Slouching back into the cushions with a sigh, Rukia raised a brow at Orihime's lack of response before changing tactics. "Well then, how about giving me an example of what he's been doing to annoy you."

"I shouldn't… I feel disloyal complaining about him." Orihime replied with a small frown. Reaching past Rukia, she snagged the basket and pulled it back towards her, needing something to keep her hands busy… even laundry would do in a pinch.

Watching Orihime toss a pair of navy pants back in the basket before grabbing a shirt and settling back, Rukia told her in simple terms, "You either gripe about them or explode… me, I'd much rather complain."

Orihime sighed softly, running her hand over Ichigo's shirt; she glanced up at Rukia's patient expression before stating, "I've felt really strange for a few days now, today is probably the worst though. Earlier Ichigo was being all…" Rukia stared at her friend oddly when she paused, staring blindly at the table as a small purr echoed from her throat before involuntarily shivering over her private thoughts. "and then… pfft… nothing."

Tossing her hands in the air agitatedly, Orihime curled her lips down in a pout as she crossly muttered, "Ichigo just walked away. He actually thought it was funny… you could tell, he had that little amused curl of his on his lips." She pointed to her own mouth in emphasis.

"And then right before you got here, I was angry at him again… well, actually I got mad at the pants he wears to bed… of all things. I'm not really certain why either." She cried out, clutching his shirt in her hands, hopelessly wrinkling it.

Orihime continued to babble, not even breaking stride as Rukia yanked the mangled shirt from her grasp. "I think something is wrong with me. I don't want to be mad at him… I mean I have no reason to be mad at him." She flailed her hands wildly as Rukia reached over and tried to calm her friend by rapping her knuckles on her super hard head, gaining her attention rapidly.

"Its normal… so don't worry about it." Rukia smirked at her doubting friend before adding, "I asked Unohana a few months back when I wanted to skewer Renji over the tiniest things and she assured me that fluctuating hormone levels would produce an extreme and uncontrollable range of emotions."

Clasping her hands in her lap, Orihime nervously twisted her fingers together, "I did read that in the literature from the doctor's office… but I didn't realize that it would feel like this." She lifted her eyes to meet Rukia's understanding ones, "This is horrible. I feel like I'm a soaking wet kitten on a runaway rollercoaster through interplanetary mines with seething boiling magma underneath me… while dragons circle overhead too."

"Alright…" Rukia drawled out as she incredulously stared her wide eyed friend for a moment before slowly nodding her head, "pathetic, topsy-turvy, spaced-out, steaming, fierce… that's actually a pretty apt description of it."

"Ohh, so you felt this way too?" Slumping back on the couch, Orihime pressed the back of her hand to her forehead, faint with a feeling of relief. "I'm so happy that what I'm feeling is normal."

Sending her a commiserating grin, Rukia looked down at her lap as she folded Ichigo's wrinkled shirt. She chuckled lightly and glanced at Orihime before admitting, "A few days ago Renji promised that he would rub my feet and then he didn't carry through… a captains' meeting or something came up." Touching the tips of her fingers to her face, she gazed unseeingly at the shirt in her lap, "I got so mad that he went back on his word that I was determined to him leave and move in with you."

"What?"

Blowing out a harsh breath, she covered her eyes as she sunk back into the cushions, "Yeah, I completely lost it. Then like 30 seconds later I was trying to seduce him. Poor guy was so confused he was afraid to do anything." Peeking at Orihime through her parted fingers, Rukia smirked smugly, "Which was fine by me, he just lay there like a good boy and took his medicine."

Orihime sat frozen on the couch, a pair of socks clenched in her hands. Her lips twitching in amusement, she choked out, "Really Rukia… medicine?"

Her mouth turned up in a wicked grin as she shrugged her shoulders, "Sometimes it's a hefty pill to swallow but it's almost always guaranteed to make you feel better." Rukia replied with a straight face. The two sat in silence until their eyes met. A tiny cut off giggle, a sudden stilted chuckle, and then an eruption of full blown laughter echoed through the apartment, both women shaking with the force of their mirth.

Catching her breath as a peaceful feeling spread through her, Orihime wiped her streaming eyes on the sock in her hand, "I'm really glad you stopped by today… I didn't know who else to ask about this."

Smiling softly at her friend, Rukia reached over and grabbed the socks from her hand. Cuffing the pair together, she tossed them on the table, "What was Tatsuki's advice?"

Orihime twisted her now empty hands as she grinned uncertainly, "Umm, I haven't told Tatsuki that I'm pregnant… yet."

She sent her a puzzled look as she rested her clasped hands on her rounded stomach, "Why not?"

"Chad invited her to meet his family." Orihime replied quietly, turning sideways on the couch to face Rukia, tucking her legs underneath her. "They left for Mexico a few days after the wedding."

Rukia tugged the basket nearer as she shook her head in disbelief, "Took long enough… you think he's going to finally ask her?" Raising her brows questioningly, she waited patiently for Orihime to answer.

"I don't know… I hope so." She sighed softly. Leaning her head to the side, Orihime rested against the cushions as she told Rukia. "Tatsuki doesn't say anything but I believe that she's getting impatient as well."

"It would be great to have another wedding… and maybe another baby on the way." Slanting a smug smile Orihime's way, Rukia officiously informed her friend, "You know that they always say babies come in threes."

She rubbed her face against the smooth leather of the couch as she tried to picture that scenario. Scratching her head, Orihime ruefully told her, "I'm not certain that Tatsuki is quite ready to become a mother yet."

Laughing lightly as she nodded her head in agreement, Rukia pulled the last two items from the basket. Throwing a shirt at Orihime, she began to fold the other, "What about you… are you ready?"

Clutching her silly kitty print shirt to her chest, Orihime wiggled excitedly, "Yes…I am having Ichigo's baby after all. I've been dreaming about this for years." Bouncing lightly on the cushion, she didn't resist as Rukia yanked the shirt from her hands and efficiently folded it as well. "What about you? I know that you're excited."

Rubbing her hand over her gently rounded stomach, Rukia's eyes traced tenderly over the area where her child lay nestled inside. Her lips curved up into a soft wistful smile as she quietly answered, "I'm more than ready. If we hadn't been so stubborn, Renji and I would already have several children running around our feet."

Orihime lightly shrugged her shoulders, "Better late than never." She reminded Rukia before breaking into giggles.

She laughed along with her friend. Smiling happily, Rukia nodded her head, "Definitely better."

* * *

Rubbing his hand over his eyes, Ichigo listlessly turned to glance at the clock as he ran his hand over the undisturbed covers on his wife's side of the bed. Obviously she hadn't joined him after all. Frowning as he pushed himself up, he looked towards the door searching for some sign of her presence before hearing her musical laughter along with Rukia's direct tones coming from the front room.

He seriously considering going back to sleep… if only to avoid having to be civil to Rukia, especially since he was certain that she would take the opportunity to try and rile him yet again. Swinging his legs off the edge of the bed, he roughly ran his hand over his tousled hair before deciding to get it over with… besides he really wanted to see that Orihime wasn't suffering from any after affects from earlier.

He sleepily walked down the hall after a quick detour to the bathroom and bravely entered -in his mind anyway- the den of female bonding. He watched his lovely wife wrap her hands around what was presumably a cup of tea as she leaned near Rukia, observing her curiously as she pulled a piece of paper towards her and begin to draw on it.

Ichigo moved closer to the dining table as he gazed over Rukia's shoulder at what appeared to be a room design. A plan that for some unfathomable reason included what appeared to be several rabbits in work hats -or something of that type- plus a bunch of strange squiggles that he assumed was meant to be nursery furniture.

Tapping the paper with her pencil, Rukia shoved the drawing across the table, closer to her friend. "How about this, Orihime?" She inquired, tilting her head as she gave her drawing serious consideration.

Furrowing his brows as other elements on the page came into focus, he glared down at her, "Oh sure… scribble away." Feeling his nostrils flare as Rukia smirked delightedly up at him. He reached for the paper as she wrestled it away from his grasping hand, "That was only my outline for an article I'm working on… nothing important… just my damn job!"

She ran her hands over the paper, smoothing the wrinkles out as she glanced up at Ichigo with a smug superior look, "Someone sure woke up cranky."

Rolling his eyes, he scowled at the infernally interfering woman, "Renji turn you loose for the afternoon or did you somehow manage to slip your leash?"

She stood quickly; ready to pummel the arrogant ass. Rukia paused, clutching at her slightly protruding stomach as Ichigo's eyes bugged out.

He moved closer to her side, clearly worried that something was wrong. "Rukia… what happened?"

Ichigo moved himself into perfect range. His head jerked back as his jaw snapped shut with an audible click. Stumbling a few steps back as Rukia's unexpected right hook caught him off guard, he shouted at the proudly grinning woman. "That was low Rukia! I thought that you were in serious pain or something."

"Did you think that I wouldn't retaliate?" She answered heatedly. Waving a negligent hand at Orihime, she gestured that she was fine when she noticed that her friend was standing beside her chair nervously wringing her hands.

Watching her husband angrily advance on Rukia as they continued to hurl insults at each other, Orihime wrapped her arms around herself. She knew that they always acted this way around the other -loud but without malice- but for some reason the raised voices were making her jumpy today.

She pressed her fingers to her temples and dropped heavily into her chair as the strange feeling swirled around her again, making her feel lightheaded. Rukia's eyes swung to her friend, creasing her brow together as she silently observed Orihime's strained face. "Hime" Ichigo called, kneeling at her side. "Are you alright… you're not sick again are you?"

It was nowhere near as strong as earlier but noticeable all the same and oddly enough it seemed to soothe her agitated emotions. "No Ichigo, I'm fine. I just feel kind of funny again." She replied, cupping his cheek in her hand, rubbing her fingers over his red swollen jaw. She let herself get lost in his deep brown eyes, reveling in his complete devotion as he leaned into her gentle caress.

Sensing no ill intent in the energy gently eddying around her friend, Rukia picked up her bag. "I'm going to head out since you probably need to get ready for dinner." Nodding at both of them as they lifted their gaze to meet hers, she waved over her shoulder as she headed for the door, fully intending to stop and talk with Urahara before going home.

She called from the doorway, "Tell everyone I said 'hi' and that I'll stop by to see them sometime soon." And then she was gone, leaving the two of them in puzzled silence at her abrupt exit.

* * *

"The door's open."

Hearing his dad cheerfully call out from inside his office, Ichigo reluctantly turned the knob and entered. He was dreading this conversation, unfortunately the years had done little to soothe the ache, but he wanted answers and his dad had them.

Nodding his head as his dad held up a finger asking for just a moment to finish writing in the file before him, Ichigo mindlessly wandering the small room. His eyes scanning the shelves, passing over the heavy tomes, glancing curiously at small knickknacks, before letting his eyes linger over various family pictures.

Gently picking up a picture of his parents, from the looks of it, it was taken soon after the birth of the twins. They both looked so contented. His dad had a large cheesy grin plastered over his mug, while a soft tender smile graced his mother's face, her eyes peeking warmly up at the man beside her.

Jerked out of his absorption with the happy couple, Ichigo looked up at his dad's voice, "It's odd you seeking me out for a private tête-à-tête." Pushing the files away from him, Isshin clapped his hands before leaning forward on the desk. He grinned madly at his taciturn son, "So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company on this fine, fine day?"

Rolling his eyes, he replaced the picture back on the shelves before quietly turning to face his dad. "Why didn't you tell me that Dr. Nakamura and mom were friends?"

"Ahh…I see," Isshin replied quietly as he sat back in his chair, "It wasn't a secret, I just wasn't certain if you would remember her."

He scowled at his dad's evasive answer before dropping into the chair opposite of the desk. Kneading the back of his neck, Ichigo ruefully admitted, "I didn't… until this morning when she started laughing."

"Michiko always was a cheerful person." Isshin stated pensively before spinning around in his chair and pulling a small box from a lower shelf. He placed the dusty cardboard container on the clean surface of his desk and stared at it for a moment before tugging at the tape holding it closed.

"I always figured that everything happens for a reason. You may not realize it at the time but somewhere down the line certain things are put in motion because of an event in the past." Isshin nodded his head as he rubbed his thumb over an old photo before passing it to his son. "They were closer than two peas in a pod, like giddy school girls."

Taking the picture from his father's fingers, Ichigo gazed down at his mother's bright smile, frozen forever in time while the unmistakable face of Dr. Nakamura beside her, her smile continued to warm those around her, bathing them in her happy light. Sighing softly, he had to admit that they did look like lighthearted girls bent on some kind of mischief. They stood arm in arm in one of the clinic's rooms while a small hand -his probably- tugged at the hem of his mother's shirt.

"Michiko helped out here in the clinic while going to school to earn her GP license. But after your mom passed away she changed her focus of study to women's health." Isshin leaned forward and took the picture back from Ichigo. "In this area it's usually a man's field, but Michiko stuck with it and I helped what little I could."

Scowling across the desk at his dad, he scoffed openly, "She told us that you got her position at Ishida's hospital."

Gesturing with his hand that it was of no importance, "She got her job because she really is a great doctor… and now because of past events she has the qualifications to deliver her friend's first grandchild into the world." Isshin replied, rummaging in the box before him for a moment before replacing the picture with a small smile. "Michiko wanted to become an obstetrician for all the right reasons, at first it was a way to honor your mother but it changed because she has a real desire to help women."

The corner of his lips pulled down, Ichigo glanced up at his dad with a raised brow. "She doesn't seem all that fond of guys though." He dryly pointed out as he pushed himself from his chair.

"What are you talking about?" Isshin asked in confusion, standing as well. Scratching his head as he moved around the desk to playfully punch his son in the shoulder, "Michiko loves guys; especially since its guys like you that keep her in business…" As Ichigo shoved his lively father away, he arched a brow, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Isshin danced out of range, pulling open the door, he called over his shoulder gleefully, "I'm sure that you two will be giving her plenty of repeat business."

.

.

.

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Are you certain Ichi-nii and Daddy haven't come back yet?"

Glancing over at her twin, Karin rolled her eyes, "I've been sitting right here watching the connecting door this whole time Yuzu." She shifted on her stool from boredom before dryly ordering her sister, "Quit stalling and ask Orihime for her advice before they get hungry and show up."

Yuzu frowned at her sister before turning timidly back towards Orihime. Her sister-in-law generally had an unusual way of looking at things but she still valued her opinion. Setting the wooden spoon down on the counter, she tried to find a way to begin. "Umm…"

"Is this about Jinta-kun?" Orihime asked kindly, guessing where Yuzu's thoughts were centered.

"Yeah…Daddy and Ichi-nii don't know that we've been seeing each other." Yuzu stammered out before looking up earnestly at Orihime, "It's not that I'm ashamed of him or anything… it's just…"

Karin exhaled noisily from her lookout position as she arched an impatient brow at her hesitant sister. "We all know how they'll react. Get to the point already… we haven't got all day."

"I'm getting there!" She shouted defensively before turning back to the pan on the stove. "I know that I still have another year of high school to finish before this even becomes a question. But…I need to come to a decision before I take the college entrance exams too, since what I choose will affect where I'll go to school."

"Jinta asked her to move to Tokushima Prefecture after she finishes high school, so they can be closer together." Karin summarized for Orihime's benefit, since Yuzu wasn't able to spit it out coherently or fast enough for her tastes.

"Ahh… I see." Orihime replied thoughtfully, watching her blonde sister-in-law nervously mess with various spice jars on the counter. Tilting her head questioningly, she slid from her stool and leaned near against the counter by Yuzu. "So what advice can I give you?"

Tapping her fingers on the counters edge, Yuzu quietly asked, "How did you decide?"

Orihime blinked her eyes a few times before tentatively inquiring, "To stay or go you mean?"

"Yeah"

Smiling softly as memories swirled around her, Orihime wrapped her arms around her middle as she quietly stated, "It was one of the hardest decisions that I've had to make. But you have to remember that what Ichigo and I went through was different situation entirely."

Scoffing loudly, Karin almost fell off her chair, "That's an understatement if I ever heard one. Most people don't have to make a choice like that where you have a fire breathing Ichigo standing over your shoulder demanding his way."

"He was just frustrated and hurt, and I was nervous wreck and so scared of disappointing him… I honestly thought we were through." Orihime ruefully admitted wringing her hands together as she unconsciously rubbed her thumb over the delicate ring she still wore on her right hand. Karin watched her actions with a small smile, she remembered that time quite clearly as well… they all probably did.

"The best I can offer is to listen to that still, quiet voice of your conscience, but also pay close attention to what your heart is telling you." Orihime advised gently, while looking down at her quiet sister-in-law. "But I'm sure that your heart and mind are at odds though… mine definitely were." She smiled in encouragement as Yuzu glanced up quickly in surprise.

"I am confused and uncertain of what everyone will say… of what people expect of me." Yuzu replied hurriedly as she fiddled with a pan on the stovetop.

"Gahh… enough with this maudlin talk, you love him… and he better love you too." Karin drawled out, arching a brow at her sister as she crossed her arms behind her head. "I would think the answer is obvious."

Smoothing her hands down the front of her apron, Yuzu cried "It's not that simple Karin."

Orihime lightly touched her agitated sister-in-law on the arm as she attempted to calm her. "Talk to Jinta, tell him your worries and concerns, and listen to what your friends and family say; I'm certain the answer will come to you. We survived, I'm sure that you will too." Orihime replied quietly, wiping her eyes as sudden tears leaked from the corners. Dropping her head forward, she let her hair shield her face as she furiously sniffed back the tears that continued to fall.

"Orihime-chan… Are you alright?" Yuzu solicitously inquired, coming to her sister-in-law's side, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

"No… no, it's not anything like that." Gratefully taking the napkin that Karin handed her, Orihime gently dabbed at her eyes before assuring them both that she was fine. "I've been overly emotional lately. Rukia told me this afternoon that it was perfectly normal… but it still embarrasses me."

"Hey… they're back."

Glancing nervously around, Yuzu fluttered at Orihime's side, "Quick, please dry your eyes. I don't want Daddy asking any awkward questions."

Karin slid off her stool and grabbed a stack of bowls. Turning towards the table, she spoke over her shoulder, "I wouldn't worry about Dad. It's Ichigo I'd be concerned with … he'll gleefully slaughter anyone who makes her cry." Karin said, savoring the words, along with the high probability of bloodshed for any idiot crazy enough to hurt her brother's precious wife's feelings.

* * *

Dinner was an unusually quiet affair, each of the rooms occupants sunk into their own deep thoughts…

Yuzu sat thoughtfully staring into her miso as she pondered her dilemma. She really wanted to be with Jinta, but there was her family to consider as well… who knew what Daddy would eat, if left to his own devices. She didn't even know if he knew how to clean the house, let alone do laundry. Then there was the fact that her and Karin had never been apart, she knew that they couldn't go through life always together, but she had assumed that they would be close to each other at least.

Ichigo listlessly picked at his food, his normal appetite dulled as thoughts of his mother's bright smile played in his memory. Life really does go on, he mused as he imagined his child looking at an image of Orihime along with Tatsuki in a faded photograph while a small hand tugged at her shirt hem. Pain stabbed through his chest at the possibility that someday his own child could be in the same position of having to look back and regret that his only link to his mother was old pictures and painful memories.

Orihime shook herself from her quiet contemplation as Ichigo's arm slid along her back. He pulled her close as his hand squeezed convulsively on her shoulder. She glanced over at him in question only to see him return her gaze, his brows furrowed with worry and deep sadness reflected in his eyes. Sighing softly in response to the naked pain in his gaze, she ran her hand over his jean clad thigh, gently kneading the tense flesh.

Leaning near, she turned her face into his neck and whispered, "I don't know what has you so worried, but I'm fine… and I am not going anywhere."

He let his eyes drift closed as his wife's gentle assurances brushed over his neck before sweetly landing in his ear. _'She knows me so well.'_ Ichigo thought sheepishly, frowning over his irrational fears for her continued wellbeing. He had to remember that Orihime and his mother were two different people. The same in many endearing ways, yet Hime was blessed with gifts that allowed her to reverse events and put up an almost impenetrable defense against every danger as well. She would be able to not only to protect her child but slay any hollow that had the misfortune to mess with her by endangering her family.

Swallowing thickly, Ichigo took a deep breath as he slid a hand over his lap to clasp her small warm hand where it rested on his leg. Rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, he lowered his mouth to her ear. With his breath gently ruffling her hair, he confidently replied, "I know… but thanks for the reminder."

Karin surreptitiously watched the tender moment between her brother and Orihime through her lashes while goat-chin, oblivious of the tension at the table, enthusiastically shoveled food into his mouth. Shaking her head at his lack of manners, she rolled her glass between her hands as she observed the married couple across from her with interest. They both always seemed so attuned to each other. Conversations could be had with neither of them saying a word, a glance, a touch, a nod, nothing else was necessary for them to understand the other.

She felt an unfamiliar sting of jealousy spread through her as she thought about their relationship, along with Yuzu now with Jinta. It wasn't that she begrudged them their happiness -nothing like that- it was just that perhaps she wished for something like this as well…nah, not likely.

The sound of sharp clapping from the head of the table had everyone looking up and at Isshin in varying degrees of interest, from polite curiosity to outright boredom."Who's up for a game of Daruma-san ga koronda?" He asked eagerly, glancing around the table with a palpable sense of excitement. "I'll even be 'it'."

"That's only because you want to be able to shout _'tomare'_." Karin replied dryly as she sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "I'm not playing some kids game. You knock yourself out goat-chin… just leave me out."

Scowling over at his certified father with a look of disbelief, "There is no way in hell I'm being roped into this." Ichigo growled out as he unknowingly sat back and crossed his arms in an almost perfect imitation of Karin.

"Girls" Isshin pleaded, bracing his hands on the tabletop as he gazed at Yuzu and Orihime with beseeching eyes. "You'll play… won't you? We can't have a Kurosaki family fun night without Kurosakis' participating."

"Trust me; it would be better if Orihime didn't play." Ichigo teased as he reached over to playfully tug on his wife's hair. "She might start pouting if she gets sent back to start."

Swatting his hand away, she shifted disconcertedly in her seat. "I don't pout." She stated while doing just that.

He grinned down at her as he pressed his index finger into her plump bottom lip. "Yes, you most certainly _do."_

"I do not." Orihime indignantly cried, staring up at him with her brows creased. "That's a really mean thing to say Ichigo."

He smiled at her outraged expression, "I didn't mean anything by it Hime… I was only kidding you." Feeling his smile slowly slide from his face as he watched her bottom lip quiver and tears fill her eyes, he cautiously leaned towards her, "Hime?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling shameful for breaking into tears infront of Ichigo's family. Turning her head away, she pulled in deep breath hoping to calm her fractured emotions, only to have a shuddering sob escape her lips.

Yuzu sent Ichigo a look that made him feel as if he'd kicked her puppy as she quietly asked her sister-in-law if she would help her in the kitchen. Orihime rose slowly from the table and followed Yuzu out of the room, while Karin crossed her arms over her chest, observing him like some nasty insect in a jar.

"What… I was honestly only teasing her." He stated defensively, scowling at his judgmental sister.

"Uh huh…never took you for a crazy idiot."

_Grrrrr… _Pushing away from the table forcefully, he paused near the kitchen doorway in indecision before plowing his fingers into his hair. Changing direction suddenly, Ichigo took the cowards way out and turned on his heel and stalked outside.

* * *

"Here"

Looking over his shoulder as his dad's voice cut through the confusion swirling in his mind, Ichigo hesitantly reached out to take the bottle his father was holding. Tilting it under the light of the nearby streetlight, recognizing the Asahi label immediately, "You don't drink beer."

Leaning back against the low wall, Isshin shifted to a more comfortable position, "No… but you do." He replied, lifting his cut glass shot of whiskey in a mocking toast, "Kampai"

He frowned while watching his father sip appreciatively at his drink before blowing out a breath and twisting the top off his own. "This really isn't necessary you know." Ichigo informed his dad as he settled back in his earlier spot of misunderstood husband.

They stood in comfortable silence as normal night sounds echoed around them, the rumble from a nearby car, muted music carrying from down the street, and cats fighting in the alley behind the house. Letting his head fall back, Ichigo let the peace of the evening seep into his pores and searched for an answer to his dilemma among the star spangled sky.

"Drink…" Ichigo rolled his head on the top ledge of the wall to look at his dad questioningly as Isshin nodded in the direction of the bottle he held forgotten in his hand. "I spent good money on that. So drink it already."

Watching his son out of the corner of his eye as Ichigo stared at the bottle, almost like he had no idea where it had come from. He lifted his own glass to his lips and took a sip of the smooth single malt. Isshin closed his eyes and savored the burn as the whiskey slid down his throat, spreading pleasant warmth through his middle. He felt sorry for his son… in a way. In other ways he was dancing an Irish reel over Ichigo's torment, this was an important milestone that all expectant fathers go through.

Shaking his head he admitted to himself, _'Although some do have it easier than others.' _Isshin had to acknowledge that Ichigo was likely going to have a more difficult time, especially since Orihime had never been the type to get angry or be demanding. She has always been a soothing presence, a natural peacemaker, and now with her emotions turned upside-down there were bound to be some upheaval in his son's tranquil existence.

Isshin smiled brightly and lifted his glass in a salute as Ichigo finally raised his bottle and took a swallow. Turning fully towards his son, he casually leaned on his elbow, his drink held loosely in his left hand, as he gave his confused son an invaluable piece of insight, "Mercurial mood swings"

Ichigo paused with his bottle lifted halfway to his mouth, furrowing his brows; he turned bewildered eyes to meet his father's gleeful ones, "Is that what it's called?"

Grinning happily, he was thankful that Ichigo was actually responding, instead of trying to ignore his 'crazy old man' as was the norm. Isshin lifted his glass in a hint and waited while his oldest took another drink before continuing, "That's not the medical term, but it does describe it well enough. It is layman's term for the extreme swing between emotions. Unfortunately for us men, a pregnant woman can go from happy to sad, to mad and laughing, to frisky and crying rapidly and then restart the whole cycle again …sometimes hourly."

Staring at his father in frozen shock, Renji had tried to warn him, but hearing his father calmly and rationally discuss it, without his usual theatrics, made it that much more serious in his mind. "Damn… I am in such deep shit!" Ichigo swore vehemently before unlocking his tense muscles to bring his bottle to his mouth, draining it in one go.

"It does come and go… some months are better than others." Isshin shrugged, attempting to reassure his alarmed son as Ichigo stared blindly at the empty bottle in his hand. "Need another one?"

Tiredly running a hand over his eyes, Ichigo pulled in a deep breath as worse case scenarios ran through his head, "Huh?" he asked distractedly. Noticing his dad nodding at the empty bottle, he shook his head, "No… thanks, I'm good."

Tossing back the last of his drink, Isshin set his glass of the wall before turning to impart one the most important pieces of his accumulated of wisdom, "This is the best advice I can offer, honestly this could end up saving your marriage and quite possibly your life …" He paused to pull in a breath, arranging his thoughts in his head as Ichigo watched him expectantly, waiting for his dad's warning.

Isshin nodded his head meaningfully at his son, "Imprint this on your mind… don't EVER use the word 'fat'… even if she teasingly refers to herself in that way." He took Ichigo by the shoulders and shook him, or attempted to as his son fought him off, "Don't do it… it would be better if you struck that word from your vocabulary entirely."

Waving his arms before him in emphasis, the elder Kurosaki desperately tried to make his point perfectly clear… or at least clear enough for his occasionally dense son to comprehend, "Pleasantly plump, beautifully blossoming, lusciously large… it doesn't matter. To a pregnant woman's self-conscious and sensitive mind, the complementary description will be instantly canceled out by the offensive actuality."

He stared at his wildly gesturing father in aggravation, blowing out a harsh breath, "Can't you be serious for once?" He demanded heatedly, raking his fingers through his hair, _'Why do I even listen to him?'_

Isshin dropped his arms to hang limply at his sides as he took a good look at his irritated, yet clueless son. Giving him a pitying look, "I am being serious Ichigo…" he replied quietly, poking his oldest in the chest with his index finger, "dead serious."

Funny thing was… for once Ichigo believed him.

* * *

Walking out the bathroom, Orihime tugged at her short nightdress, _'it must have shrunk in the wash'_, she thought as she pulled at the taut material covering her chest. Shrugging her shoulders, she dismissed it from her mind as she watched her husband set his open laptop down on the table by the couch. Leaning against the wall, she ran her tongue over her minty fresh teeth as she silently admired the way his loose button down shirt hung free, the top three buttons tantalizingly undone. Along with the black short he had thrown on when they got home, _purr_, her Ichigo looked delightfully rumpled and quite appealing.

She pushed herself upright as he moved towards her and smiled warmly at him, "You ready for bed?" Only to frown as he walked passed her and into the office. Sticking her head in the doorway, she hesitantly called his name, "Ichigo?"

"Hmm…" he glanced up at her quickly and shook his head at her shyly raised brows, "No… not quite yet. I have a few things on my mind and I'd really like to get them down while they're still fresh."

She lightly nibbled on her lip as she silently observed him pulling open drawers and sort through the contents before pulling open another. Sighing softly, Orihime tilted her head to lean against the frame, "How long…"

"I don't know," he answered her question before she even finished asking it. Not even looking up at her, he continued to rummage through the desk, "maybe 30 minutes…" shrugging his shoulders as he pulled several papers from a file, "possibly a little longer." He replied distractedly as he brushed his fingers over her cheek and headed back to the couch.

Aimlessly wandering around the room, Orihime pointlessly straightened items on the bookshelves as she tried to think of something to do. She gave Elwood a small pat on the head as she told her brother goodnight before turning to drape herself over a dining room chair. Leaning her chin on her folded arms, she observed the way the lamp made Ichigo's hair positively glow above his furrowed brows. She loved to watch him work; he was always so serious and focused on what he was doing.

Orihime pressed her hands to the back of the chair as she stood, her eyes moving over her alluring husband tenderly. She sank into the cushions at his side, sliding her arm along the back of the couch as she twisted her body towards him. Reaching out mindlessly to brush her fingers over his hair, she paused at his incomprehensible mumble before trailing the edge of her nails down his neck to the open collar of his shirt.

She smiled softly as he unconsciously shifted his shoulder. Catching the tip of her tongue between her teeth, her nimble fingers gently slipped a button open as his typing slowed marginally. She dragged her nails over his warm skin as they came to the next button, undoing it as well. Orihime stirred restlessly as he glanced at her out of corner of his eye for a moment before turning his attention back to the screen.

'_Hmm, almost'_ she thought as her hand moved to the last button, smoothly sliding it from its mooring. Holding her breath as his typing halted. With his hands poised motionlessly above the keyboard, she waited expectantly as her darling husband sat silent. _'Another little push should do it'_ she imagined, swirling her finger tips over his chest as she leaned in to run her tongue along the shell of his ear.

Letting his eyes drift shut on a sigh, Ichigo forcefully pulled back on his thoughts before they could sink into the delightful sensual web his wife was weaving around him. Searching for his dwindling self-control, he quietly called her name, "Orihime?"

"Hmmm?" she replied distractedly, not raising her eyes from her fascination as her fingers pulled the opened halves of his shirt apart, admiring the way the soft glow from the lamp gently painted over his sculpted chest.

He could feel her hum travel through him as her rounded breasts pressed enticingly against his arm. Blowing out a breath, Ichigo reached out to grasp her chin, turning her face up towards his. Staring into her warm aroused eyes, he felt his resolve to finish his work begin to crumble.

Mindlessly sinking into her velvety plush embrace, he gave her a hot hard kiss before pulling back to beg for her patience, "Please Hime, let me finish this. I need to concentrate and I can't do that if you're distracting me." He tucked her hair behind her ear as she quietly gazed up at him. Taking her silence as agreement, he gave her a small smile and started working again.

She blinked her eyes, staring at her husband in puzzlement as he turned his attention to the papers resting on the arm of the couch. Drawing back slowly, she propped herself up in the corner, slouching into the cushions as her bottom lip curved down. Orihime exhaled quietly, attempting to gather her badly fraying patience as the sound of Ichigo's fingers steadily gliding over the keyboard began to grate on her nerves.

She slowly stood, needing to find something to do before her bad mood took over. Glancing back over her shoulder as his typing continued uninterrupted by her movements, insignificant though they may be_. 'He didn't notice or even care that I've left his side.'_

Blowing out a harsh breath, Orihime turned back to him. Feeling unduly rejected and ignored, she gave her hurt emotions free rein. "Fine… I'll leave you… alone! "

Lifting surprised eyes, Ichigo sat stunned at his wife's raised voice, "Orihime?" he quietly asked as he endeavored to stand, only fall back at her next words as if he had been struck with jagged stones.

"You can sleep on your precious couch and type in peace all you want!" Her eyes bright and shiny with her anger, Orihime jammed her thumb into her chest as she spat her words at him, "I'm going to bed and sleep… alone!"

She twirled on her heel, the lamp light shimmering over her hair as it swirled out in a russet arc around her. The sound of her bare feet stomping down hall held Ichigo in frozen silence as did their bedroom door sliding shut with an echoing slam.

Staring down hall in confusion utterly perplexed at what just happened. Ichigo plowed his long fingers through his hair as her words and action replayed over and over in his mind. Orihime had never raised her voice to him before… not even in the past when he would have so richly deserved it. Clutching his head in his hands, he slumped forward, unmindful of his laptop sliding off his knees and onto the couch. He sat gazing blindly at the patterned rug on the floor… his work forgotten.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for once again following along with this story, I am grateful for all your support and encouragement. I hope no one cares that these last two chapters were a bit longer than normal… I honestly try to rein myself in, but it doesn't always happen.

I know that I said that I would be updating TCBtD next… obviously I lied (not intentionally) but I really am working on it… although I am working on the next chapter for this one as well… and a one-shot… and a new story (no copper you aren't getting it first… be patient :D). Hmm, can anyone say obsessive? Yup, that would be me.

A note for Dragonlady since I didn't get to reply personally to your review, thank you for lovely comments, they were truly appreciated. Yeah, I can completely understand freaking the husband out, mine doesn't understand how I can get so excited over updates either :D

Thanks again everyone –Rairakku Hana

FYI…_ the game, Daruma-san ga koronda_ is very similar to 'Red Light, Green Light'. Yeah, I couldn't see the Kurosakis' playing it either... other than Isshin of course :D


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

**Always and Forever Part 9**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

* * *

Staring down hall in confusion utterly perplexed at what just happened. Ichigo plowed his long fingers through his hair as her words and action replayed over and over in his mind. Orihime had never raised her voice to him before… not even in the past when he would have so richly deserved it. Clutching his head in his hands, he slumped forward, unmindful of his laptop sliding off his knees and onto the couch. He sat gazing blindly at the patterned rug on the floor… his work forgotten.

* * *

Biting back one of Ichigo's favorite curses as she tore a fingernail slamming the bedroom door, Orihime found yet another reason to be upset with her insensitive husband. Glaring at the offending portal, she felt like kicking at it like a spoiled brat before using some common sense and reminding herself that it would likely hurt her foot a whole lot more than it did the door.

Turning away with frantic, jerky motions, she strode through the dark room to the dresser before banging her opened palms down on the smooth top, knocking the crystal container Ichigo had bought for her hairpins to the floor. _'He actually turned me down, rejected me …even told me I was a distraction!'_ Orihime silently fumed, feeling tears slide down her cheeks as the stinging in her hands radiated up her arms. She attempted to convince herself that her tears were from the throbbing pain and not from her raw, wounded emotions.

Orihime wiped the continuing stream of tears from her face as she spun around suddenly, ticking off all the things that Ichigo had been doing to irritate her today. They were mostly little things, groundless stuff she would have normally laughed off and went on her merry way, but lately all those little things had begun to eat at her nerves and inexplicably annoyed her. Sniffing back more tears, she tried to tell herself that she was completely justified to have thrown such a temper tantrum, both the one here and in the living room.

Bubbling over with excess emotions, she reached for the door, ready to head back into the living room and confront her unfeeling spouse. She couldn't wait to tell him exactly what else he could do on his precious couch. With her hand lifted to the latch, Orihime paused and gathered her melting righteous anger around her as more tears slid silently down her cheeks. Pulling in a shuddering breath, she took a shaky step back, teetering unsteadily on her feet as she eyed the door in horror as her mantle of anger dissipated to reveal the ugly core of her hysterical actions.

Glancing back over her shoulder with a pained gasp, she hurried to her dresser and dropped to her knees. Feeling the smooth fibers of the carpet slide under her hands as she searched frantically over the plush flooring, she ignored the tears dripping off the tip of her nose as the heavy knot of pain in her chest drew tighter. Brushing her finger along the edge of the cold heavy crystal, Orihime curved her hands around the dish reverentially as she lifted it up and pressed it hard to her chest, biting back a sob.

Bending forward over her knees, she swayed slightly as remorse overtook her and an anguished moan slipped from her lips. _'What have I done?'_ she wailed, tormented that she had yelled at Ichigo like a prissy princess. Catching her lip between her teeth to hold back her cries, Orihime remembered how surprised and hurt her husband had been, how he had flinched back from her words almost as if she had physically struck him_. _

'_I'm such a horribly selfish person…' _She beat herself ruthlessly with harsh and severe words as she rocked back and forth in incalculable anguish. '_What kind of hateful person am I turning into… just because Ichigo didn't do what I wanted, when I wanted?'_ No longer suppressed, her painful sobs were ripped from her chest and released an agonized storm.

* * *

Rescuing his laptop before it plummeted to the floor; Ichigo set it beside him as he mulled over Orihime's uncharacteristic anger. She had never raised her voice at him before… to anyone that he was aware of. Rubbing his hand over his face as his shock wore off, he went over his actions in his mind before deciding he really hadn't done anything wrong…at least nothing should have made her yell at him.

'_This was bullshit!'_ He grumbled as he punched his fists down into the couch cushions in aggravation, _'she knows how I am when I work and it's never bothered her before.'_ You don't see him bothering her when she was working, no matter how sexy he thought she looked with pencils tucked into her loose ponytail or how turned on he got as he watched her nibble on her lip as she gathered data for her projects. He didn't pounce on her when she was busy…well, there was that one time, but surely he could be forgiven for that since Orihime had purposely provoked him.

Saving his document, he set his laptop on the table before him as he pushed himself up from the couch, determined to straighten this out before the night got any later. He was not going to be banished to the couch, not when he had a perfectly good bed in the other room. The fact that it also contained his lovely, yet unreasonable wife was beside the point.

Striding down the hall in irritation, he still couldn't believe that Orihime had gotten that angry with him…over sex. That was one thing he didn't think they'd ever fight over. Besides, it's not like he wouldn't have gladly made love to her if she would have just given him a chance to finish what he was doing. But if she was going to get all huffy because she wanted laid right now -fine- he'd eagerly screw her brains out. Then once he had completely wrung every last ounce of pleasure from her luscious, irrational body and left her limp, he was so going to give her a piece of his mind. Orihime would be too tired to actually listen to him, but he'd feel a whole lot better getting it off his chest

Inhaling deeply, Ichigo reached out to slide the door open, more than ready to try his hand at seducing his emotionally charged wife. Hopefully he'd be able to keep her mouth busy before she had a chance to start yelling at him again, since he'd probably just end up losing his temper…and really, nothing good could come of that.

Staring at the door in alarm, Ichigo pulled his hand back as though burned, his fingers curling into his palm as his ears picked up one of the most terrible sounds imaginable…the sound of his wife weeping. Her muffled cries coming from the other side of the door ripped through him with the force of a cero, with the same intense pain and bitter agony, flaying him open and exposing his hidden fears and vulnerabilities.

His hand dropped heavily to his side as Orihime's forlorn sobs echoed loudly in his head, belittling his attempts at being a good husband to her. His wife, the one he promised to love, honor, and cherish, was crying because he had made her unhappy, it was his fault that he hadn't given her the affection she needed. Taking a step away from the door, then another, Ichigo wanted nothing more than to comfort her, hold her close and assure her that everything was fine, but in the end he felt too uncertain of her reception to do so.

Turning away from their room, Ichigo glanced back, his heart beating dully in his chest as her cries quieted. Her broken shuddering breaths assaulted his ears as he clenched his teeth together as grim feelings of frustration and indecision crashed agonizingly over him, leaving him incapable of doing anything but to stare at the door with pained eyes. Pulling his gaze from their bedroom door, Ichigo understood that the wooden barrier wasn't the one keeping him from his wife; the one he had built up in his mind was.

Stalking back into the living room, he plowed his fingers roughly into his hair as the opened edges of his shirt swirled around him with his agitated pacing. 'Should_ I just go to her or wait for Orihime to come to me?' _Ichigo silently questioned himself, not knowing what to do in this instance; this was different from when they were dating. In the past whenever they had a disagreement, one of them would leave and cool down -usually him- until they could calmly discuss things. But there was no way he was going to leave; this was his home, and his wife was his family, they were an inseparable unit. Ichigo was aware of all this, but it really didn't change the fact that he still felt confined and edgy, like a caged animal, wanting to run from the pain he had inadvertently caused his wife.

The papers on the arm of the couch were stirred into motion as he continued with his restless pacing. Retrieving them from where they had fallen, Ichigo stared at his article outline along with Rukia's demented drawings from this afternoon; the white pages glaringly reminded him of how he had ignored his wife's bid for attention. Orihime had been blatantly obvious earlier, sweet smelling and fresh from her bath, bright eager smiles, her eyes following his every move, and _'I just blew her off.'_ He thought with a derisive groan before crumpling up the papers in his hand and forcefully throwing them away from him.

Dropping heavily on the couch, Ichigo stared at the scattered mess in surprise, _'I am acting like nothing more than a spoiled brat whose favorite toy has been taken away.'_ Pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to ease some of the tension until the blinking of the computer screen in front of him brought his attention back to his unfinished work. Narrowing his eyes at yet another hateful reminder of his self-absorption, Ichigo shoved the table away with his foot, sending it scraping across the floor as he watched his laptop rock precariously for a moment before stilling.

'_When it comes to Orihime, it doesn't matter how old I get… I still manage to screw things up.'_ Groaning loudly in disgust, Ichigo slapped his hand over eyes and let his head fall back. In reality, it wasn't that he was angry or even irritated with his wife; Orihime couldn't help it that her emotions were running so close to the surface right now. What he was really feeling right now was insecure… and lonely.

It was going to be a long night…

* * *

Lifting her head at the loud scraping sound coming from the living room, Orihime brushed her fingers over her face, wiping the last of her tears away as Ichigo's frustrated groan carried down the hall to her ears. She flinched back from the misery she heard in his tone as she dragged herself slowly from the floor. She shakily stood, gently placing the crystal dish back in its rightful place on top of their dresser, right next to a framed wedding shot Isshin had secretly taken of the two of them.

She traced her finger over the silver frame that shimmered in the moonlight, feeling her heart squeeze painfully at seeing them laughing together. Her head was resting on his shoulder with his arm around her waist as Ichigo looked down at her, a mixture of happiness and pride shining from his eyes. Looking around the darkened room with surprised eyes as the strange feeling from earlier once again flared around her, dancing along her fractured nerves, Orihime pulled in a shuddering breath as it silently comforted her.

Turning back to the dresser, Orihime lifted the picture and moved slowly to the window where muted light bathed the upholstered chair set before it. Picking up her stuffed penguin that rested there, she cuddled it to her chest as she sank into the seat, still gazing at the picture of her handsome, smiling husband. With her legs curled underneath her, she tucked her fuzzy pink plushie under chin as she gently ran her finger over the photo, smiling softly at the absence of Ichigo's trademark scowl and furrowed brows.

She didn't know how she was going to be able to face him, his anger and his hurt. Ichigo had quite the temper when riled, and this time he had every right to be upset with her behavior. Tilting the picture so the moonlight hit it directly, Orihime sighed softly and let her head fall back as the gently swirling entity returned and moved soothingly over her tortured thoughts until she could calmly think again. _'I needed to apologize to Ichigo, but I can't even begin to imagine how.'_ She mused as she tugged the curtains to the side, staring out at the inky darkness and cuddling her penguin tight.

Time passed slowly before Orihime built up the courage necessary to face him. Running her fingers down the back of her soft plushie as she shifted painfully in her chair, her legs long since had fallen asleep. The sensation of pins and needles raced down her limbs as she worked the stiffness from her legs before standing cautiously. Setting the picture gently back on the dresser, she straightened the frame and drew strength from the fact that she knew Ichigo loved her, always and forever, their special promise.

Stealing one last quick look at the photo, she hugged her silly penguin tight, using its soft body as moral support as she stood before her bedroom door. Taking a deep breath, Orihime hesitantly slid open the door and quietly stepped out into the hallway, hopeful that Ichigo would accept her apology.

Orihime walked timidly down the hall and stood uncertainly at the threshold to the front room, looking around the room with trepidation. She squeezed her plushie tighter at seeing the results of Ichigo's temper, papers scattered over the floor, the table shoved into the center of the room at an odd angle, and her husband sprawled on the couch like a lethally restive tiger.

Fast losing what little nerve she had built up, Orihime vacillated if she should approach Ichigo to apologize now or later. With her arms wrapped securely around her plushie, she observed him for a moment. She acknowledged that her husband truly was a magnificent male specimen with the way his head tilted back into the cushions, hand clasped over his eyes, and how his shirt gaped open, perfectly showcasing that amazing physique of his. Although, fabulous or not, it was also quite obvious he was mad at her, the shambles of her front room was testament to that fact. Feeling her guilt weigh her down as her breath grew shallow and strained, she knew she couldn't face him, not yet. Lifting her foot, she prepared to flee back to their room.

* * *

Hearing a whisper of sound, Ichigo unconsciously tensed as he sensed his wife's presence nearby. He tentatively lifted his hand from his eyes, blinking at the sudden light as he glanced across the room to see Orihime nervously fidgeting, clearly fighting a battle with herself while cuddling that absurd pink plushie of hers. Blowing out a breath, he felt the pressure on his chest ease as his world righted once again.

Meeting her timid eyes with his own, his relief reflected plainly in his gaze as he silently held out a hand to his hesitant wife. Watching her lower lip tremble as tears pooled in her eyes, Ichigo never let his hand waver as he patiently waited for Orihime to come to him. Swallowing thickly as her tears overflowed and gracefully slid down her cheeks, Ichigo forced a wobbly smile to his lips, snapping her out of her frozen state and sending her hurtling across the room and into his arms.

Pulling her slender figure onto his lap, her legs automatically going around his waist as his arms wrapped around her reflexively, Ichigo pressed his face tightly into the crook of her neck, breathing in his wife's sweet scent. Holding her closely as her ragged breathing rushed over his skin, he couldn't relax his grip as tremors wracked Orihime's frame and silent tears cascaded down his neck. Digging his fingers into her back, curling into the fragile fabric of her nightgown, he let her cry.

_______________

Sniffing back her tears as she bunched his shirt in her fists, Orihime whispered painfully into her husband's damp neck, "I'm sorry Ichigo…I'm so sorry I yelled at you."

Closing his eyes at her agonized penitent tone, "You don't have to apologize, Orihime." He assured her quietly, running his hand over her hair soothingly as he dropped a gentle kiss behind her ear.

She pulled back to meet his gaze, sincerity shining from her red-rimmed eyes as she thumped his chest with her small fists to accentuate her fervent admission. "Yes I do, I acted like a brat."

Reaching up to smooth his thumbs over her wet cheeks, gathering the stray tears at the corners of her eyes, Ichigo felt guilt-ridden as he stared at his wife's tense, tear stained face. "I should be the one saying I'm sorry; I wasn't very attentive to you tonight."

She shook her head, denying his comment as she lifted herself from his lap and came up on her knees. Orihime grasped the front edges of his shirt as she pleaded piteously, "Would you just forgive me already… I feel like hell."

Raising his brow at her uncharacteristic descent into cursing, Ichigo twisted his lips as a memory played through his mind. Searching his mind, he tried to pinpoint where he had heard that phrase before. "Why does that sounds awfully familiar?"

"It should be familiar, those were your words." She replied quietly, smoothing her hands up his chest to curve over his shoulders. "You wouldn't let me apologize that night, but I had to accept yours. It's my turn now." Tilting her head, Orihime nodded in all seriousness, squeezing her fingers into her husband's tensely muscled shoulders.

"Damn…how many years ago was that, and you still remembered."

Lightly drawing her fingers up and down the thick corded muscles of his neck, Orihime leaned into him before earnestly informing her husband. "Ichigo I remember all the times we have spent together, they are all precious memories to me."

He slid his hands up her back, gently kneading along her spine as she stretched in response to his firmly questing fingers. "Surely not all of them are precious… I can think of several that I wouldn't even label as pleasant." Ichigo replied dryly, digging his fingers into the tensely knotted muscles above her shoulder blades as his lovely wife arched her back, focusing fully on his magical hands.

Sighing in contentment, she relaxed against her husband's chest, his warm skin under her cheek and the soothing beat of his heart near her ear. Orihime hated to break the comfortable silence between them as Ichigo continued to run his hands up and down her back but she still felt in the wrong and in need of his reassurance. "Am I forgiven yet?"

"I already told you that you don't-"

Lifting her head as she pressed her fingers firmly over his lips, sealing off his protests, she scrunched her delicate brows as her bottom lip quivered slightly. "I yelled at you for no reason, please, I need you to say that you forgive me Ichigo." She pleaded remorsefully, tears pooling in her eyes.

Smiling softly at her contrite expression, he searched his mind for the words she had given him all those years ago. Pulling her close, he whispered over her trembling lips. "I will always forgive you Hime…even if you betrayed me an evil alien overlord."

Sniffing back her tears, she smiled brilliantly at him, "You remembered."

"Yeah… this time, don't expect it to happen too often." Catching her tears before they could fall, Ichigo wiped the remaining moisture from the corners of her eyes as he quietly reminded her. "My powers of recall aren't that great you know, but for some reason or other that just stuck in my mind."

Pressing her fingers together, Orihime nodded in all earnestness, "Probably because it was such a profound statement."

Rolling his eyes at her pleased expression, "No…just crazy." He softened his honesty with a quick kiss on her pouting mouth, only to smile against her lips as his wife leaned in to deepen the kiss.

Orihime cupped his face between her hands as she gently nibbled on his lips. Pulling back slightly, she traced her fingers over his ears and into his hair as she quietly commented. "I just wish I wasn't so emotional over everything, either my stomach is rebelling or I'm weeping a river. I hate being out of control…I even yelled at you, and you don't deserve that, Ichigo." She burrowed into his neck, hiding her face as her embarrassment over her earlier actions caused her to blush.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Hime. I've deserved to be yelled at for years, you were just too kind to do so." He replied, rubbing his chin over her hair, ignoring her whispered 'that's not true' as he shifted her to a more comfortable position on his lap. "Dad told me tonight about your hormones being all over the place. He said that it's something all pregnant women experience to some degree or another, and that it's normal, completely normal."

"Rukia and I talked about it this afternoon as well." Orihime commented, lifting her head to stare over his shoulder as she furrowed her brows in thought. "I guess Captain Unohana talked to Rukia after she tried to eviscerate Renji."

Widening his eyes at the thought, Ichigo tilted his head back to see her clearly as he cautiously asked, "You didn't want to gut me too, did you?"

Covering her mouth as she fought back a yawn, Orihime forcefully shook her head in the negative, slapping him in the face with her flying hair.

Picking the silky strand from his mouth, Ichigo leaned over to switch off the lamp as he slid his arms under her legs. "Come on Hime, let's get you to bed."

"Hmm…but I'm not tired." She stated stubbornly, snuggling into his strong arms as he lifted her, "Oh wait, I can't forget Berry-head." She twisted in his hold, causing him to almost drop her on her head as she reached for her plushie on the couch.

Pulling her higher in his arms as she cuddled her silly pink stuffed toy to her chest, Ichigo turned down the hall, shaking his head at his wife's absurd flights of fancy. "I still don't understand what possessed you to name that penguin such a horrible name."

Poking the corner of her husband's frowning mouth, she giggled as Ichigo playfully nipped at her finger, "It's not horrible…besides, it was the first gift my own berry head bought for me."

"Your own berry head, huh?" He inquired with interest as he set his precious cargo down on her feet next to their bed.

Tilting her face up to his, Orihime smiled as Ichigo took the much maligned plushie from her arms and tossed it on the chair before leaning his forehead against hers. She lightly traced the line of his jaw with her fingertips as she quietly replied, "Yeah, my very own."

Smiling over his wife's possessive tone, he gently framed her face, brushing his thumbs along her cheekbones as his eyes roved over her delicate features. Tilting his head, Ichigo lightly kissed the corner of her mouth before letting his tongue sweep over her plump bottom lip teasingly as he curiously asked. "Have I told you yet today how much I love you?"

Her lips curved under his smooth caress as she enticed her husband's tongue to play with her own before slipping hotly along the edge of his teeth, wordlessly encouraging Ichigo to delve deeper. Pulling back slowly from their heated play, she nibbled at his lips before murmuring her answer to his earlier question, "Maybe…but I don't mind hearing it again."

Growling low in his throat as her lips moved down his neck, her teeth dragging lightly over his skin, "I love you Orihime." He fervently stated as his head fell back and his fingers unconsciously clenched in her silky hair.

Pushing his loose shirt off his shoulders, she trailed her fingers down his muscled arms and whisked the material away. Brushing her fingers up his muscled chest, teasingly circling his nipples as her lips lingered over the jagged scar in the center of his chest, Orihime lifted her eyes and softly requested, "…and again."

Bending down with a smug grin on his face, Ichigo reached for the hem of her nightgown. Curling his fingers around the material, he tugged it up and over her head, watching in amusement as she fought her head and arms free from the confining fabric. Leaning near as her hair pulled free, he tossed the gown to the side as he whispered heatedly into her ear, "I love you."

She let her eyes drift closed as his heartfelt words landed sweetly in her ear. Brushing her abundant chest against his bare one, Orihime threaded her fingers through his bright locks as she pulled her wonderfully forgiving and understanding husband back to her parted lips. Gazing at him through her lashes, she saw his eyes glitter hotly in the muted light as his hands slid up her body, firmly molding and curving around her as he wished. Panting quietly as his hands began boldly sculpting the contours of her breasts; she couldn't help but quietly purr over his waiting lips, "Hmm…again."

___________________________________

Sprawled lethargically against her husband's side, the covers haphazardly tugged over them, Orihime smoothly ran her toes over the tops of his feet as he idly played with the trailing ends of her hair. Dropping a gentle kiss on his chest, directly over his beating heart, she slid her hand over the muscular expanse, absentmindedly tracing the firm lines and ridges, "Umm Ichi…"

Forcing open his eyes as his wife's hesitant voice reached him, Ichigo shifted slightly, feeling too tired to move further. "What is it Hime?" He asked lazily, rubbing his hand over her bare back, only to feel his lips curl as her request whispered invitingly over his skin.

"…tell me again."

* * *

Mid-morning light spilled down hall, unknowingly pointing out his wife's direction as he walked towards the front room. Ichigo had planned on letting Orihime sleep in while he took his shower and made her breakfast…obviously she had other plans since their bed was already empty when he got out of the bathroom.

Guiltily noticing that the front room had been picked up, table moved back, papers picked up, smoothed out and neatly lying beside his charging laptop, Ichigo kicked himself for not cleaning this up earlier, stupidly leaving a reminder of last night for her face this morning. Spying her sitting at the dining room table, steam rising from the cup before her, gently curling around her tousled hair, he walked over and softly placed a kiss on her cheek as she mumbled out a 'good morning'. "So what's on your agenda today..." Ichigo watched his wife yawn into her cup of tea as he dropped into the chair across from her before dryly adding, "besides a nap that is."

Sending him a sleepy smile, Orihime tilted her head as she observed his half dressed state, damp hair, and the dark circles under his eyes. "What about you? A nap probably sounds pretty good to you as well."

Grunting unintelligibly into the cup to tea she pushed his way, he growled out, "Damn hollow…right when someone finally let me get some sleep. I'm surprised I had any spirit energy to even take care of it seeing as my lovely wife was intent on completely draining me last night."

Scrunching up her nose as she looked at him questioningly, "You didn't like my apology?"

Raising his brows at her sulky tone, Ichigo was quick to assure his sensitive wife before he ended up in hot water…again. "I loved your apology." Reaching across the table to clasp her small hand in his, he gave it a quick squeeze as he continued. "But it wasn't necessary Hime; there was nothing that you needed to apologize for."

"But…"

Shaking his head slightly, he leaned forward, pulling her hand to his mouth. Ichigo let his breath bathe the tender skin before gently caressing her knuckles with his lips as he stared intently into her wide eyes. "What do you have to accomplish before I can lure you back to bed and prove to you the many benefits of a nap?"

Orihime lost herself in the deep brown of his eyes, almost answering that she was ready right now, not taking into account that she had just got out of bed, before blinking and breaking the sensual spell her husband was skillfully weaving around her. Snatching her hand back from his grasp, she cradled it to her chest as her diabolical spouse sat across from her grinning like a Cheshire cat, quite pleased with himself.

She peeked up at Ichigo and watched him lean back in his chair with his hands clasped behind his head, a self-satisfied smirk curling his lips and she inexplicably felt the need to pop his smug little bubble. "Sorry sweetheart, I really need to line my projects up and get ready for a conference call tomorrow afternoon."

Blowing out a harsh breath as his plans for a delightful nap with his wife flew out the window, he sullenly asked, "Anything else?"

Biting her lip, Orihime peeked up at him, already dreading his likely reaction to the next part. At his questioningly raised brows, she hesitantly replied as a light dawned in his eyes, almost anticipating her words. "Well… I have to prepare a presentation before I'm expected in the office later next week."

Dropping his chin to his chest as his hands hit the table hard, Ichigo couldn't hold in his disappointed groan as he asked, "How many days is it this time?"

Orihime tucked her hair behind her ear as she smiled sympathetically at her husband's crestfallen expression. Reaching for the hand he had fisted on the table, she kneaded his tense hand as she attempted to reassure him. "Don't worry, it's just one day. I'll only be gone on Friday."

He peered up at her through lowered brows, frowning slightly as he relaxed his hand and threaded his fingers with hers. "I can't help it; I always hate seeing you get on a train and leave."

Gently swirling her fingers in the palm of his hand, she apologetically replied, "Sweetheart, our only other option is to live in Tokyo so I wouldn't have to be gone for days at a time…"

"Ughh, we've already talked about this numerous times, Orihime." He acknowledged with a groan, pulling his hand free as he slouched back in his chair. "We both agreed that living in Karakura made more sense, what with my job and shinigami duties to contend with."

"Plus we wanted to be able to be near your family and our friends."

"That's debatable" he muttered sarcastically, plowing his fingers through his hair before scowling across the table at his wife as she smothered an amused snort.

Biting her lip as Ichigo continued to scowl at her, Orihime reminded him quietly, "I'm just grateful that the company came up with this solution of me working from home. Otherwise I would have likely dropped out of the program and would probably be working as a secretary right now for some dirty old man." She pressed her fingers together, her eyes taking on a glazed unfocused look as she dreamily murmured, "And my boss would likely treat me like his personal slave, working me to the bone and he'd chase me around my desk and pinch my tush."

Slamming his hands down on the table, making Orihime jump in her chair, Ichigo glared at his daydreaming wife as her wild fantasies wound him tight. "Would you not say things like that? It just makes me want to lock you in our room and never let you out."

She huffed out a breath at his domineering statement, curling her lip in a pout as she declared crossly, "But that would be unfair to me."

Shoving his cup away from him, he replied gruffly, "You think I care?" Crossing his arms over his chest, he narrowed his eyes at her sulky expression before sullenly admitting, "I don't want anyone else laying their hands on you… even hypothetically."

Slowly standing, Orihime pushed her chair aside, tilting her head as she observed her darkly glowering husband. "Someone sounds possessive."

"Damn straight… I don't share." He sent her a dead serious look as he reached out, snagging her around the waist and tugging his wife closer. Tilting her chin up, Ichigo brusquely informed her, "If you want someone to chase you around and pinch your butt, look no further… I'm your man."

Sliding into his lap, Orihime brushed her fingers over Ichigo's furrowed brows. "Yes, you are definitely my man." She replied with a laugh, snuggling in his arms before dropping a light kiss on his frowning mouth, and then another, and another until his jealous tension drained away.

Her soft sigh feathered over his lips as she drew back and Ichigo felt juvenile for getting envious over some nameless, faceless phantom in his mind. His private fears always got the better of him and left him wondering if someday Orihime would wake from this daydream and question just what she was doing with a crude punk like him, especially since he still didn't have any clue what it was about him that attracted her in the first place.

"Stop that this instant Ichigo."

Snapping his eyes up to meet hers, Ichigo smothered a smile as he took in the look Orihime was sending him. _'She knows me so well.'_ He thought as she raised her brow questioningly, wondering if she needed to say more. It was like she could read his mind sometimes. Although, it was always difficult for him to take her serious when she made that 'you're in big trouble mister' face, especially since it looked a lot like her imitation of him scowling, and it also bore a marked similarity to her 'that's rude' face.

Blowing out a breath as he watched her bottom curl, "You're adorable." He stated with absolute certainty, smoothing a finger over her pouting lips as Orihime narrowed her eyes at him, curious if his change in subjects was some kind of ploy. Shaking his head, he let his eyes tell her that he was finished with his bout of self-pity and doubt. Ichigo trailed his long fingers over her stomach, concern tingeing his tone as he quietly asked, "How do you feel this morning?"

"Fine" She responded quickly, only to squirm as Ichigo raised his brows, not buying her automatic answer. It wasn't as much fun when she was on the receiving end of 'the look', it didn't help that he knew her so well either, she thought as she confessed, "I was a little queasy when I first got up, but I nibbled on a few crackers and I feel better now."

"I can't help but worry." He frowned, gazing blindly at her middle before scoffing as he continued to rub his hand over her stomach. "That's pretty much all it seems I can do is worry."

Watching his eyes grow dark and tighten from the frustration he was feeling, it caused Orihime to bite her lip in contemplation. Ichigo always took so much upon his shoulders, putting himself on the line time and again, using his great strength and his unrivaled determination to protect those he loved. But in this instance, his inability to help and protect her from the trials of pregnancy was making him unusually tense and unsure of himself. They still had over six months to go and she wondered what he will be like when she really began to show and had a noticeable bump like Rukia.

Orihime curled her hand over his as Ichigo continued to rub circles over her gently rounded tummy. Catching his pensive gaze, she smiled softly and twined her fingers with his as she kissed his frowning mouth before finding a different subject for them to talk about. "Tatsuki called while you were in the shower, she and Chad are coming home in a few days."

Squeezing her fingers lightly, well aware of her tactics, Ichigo relaxed and pressed her head to his shoulder. "Did she say anything about their trip?"

She rubbed her cheek over his shoulder, settling into a more comfortable position before answering. "No, not really, just checking in and letting me know when to expect them."

Moving their joined hands over her stomach, he asked quietly. "Did you tell her about the baby?"

"No, not yet…the fireworks festival is coming up."

Furrowing his brows as she jumped quickly to another topic, Ichigo rubbed his temple as his wife's words sunk in. "What…you want to go I imagine?"

Orihime shifted in his lap as she twisted her fingers around his further. Peeking up at him through her lashes, she smiled sheepishly, "Well, you didn't want to do anything special for your birthday and I thought maybe we could go. Besides, I'd like to tell Tatsuki our happy news at that spot near the river."

Brushing a kiss over her forehead, he quietly inquired as his arm tightened around her, "Where the red dragonflies always are?"

"Uh huh"

Sliding his hand up her back as she turned to face him, Ichigo grinned as his wife playfully walked her fingers up his chest. Catching her wandering digits, he pressed a kiss to the tips as he inquired, "You want to tell her alone?"

"Well, I'm not really certain what her reaction is going to be. If you remember it was Tatsuki who dragged me to the doctor for birth control so I wouldn't be giving birth to any of your bad-tempered brats." Snapping her gaze up to meet his, Orihime slapped her hands over her mouth, staring up at him in dismay.

Blinking his eyes as he silently mouthed 'bad-tempered brats', feeling suddenly deflated, Ichigo arched a brow at his blushing wife wondering if he had heard her right. Blowing out a breath, he gently ran his hand over Orihime's tense back as she murmured against his neck with a small voice, "sorry, I wasn't supposed to tell you that part."

"Alright then, I'll let you tell Tatsuki that you ARE expecting one of my bad-tempered brats and I will make myself scarce…preferably in another time zone entirely."

Running her small hands over her husband's tense chest, gently massaging the taut muscles, she glanced apologetically at him before decisively stating. "We should invite your dad and sisters to go to the festival with us, maybe Renji and Rukia too."

Kneading the back of his neck, he tried to find a diplomatic way of saying 'hell no' without hurting her feelings. Not finding a polite way of telling her that he thought her suggestion was crazy, he settled for guessing at her reasons instead, "The whole safety in numbers idea?"

Pumping her fist in the air, Orihime beamed up at her husband, quite proud of herself, "Yeah, did I have a good plan or what?"

Slumping in his chair at her pleased grin, Ichigo dryly retorted. "Oh sure great plan, I really doubt that crew would stop Tatsuki from pummeling me…cheer her on and place bets maybe, but not prevent her from beating me to a bloody pulp."

Biting her lip as she glanced up at him through her lashes, Orihime held back her laughter at his disgusted expression before quietly stating, "You don't like my plan."

"Really…what gave you that idea?"

* * *

Rolling his eyes as his wife laughed over yet another broken net, Ichigo wondered just whose bright idea it was to come to the festival to catch goldfish. Even if Orihime happened to capture one, what were they going to do with it? _'Give it to Yoruichi perhaps?' _He thought dryly only to let an amused grin cross his face as his blue clad princess peeked over her shoulder at him, checking to see if he had wandered off in a fit of boredom.

Turning back to the proprietor of the goldfish stall, Orihime thanked him and gratefully accepted a small token from him as the old man's wife told Orihime about the food stall further down run by her brother. "Just tell him Mitsuko sent you and he'll fix you up right."

"Thank you kindly for you consideration." Orihime beamed at the couple, bowing her head slightly as Ichigo came up behind her and helped her to her feet, tucking her small hand in his.

Mitsuko shooed them away playfully, "Go eat, enjoy, and feed that baby so he can grow big and strong."

Pulling in a surprised gasp, Orihime furrowed her brows at the kindly woman, "But…"

The old woman smiled at them as she nodded her head wisely, "You have the glow. It's as easy to see as the nose on your face."

Glancing down at his wife, Ichigo broke into laughter as he watched Orihime practically cross her eyes as she stared at the tip of her nose. "Don't take it so literally Hime." He nodded to the old couple as he pulled his giggling wife to the side, making room for other goldfish hopefuls to have their chance.

Smiling up at her husband, Orihime felt her heart melt at the remainder of laughter shining in his eyes. Sighing softly, she leaned against his arm as she whispered, "I so want to kiss you right now."

"Really…tell me more" He purred out, sliding his fingers over the sleeve of her blue yukata as he tucked her into his side, pulling her back from the crowds. Looking around for a less crowded area out of the flow of the main foot traffic, he tugged his unresponsive wife out of the way of a large rambunctious group of kids. Shaking his head as he looked down to see Orihime staring at the tip of her nose again, Ichigo blew out a beleaguered breath at his wife's one track mind. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see if I really glowed…that would be so cool." Looking up at him with eager eyes, she smiled brightly; wondering if she glowed like they do in the comic books or if that was only from exposure to radioactive material.

"Yeah really nifty, we could always use you as a nightlight." He rolled his eyes at the thought before leaning near and whispering, "I thought you were talking about kissing me, got my hopes up and everything."

Blinking her superhero fantasy away…for now, Orihime smiled softly at his disappointed expression as she patted his arm and winking at him. "Silly man, you can wait until later."

Grinning at her choice of words, he started to tease her back only to freeze as an unmistakable sound echoed through the crowd. Flinching slightly, Ichigo felt his eye twitch as the distinctive rumble of his father's bellow carried over the area. Moving to stand protectively in front of her, he scanned the area for any sign of his insane dad, only to spin around in annoyance as he heard his wife's muffled squeak from behind him. Scowling darkly, he watched Orihime being smothered by one of his father's exuberant bear hugs, her small hands flailing as Isshin squeezed her tight. "Let her go you old goat." Ichigo roared, smacking his dad over the head when he didn't release his wife fast enough in his opinion.

"Spoilsport" Isshin cried, rubbing the side of his head as he smiled lopsidedly at his blushing daughter-in-law. Leaning in as if to impart a great secret, he nudged Orihime with his elbow repeatedly as he avowed, "The stingy guy, he always keeps the good looking ones all to himself."

"Shut up!" Ichigo grumbled as he rolled his eyes at his dad's inane comment, "You make it sound like I have a regular harem going on."

Clasping his hands together as rapturous vision passed through his mind, "Ahh…Every man's perfect fantasy." Isshin stated loudly, wiggling his eyebrows at Orihime suggestively.

Shaking his head 'no' as Orihime inquisitively raised her brows, Ichigo knew that subject wasn't closed, his wife was certain to bring it up later at home. The issue of fantasies captivated her completely and with her imagination that was truly a thing to be feared. Turning on his father, he pulled him away from his curious wife before she started asking questions. "Are you drunk?"

"Nope" Isshin replied while nodding his head up and down in the affirmative. Throwing his arm around his son's shoulder, he pathetically whined to an indifferent Ichigo, "I'm all alone, you've left the nest and the girls are off doing their own thing…leaving me nothing more than a pitiful old man to attend the festival by myself."

Rolling his eyes at his dad's melodrama, he disengaged himself from his drunken grasp as he heard Orihime sympathetically assure his dad that they would certainly stay by his side and keep him company for the evening. Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, staring at his wife in horror, slightly panicked by the prospect of being stuck babysitting his drunken dad the rest of the night.

* * *

Somehow, thankfully, losing his dad in the crowd, Ichigo ruefully kneaded the back of his neck as he now watched his wife run away. _'So much for the two of us having a nice relaxing evening to ourselves.'_ He mumbled in disappointment, trying to keep a close eye on his accident prone wife as she ran pell-mell down the sidewalk. Her sandals slapped against the pavement and the crimson bow of her obi jiggled as she hurried towards her best friend as he slowly followed after her.

Shaking his head as he watched his wife happily hugging Tatsuki, he grinned and waved at Chad as the big man waited to greet Orihime. Making his way towards where the three of them remained standing off to the side talking, well, make that Orihime talking while Tatsuki listened with a look of doting exasperation and Chad stood behind her, resting his large hand affectionately on her shoulder.

"Let me look at you." Tatsuki said, forcefully breaking through Orihime's rambling exposition about goldfish, okonomiyaki, and something inexplicable about harems. Bracing her hands on her beaming friend's shoulders, she looked Orihime up and down, checking for any signs that Ichigo has been mistreating her before sullenly admitting. "The dummy must be doing something right, you're practically glowing."

"Tee hee… you really think so too?" Bouncing from foot to foot, Orihime pressed her fingers against her lips, suppressing her sudden laughter only to have Ichigo flick her in the back of the head to draw her out of her absorption with the tip of her nose…again. Glancing over her shoulder at her husband as he fondly rolled his eyes, she playfully stuck her tongue out at him before turning her attention back to her best friend.

Tatsuki and Orihime began strolling down the sidewalk, their heads together as they talked while him and Chad wordlessly fell in behind. Ichigo shook his head as he heard his wife exclaim over how she still wanted to get some lemon shaved ice and maybe some takoyaki_. 'Hime and her fixation with all things pertaining to food,'_ he mused, grinning over her insatiable appetite before Chad drew his attention with a quiet question.

Haltingly discussing the goings-on in Karakura with Chad, Ichigo tucked his hands in his pockets as they continued down the sidewalk, keeping an ear open to his wife's conversation. Not eavesdropping so to say, more like protecting his best interests, _'…or the important ones anyway.'_ He thought with a chuckle, glancing down at what would likely be Tatsuki's first target if Orihime accidentally told her friend about any of his recent abhorrent behavior.

Almost running over the top of his dark haired friend as Tatsuki stopped suddenly in the center of the sidewalk, Ichigo became aware of a peculiar thread of unease unraveling in his chest as he heard her ask Orihime about her clothing. Noticing his wife sneak a quick glance back at him, he felt his apprehension grow and tried to pinpoint just why he wanted to cover his ears like a child and block out the continuing conversation.

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes in thought, pinching Orihime's sleeve between her fingers before slowly nodding her head as a memory played through her mind. "I thought that yukata was familiar, the pattern is a little different though. It was Tanabata … three years ago, right? The one you wore that night was quite similar to this one."

"Yeah, this one is almost identical to that one." Orihime replied simply, peeking up at her now darkly scowling husband, she smiled softly as she ran her hands down the patterned cotton material. "I haven't had a chance to dress up for festivals since then and Ichigo told me years ago that he loved me in it."

"How would he remember?" Tatsuki asked sarcastically, arching a brow questioningly before sharply, but honestly pointing out, "He wasn't even with you that night but hanging out with some other woman."

"Thanks for bringing up that part, Tatsuki." Ichigo stated derisively, glaring at the unrepentant woman smirking at him, he knew that she'd find some way to put him in the wrong. Like he needed any help upsetting his wife, Ichigo figured that he was more than capable of disappointing Orihime on his own without Tatsuki bringing up his past transgressions as well. "Next time don't hold back, just go straight for the jugular."

Recognizing her husband's tone all too well, Orihime helplessly fluttered her hands as she glanced between Ichigo and Tatsuki before attempting to soothe her irritated spouse. "I'm sure she didn't mean anything by that Ichigo, besides that was a long time ago."

"Not that long ago," Tatsuki dryly stated, frowning as she glanced at her friend's anxious profile, "you still haven't forgotten it, have you?"

Orihime twisted her fingers together as she dropped her gaze to the ground. "No… I haven't forgotten." She admitted quietly. She couldn't help but remember it all, the depressing rainstorms, her wish tied to the bamboo tree, even the frightening attack, it was all indelibly imprinted on her mind. Lifting her eyes, she met her husband's guilt-ridden gaze, watching as a small nerve flickered near his eye. She rested her hand on Ichigo's forearm, curling her fingers around the tense muscles. Her lips curved in a tender smile as she acknowledged with certainty, "It is one of my treasured memories after all."

Ichigo laid his hand over hers, feeling in awe of her resilient spirit. The things she had endured over the years would crush a normal person, but somehow Orihime always came out smiling. "Only you, Hime, would remember that night fondly."

"Of course," She replied cheerily, tilting her head as she observed her husband's remorseful expression while Tatsuki moved to Chad's towering side. Stretching up on her tiptoes, Orihime braced her hand against the solid wall of his chest as she whispered near his ear, "Although I must admit I did like the next day even better."

Dropping a soft kiss on her hair, Ichigo sighed quietly as his arms wrapped around her slender frame. Closing his eyes as those memories rushed in, the good and the bad, he held his princess tight as he assured her, "Me too Orihime…me too."

* * *

Standing off to the side, enjoying the quiet evening, Ichigo watched Orihime and Tatsuki walk by the river. The grass gently brushed the hem of his wife's yukata as she skipped along and he couldn't help but smile at the picture she made. He was so glad that she hadn't lost any of her childish enthusiasm and interest in the world around her, his princess was truly special.

Tucking his hands in his pockets, Ichigo glanced back at his wife one more time as he and Chad began to slowly move down the sidewalk. Moving around a group of visiting ladies, he looked up at his silent friend as he inquired, "How was your trip?"

.

.

.

"Good"

Nodding his head in response, Ichigo watched the crowd begin to move off in the direction of where the fireworks would be shot off. Leaning back against a large oak, he clasped his hands behind his head as Chad sat on the ground beside him, settling against the rough bark as well. Looking up into the gently rustling leaves, feeling the warm evening breeze swirl around him, Ichigo quietly asked, "Did Tatsuki like your family?"

.

.

.

"Yeah"

.

.

.

"And mí tía thought she was great…all fiery and feisty."

'_That's what was great about Chad, conversation at its finest…minimal.' _Ichigo thought with a small grin, not even bothering to ask just what the hell a 'me teha' was.

Scratching the underside of his chin, he frowned as he attempted to find a way to tell his friend of his impending fatherhood. Ichigo figured that it was difficult enough for him to make normal conversation without bringing up anything personal into the mix, feelings and the like just weren't his forte. Plus it didn't help matters that Chad wasn't what anyone would ever call a sparkling conversationalist either. Besides, this really wasn't something that you just blurted out.

* * *

Spinning around happily, Orihime watched her husband move off down the sidewalk as she and Tatsuki walked along the edge of the river. Pressing her fingers together, she turned bright shining eyes on her friend as she eagerly demanded, "I want to know everything about you trip, what you did, who you met, what you had to eat..."

Blowing out an exasperated breath, Tatsuki grasped her excited friend's arm, stalling her before she could continue with her demands, "All in good time Orihime. Calm down, I'm not going anywhere, besides I want to hear how marriage is treating you…along with that delinquent."

"Being married to Ichigo is amazing." She replied happily as she clapped her hands together before gently biting her lip and threading her fingers together as she admitted in a small voice, "Well…other than the parts with me crying and being sick all the time."

"What do you mean, isn't that bastard taking care of you?" Pounding her fist into her open palm, Tatsuki grinned at the thought of making Ichigo bleed. "I bet the selfish jackass wants you to wait on him hand and foot."

"No…no, it's not Ichigo's fault." Orihime cried out in defense of her husband before gesturing vaguely with her hands as her eyes drifted evasively off to the side, "It's just something that can't be avoided."

Narrowing her eyes at her hesitant friend, Tatsuki came to a sudden stop as she felt a shaft of fear rip through her. _'Was Orihime seriously sick, is that why she wanted to talk to me alone?'_ She thought as she looked closely for any signs of illness before cautiously asking, "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Waving her hands in front of her, Orihime stammered as she lightly rocked on the balls of her feet, "Umm, your trip first."

Grabbing hold of Orihime's shoulders, Tatsuki stared her down anxiously, truly beginning to worry that there was something genuinely wrong with her friend. "Maybe you should tell me what's going on before you hurt yourself bouncing around or I'm going to hunt down Ichigo and forcefully drag the information out of him."

Biting her lip, Orihime restlessly shifted from foot to foot as she twisted her fingers together, uncertain now that the time was here just how to tell her best friend her important news. Nervously glancing up at her tense companion, she nodded in understanding as Tatsuki gestured impatiently for her to get on with it. Curling her hands into fists at her side, she pulled in a calming breath and smiled softly at her uneasy friend before bluntly blurting out, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT???"

Jerking his head to the side, Ichigo kneaded the back of his neck and prepared himself for the arrival of what sounded like a possessed demon. "Damn…I think Orihime just told Tatsuki." He muttered with foreboding, frowning heavily as he waited for his wife's guard dog to come snapping at his heels.

Chad looked in the same direction where his girlfriend's furious voice carried from. Standing slowly, he flicked his hair from his eyes before inquiring curiously, "Told her what?"

"That there isn't a Santa Claus." Ichigo dryly responded before groaning as he watched the dark haired woman come stomping towards him with fire burning in her eyes as his wife trailed behind, attempting to placate Tatsuki. "Actually I think Orihime just told her where babies come from."

Furrowing his brows in confusion, Chad was pretty certain that Tatsuki already knew where babies came from, but he couldn't stop himself from asking, "Where's that?"

Grinning ruefully up at his best friend, Ichigo shrugged his shoulders as he replied, "At the moment…Orihime's stomach."

He stared down at his friend as comprehension sunk in; Chad glanced up to see his petite fury of a girlfriend approaching rapidly before nodding at Ichigo and wisely taking a step back. "Congratulations…and good luck."

"Thanks…I think I'll need it."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for patiently waiting for me to finally update this story. I posted an extra long chapter as an apology for making you wait so long, I hope that it wasn't too much for you to read and that you didn't lose interst :D

I appreciate all your support and encouragement -honestly I do- your reviews truly make my day. Please forgive me if I don't personally reply to your reviews, the amount of time that I have been online has been severely limited recently, along with a reduced amount of time that I have to actually write. I will continue to update as I am able, so please be patient with me.

Thanks again everyone, I am grateful. -Rairakku Hana


	10. Chapter 10

**Always and Forever Part 10**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

_______________________________

Gingerly laying the icepack against her husband's black eye, Orihime tried to convince Ichigo once again to let her heal him. It would only take a moment, but the stubborn man just said that it was nothing more than he deserved…whatever that meant. Blowing out a breath that gently ruffled her bangs, she watched as the fireworks overhead revealed the extent of his bruising and figured she'd just wait until he went to sleep tonight and fix him up then.

Ichigo shifted slightly, trying to avoid his wife's tender concern, which in this instance translated to the ice pack she felt the need to wield. Sitting still as Orihime carefully pressed the ice against his injury, he laughed to himself as she fretted over the paltry bruise. She had seemed him hacked practically in half, bones shattered, and skewered like a piece of meat, but a black eye had her worried. He had thankfully blocked Tatsuki's knee from making contact with his groin, but not as lucky when it came to her fist connecting with his unprotected face. All things considering, he figured he had made the best choice to protect his crotch before she attempted to geld him.

Somehow Orihime and Chad had managed to calm down the wild banshee before she could do any major damage, although Ichigo was surprised that his ears weren't blistered from her vitriolic attack on his manhood. With Chad standing behind her, his large hand resting supportively on her tense, narrow shoulder, Tatsuki had chewed him out for what she considered his flawed concept of taking care of his wife, his inherent selfishness, and his inability to keep junior in his pants.

Ichigo seriously believed that Tatsuki was going to burst a blood vessel when Orihime had naively stammered out that it was likely her fault that _junior_ kept getting turned loose before the wedding. He listened in horror as his wife began to randomly disgorge private bits of information as she tried to explain to her friend all about Tarzan and Jane. She had then started to say something about an alley, until he had the foresight to slap a hand over her runaway mouth. His oblivious wife had almost inadvertently told Tatsuki and Chad more about their pre-wedding trip to the beach than they needed to know.

Having Renji and Rukia know about her fondness for acting out fantasies and her ability to have him mindlessly agree to whatever she wanted was already bad enough. Besides, it wasn't as if Renji could really talk, he was just as bad, if not worse than him at telling his wife 'no'. But for Tatsuki to find out just when, where, and how Orihime had gotten pregnant didn't even bear thinking, and it would likely end with him in traction in Ishida's hospital.

'_It really is too bad Orihime that is pregnant'_, Ichigo thought as a wide grin spread across his face as he reminisced. That night had been amazing, and he honestly wouldn't mind trying that again. Glancing down at his lovely wife, he wondered if maybe they could come up with a less …strenuous version. He was certain that she would be game to try, she always was.

Now…if he could just get her to rest and conserve her strength, if things went as planned, she was definitely going to need it.

__________________

Isshin sat contently on the blanket beside his daughter, Karin as she lay back watching the colorful pyrotechnics explode overhead. Letting his gaze drift over the couples that had joined him at his prime fireworks watching spot, he grinned as he observed Orihime trying to coddle his belligerent son. That is, she tried to fuss over him until Ichigo took the icepack from her and forced her to lay back, whispering something in her ear that gained her instant compliance, along with a giggle and a rosy blush that was clearly visible in the glow of the rockets.

Reclining on the opposite side of Ichigo, Chad had his massive hands clasped behind his head as he watched his newlywed friends' antics with a wide, pleased grin. While sitting cross legged beside him, Tatsuki unconsciously threaded her fingers through his thick wavy hair, shaking her head over the redheaded couple as well. Isshin had to laugh at how this little woman still could thrash his mighty son, and how Ichigo would take it every time. Usually because he seemed to think it was his penance for doing something stupid relating to Orihime…which if truth be told, it usually was.

Rukia shifting restlessly nearby drew his attention to the couple in front of him. He watched surreptitiously as she leaned back against her husband, his hand gently curving over her rounded stomach. The rockets overhead bathed the two of them with a soft glow as they shared a tender look while Renji's hand caressed a certain spot on her swollen abdomen over and over again. Obviously the baby was feeling active tonight.

Isshin couldn't wait for Ichigo and Orihime's baby to start moving around. Firstly because he knew it would drive Ichigo to utter madness seeing him put his hands on his wife's body. But his main reason was he couldn't wait to feel his grandbaby kick and he wasn't going to let his greedy son keep him from missing out. It was an amazing experience, proof of the new life soon join them, another Kurosaki to love and nurture. Isshin knew his grandchild won't be nearly as cynical as his children, no chance of that with Orihime as their mother. _'Finally, someone will appreciate my jokes.'_ And maybe, just to further annoy Ichigo, he could teach them the fine art of axe kicking their father.

Leaning back on his arms, Isshin took in the beauty of the pyrotechnics as he settled back comfortably on the blanket and dreamed about his future grandbaby. Smothering a sudden grin as he felt a group of friends draw near, _'the night was about to take a turn into the interesting.'_ Breathing out a small sigh of relief, he had been waiting for the opportunity to ask his approaching friend about the strange reiatsu that swirled around his precious daughter-in-law. Isshin was insanely curious if his hypothesis was correct. _'It would be amazing if it were true, although Ichigo might not think the same.'_ Chuckling to himself, he was certain that his acquaintance had already looked at the situation from every possible angle, come up with an answer, and if necessary had a probable solution in the works.

Glancing around, searching the shadows for his missing daughter, he knew that it was likely she was part of the approaching group. Isshin was secretly amused at the lengths Yuzu had been going to in trying to keep him and Ichigo from finding out about her boyfriend. Karin and Orihime were both aware of her absence. He had seen them share a secretive look and identical grins before changing the subject about Yuzu's whereabouts when Ichigo had curiously asked about her. No doubt leaving his son confused on how they had ended up discussing mecha robot tournaments when all he wanted to know was where his little sister was.

"All these couples lounging around put me to mind of roman orgies at their finest. Kurosaki, where are the grapes? Surely you could peel some for your beautiful wife while she reclines all delicately across your lap. Although I do believe that you have already fed her some sort of fruit, because it's obvious that something has taken root."

Twisting his head to the side, Ichigo narrowed his eyes in disbelief as Orihime slowly raised herself from his lap where she had been obediently resting. Seeing a flash of white in the darkness, he was certain that it was Yoruichi grinning over Urahara's asinine comment, only to have his supposition confirmed as they drew near. "What are you guys doing here, no innocent bystander's life to destroy or some desperate person to exploit?"

"Nope, not tonight, my calendar was completely clear." Kisuke san out gleefully, shrugging his shoulders as he snapped his fan closed, "plus Isshin-san invited us."

"Imagine that," Ichigo muttered darkly, watching his dad squirm under his threatening glare. His old man knew of his aversion to spending time with the couple who always found new ways to yank his chain. '_It was like they enjoyed making him dance on a string solely for their entertainment.' _He reflected with a groan as his wife soothingly rubbed her hand up and down his forearm.

Pulling his legs back as the twins, Masuto and Hisato barreled out of the darkness and swarmed around their parents as their sister, Shaolin slowly trailed after them and sat regally by his feet. Staring at the solemn little girl, he furrowed his brows as a familiar laugh echoed from the surrounding gloom. Turning his head toward the sound, Ichigo tried to pinpoint where it was coming from as a man's voice called for Urahara.

Kisuke peeked out from under the rim of his hat, leisurely waving his fan as he glanced down at the blanket, making certain that he had a certain person's attention before replying, "Over here."

A young couple stepped out of the darkness as they followed Kisuke's voice, carefully making their way through the other festival goers sitting around. The fireworks gently illuminated the young man's red hair and gave the petite, blonde woman anchored at his side an ethereal glow. "Are the boys with you? They took off like a shot all of a sudden and… Oh shit, Kurosaki!" He exclaimed loudly, staring in horror at the scowling death god reclining on the blanket in front of him. Beginning to have a sinking suspicion that he had been set-up, he watched as his boss's three children sat in a semicircle facing them, almost like they were preparing to watch a show.

Pointing a shaking finger at the couple before him, "You…you…you…" Ichigo could only sputter in shock at seeing his sweet, innocent sister cuddled up to some man, especially when it was a guy who was known for his close association with Urahara. That fact alone made Ichigo highly distrustful of him, not to mention that the little punk was also way too close to Yuzu.

"His name is Jinta-kun, remember Ichigo?"

Staring down at his wife in exasperation, he clearly stated, "I don't care what the hell his name is. I want to know how long he plans to keep that arm if doesn't get it from around my sister!" He hissed out, coming to his feet as he stared the scornful redhead in front of him.

Unfurling his fan before his face, Kisuke smirked, watching Ichigo and Jinta square off as both Yuzu and Orihime twisted their fingers together, anxious over the possible brawl. Beside him, his lovely wife chuckled in amusement over the young hotheads, pleased with the entertainment her husband had thoughtfully provided for her. Tilting his head in the combatants' direction, Kisuke gestured negligently with his fan, "Look dear…fireworks!"

__________________

Staring at the seat in front of her, Orihime gratefully took a deep breath after her mad dash this morning to make it to the train in time. After lugging her portfolio through the station and down the crowded aisle, she was more than happy to sit for almost an hour and get her thoughts in order before her meetings later on. Glancing down at the card she still held in her hand, she was thankful that Ichigo had thought to buy her ticket for her beforehand, saving her time this morning. She would have to remember to show her appreciation tonight when she saw him. That is if she didn't miss the last train home…again.

It was unfortunate that Ichigo had to leave for his own office before her. She regretted not getting to give him a proper goodbye before he left. Orihime was confused why he had to rush like he did this morning. It wasn't like he was on deadline or anything. Although in all honesty, he had planned on going in to the office yesterday afternoon and talk to his boss about a few things. But he had ended up staying at home with her when lunch got the better of her and she had been violently sick…again.

They had both been running behind this morning, neither one wanting to leave their bed until the last possible moment. Thankfully she had taken the time yesterday to pack her presentation and get her bag ready to go. She had even thought to set it beside the door last night. Smiling to herself, quite pleased with her organizational skills, she knew that Ichigo wouldn't see it that way. He would likely say that she put it by the door simply so she wouldn't forget her portfolio and leave the apartment without it…again.

She didn't understand why her husband always shook his head at her, his lips curved in fond exasperation when she did something like that. Orihime was certain that these type of things happened all the time...possibly even to other people.

While she was on top of her game this morning, Ichigo on the other hand wasn't prepared at all. After taking a quick shower and shaving, he dug through their closet for who knows what and then searched the office for his laptop carryall. Sticking his head around the door while she brushed her teeth, he told her he'd see her later as he sprinted for the door, leaving her looking down the hall after him. Wiping toothpaste from the corner of her mouth in surprise, she quietly murmured a puzzled 'goodbye' as the door slammed shut behind him. _'How strange, I didn't even get a kiss.' _

Pulled from her absorption with the headrest in front of her by her quietly ringing phone, Orihime rummaged through her bag looking for it. She smiled happily as her hand wrapped around the vibrating phone, especially since the silly jingle playing designated that it was her husband calling her. "Hello…Ichigo? I'm so happy, I didn't get to tell you goodbye. Actually I did, but I don't think you heard me and then-"

His amused chuckle cut her off as he curiously inquired, "Is the seat next to you open?"

"Ichigo, how can you see that? I thought you were at work." She exclaimed, darting her eyes to the window, wanting to at least get to wave goodbye. "Are you alright, it sounds like you're out of breath." Tugging impatiently on her bag as someone sat beside her, she searched for her husband. "I don't see you anywhere. Are you on the platform?"

"I'm closer than you think Hime."

Pressing her nose to the glass, she looked over the many faces queuing up on the station's platform while several stared back at her with a mixture of concern and nervousness. "I can't see you."

"Keep looking, you're getting warmer."

She shifted her bag to the floor in front of her, keeping her gaze locked on the view outside her window as the person beside her moved, tugging on her hair. Waving her hand to fend them off, Orihime was too focused on finding her husband than to request that they leave her alone. Squeezing the phone tightly in her hand as she felt frustrated tears form as the train began to slowly move, she cried, "Just tell me where you are Ichigo."

His voice chuckled over the connection, gently teasing her, "You're getting much, much warmer Orihime."

Gasping softly as warm, calloused fingers curled around her flailing hand, Orihime glanced over her shoulder in surprise as Ichigo smiled at her, cell phone to the side of his head as he whispered, "I'd say you're pretty hot right now, sweetheart."

"Ichigo…what are you doing here?" she asked in shock, not even blinking as he took the phone from her hand and closed it.

"I couldn't stomach the idea of you leaving, so I'm tagging along." Shrugging his shoulder, he leaned back before glancing at her surprised face from the corner of his eye. "I thought maybe we could make a night of it, stay in the capitol and then tomorrow we could spend the day together doing whatever you wanted."

"You are such a wonderful man, you know that?" She murmured in fervent admiration, gently curving her hand over his forearm. Springing to attention, a thoughtful look on her face, she clapped her hands together as a brilliant idea came to her. "We can stay at the guesthouse I usually lodge at."

Arching a brow at her earnest face, he turned in his seat towards her as he replied. "I don't mind you to staying there when you travel. I prefer that you stay there actually over being in a hotel room alone. But the thought of sharing a bathroom and kitchen with everyone else in the place doesn't appeal to me Orihime. I'd like a little more privacy than that." Shaking his head at her crestfallen expression, he gently nudged her as he added. "Plus it's a women's dormitory, I think that might put a little damper on me staying there."

"Ohh," she breathed out before glancing at her smirking husband through her lashes, "I forgot about that part."

"I'll get us a room." He assured her, threading his fingers through her, Ichigo gave her hand a little squeeze. "I literally ran to the office this morning, dropped off a few things and got approval to proceed on the piece I've started. I can spend the day working on those things and you can just give me a call when you're done. I'll meet you at your office and we'll go from there."

"But my clothes" she stated, gesturing at the crisp navy suit she was wearing, "they are fine for today, but I don't want to wear them tomorrow too." Looking down at their joined hands, she quietly admitted, "They're getting kind of snug. I couldn't button my skirt this morning."

Darting his eyes to her waist, concealed under her jacket, he leaned closer as he asked. "Then how is it staying on?"

"Umm…safety pins"

"You're holding your clothes together with safety pins?" At her hesitant nod, he groaned and sat back in his seat. Closing his eyes for a moment, he attempted to banish the image of his wife's clothes falling off her body in public before firmly informing Orihime. "We are also going shopping for some clothes that fit you."

"But Ichigo…"

"No arguments, we can wait until we're back at home, but you will get some new clothes, Orihime." Letting her see that he was completely serious, he squeezed her hand as he relaxed and nudged the bag at his feet. "I packed a few things for you to wear tonight and tomorrow, unfortunately nothing that's appropriate for you to wear to the office though."

Glancing down at the small bag, she felt a warm glow spread through her at his thoughtfulness. Scrunching up her nose as a thought came to her, she curiously asked. "How long were you planning this?"

"For a few days," he admitted sheepishly as he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, averting his eyes from hers. "I've thought about it doing something like this every time you leave, but I'm no good at this sort of thing, you know that."

Sighing softly, she brushed her fingers over his knuckles in quiet support before declaring stoutly, "I think you're marvelous at romantic gestures, Ichigo."

Looking down at his oblivious, yet loyal wife in disbelief, "Liar, I suck at them." He stated self-depreciatively, knowing it to be true.

Shaking her head in disagreement, Orihime laid her head against his shoulder before whispering, "I'm so lucky to be married to you."

Staring down at her bright head, Ichigo dropped a quick kiss on her hair, not caring who witnessed his display of affection. Closing his eyes, he drew in her scent, the one that he always associated with her. She had changed her shampoo over the years and the light fragrance wreathing her wasn't the same she wore when they were in high school, but he would still know her anywhere by her unique scent alone. He acknowledged that his hollow probably had the right of it, when years ago he said it was the smell of her soul, simply an inherent part of her, sweet, pure, and loving.

Enjoying her warm weight pressing against his arm, thankful that he was here beside her and not sitting at home worrying, he murmured sincerely into her silky tresses. "So you say Hime, but I always figured that I was the lucky one."

__________________

Watching her draw nearer, his eyes followed her progress through the large glass windows lining the lobby of her office building. The passing pedestrians' shadows ghosted over her silhouette and merged for a moment before the illusion dissipated as she stepped beyond the glass. Ichigo grinned in amusement as he watched the late afternoon sunlight strike her form, making her hair glow like a fiery halo, perfectly framing her angelic face. He breathed a sigh of relief as the breeze swirled her dark skirt around her knees, gratified that it was still around her waist where it belonged. Orihime was going to have to accept that her cute little bump was only going to get larger and that would require new clothes to accommodate her changing body.

Ichigo leaned back against a light post, out of the main flow of traffic on the sidewalk and waited for his princess, content to be patient for once. Feeling his brows furrow, he observed the two men walking on each side of her, staring at his wife's enthusiastically gesturing form in admiration and warm approval. His hands unconsciously curled into tight fists when he heard the stuffed shirt on her left inquired if he could escort her to her destination. He felt his temperature begin to climb dangerously high as the one on her right talked over the first, suggesting if she wasn't in any hurry they could stop and have a drink somewhere, maybe even dinner later on.

Straightening from his relaxed stance and into tense battle readiness,_ 'Were their eyes just knotholes? Can't they see the damn wedding ring on her finger?' _Ichigo growled low, ready to disassemble the idiots at his wife's side before he forcefully reminded himself that it wouldn't be wise to start a fight in front of her place of employment. Pummeling the fools into little grease spots on the sidewalk would soothe his possessive feelings immeasurably, but it probably wouldn't be a very smart move on his part. Plus there was the fact that it would upset his wife, and that was honestly the only thing that really mattered to him.

Relaxing back to his original position, he crossed his arms over his chest, making certain his flexed muscles showed in an undeniably threatening display. Ichigo knew that Orihime was oblivious that her co-workers were trying to come on to her. He was also aware that later he would be treated to her excited rendition of how sweet her colleagues were, how they offered to walk her someplace and wanted to go out for drinks with her.

"Ichigo"

The sight of his wife waving widely almost made him smile as people dodged her flailing arm. He purposely kept his pose as the men with Orihime flicked their eyes over him dismissively, before swerving back to take in the rest of the picture beside the scowl and funky hair. He unashamedly let them observe his formidable warrior's stance. It was pure, in your face intimidation, an _eat-your-hearts-out you filthy bastards this woman is mine_ pose, and he couldn't care less if it was considered childish.

He pointedly curled an arm around Orihime's waist as she made it to his side, certain her co-workers would understand his message, especially since he was doing little to hide his primitive nature. Briefly letting his eyes meet theirs, Ichigo silently conveyed just how gruesome and painful he could make their lives if they thought to further pursue the blissfully unaware woman standing before him babbling happily about her day.

Orihime turned in surprise as the two entertaining men from her division made their stumbling and hasty goodbyes. Tilting her head as she fluttered her fingers in farewell, she watched them move away quickly and disappear into the surrounding crowd. "That was strange. I didn't even get to introduce you to them."

Letting his inner caveman roar with victory, Ichigo couldn't quite contain the smug grin that curled lips. He knew that his display was immature, but he was bound and determined to protect what was his. He was his wife's knight in -somewhat- tarnished armor, standing between her and danger, be they dead or alive, two legged or tentacled. Orihime had willing given herself into his keeping and he took his duty very seriously, resolute that she never come to any harm while he still had breath in his body.

Allowing her husband to take her portfolio and sling the strap over his shoulder, Orihime was still puzzling over her co-workers abruptly leaving, unaware of Ichigo's descent into possessive neanderthal mode as he carefully guided her down the sidewalk. Shrugging her shoulders, she mused out loud as they followed the flow into the station. "Too bad, I really think you would have liked them. They were both so kind. We could have all gone out for a drink or something." She stated, glancing back in the direction her colleagues had gone, confusion clearly etched between her brows.

Rolling his eyes at her fairytale world she inhabited, he was certain that she was partially right, he would have liked them, _'liked to clobber them that is.'_ Tugging her to the side and around yet another immovable object before she crashed headlong into it, Ichigo changed the subject from her 'wonderful' colleagues before he was reduced to grunting primitively, beating his chest, and tossing her over his shoulder. _'Although,'_ he thought with a groan, _'knowing my wife, she'd probably like that.'_ Shaking his head, he cracked a genuine smile as he imagined her likely ecstatic reaction to such a scenario.

"How did your meetings go?"

Blinking up at him, Orihime pressed her fingers together as she mulled over his question. "Well, one idea had really warm reception, but only so, so on another. The third one was selected as a possibility of becoming the cyborg in a new game my boss working on with some other designers. I'll find out sometime in the next few weeks if it's what he is looking for in terms of an innovative character."

"That's great Hime, how would you like to celebrate?" He asked as they bypassed the ticket gates and headed for the manned entrance.

Digging through her purse for her card, she peeked up at her husband as she curiously inquired. "Anything I want?"

Chuckling over her excited expression, Ichigo let the staff scan their passes and requested 'to Kaihin-Makuhari Station', ignoring how the employee's eyes drifted up to stare at his bright hair. Ushering Orihime forward and around the milling people populating the busy station, he contemplated her question before answering. "Yes, anything you want."

Screwing up her face in deep thought, she considered several places they had gone to in the past before stating decisively, "Room service" She nodded firmly before looking up at Ichigo inquisitively as he guided her to their place on the platform. "Where are we staying anyway?"

"In Chiba" Tapping her on the end of her pert little nose, he frowned down at her cheerful face. "Now try again, Orihime, where would you like me to take you tonight, some place special?"

"I was serious Ichigo. The two of us alone in our room, having a quiet supper after a nice long soak in the tub." Clasping her hands to her chest, she sighed rapturously, shivering in reaction to whatever misbegotten daydream she had sunk into. "That sounds plenty special to me."

"You are so easy to please." Blowing out a breath, he watched her earnest expression through lowered brows before shaking his head and stating quietly. "I had planned to take you out and spoil you too."

Her soft sigh was swallowed up in the echoing cavern of the platform as she gazed up at her disappointed husband. "Ichigo, it doesn't matter what we do or where we go. All I really need is you." She assured him with a decisive nod as he met her eyes.

Watching the last of the passengers stream off the train, he squeezed her shoulder as the line began to move forward and quietly promised. "I'm all yours, Hime, always…"

"And forever" she finished for him, smiling softly, remembering another train station where Ichigo first made that promise to her. She stepped onto the train, ready to start tonight's adventure.

__________________

Thank you for following along with this story and sorry it took so long to update it. I once again ended up writing over ten thousand words for this chapter, which is a pain for me to find the time to do clean-up on so much. So I cut it in half and that means that the next chapter is pretty much finished and ready to go. I'll give it a quick look over and I'll post it soon.

Due to the limited amount of time that I now have, I am trying to stay on top of my updates and not get behind. Please, bear with me if I'm a little slow. Thanks again to everyone for their wonderful support and encouragement, I appreciate it greatly. -Rairakku Hana

-Note for the train ride- I know talking on cell phones on the trains in Japan is heavily frowned upon. I had originally wrote this out that they texted each other, but I didn't like the way it turned out. So I employed artistic license and imagined that Orihime and Ichigo retained their good manners, talked quietly, and kept the call short. Yeah, I'm weird that way ;)

__________________


	11. Chapter 11

**Always and Forever Part 11**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

________________________

-the continuation of Chapter 10

________________________

Turning the menu towards him, Ichigo knew this was coming as soon as soon as he had placed Orihime's requests. "Yes, I'm certain that my order is correct." He was tempted to growl his displeasure into the receiver as the wait staff stammered out their confusion. He sighed and leaned his head against the nearby wall as he muttered. "Can I just say that my wife is expecting and we leave it at that?"

Blowing out a breath as he hung up the phone, he shook his head as he imagined the kitchen staff's reaction to his wife's order, probably pure horror and gastronomical distress. Ichigo just hoped that they didn't get carried away and get creative with the whole meal. He would definitely be pissed if his food arrived covered in wasabi on a bed of sweet red beans.

"Hey there, supper will be here in about twenty minutes." He announced, pushing open the bathroom door. Ichigo slipped into the steam filled room and admired his bathing wife. With water beading enticingly on her flushed skin and her silky hair piled haphazardly on top of her head in a sloppy bun, Ichigo thanked whatever benevolent god that had seen fit to gift him with this lovely woman. Sliding the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip as he felt a primal hunger stir, one that had absolutely nothing to do with food, he leisurely purred out, "The hell with dinner. You definitely look good enough to eat."

Squirming under his heated stare, Orihime felt strangely vulnerable being completely naked while her husband stood only a few feet away, fully clothed. "You could always join me, you know. There's plenty of room."

"Not a good idea Hime." Ichigo chuckled out, watching his wife self-consciously flutter her hands over her chest as she drew her knees up. Kneeling at the edge of the tub, he dipped his fingers into the water before trailing the wet digits up her slender arm and tracing over the delicate bones of her shoulder. Gazing into her wide eyes through lowered brows, he stated in all honesty. "If I join you, you'll not be getting your dinner until much later."

Reaching up, Orihime wrapped her damp hand around his where it rested at the base of her throat, his thumb brushing tantalizingly over her fluttering pulse. She pressed tiny kisses over his knuckles before playfully nibbling on his fingertips as she flirtatiously batted her eyelashes at her captive audience. "I guess that just depends on what your definition of supper is."

"Minx" He replied fondly, pulling his hand from her grasp as he leaned back against the wall. Ichigo watched the overhead light sparkle against the droplets on her skin, making her glitter like the precious jewel she was. "I'll take my bath after we eat." He informed her as his eyes swept slowly over the luscious body before him. "Maybe I'll try to persuade you to join me instead."

__________________

Looking over his shoulder, Ichigo couldn't stop the smile tugging at his lips as his wife, wrapped in a lightweight, blue robe, walked out of the bathroom. She didn't even spare him a glance as she made a beeline straight for the small table where he was laying out their recently delivered meal.

Setting the tray on the nearby desk, he turned back to the table after only to stare at his wife's curious actions. Ichigo watched her in silence for a moment as she pushed the plates and bowls around, randomly rearranging them before shoving them away as she wiggled back from the table. "What's wrong?"

"Umm, nothing," She stated quickly, evasively sliding her gaze to the side as she shrugged her shoulders and explained. "I'm really not all that hungry right now."

Kneeling at her side, Ichigo took in her pale features, the tense way she held herself, and how she carefully averted gaze from the table before quietly asking. "You're feeling sick, aren't you?"

"No, I'm fine Ichigo." She responded firmly, attempting to prove her point by turning back to her meal and picking at her food before closing her eyes with a deep groan.

"Dammit, don't force yourself to eat." He yelled, pulling her unresistingly back from the table and pressing her to his chest as he ran his hands over her narrow back, offering what small comfort he could.

Holding herself motionless for a moment, Orihime relaxed when her stomach didn't protest further as she sank into her husband's comforting warmth. "I'm sorry. The smell hit me and…" she gestured vaguely, knowing he would understand.

Closing his eyes as the tension left her body, knowing that the initial queasy feeling must have passed already. Wrapping his arms around her, he rested his chin on top of her head, hopeful that this was the worst of it and not a repeat of yesterday afternoon. Ichigo had never seen someone get so sick before and the fact that it had been his wife only made it a thousand times worse.

The feeling of being helpless has never set well with him, but Orihime repeatedly told him that everything was fine and he was slowly starting to believe her, especially since her favorite basis of comparison was Rukia. It was undeniably true that the bunny obsessed woman had been violently ill for what seemed forever and now she was a glowing picture of health, pink cheeks and all. Even though it was Rukia they were talking about, it did indeed go a long way to reassuring him that this morning sickness would someday pass.

That and the longsuffering receptionist at the doctor's office yesterday had calmly told him the same when he had called in a panic. Not wanting to be rude or anything, he had insisted on talking to someone a bit more qualified than a secretary when dealing with the subject of his wife's health. Although he really should have stuck with the first lady since the nurse had dryly inquired if he wasn't by chance a first time dad, only to hand the receiver to Dr. Nakamura when he about came through the phone at her. From bad to worse, surely her laughter wasn't considered professional…especially her quip about him sounding an awful lot like his father.

Even though she said he was probably overreacting, the amused doctor still gave him her cell phone number and asked if he had called Isshin. _Grrr_… he hadn't even thought about his dad. Ichigo did call him immediately after hanging up on the still chuckling doctor. That alone showed the true state of his desperation, he not only willing asked his dad for help, Ichigo even civilly allowed the insane man and his sisters into his apartment. If his father could help Orihime, he would gladly put up with any torment his family would likely dish out.

Isshin had been so excited at being summoned to take care of his daughter-in-law. He had checked her heart rate and blood pressure before getting Orihime to drink an electrolyte solution, hoping that she would be able to keep it down and convinced her to rest. Although Yuzu was still upset with him for starting a fight with her boyfriend, her concern for his wife had overridden her objections to being around him until he apologized. _'Yeah right, hell would freeze first before I apologize to that bat brandishing brat.'_ While his blonde sister had helped Orihime clean up and change, Karin had joined him on the couch, lightly punching him in the arm in a show of support. She had then proceeded to spend the rest of the evening, along with their dad, ribbing him for making such a big deal over a bout of morning sickness. …_Unfeeling Bastards_

Mulling over the phenomenon of the oddly named 'morning sickness', he was still puzzled why exactly it was called that. Orihime's and even Rukia's sickness hadn't been limited to the morning hours, more like the anytime-and-everywhere sickness. Pulled out of his strange train of thought when his wife sighed and snuggled deeper into his embrace, Ichigo rubbed his chin over her hair. "Was it the food in general, or something more specific that upset your stomach?"

"I think it was the wasabi." She admitted sheepishly into his shoulder, feeling much better now with his strong arms around her.

Snapping his eyes open, Ichigo tried to smoother his amusement, until the irony of it all overwhelmed him and he snorted. "The wasabi made you sick." _'Justice finally prevailed'_, he inwardly cheered, chuckling into her hair. He figured it was only fair, she had been making his stomach sick for years with her creative use of the spicy root. Not that he was happy that his wife was sick, but honestly, this was almost too good to be true.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny." Orihime pulled back and lightly smacked her amused husband in the arm before declaring with a definite pout, "It's all because 'someone' won't let me enjoy my food. First nattō and now wasabi, what's next my red bean paste?" She cried in distress, cupping her stomach as she stared down at her bump.

Her pissy little display entertained him almost as much as the commotion the wasabi caused, which only further offended his prickly wife. Her rare fits of temper had all but disappeared lately, but he figured that he really should make amends before she ended up truly angry at him. Trying to catch his breath, Ichigo rubbed his hand over her back under the heavy weight of her hair. "I'm sorry." He earnestly apologized before realizing that she wasn't particularly addressing him with her rant. "Were you talking to the baby just now?"

Looking up at his solicitous tone, Orihime narrowed her eyes, gauging his sincerity. Twisting her lips into a crooked smile, she leaned back into his side, forgiving him for laughing at her. It's not like she could hold a grudge against him anyway. Besides it was nice hearing her normally taciturn husband cut loose, even if it was at her expense. Sighing softly as Ichigo began slowly caressing her back in tiny circles; she remembered to answer his earlier question. "Uh huh, we seem to keep having discussions about food…mainly about what he doesn't want to eat." She replied in all seriousness, poking gently at her protruding stomach.

Arching a brow, Ichigo stared at his wife as she continued to prod at the baby before quietly inquiring, "He?"

"I don't want to refer to the baby as 'it'." She replied with a small shrug of her shoulders, gazing down at the slight bulge under robe. Running her hands over the spot where her baby slept, a soft, tender smile gracing her lips as she stated, "Besides, he feels like a _he_, not a _she_."

"Well, that's specific. Thanks for clearing it up for me." Rolling his eyes at her obscure statement, he kissed her cheek before pulling back to remove her dishes from the table and set them back on the tray. Contemplating her dish of shogayaki, he frowned at the plate as the smell of ginger pork and wasabi hit him, turning his stomach as well. He wasn't even going to try and scrape the green condiment off her entrée and attempt to eat it. Ichigo had learned his lesson years ago not to abuse his stomach in such a way. Picking up the menu, he looked back at his wife as she poked through the dishes left on the table. "I can order you something else to eat, Orihime."

"No, you don't have to do that. This here doesn't smell bad actually." She acknowledged distractedly as she reached out and plucked a piece of meat from the dish across from her. Nibbling on this and then trying some of that, Orihime's eyes lit up as she took another bite. "Hmmm, this is really good. You should try this Ichigo, it's yummy."

Sitting back down at her side, he watched her close her eyes as she savored a piece of marinated fish. "That's nice to know Hime." He replied with a chuckle, "I thought so too, that's why I ordered it for my supper."

"Ohh…" She breathed out guiltily as she glanced down at plate and then back up at her amused husband. "I'm sorry Ichigo. I didn't mean to eat your dinner."

"Open up…"

"No, that's yours. You really should eat-" She didn't get a chance to finish her edict as he unceremoniously shoved the food into her open mouth. Closing her lips around his fingers, she unintentionally sucked lightly on them as he pulled back, a wicked grin curling his lips.

He held up another tidbit to her mouth, "More Hime." Ichigo ordered as he waited patiently for his stubborn wife to open her mouth. Arching a brow as she shook her head and obstinately kept her lips closed, he dragged the piece of meat over her mouth, smearing sauce along her plumb bottom lip.

Flicking her tongue out to lick at the mess he made, Orihime paused as she noticed the gleam in Ichigo's eyes and his tensely poised hand, waiting for the chance to feed her again. Trying to ignore the stickiness on her lips, she sealed her mouth mutinously, refusing to let her diabolical husband enforce his will on her so easily.

"Well, if you won't clean it up that means I'll have to." He taunted, tilting his head as he leaned in, preparing to run his tongue over the sweet sauce staining her lips.

Pressing her fingers into his shoulder, she pushed him back, shaking her head at his plan. "That's no fair, you get to play with food, but you never let me-" Her eyes widened as he deftly popped the piece in her mouth, grinning that smug little smile of his. Frowning at her unrepentant husband as he stole a bite for himself, Orihime chewed the savory morsel and swallowed before licking her sticky lips as she complained petulantly, "That was sneaky."

Ichigo's dark eyes unapologetically met hers, one corner of his mouth curled up in arrogant satisfaction as he gestured expansively with a piece of pickled radish, "Yes, it was, but also quite effective."

Wrinkling her nose at his highhanded manner, she realized two could play at this game. Reaching out, Orihime captured her husband's hand and delicately nibbled on the slice of vegetable he still held. Gently cradling his strong hand between her own, she guided his fingers into her mouth, watching with pleasure as he lost some of his cocksure attitude, his grin slowly sliding from his face. Kneading her fingers into the palm of his hand, she swirled her tongue around the invading digits and lightly sucked on his index finger as her husband watched her intently, his lips parted in unconscious imitation.

Ichigo blew out a tight breath and shifted uncomfortably as she leisurely released his fingers. "Fine, you win. You can feed yourself." He scowled as he watched her happily chew on the piece of radish, her face flush with victory. He pointed to the dishes on the table, "But I want you to finish _this_ dinner before you go and add me to the menu."

Pulling the plate closer to her, Orihime gleefully sat back on her heels, chopsticks already in her hand. Glancing up at her chagrined husband through her lashes, a pleased smile gracing her lips, she obediently acquiesced to his demands. "Yes Ichigo, whatever you say."

__________________

Returning to her side after placing the dishes in the hall, he took a seat on the small sofa where she sat with her legs tucked underneath her, flipping through a tourist pamphlet. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, she automatically curled into his side as he rested his chin on top of her head. "Anything sound interesting to you?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there something in there you might want to do tomorrow?" Ichigo asked, flicking the paper in her hands before tilting his head to look at her face. "Or were you daydreaming and not even looking through the brochure?"

Dropping her hands and the pamphlet into her lap, she rubbed her cheek against her husband's firm chest, fighting back a yawn as she apologized. "Sorry, I guess I spaced out."

"You're tired." His tone stated that as a fact and not a question as he raised her face up to his. Taking in her sleepy eyes and slight smile, Ichigo frowned down at his wife. "Did going in to work wear you out that badly?"

Shaking her head in the negative, she lay back on his chest and mumbled into the loose folds of his shirt, "I didn't sleep well last night. I was too keyed up about today that my mind wouldn't stop going around and around in circles. And then I started feeling funny again, after that I couldn't sleep at all."

Furrowing his brows at her talk of feeling funny, he was certain that she had said something about that before. Although at that time when he had questioned her, she had not been able to define her feelings, other than to call them 'funny'…a really helpful description. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and promptly pushed it from his mind, figuring it was just an Orihime-ism. Like something along the lines of little blue men, meaning that it made perfect sense to her, just not anyone else.

Shoving himself to his feet as she fought back another yawn, Ichigo held out a hand to his wife. "Come on, you should be in bed." He commanded, tugging her to her feet and guiding her to sit on the edge of the mattress.

Orihime sat silently as she watched her husband fold back the covers before shaking herself out of her stupor and replying to his directive. "Really, I'm fine, Ichigo. Besides, it's so early and you're not ready to go to bed yet and-"

"You don't have to worry about me, Orihime. I'm a big boy, remember?" He teased as he unbelted her robe and slowly slid it from her shoulders. She crawled under the covers, quietly complaining all the while about bossy men. Tossing the robe to the side, Ichigo smoothed the blanket over her before giving her further orders. "Go to sleep. I have a few things I can finish working on and then I'll take my bath. You on the other hand only need to concern yourself with getting enough sleep."

She rolled to her side, facing him, eyes already closed, "I love you, Ichi." She murmured, burrowing into the pillow as he settled the covers back over her bare shoulder.

Gently brushing her hair from her face, he couldn't stop the tender smile that crossed his face at her peacefully relaxed features. Her lashes fluttered against her velvety cheeks as she slowly sunk into dreams. "I love you too, Hime." He whispered fervently as he bent and placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. He straightened up and watched her lips curve slightly as she mumbled indistinctly into the blankets, leaving him sorely tempted to sit there the rest of the evening and just watch her sleep.

__________________

Letting his head roll against the rim of the tub, Ichigo rested his arms along the sides as he relaxed in the steaming water. Shifting slightly, he stretched out his long legs and closed his eyes, laying a folded cloth over his eyes as he contemplated how this evening hadn't quite turned out as he had planned. _'Actually, nothing so far had turned out as I imagined.'_ Ichigo mused to himself as he bit back his disappointment. He was more than aware that Orihime couldn't help it that she was so tired. Certain things were to be expected during this time after all.

Although in reality, little had changed in their lives since his wife had told him about her pregnancy. Sure, she tired easily, and then there was her morning sickness, but those two varied greatly from day to day. Some other changes were slowly making themselves known. For one, her stomach was beginning to show proof of her expectant state and he now clearly understood what Renji had been talking about when he said about the change in breast size. Ichigo's laughter echoed in the heavy, humid air as he thought if the literature from the doctor's office was correct, Orihime's breasts were going to continue to grow the entire time. _'Damn, I love my life.'_

He wasn't the only one avidly watching this metamorphosis; his wife was terribly excited by her body's changes, too. She said it was like she was morphing into another creature. Which according to Orihime was a good thing, and she was hoping to turn into a panda at some later date. He hadn't been quite certain how she would take it when he had informed her that pregnant women were usually considered more duck-like, with the waddle and all. Thankfully she seemed pretty pleased with that idea as well, it wasn't a panda, but still acceptable in her eyes.

Regardless of how bizarre it was sometimes, their life had continued unchanged with the advent of her pregnancy. It was funny considering what a nervous wreck he had been when he first found out, hounding her to rest, watching her like a hawk, and worrying obsessively over her health. Surely he could be forgiven for his concern when it came to his wife. It wasn't just that he loved her to distraction either. Things seemed to happen in regards to Orihime, strange things. It always seemed that no matter what he did, she always managed to slip through his fingers, intentionally or not. He had enough events in the past to support his statement. There were too many instances to count where he had her safely by his side one moment, and the next she was beyond his net of protection.

The rush of cool air brushed over his heated skin, sending a shiver racing through him as the scrape of the door sliding open pulled him from his musings. Lifting the cloth covering his eyes, he glanced towards the slowly closing door and the silhouette of his wife as she gracefully shed her robe. Ichigo felt his lips curve up into an amused grin as she twisted her hair up into a knot on top of her head and glided near, a tiny smile gracing her lips.

Holding out a hand to steady her, Ichigo curled his fingers around hers as she dipped her toes into the water before settling between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her delightful form with a smile, certain in this instance that she wouldn't slip through his fingers anytime soon as she leaned back against his chest and stretched her legs out. Smoothing her feet up and down his muscular calves, he whispered into her tousled hair. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, but I think a few of our little blue men stowed away in your bag…or maybe they were in mine…" She tapped her finger against her chin before shrugging lightly, realizing that it really didn't matter whose bag they had hidden in, only that they had. "Anyway, they pried my eyes open, whispered that the bed was cold, and prodded me in this direction."

"Is that so? I never realized how handy those pesky aliens of yours were." He chuckled against her neck as he playfully walked his fingers over her stomach and slowly made his way north. "So, if my hand was to slide up and cup this luscious mound, I could always say that one of those blue men forced me to."

Quietly gasping as his strong hand closed over her breast, she curiously asked in a small voice, "Did they?"

"Oh yeah, they are ordering me to do all sorts of things." His grin was evident in his tone as his other hand crept up to caress her neglected breast. Feeling his fierce male pride rouse as he framed her abundant breasts in his hands, he fought the urge to pluck her from the tub and stalk to bed and put his stamp of ownership all over her luscious body. Ichigo wanted to place some sort of indelible mark on her, one that would prove to everyone that she was undeniably his. The glittering wedding ring wasn't making much of an impression on her admirers; maybe her rounded tummy might further convince them that she was unavailable.

Groaning as his wife pressed her breast firmly into his hands, rolling her supple body in rhythm with his motions. He couldn't stop thinking about how insecure he could still be in regards to his wife and how it spilled out as extreme possessiveness. Ichigo was aware that Orihime wasn't a prize won, but a gift given. There was a major difference. This was something he knew, but he always wanted to rub it in other men's faces that she was his. Instead he should be gratefully kneeling before his princess, thankful that she had chosen him.

Brushing his lips through her hair, desperately wanting to lavish pleasure on his princess, his queen, his wife, "Kiss me, Orihime." Ichigo demanded, only to cringe at the pleading tone in his voice as his hands molded her perfect curves, giving special attention to her tightly pebbled nipples. Restlessly nudging the side of her head with his chin, he dipped down to nibble on her earlobe in his impatience, needing her lush mouth.

Sinking against his eager lips, Orihime reached up to clasp her hand in his hair, threading her damp fingers through the short, silky strands. Squirming under his busy hands, Orihime whimpered into the moist cavern of his mouth, feeling his lips curve under hers in a smile. The smug man knew he was overwhelming her, stripping all thoughts from her mind with his aggressive assault. Trying to catch her breath as he nipped at her panting mouth and soothed the sting with the slow glide of his tongue, she figured that breathing was highly overrated in comparison to his drugging kisses as she tugged her husband closer. Letting him lure her back into the intense exchange, she was curious about what had made Ichigo so impatient. Instead of savoring his sensual meal, he was bypassing all anticipation and rapidly leading her straight to dessert.

Feeling assailed by the myriad sensations coursing through her as he skillfully weaved fiery caresses, scorching kisses, and firm touches into a sensual net that she willingly allowed herself to be caught in. Sighing softly against his lips as his hand left her breast and slid into the water, slowly gliding down to part her ginger curls. Mindlessly separating her legs at Ichigo's insistent urging, she spread her pale thighs to lay over his. With his hands and chest supporting her, Orihime permitted her husband to direct their frenzied play as he laid siege to her helplessly undulating body.

Murmuring against his mouth, Orihime wriggled against Ichigo's firm hold, sending water gently lapping over her body in sharp contrast to the powerful sensations washing over her. Gasping as he squeezed her tight, grinding his shaft into the small of her back. His heartfelt groan vibrated through her lips and had her trying to turn in his arms, desperately wanting to pleasure him as he was pleasuring her.

"Sit still woman, you aren't getting away from me yet." He stated harshly, his muscled forearm caging her to his chest as his hand groped her generous breast, twisting and tugging on her pebbled nipple.

"I'm not trying to get away from you, Ichi." Futilely twisting against his iron hold, she was aware that fighting his strength was useless, if Ichigo didn't want her to move, then she simply wasn't going anywhere. Clenching her fingers into his bright locks, she pleaded piteously as their lips met and clung. "Please, I can't touch you sitting like this."

"That's the plan, Hime." He growled out heatedly, silencing her protests with a quick promise of _later_. He pulled her senses back under with a scorching kiss as his hands traded places, giving her neglected breast some much needed attention as the other slipped down over her quivering flesh.

"Ichi…" She whispered out on a fractured sigh as she flexed and strained against his insistent caresses. Feeling the powerful pull of release calling her as her husband's fingers firmly stroked her slick channel, she pulled her lips from his, struggling for breath. Letting her head fall back weakly on his shoulder as his raspy breath heaved in and out, following the same rhythm as his plunging motions, sending an uncontrollable shiver through her in reaction. Her hands curled over his thighs, unconsciously grasping the tensely muscled limbs, using his legs for leverage to push against his rising and falling fingers. Stifling a moan as a fine tension infused her body, making her feel taut as a bowstring, one magnificent pluck away from a glorious crescendo.

Laying his lips against her arched neck, Ichigo scraped his teeth over the tightly stretched muscles as his wife strove with single-minded intensity to reach the bright pinnacle. Biting back a groan as she twisted against his hold, her voice reduced to breathlessly chanting, begging, and pleading for deliverance from her incredible torment. Tightening his grip and anchoring her trembling figure to his chest as the motion of his hands quickened, moving over her with focused intent. "Now Hime… Let go." He ordered harshly, his words rough and guttural as he pushed her mercilessly to the very peak before sending her soaring.

Almost as if she was waiting for his permission, her wide eyes staring blindly at the ceiling as indiscernible words spilled from her parted lips, she shuddered forcefully under his hands. Pulling in a sharp, hissing breath between his clenched teeth, he watched in fascination as his wife arched in his firm hold, her sweet voice brokenly crying out his name. Orihime jerked in his arms, causing water to splash heedlessly over the rim and her bottom to rub enticingly against him. Growling low in his throat as her soft curves pressed intimately against him, almost pushing him over the edge into sweet oblivion, he fought back a natural inclination to find release. _'But not like this dammit,'_ he silently groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, he focused on anything other than the woman under his hands until the feeling passed.

Blowing out a breath as Orihime slumped in his arms, quiet and content, Ichigo let his words whisper through her loose hair. "That has to be the most arousing sight ever."

"Hmm"

"Watching you shatter," Ichigo informed her as she lay boneless in his arms. He continued to smooth his hands over her curvy body, stirring up additional tremors. "The way your eyes lose focus and the rosy flush that stains your cheeks. Then there are those small, sexy cries that escape your mouth. No matter how hard you try and hold them back, they always slip out, praising my efforts."

"Shh, you're embarrassing me. It makes me sound like a total wanton." Orihime whispered shamefully, dropping her chin to her chest as her face flooded with bright color.

"Hell yes, my greedy woman." Tilting her face back and brushing his lips over her flushed cheeks as he murmured fervent words into her ear. "It's one of the many things that I love about you, how you turn all hot and needy, completely uninhibited."

Rolling her head on his shoulder to see him grinning down at her, quite pleased with himself for turning her into a mindless, instinctual creature once again. Her brows puckered in concern as she felt him throb insistently against her lower back. She lifted her hand, dripping water down his cheek as she leisurely ran her fingers over the stubble along his jaw, quietly inquiring, "But what about you, Ichigo, is it my turn yet?"

Dropping a kiss on her parted lips, he reached up and clasped her hand to his cheek, "Soon, Hime. We're going to finish this in bed." He assured her, a wide grin curling his lips. "I want plenty of room to maneuver."

Blinking her eyes in confusion, Orihime scrunched up her nose, "For you to maneuver, but I thought it was my turn?"

"It is, Sweetheart. But if you remember correctly, I let you have the greater part of my dinner and now I want to finish my meal." Ichigo purred out, sliding her hand from his cheek to his mouth, letting his words whisper from behind her slim digits. "So if you want your turn, you'll have to act fast, although we could turn it into reciprocal feast. Didn't I hear you complain that I never let you play with your food?" He inquired in mock curiosity before slipping her finger into his mouth and sucking lightly for a moment as her breath rushed out, drawing a devious grin from him as he laughed wickedly. "I know I fully intend to play with mine."

Her face flushed with sudden color as she stammered, "Y-you want to…to…" before dropping her chin and mumbling out that glorious number.

Grasping her chin, he tilted her head back, his eyes moving over her rosy cheeks and dazed expression. Arching a brow, Ichigo declared firmly, "Not, want to, my dear… going to."

"Ohh…" Her eyes flared wide at his ruthless statement as she stared at his determined face. Her breath panted out quietly as she sat up, clearly picturing the act her husband craved. The way his strong hands would curve around her hips, holding her tight as he lashed her with his tongue. How his groans of pleasure would vibrate through her sensitive flesh, heightening her own enjoyment as she lavished equal attention on him. Glancing over her shoulder at his chiseled features, Orihime nibbled on her lip for a moment before whispering out, "I get the top."

Watching his wife scramble from the tub, he licked his lips in anticipation as he stood, water cascading down his hard, primed body. Stepping out of the tub, he prowled in her wake, his longer strides quickly closing the distance between them. Ichigo pressed against his moist skinned goddess as she hurriedly dried herself off. Flicking the towel from her hands, he backed her to the bed, obediently acquiescing to her demands as he murmured with a wolfish smile, "Yes, Hime. Anything you say."

__________________

A/N: Thank you for continuing to follow along with this story. I truly appreciate your support and encouragement. I have to apologize for teasing after the last chapter saying that I would have this chapter up quickly. I had every intention of putting it up on Friday, but unfortunately the past five days turned out to be more hectic than planned.

I'd like to send a big thank you out to all my reviewers, starting with the now named Demon General Alastor, Emuri, Lady Natsume, copperheadfightingninja (there's your requested smut :D), Dheeantzz, Babiip, Blitch, xNocturnalxShadowx, and JANET. Thanks, your feedback encourages me and gets me motivated to continue writing.

I'm hoping to have an update ready for TCBtD within the week, maybe…it's only half done. Although depending how the mood strikes me, I might finally get my tag-back finished and posted before Copper forgets what it was that she requested.

Thanks again –Rairakku Hana


	12. Chapter 12

**Always and Forever Part 12**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

__________________

"There's nothing I need, Tatsuki. Honest, it's enough of a present just getting to spend the day with you, just the two of us."

Replacing the purse back on the shelf, probably the twelfth item she had tried to buy for her best friend, Tatsuki admitted defeat in the face of her friend's stubbornness. "Fine then, I'm buying something for the baby and calling it your birthday gift."

"You don't have to do that."

"You're overruled, majority wins." Tatsuki replied blandly while pointing at Orihime's rounded stomach. "The kid agrees with me, plus I have best-friend privileges."

Her resolve deflated at the mention of her baby. The young woman smiled softly as she gently ran her hand over the pronounced bump, one that could no longer be hidden under baggy clothing, before quietly replying. "All right …maybe something for the baby."

"Wow, I'm amazed. You don't normally give in so easily." Tatsuki nodded her head towards the exit, ginning over her friend's easy capitulation and determined to capitalize on it before Orihime changed her mind. "Although, I have to admit that I'm still not as surprised as I was a month ago when you dropped that bomb on me."

Guiltily biting her lip as they stepped out of the store, Orihime peeked over at her smirking friend before sheepishly apologizing. "I'm sorry I announced my news like that, especially when you had just got back from vacation."

Pointing out a shop further down, she followed Orihime into the colorful, bunny bedecked store. "Forget about it Orihime, like I said, you just took me by surprise is all. I guess I should apologize to Ichigo for whaling on him."

"I warned him that you might react a little … passionately." The redhead stated diplomatically, making no mention of the fact that her best friend had passionately rained down curses on her husband's head and then proceeded to passionately pummel him into the dirt.

"Well, I might have overreacted a little bit. Chad calls me a fiery fiend. He says that it's a good thing that he's a musician, since he'd heard somewhere that music soothes the savage beast."

"You're not a fiend, Tatsuki." Orihime assured her best friend loyally as she looked through an assortment of tiny socks before continuing distractedly, "Do you think that I'd want a beast being my baby's godmother?"

"What … who … me … godmother?"

Lifting in her eyes in surprise at Tatsuki's inarticulate question, she lightly nibbled on her lip, uncertain on how to proceed. "We wanted …that is, Ichigo and I really wanted to ask you and Chad to be the baby's godparents. You are both our oldest friends and well …you know, it would really mean a lot to me." Orihime stammered out, waving her hands in fretful agitation, belatedly realizing that this could very well be an unwelcome burden to place on her friend.

Lightly touching her friend on the arm to stop her flailing, Tatsuki swallowed thickly and grinned as she replied with complete sincerity. "I'd be honored, Orihime."

"T-thanks Tatsuki"

"Heh, I should be the one thanking you Orihime, not the other way around." She laughed quietly as she sorted through a stack of flannel receiving blankets. 'Godparents' she breathed out, definitely liking the sound of that. "Wait, you're not picturing me in a fairy costume or anything like that, are you?" Tatsuki demanded, horror struck at the idea of prancing around in some diaphanous gown, granting wishes or some such nonsense.

"Umm, no …"

Blowing out a massive sigh of relief, Tatsuki slumped against the shelves as she teased her redheaded friend. "I just had to be sure. I hate to say it kiddo, but with you, one never knows."

"Well, if you really wanted to …I do know where we can find this absolutely prefect pink dress, and these awesome silver edged wings. You will make a stupendous fairy godmother, Tatsuki."

"You're not serious, are you?"

"…N-no, well I could be, if you were willing."

Smoothing out her likely look of revulsion into something more mollifying, Tatsuki dryly requested, "How about I just stick with the normal, earth bound type of godmother?"

Orihime blinked at her best friend, curious if she was still being teased before realizing that Tatsuki would much rather carry out the more traditional role of godmother and not go with the fairytale version. "If it makes you happy, then I'm fine with my baby's godmother being wingless."

"That's settled then. I can't wait to tell Chad. He's going to be thrilled." Shrugging her shoulders at her friend's arrested expression, Tatsuki pulled out a blanket from the pile as she earnestly stated. "I'm not joking. He's talked quite a bit about the two of you having a baby. I honestly think he's looking forward to getting to hold the little one."

Clasping her hands together, Orihime smiled brightly as she twisted in place. "Then I'll have to make certain that he gets lots and lots of opportunities to do so." Tapping a finger against her chin in thought, she glanced at the clock, high on the wall, before continuing. "I think Ichigo said he was meeting Chad at your apartment sometime this afternoon. He wanted to ask Chad himself."

"Damn, I hope he waits until we get back. I'd love to see Chad's reaction. He makes the greatest face when he's surprised. The best is when I …" Pausing suddenly, Tatsuki smirked and shook her head. "Never mind, that's really not the best example."

Blinking her eyes in confusion, Orihime pulled in a breath as she understood what her friend was quite possibly referring to. She bit her lip, a small blush dusting her cheeks as she shared a glance with Tatsuki, and laughed over the silliness of it. Moving to the next display, she contemplated the display of teeny tiny garments, amazed that babies were really that small. Holding up a patterned onesie, she tried to stifle her giggles as she predicted that she had socks in her drawer at home bigger than that article of clothing.

Picking through the most adorable sleepers, Orihime timidly faltered, "Umm …in a few weeks I'm having an ultrasound done, my first one." Peeking over at her friend, uncertain how to make her request as Tatsuki raised her brows curiously. She stalled further as she replaced the tiny outfit before quietly continuing. "Isshin-san, Karin, and Yuzu-chan are all coming …and I wanted to ask if you would come, too."

Holding up a yellow blanket before her, Tatsuki stared at her best friend in surprise, "You serious?" She demanded hopefully, clutching the fleece in her hands as she watched Orihime smile shyly and nod. Feeling unbelievably touched, Tatsuki felt the corners of her mouth kick up as she excitedly declared. "Hell yes, I wouldn't miss it."

__________________

"… Godfather …are you sure?"

"Positive …Who else would I ask?" Ichigo asked matter-of-factly as he leaned back into his best friend's comfy suede couch. Watching the big man shift uncertainly, his kind face frozen in shock as the lounging orange-top gruffly reassured him, "You've always had my back and I can't think of anyone whom I rather have looking out for my kid than you, Chad."

"I'd do that any way, Ichigo. But godfather, that's quite an honor. I don't know what to say."

"How about you say yes?" The redheaded shinigami drawled out from his comfortable position on the couch. Arching a brow at his friend, he waited until Chad gave him a sheepish nod of agreement. Ichigo grinned and saluted him with his half empty beer. "You and Tatsuki can be godparents together. I'm pretty certain that Orihime has already asked her. She was planning on talking to her while they were out shopping."

Still not quite believing the privilege his friend had bestowed on him, Chad bemusedly shook his head, knowing that Ichigo didn't realize just how honored he was. "Kampai" He toasted suddenly, tilting his drink in Ichigo's direction as his friend negligently returned the gesture before they both drained their bottles in one go. Tossing another beer across the room that the lounging man caught with ease, he settled into his chair, a small grin pulling at his lips as he twisted the top off his own drink. "You know, she's going to be thrilled to be named godmother of your baby."

"You're kidding, right? She actually had the nerve to warn Orihime not to have any children with me, saying they would be bad-tempered brats." Ichigo glumly stated as he placed his empty bottle on the side table before appreciatively opening a new one.

"That was a long time ago, Ichigo." Chad reminded his friend patiently, kicking his feet up on the stool set in front of his chair.

"Like that matters. Tatsuki is still blaming me for getting Orihime pregnant."

Shaking his head at his sullen friend, Chad took a quick drink before cradling the bottle in his large hands, rolling it back and forth unthinkingly. "If it makes you feel better, Suki felt bad for hitting you."

"Suki huh, I used to call her that when we were kids, forgot all about that until now." Ichigo replied with frown, remembering his younger more innocent self. Glancing around the room, he took in the simplicity and lack of any fuzzy animals, panda paraphernalia, and alien hunting equipment. Not that he was complaining. He loved the home he and Orihime were creating. It was unique and special, much like the woman who lived there. But, he really could do without the arrival of plushies, cutesy stuff, and the plethora of bunnies Rukia seemed to think they needed. "Don't do the same as I did, Chad. Hold out as long as you can before bringing a kid into the equation. It definitely wasn't anywhere on my agenda, not for several years anyway."

A shaky gasp sounding from behind him had him rolling his head to the side. Ichigo felt instantly sober as he became aware of his wife standing there, holding what were either the tiniest socks he had ever seen or finger bandages with yellow ducks on them. Cursing himself for being a complete and utter jackass, he came to his feet rapidly and moved to her side. "Sweetheart, I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

Blinking her eyes as she dredged up a bright smile, Orihime nodded at her frowning husband. "I understand, Ichigo." She replied calmly, stepping around him and walking to Chad's side as he rose to stand beside his chair, quietly observing his friends. Holding out the teeny socks to the large man, she squealed excitedly, "Look it, look it, Chad. Have you ever seen something so cute before?"

He curiously peered down at the knitted material tugged onto her fingers before quizzically asking, "What are they?"

"Umm …they're baby socks." She answered happily, wiggling her sock wearing fingertips like kicking feet.

Tugging the scraps of fabric from her fingers, Chad held them up, a silly grin pulling at his lips. "Wow, is your baby really going to be this small?"

"I think that all babies are this small." She shrugged her shoulders, not really certain if that were the truth or not. Clapping her hands together, she outwardly paid no attention to her husband sinking back into the couch as she watched Chad dangle the tiny socks in awe. But as always, the gentle healer was intensely focused on her Ichigo, aware of the deep frown etched on his face and the profound regret in his eyes. Keeping her smile firmly anchored in place as she continued with her narrative. "You should have seen it. Tatsuki took me to this store that had the most adorable clothes. There were these frilly gowns …and then this sleeper with cute bunnies …and little bitty hats …"

"We get it, Orihime. There is no need to tell Chad about the store, he'll never be going." Tatsuki stated dryly as she leaned companionably against the gentle giant's side. Grinning up at her boyfriend with a wink, she turned back to her best friend as she explained. "I wouldn't be able to get him out of there without him wanting to purchase all the cutesy stuff available, and your baby would end up being the most spoiled child imaginable."

Letting the conversation float past him, Ichigo watched his wife babble excitedly to their friends, knowing that his thoughtless words had hurt her. He could see it in the way she held herself. Her movements weren't as loose and bouncy as normal, her smile was forced, and there was an unnatural tightness at the corner her eyes. It was slight, but to someone who knew every facet of her face, each line, curve, and expression, it was noticeable. And he never felt like more of an ass than he did at this moment.

He always thought they would bicker over silly things as they got used to living together. Like who did the dishes, made the bed, and took the trash out on the designated day. All right, Ichigo hadn't really thought that they would fight over any of those things. He had naively believed that once they moved in with each other they would magically agree on everything.

Arguments over which direction the roll of toilet paper should be facing, to how he squeezed the tube of toothpaste never entered his mind. Not that he cared either way, but it was the principle of things. It was his place, too. He assumed that fact alone should give him equal say. At least Ichigo had thought that way until his wife had given him a memorable demonstration of the many benefits of squeezing the tube from the bottom to the top while using his throbbing shaft as a visual aid. He would never look at toothpaste the same ever again, but then again he would also never forget how his wife preferred him to squeeze the tube either. Shifting uncomfortably on his best friend's couch, Ichigo realized that now wasn't the best time to even begin thinking about the methods she had employed to reinforce her other lessons. He should have taken that wicked book away from her years ago.

So instead of bickering playfully over who folds the laundry, along with the accompanying naughty bribes, they now found themselves on opposite sides of the fence over a much bigger disagreement than simple household chores. It wasn't that he wasn't happy about the baby. He was. All he had to do was look at his wife's glowing face to witness her excitement. Orihime was happy, blissful in fact. And since keeping her happy was one of his most important goals, coming in second only after protecting her, that was all that really mattered to him.

He was beginning to understand that what he felt was threatened, that his special place in Orihime's world was slowly being crowded out as the baby took center stage. Logically, Ichigo knew that it wasn't true. He had never met anyone with a greater capacity to love than his wife, but the redheaded man still felt like things between them were changing drastically and he wasn't certain that he cared for the change. He really was a selfish bastard to feel jealous over his unborn child.

Pushing himself up, he stood behind his wife and watched over her shoulder as Tatsuki dutifully trotted out the array of tiny things they had bought. Ichigo knew that he needed to apologize, although he was pretty certain Orihime would just brush it away, telling him wasn't necessary. He hated that he always seemed to let her down, disappointing her in some way. "Damn" he breathed out unthinkingly, his breath brushing through her russet hair as he focused on the unbelievably small pieces of clothing that Tatsuki was holding up. At least he thought it was clothing, it had sleeves and legs, except it wasn't a whole lot larger than his hand. He was certain he could misplace something that small, kind of like losing the remote in the couch. It would be there one moment and the next it had slipped between the cushions and disappeared.

Orihime glanced over her shoulder at her wide eyed husband, who looked curiously like he was on the verge of hyperventilating. She gently laid her hand on his tense forearm, peering up into his face with concern, "…Ichigo?"

"What the hell am I supposed to do with something that tiny?" He pleaded with his wife in a hoarse whisper; feeling unbelievably overwhelmed all of a sudden. "I could break it and not even mean to."

"It will be fine Ichigo, I promise. Rukia and Renji's baby is due in less than three months, you can practice with theirs."

"Good plan." He agreed dryly as he roughly rubbed his hand over his face. "That way when I break their baby, Renji can just kill me and bury me in Byakuya's garden. Problem solved, I won't have to worry about it anymore."

____________________

Stretched out on couch after her bath, and pleasantly tired after her busy day, Orihime was happy to finally get a chance to sit and rest her sore feet. It had been a good day. Shopping with Tatsuki, visiting with Chad, and having dinner with Ichigo's family, truly was a wonderful way to spend her birthday. Looking towards the kitchen, she wondered if it was too soon to retrieve the strawberry daifuku cakes Yuzu made for her from the fridge. Scrunching her nose, she figured that she should wait and save them for tomorrow; otherwise Ichigo was likely to pick on her for eating again so soon.

Gently tracing her rounded tummy, the redheaded healer still felt inexplicably hurt and bothered by the remarks her husband made at Chad and Tatsuki's. She had told the truth this afternoon when she had told Ichigo that she understood his feelings behind his blunt comment. She did understand, but she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that her husband wasn't quite as excited as she was. Sure, Ichigo was happy that she was happy, but Orihime wanted him to want this baby as much as she did. Her husband never has been one for change. Plus, he always found something to worry over, be it their finances, her health, to how a baby would affect their relationship, instead of just taking things as they come.

Sweeping her fingers over the glossy cover of the book beside her, she felt her lips kick up in amusement as her eyes traveled over the title; Help, Aliens Have Invaded My Kitchen. _'Who, but my husband would think to get me a cookbook quite like this?'_ Orihime wondered as she hugged the book to her ample chest, dreamily thinking about what a wonderful man she was married to. Ichigo had surprised her at his dad's with several gifts he'd somehow kept hidden from her, including her cookbook, a new roomier nightdress, even the set of steel French curve templates she had been wanting, plus several other presents. He really was a thoughtful husband. She could never understand why most people looked at her funny when she said that.

"So, did you have a good birthday?"

Opening her eyes to see her husband walk into the room, slowly removing his shirt and tossing it to the side, Orihime blinked bemusedly at the solid muscled wall drawing near. The lamplight's soft golden glow flowed over the smoothly bunching and stretching mass, and she watched mesmerized as he pulled his belt free with a sibilant swoosh. Her eyes followed its descent to the floor as it coiled among the folds of his discarded shirt before lifting to see him negligently flick the top two buttons of his jeans open, a wicked grin curling one corner of his mouth.

She ran the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip, completely captivated as her husband kneeled, his knee sinking into the couch beside her as he casually undid yet another tantalizing closure. _'And then there was one'_ she thought silently, staring at the parted denim and willing Ichigo to let his fingers just finish the job.

"Well, if you're not going to answer that question, how about I try another." He chuckled smugly as he sat down. Sliding his arm along the back of the couch, Ichigo smirked when he noticed his wife's gaze was still focused on his lap. "Do you at least like your book?"

Shaking herself free from her husband's sensual spell, Orihime pulled in a shallow breath, amazed at how effortlessly Ichigo could draw her in and hold her in thrall. You would think one would build up immunity or something after so much exposure. But for some strange reason, not that she was complaining, he still affected her profoundly. It was the same as when they were teenagers, the tingly thrills, the breathless anticipation, and the need to be closer.

"Hime"

"Hmm … my book, of course I do." She replied quickly with a tinkling laugh, wishing that her scattered wits would regroup from whatever deviant dimension they had departed to. "It makes me laugh to imagine that I can avert possible world domination, with the able assistance of this book, just by cooking appetizing earth food to lure those pesky aliens into a trap."

Reaching forward to lay her cookbook on the table, she smiled as his arm draped across her back before turning to face her husband. Dropping a soft, lingering kiss on Ichigo's lips, Orihime prettily expressed her gratitude. "Thank you for getting it for me. I always need new weapons to use against the invasion of little blue men. They won't get our apartment from me without a fight."

"I'll leave it in your capable hands then."

Giggling at his longsuffering expression, she leaned closer, fingers crawling up his bare chest as she whispered. "You can count on me, captain. I won't let you down."

Capturing her inquisitive fingers, he squeezed the slender digits lightly before releasing them, murmuring, "But I always seem to let you down, don't I?"

Furrowing her brows in confusion, she curled her hands over his tense shoulders, kneading gently. "You've never let me down, Ichigo."

"Liar, my stupid comments this afternoon …" He trailed off, threading his fingers through his hair as he shamefully dropped his gaze. "It was hurtful, and untrue. I'm sorry."

Tenderly cupping his cheek, Orihime leaned in to punctuate each word with a quick kiss as she firmly stated. "You don't have to apologize for feeling a certain way, Ichigo."

"If my words hurt you, I do." He stated sincerely, gazing into her gentle, caring eyes.

"You have the right to feel the way you do, no apology is necessary."

Closing the remaining distance between them, Ichigo lightly brushed his lips over hers. Sinking into her comforting kiss, he still didn't understand how she could always forgive him so easily. People generally assumed that since she normally laughed off most things that her feelings weren't easily hurt, but he knew better. He was aware that his wife felt each sting and slight keenly, and in private, her tender heart would bleed. He had certainly inflicted more than his fair share of abuse on that sensitive organ over the years, and yet she still returned to his side, willingly, loyally, lovingly.

"What did I do to deserve you, Hime?"

"You didn't have to do anything, Ichigo." Orihime stated quietly against his damp lips before noticing the dark seriousness in his eyes. Pulling the corners of his mouth down, she teased her brooding husband. "Actually, it was your silly scowls and perpetually furrowed brows that reeled me in."

"My scowl, huh?" The orange haired man reiterated curiously as he leaned over his guileless wife, pressing her back into the cushions. His fingers gripped the back of the couch, caging her within his muscled arms as he lowered his face.

Lifting her lips to meet his, she replied in a dreamy whisper. "Uh huh, I couldn't help but surrender to such a furiously frowning face."

Dragging his lips back and forth over hers, Ichigo let his stubble covered check scrape gently over his wife's satiny one as he muttered. "You know, most people avoided me because of that selfsame thing."

Sighing softly as her husband scattered scorching kisses over her face, she murmured distractedly as her fingers sank into his short, silky hair. "It's their loss. I find it wonderfully endearing."

Damn, he loved this woman. He may never understand why she loved him like she did, but he fully intended to lavish her with constant devotion, at the least five lifetime's worth. Holding her face steady, he plundered her sweet mouth, tasting her, savoring her, loving her. Relishing the tiny gasp of anticipation that escaped his darling wife, Ichigo couldn't prevent a smile from forming as he imagined her reaction to the present she was still to receive this night.

Ichigo stole her wits with one last heated kiss before sliding off the edge of the couch as her hands tried to pull him back. Pushing her knees apart, he knelt between her spread thighs, letting his eyes travel over her creamy skin. He played with the hem of her new nightdress, rubbing the pale blue material between his fingers before gently lifting it, uncovering his wife's naughty little secret. Once again she was wandering around the apartment sans underwear. _'Damn, what a wife!'_

"What d-do you think you are d-doing, Ichigo?"

Letting his hot breath bathe her trembling thigh, he trailed his lips up her satiny skin, tugging her to the edge of the couch, closer to his waiting mouth. "I would think that it would be blatantly obvious, Hime. Now be a good girl and let your husband worship in peace."

"…worship?"

"Yes, didn't you notice, me kneeling here before my special shrine? I was cruel to my goddess and need to make amends."

"B-but we're in the front room …" Covering her face with her hands as his amused laugh puffed against her secret place, she squirmed in embarrassment as his tongue flicked out, painting over her sensitive skin before wailing, "and the lights are still on."

How a woman could cheerfully encourage him to make love to her on a table in broad daylight, but balk at him going down on her with the lights on still amazed him. "Where's the fun in receiving a present that you can't see?"

"I'll use my imagination, Ichigo, p-please …the lights." She begged her husband as she strained for the lamp beside the couch, wiggling against his firm grasp on her hips as he held on tight, effectively pinning her in place.

Using the one weapon in his arsenal that he knew she had no defense against, admittedly it was sneaky and underhanded method of getting his own way. Ichigo figured that all was fair in love and war, and this was the sweetest of conflicts. Lifting his mouth from its delightful task, he met her hesitant eyes, "But it makes me happy when I can see you, Orihime."

Hiding his wide grin against her thigh as his wife gave up trying to reach the lamp, her arm dropping limply to lie on the couch. He realized that it was a devious card to play, purposely exploiting her desire to put other's happiness first. Ichigo could guarantee that once she got past her embarrassment, his wife would gladly wallow in the sensual torment he planned to inflict on her luscious body. He figured it was an even trade, she allowed him to do as he pleased and in return he would please her, greatly.

"I saw that mister, smiling like the Cheshire cat." She scolded her smirking husband with a moan as he dipped back down, running his hot tongue over her burning core. Pulling in a shallow breath, attempting to clear her head, Orihime unthinkingly lifted her hips, pressing closer to his mouth as she panted out a halfhearted threat. "I promise I'll get even …later."

"Hmm …and how will you do that?"

Rolling her eyes back in reaction as his inquiring hum vibrated through her, making her feel weak, boneless. Trying to reassemble her wits from that deviant dimension once again, at least enough to coherently think of a suitable punishment. Orihime searched for the one thing guaranteed to wipe that overconfident grin off her arrogant husband's face. Sinking her fingers into his silky hair, holding him still, she panted out her retribution, "Simple … chapter 15, s-section four."

Pausing in his ministrations, searching his memory for what part of her nefarious book she was referring to before his hands curled reflexively into her hips. He could clearly see the section in his mind, the dog-eared pages, along with her personal, handwritten ideas marked in the margins. Licking his lips, Ichigo's eyes widened as he glanced up at his flushed, triumphant looking wife, his breathing haggard and strained. "…You wouldn't dare…"

"Ohh, yes." She purred out, not at all certain if she was answering her husband or praising his efforts. "It's not fair that you're the one in control all the time."

Damn, he didn't know if he should drag her torment out, hoping to make her forget her threat or finish quickly so they could get on to the promised punishment.

__________________

"Untie me this instant, Orihime!"

Peeking up at her enraged husband, she was definitely going to owe him some new silk ties. Orihime didn't think that just one would hold him and had used two per wrist, just to be careful. She really didn't want him to get loose before she was ready. Her Ichigo needed to be taken down a peg or two, or twenty, and she was the prefect person to give him a lesson in humility, _'and patience.'_ She thought with a gasp as she watched Ichigo arch his hips up and twist around, almost getting his teeth on the knots of his bindings. Panting softly, amazed at his animalistic motions, she stared as he flopped heavily on the mattress, moving their bed away from the wall with his wild thrashing. _'Maybe, I should have tied his ankles as well.'_

"Just wait until I get loose, woman, I'm going to fuck you till your legs fall off."

Groaning at his deeply growled threat, Orihime felt his crude words rip through her, knowing that with his stamina her husband could very easily carry it out. Licking her dry lips, she could still feel the heat burning in her cheeks at her daring, that and glowing from her most recent release. The timid redhead still couldn't believe that she had bound her husband to the bed, let alone put on a private show for her captive audience. Biting her lip as his burning eyes met hers, her breath seized in her chest at the wildness lurking just under the surface. Ichigo was definitely an alpha male in his prime, visceral, primitive, and none too happy to have been caught napping by his wife.

Narrowing his eyes at his sneaky wife, Ichigo curled his lips back as he continued to breathe heavily through his nose, staring hotly at his nervously fidgeting woman. She should be nervous as hell after what she'd just put him through. _'Chapter 15 indeed!'_ She had actually tied him to their headboard. His docile, gentle wife had done the unthinkable, waiting until he had fallen asleep and then carried out her sweet revenge. Between the birthday present he gave her on the couch earlier, and the special bonus gift she received once they had finally made it to bed, the substitute shinigami had thought that he had completely worn her out and made her forget her spur-of-the-moment threat. …Obviously not.

Waking up to his wife determinedly testing her knots, her hands shaking as she hurried to finish before he was fully aware. He remembered how he had stared in absolute amazement at his bound wrists before laughing at her daring. It wasn't too much later that his laughter changed to frustrated growls as he threatened to rain mayhem down on his delightedly grinning wife when she wouldn't release him when he asked, pleaded, demanded.

Once Orihime was certain that he couldn't get loose, his devious wife had propped his head up with a pillow, dropping a quick kiss his scowling lips before sitting in the chair facing the bed. The sight of her robe parting to reveal her naked body as she smiled shyly at him should have warned him that his punishment hadn't even started. When she began touching herself, running her delicate hands over her lush body, he had almost spontaneously combusted. That had to be the hottest damn thing he had ever seen in his fucking life. His usually bashful wife perched on the chair in front of him, her leg dangling over the padded arm as she twisted her tight nipples and stroking her slender fingers along her heated core. That image was undoubtedly seared into his mind for all-time, one he would gladly take out from time to time and reminisce …but not anytime soon.

Growling low in the back of his throat, he could still see his wife twitch and moan under her dancing fingers, wantonly arranged in that damn chair. He had almost come completely and totally unglued as she worked herself to the peak right before his very eyes and he could do nothing but strain against the silk ties Orihime had used to bind him to the bed. His wife had planned her strategy quite well, even going so far as to remove the covers from him. She wouldn't even allow him to use the weight of the blankets to rub against.

Damn, he wanted his own release, this instant. Dragging a rough breath through his nose, Ichigo felt his fingers twitch uncontrollably as he watched Orihime warily gaze back at him. She had lost some of her bravado after he had yelled at her this last time. Good, his darling wife had better be vigilant, because sooner or later he was going to get loose and then there was going to be hell to pay.

Observing her husband suspiciously as he lay silently on the bed, no longer yelling, or attempting to get free, Orihime didn't know what to do next. Rangiku-san's advice had stopped with punishing him by boldly exploring her body in front of him. She didn't explain how or when she was supposed to actually untie him. The thought of loosening his restraints anytime soon didn't really bode well for her continued wellbeing, especially with Ichigo looking like he would gleefully devour her. Either that or carry out his earlier threat to … to … _'until my legs fell off, really?'_

Feeling that it was in her best interest to soothe her enraged beast as best she could, she slithered weakly from her chair and kneeled on the end of the bed. Cautiously kneading the arches of his feet with her fingers, Orihime grew braver when he barely reacted other than to groan in pleasure and stretch sinuously. Swirling around his bony ankles and fluidly sliding over his muscular, hair roughened calves, she lifted her eyes from his long, lean limbs as he grew quiet and still under her hands.

Cupping her husband's knees, his eyes compelled her to move towards her desired target, quicker. Orihime felt her chest tighten as she fell into Ichigo's dark, mesmerizing gaze. His intense look magnetically reeled her in as her palms flattened on his thighs, curling around the flexed muscles before slowly gliding forward. Pausing as she felt him tense in anticipation under her fingers, she broke away from his hypnotic hold, realizing that he was still trying to retain control of this encounter. Bypassing the area he wanted her to touch the most with just the simplest brush of her fingertips through his wiry curls, she grinned hesitantly as she framed his sculpted abdomen, feeling his low growl of warning vibrate under her fingers. Her husband really didn't appreciate being thwarted.

Dipping her tongue into his navel, she allowed her breasts to brush against his straining shaft, barely grazing his scorching skin. Ichigo gave her no warning before he wrapped his legs around her back, tugging her tightly against his lower body. Gasping in surprise as he squeezed her between his muscular thighs, Orihime peered up at her smirking husband as she squirmed against him. "That's not fair, Ichi."

"Like you're one to talk, I'm the one tied up here in case you haven't noticed."

"I quite aware of that fact, husband, seeing as I tied each knot personally." She informed him petulantly before muttering under her breath. "Next time I'll remember to bind your ankles as well."

"Like hell there will be a next time."

"We'll see about that." She murmured quietly as she tucked her chin under, letting her hot breath brush over his throbbing member before flicking her tongue out to brush against him. "It would be better if you relaxed your legs." She suggested quietly, struggling under the weight of his locked legs.

"Why …I think this is quite satisfactory." He groaned out, tilting his hips to maximize contact as he began to rhythmically thrust. Squeezing his eyes shut, and concentrating on the unbelievable feeling of his wife's generous breasts cradling his manhood, he stifled a beseeching moan as Orihime began to wiggle backwards. Ichigo tensed his legs, trying to keep her in place, desperately wanting to be allowed to finish.

"Let me go …this isn't turning out like I planned."

"Improvise then, sweetheart. That's what I'm doing." Ichigo growled out, straining against his restlessly wriggling wife as his breath hissed out between his clenched teeth.

"B-but I want to do something special, Ichi."

His frustration was beginning to make him testy as he sarcastically inquired. "You mean trussing me up like a Christmas goose wasn't special enough?"

"I had planned on doing something you'd truly enjoy." Orihime enlightened her impatient husband as she squirmed further down, dragging the tip of her tongue along his hard length.

Biting back an unmanly moan, Ichigo ground his teeth together as his wife dropped heated kisses on his straining shaft. Fighting his instincts to keep her trapped where she was, he reluctantly relaxed his legs as he hoarsely encouraged her endeavors. "Damn …keep talking just like that, I'm listening."

"Like I said, I had planned on doing that, but it seems you still need punished …" She declared imperiously as she slipped free from his hold to sit at the end of the bed, out of range of his long legs. Tilting her chin in the air, Orihime crossed her arms nervously over her chest, wincing at her husband's virulent and colorful cursing.

Snapping forward, only to be jerked back by his short tethers, Ichigo snarled heatedly at his tease of a wife. "Get back here this instant, princess and finish what you started!"

Watching his beautiful wife hesitate before shaking her head in the negative, Ichigo narrowed his eyes as his breathing grew deep, measured, and deliberate. Sensing her wary gaze traveling over him, he was keenly aware of the exact moment his woman realized that it was time to pay the piper …finally. Her weak gasp whispered through their room when she noticed that his eyes had gone pitch black and his glowing golden irises were staring calculatingly at her, unnerving her.

'_I guess she didn't plan on this happening either.'_ He thought with a gravelly chuckle as his queen slid from the end of the bed, and dropped heavily to the floor, landing inelegantly on her bottom with a squeak. Tucking in his elbows and slowly pulling at his restraints, Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he noticed his woman crawling towards the door, her bare bottom prominently on display. Hmm, if he didn't know better, he'd have to assume that she wasn't anticipating the wildness he was about to unleash on her delightful body.

The silken shackles began to stretch and unravel as the delicate threads slowly ripped before finally succumbing to the intense strain. Pulling his arms free, the ruined ties hung limply from his wrists as he surged upright, watching in amusement as his woman tried to escape. _'Like there is anywhere she could actually go that I couldn't find her.'_ Ichigo mused with a wicked grin. Besides, he wasn't going to give her a chance to flee as he launched himself from the bed, taking her carefully to the floor. It didn't matter if she was ready or not, true retribution was about to begin.

'_You'd think by now that Orihime would know better than to tease the tiger.'_

__________________

"Don't go too far."

Smiling down her husband's frowning face, Orihime leaned down and gently brushed her fingers over his furrowed brows. Tracing the deep creases cut into his forehead as sunlight filtered through the leaves to play among the glowing strand of his bright hair. She watched him relax back against the tree he was sitting under, his expression slowly clearing as she assured him. "I'll be right back, I promise."

Roughly kneading the back of his neck, Ichigo twisted his lips in a reluctant grin. He was doing it, again. They were at a children's park, on a weekday afternoon, what kind of trouble could she honestly get into. Scratch that, this was Orihime he was talking about after all. When it came to his wife if there was even a minuscule chance of something awkward, freaky, or embarrassing happening, she would find a way to be at the center of it, intentionally or not.

Retrieving his laptop from where he had set aside when Orihime had announced that she was going for a short walk. Ichigo forced himself to stay seated and not hover, as he waved a hand dismissively, sending his wife a crooked smile. "Don't mind me, Hime. I'm just being obsessive. Take your walk. I'll be here when you're ready to go home."

"All right, I just need to stretch my legs a bit. They start to ache if I sit for too long anymore."

"You're not in pain, are you?" He looked up in concern, shading his eyes against the sunlight streaming through the branches above them.

"No, only a little stiff. At least I haven't been plagued with charley horses like Dr. Nakamura mentioned, although, that could very well still come later." Twisting from side to side as her arms swung in rhythm, Orihime tilted her head to the side as she pondered a great mystery. "I wonder why they're called that instead of Steve horses. Does it really have to be a boy, couldn't it be Molly horses? And why is it a horse, and not a panda?"

"Go," Ichigo rolled his eyes at his wife's irrelevant rambling as he pointed down the path, "or I'll end up researching leg cramps instead of doing any real work."

"I'm going, I'm going …cranky man."

"Minx," he muttered playfully, already turning his attention back to work as he reread his document. Not lifting his eyes from the screen before him, Ichigo frowned at the blinking cursor, fighting his overprotective impulse before giving it up as a lost cause and loudly calling after his wife, "You have your phone on you, right?"

"…Yes, Ichigo."

Her sweet voice carried back to him, laughter clearly evident in her tone. He paused with his hand over the keyboard and simply shook his head, a small smile curving his lips as he continued with his work. Forgetting completely that having her phone on her wasn't nearly enough, if he had been thinking clearly, Ichigo should have checked to make certain that it was actually turned on, too.

___________________

Orihime lifted her face to the sun, stretching and twisting as she skipped down the park's manicured path. She had been so excited the last several days with only a week to go until her ultrasound. She hadn't been sleeping well, impatient for that special appointment. Dr. Nakamura was pleased with her progress, although she did comment that she was probably gaining too much weight. The redheaded healer had to admit that she was bigger than Rukia had been at this same time, before reminding herself that her friend was tiny and her baby might very well be tiny, too. It didn't bother her though. Her doctor had assured her at her last visit that she was perfectly healthy. Although, Dr. Nakamura was now beginning to wonder if they had their dates right, that it was possible she was actually further along than they thought.

She was pretty certain they had the dates spot on. Their Golden week vacation had been quite memorable after all, she mused with a wide smile as her mind picked over choice memories from that particular trip to the shore. Sighing happily as she wandered down the branching path on the right, Orihime playfully kicked at the layer of fallen leaves that crunched delightfully under her feet as she walked under the overhanging maple branches that lined the small ornamental pond. She pulled in a deep breath of the cool fall air that was rich with the scent of sugi cedars, dry grass, and damp leaves, savoring her solitude and a sense of otherworldly serenity.

Stooping to pluck a brilliant maple leaf from the path, Orihime held it up to the light, grinning at the near match to her husband's bright head of hair. Although, Ichigo wouldn't thank her for the comparison, he'd certainly remind her that her own hair color resembled the fall foliage as well, which was pretty cool in her book. She could imagine hiding in a pile of leaves, perfectly camouflaged, as she pounced out at her unsuspecting husband. He'd probably just roll his eyes before wrestling the vicious, leaf covered Hime bear into submission for daring to attack him.

She followed another bend in the path and carefully made her way down a short set of slick stairs, knowing that if she fell, Ichigo would likely chain her to his side until she had safely delivered their baby. Silly man, he should know that she wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt the baby. Lifting her chin in the air, feeling self-satisfied, she had been extra cautious lately, and hadn't walked into a light post or wall in days. Slowing her forward stride, she twisted her lips in a grimace, and pressed a hand to her stomach, curious as to why it suddenly felt upset.

'_Maybe it was the chicken stuffed squid from lunch.'_ It probably had something more to do with the karashi, ginger sauce, and pickles she smeared over it, much to the disgust of her husband. She knew that Ichigo would more than gladly tell her, he told her so, before tossing the bottle of antacids at her, all the while scolding her for mixing foods like that together. Curling her lip down in a tiny frown, Orihime rubbed her palm over her stomach, realizing that this felt somewhat different than a tummy ache. It made her think she had a bunch of woolly worms wriggling around inside her, all wiggly and squirmy … _'wriggling inside me?' _

Coming to abrupt halt and standing stock still in the center of the sidewalk, Orihime slowly looked down at her rounded stomach in shock. With the bright fall sunshine gently bathing her, she stood in absolute silence. _'It's the baby. The baby moved!'_ Holding her breath, she waited patiently, hoping to feel the subtle fluttering again. Cupping her hands around her stomach, she quietly encouraged her baby to move for her once more. Feeling another tiny flurry of motion, like the gentle brush of butterfly wings, she couldn't contain the excited laughter that spilled from her throat. The joyful tones carried through the park, swirling with carefree abandon through the trees and around those nearby. The infectious quality of her jubilant laughter brought unexpected smiles to everyone that heard her as they unknowingly celebrated this momentous occasion along with her.

'_This is so cool, it's absolutely amazing!'_ She couldn't wait to tell Ichigo. Giggling to herself, she did a silly little dance of joy as her unexplained presence returned, and joined in, eddying around her swaying figure. Curiously looking around for what she had dubbed her guardian angel, Orihime knew that she wouldn't see anyone. She never did, but she still lived in hope that one day she'd find out who was watching over her so closely. It reminded her of someone's reiatsu, familiar, nonthreatening, and comforting. She should ask Ichigo about it, although he still hadn't noticed the phenomenon, even if it happen while he was in the same room, so maybe Urahara-san would be a better option.

Remembering that she had been on her way back to her husband, she tucked her mystery away to ponder later. Knowing Ichigo, he was probably beginning to wonder where she had disappeared to. Spinning around excitedly, Orihime stopped with her foot poised comically in the air as she furrowed her brows in confusion. Looking up the winding path, the young woman hadn't realized that she had walked so far. Phooey, she was in for it now. Ichigo would surely lecture her for not taking it easier and pushing herself too hard. The silly man could fret better than anyone else she knew, even better than her and she was a champion-class worrier.

Digging in her pocket for her phone, she'd better text him before he got all worked up and hunted her down. Catching the tip of her tongue between her teeth as her fingers moved cautiously over the keys, she wanted to make certain that she didn't make the same mistake she had in the past. Unfortunately just before they were married, Ichigo had come to pick her up from work and ended up having to wait while she stayed overtime to finish up. Orihime had meant to send him a message to say she was done, all the while thinking about how dead tired she was. Her message that regrettably stated, 'Sry im dead' hadn't been a very wise move on her part. Needless to say, Ichigo hadn't seen the humor in the situation.

'_I definitely do not want to make another blunder like that.'_ If she thought he was overprotective then, remembering how he had tore through the Itou Dezainaa building searching for her, it was nothing at all compared to now that she was carrying his baby. Ichigo had bypassed the overprotective state some time ago and descended firmly into fanatically obsessive category. Typing on her phone's keypad that she'd be back soon, Orihime debated over telling her husband that she had some exciting news to share with him before deciding to wait until later to tell him. She really wanted to see his face when he realized that their baby was finally making himself known.

With her finger poised over the send button, she paused, feeling cold tendrils of apprehension curl through her as a rift opened up directly behind her and a hulking hollow stepped out to shatter the peaceful afternoon.

___________________

A/N: forgive me for taking so long to update this story, I hadn't realized that it had been three months … You can all thank Nagi and copper for kicking me in the butt today to get it finished.

Thank you for your support, I truly appreciate it. I set a goal to finish up my tag back to copper, one that I promised back in November, and then get TCBtD updated. I will honestly try not to let so much time pass between updates again.

Thanks again –Rairakku Hana


	13. Chapter 13

**Always and Forever Part 13**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

___________________

Trying to pay attention to the document that he opened up, Ichigo couldn't concentrate on his work. He was fully focused on his wife. Her reiatsu was easily identified and he unconsciously followed her, tracking her movements. The gentle warmth that he always associated with his wife was now faintly intermingled with –what he assumed- was their baby, a merging of both his and her spirit energy. Shaking his head, he let his concentration slip, allowing Orihime to take her walk in peace without him practically hovering over her shoulder.

Rukia continually got on his case about being overbearing when it came to Orihime, reminding him that his wife wasn't made out of spun glass any more than she was. _No shit, I don't think anyone would ever make the mistake of calling Rukia fragile. _Ichigo chuckled quietly, thinking how his friend's pregnancy probably made her even feistier than normal. It wasn't that he thought of Orihime as fragile either. She was a capable fighter, against both spiritual and physical attacks, but it was merely part of his nature to want to protect those he loved. Plus it was his right as her husband to come completely unhinged when someone got too close to his beautiful wife, which seemed to happen more often now.

Complete strangers were drawn to her, men, women, children …and sometimes even pigeons. They all flocked to her like she was the pregnant pied piper of Karakura. She has always been a beautiful woman, both inside as well as out, but since she became an expectant mother, Orihime had bloomed. She positively glowed. Her happiness radiated out to encompass all those around her. It was contagious, the laughter, the smiles, and the joy.

He would get caught up in the excitement too, laugh along with her, watch her body change with no small amount of amazement, and happily drop his guard and just bask in the moment. Until this unexplainable feeling he had returned, making him uneasy. Cautious. Edgy. His past track record being what it was, he couldn't help but feel that something bad was likely to happen. But as their baby continued to grow, safe and protected within Orihime's sheltering body, he tried to quell his pessimism and share in the wonder of this new adventure they were experiencing together.

Furrowing his brows, he lifted his head at what sounded like his wife's enchanting laughter, slipping melodiously through the trees. Quirking his own lips in a smile, Ichigo imagined that she had probably mistaken a piece of playground equipment for a mecha robot and was planning some wild counterattack, complete with water cannons, popcorn balls, and ninja pandas. _Just as long as she's not doing anything dangerous,_ he grumbled to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. Groaning involuntarily as he restlessly rotated his shoulder, he tried to relieve the achy stiffness. It hadn't been quite right for several weeks now. _Not since the night of Orihime's birthday_, he admitted with a smug grin, remembering how he about pulled his arms out of their sockets that night.

Shifting uncomfortably on the ground, he was grateful to have his laptop lying across his legs, partially hiding the evidence of his burgeoning arousal. _Damn, just thinking about that night still turns me on. _He groaned, dropping his head back to rest against the tree trunk as he stared up into the changing leaves. Blowing out a breath as he tried to rein himself in, Ichigo slowly sat up, feeling a decidedly strange sensation brush over his senses.

Looking down the sidewalk in the direction his wife had gone, he pushed a twinge of worry to the side. He was being obsessive again. Surely Orihime could go for a simple walk on her own without him having to ghost her every step, concerned that something would happen to her in broad daylight. But that didn't explain how he found himself sliding his laptop into its carrier and striding down the sidewalk after her.

His knot of worry inexplicably grew more ominous in his mind as he picked up his pace, casually searching for her reiatsu among the afternoon crowd of mothers and children gathered at the large park. All the while, wondering if he could possibly get away with chaining her to his side for the remainder of her pregnancy.

___________________

Toying with the marble in his pocket, Kisuke pulled it out hesitantly, gazing into its smoky depths as the tendrils inside the small glass orb grew thicker. Its connotations were significant and disturbing. Closing his eyes as his fingers curled tightly over it, capturing it in the palm of his hand.

"What's wrong? You've been messing with that all afternoon."

He glanced over at his wife as she stepped into the doorway beside him. "I'm going out." He stated distractedly as he gave a quick nod of permission to the twins as they clamored around his legs, wanting to go too.

Arching a brow, Yoruichi tilted her head in question. She watched intently as her husband slowly opened his hand, allowing her to see the almost black stone. "You're taking the boys?"

"Yeah, they'll be fine." He assured her. The two of them shared a look of deep understanding before Kisuke broke into a grin as he reminded her. "You trained them after all."

Laughing lightly, she closed her hand over his as she informed him. "I'll get things ready on this end."

Squeezing her hand in return, Kisuke yelled back into the depths of the shop. "Jinta, let's go."

The young redhead man scrambled forward, hefting his iron bat over his shoulder as Tessia slid open the door behind the counter. "Do you need me, boss?"

"Can you finish up what we've been working on?"

Blinking in surprise at Urahara's request, Tessia bowed as he confidently declared. "Leave it to me."

Nodding his head, Kisuke murmured as he followed Jinta and his sons out the door, "It seems that we'll need it sooner than planned."

______________________

Raising her hands defensively in front of her as her shield formed automatically, bathing her form in its soft glow. Orihime regretfully watched the white masked hollow step menacingly towards her, its grotesque form out of place in the cheerful sunshine. _This won't take long._ She thought to herself, touching her finger tips to her temple, preparing to summon Tsubaki.

Blinking in confusion as the air around her grew thick, sending leaves and dust swirling into the sky. Orihime glanced around as she searched for this new disturbance, curious of the source of this massive reiatsu. Pulling in a labored breath, she pressed a hand to her tight chest as she focused on the familiar spirit energy surrounding her. _Surely this isn't my guardian angel?_

Recalled to the seriousness of her situation as the hollow's howl echoed through the park, she called for Tsubaki as it advanced on her with deadly intent. The young woman could sense its immense hunger, no doubt further provoked by the wildly raging reiatsu. Changing her footing as fierce energy swirled around her, Orihime cringed as a burning sensation ran through her body.

Pulling her lips in a tight line, she raised her hands while Tsubaki gleeful egged her on, more than ready to fight before the ugly lug had a chance to hurt the baby. Orihime tried to smile at the colorful insults her impatient defender hurled at the maddened hollow, only to feel her eyes widen as yet another hollow materialized beside her. Blinking in surprise at the masked nightmare, she flinched back as it released a chilling cry to the sky.

Concentrating on keeping her shield raised, she pulled in a shallow breath as she backed up slowly, feeling fear claw through her. Orihime felt her jaw hang slack as she stared over the shoulder of the first hollow to where a third had just appeared.

____________________

Rolling to her side and stretching lithely like a sun-warmed cat, Tatsuki idly dragged her fingers over the steadily rising and falling chest beside her. She should be relaxed and happy after emerging the victor in that last round of afternoon loving, but instead she felt uneasy. Restless. Worried. Shivering convulsively, she curled closer into her boyfriend's warmth, trying to pinpoint exactly what this sensation was.

"You feel it, too?"

Glancing up into Chad's deep brown eyes, she sent him a crooked smile as she nodded. "Yeah …"

He ran a hand over her hair as he dropped a soft kiss on her forehead before slipping out from underneath her, automatically reaching for his discarded clothing.

Sitting up among the rumpled covers, Tatsuki furrowed her brows as she watched him silently pick his pants off the floor. "You don't have to go."

"Yes, I do. You won't rest easy until you know what this disturbance is."

She couldn't help but smile at his back while he slipped into his jeans. That was Chad for you, quietly doing what needed done to care for his loved ones, no questions asked. Turning away for the appealing sight of a half naked man in his prime, Tatsuki glanced out the window, furrowing her brows as the uneasy feeling returned, stronger than before.

"I'm coming too." She declared suddenly as she kicked the covers off her feet. "I'm getting a bad feeling that Orihime is somehow involved."

Gratefully settling her hand in his, she allowed his gentle strength to infuse her as he pulled her from their bed. There was no further discussion. If one of their friends were in danger, no words were necessary …only action was required.

______________________

It was getting harder to breathe and black spots were beginning to swim before her eyes, obstructing her vision. Whimpering in pain, Orihime panted shallowly, wishing that her husband was here. She hated feeling so weak and having to rely on him. But as the masked behemoths stalked towards her, boxing her in, she cried out his name, desperately wanting to be held safely in his strong arms.

Pressing a hand protectively over her stomach, she could still feel her baby fluttering deep within the protective shelter of her body. The tiny flurry of motion quelled her panic, bringing clarity of mind and reminding her that she wasn't alone. _They will not hurt you as long as I still draw breath!_ Orihime promised her unborn child as she clenched her teeth, and fought against the overwhelming spirit energy. Finding the concentration necessary to direct Tsubaki at her most immediate threat, determination shining brightly from her narrowed eyes, she shot her bloodthirsty companion forward with a forceful yell.

Staring wide eyed when she failed to destroy the hollow, only managing to slice deep into its shoulder. Orihime felt frustrated tears trail over her cheeks as the crushing weight pressed further down on her shoulders, wrapping around her quivering form like a thick blanket. She felt so worthless, unable to even protect her baby, let alone herself. _Is this truly the full extent of my resolve?_ The young woman wondered groggily as the swirling mass slowly smothered her.

Orihime drew in a painfully gasping breath as she wrapped her hands protectively over her stomach while Tsubaki shouted at her, anxiety coloring his rough tone. The edges of her shield flickered and faded, fast losing cohesion as her knees trembled. They slowly buckled under her as the ground rushed up to meet her.

_Forgive me, Ichigo. _

___________________

"Pardon me, Uryū-sama."

Waving away Nemu's apology, he glanced over his shoulder at the quietly composed woman who just ran into his back. "Think nothing of it. I was the one who stopped suddenly."

"You sensed it, too?"

Nodding his head slowly, Uryū narrowed his eyes as he concentrated on the flare of wild spirit energy coming from the northeast. "Nemu, do you know what that strange burst of reiatsu was just now?"

"I believe it concerns one of the Kurosakis'."

"Orihime …" he stated with conviction. Shaking his head as he laid his folders down at the nurse's workstation, he slipped his lab coat from his shoulders. "I'd better go make certain she's all right. Ichigo probably isn't even aware that something's wrong."

"I will accompany you, if I may."

The tension in his face relaxed at her earnest request. Uryū turned to face her as she silently stood, patiently awaiting his answer. Self-consciously pushing his glasses up his nose, he felt the corner of his mouth curve up as he thought of how she was content to stay loyally by his side. Quietly supportive. Discreetly loving. Always caring.

Holding out his hand, he waited until she hesitantly laid her hand in his, her look questioning his public display. Uryū knew she was confused. He had never initiated physical contact outside of their apartment, particularly not at his place of employment.

Ignoring the startled looks sent their way from the staff at the nurse's station, he curled his long fingers around her small hand as he smiled gently at her. "Of course you're coming with me. I wouldn't accept anything less." Uryū let her pleased nod of agreement warm him before pulling her forward with him out the door. He knew that she understood the meaning behind his words. From now on, they would face the future, her father, and whatever threatened their friend … together.

__________________

Freezing as he sensed a powerful surge of reiatsu, Ichigo automatically reached for his now blaring battle license as he searched for the source. Letting his eyes sweep over the idyllic scene of children happily playing as their mothers sat off to the side, watching over their offspring with a glowing sense of pride. He focused intently only on one mother, his child's sweet mother-to-be.

Racing forward unthinkingly, he left his body lying awkwardly on the sidewalk when he found his wife within the dark swirling mass of reiatsu up ahead. Ignoring the screams as the mothers gathered their precious brood, removing them from the vicinity of the seemingly dead body, he tried to pinpoint why the reiatsu surrounding Orihime felt so strange to him, but at the same time oddly familiar.

'_What the hell is happening to my wife?' _

Easily vaulting a row of bushes, his landing stirred up a pile of leaves, sending them swirling into the air around him as he froze at the sight of Orihime surrounded by three hulking hollows. He could only watch in horror as her clouded eyes met his. It looked like she was trying to say something before her eyes rolled up in her head and she limply dropped to the ground, striking her head against the concrete.

"Hime!" he shouted in panic. Shaking uncontrollably as he recklessly charged at the hollows, he pulled Zangetsu from his back with a white knuckled grip. Curling his lips back in a sneer, he was so going to go bankai on their damn asses. Ichigo swore that he was going to make them regret that they were ever born, died, and became hollows in the first place. But most of all that they dared to hurt his wife.

Stopping suddenly at the flash of silver smacking him across the chest, Ichigo stared stupidly down at the naked blade of Benihime, shining brilliantly in the afternoon sun.

"We'll take care of this, Kurosaki. Get your wife to the Shoten." Kisuke instructed him calmly, dropping his arm as his young sons flanked him, grinning maliciously. "Yoruichi is waiting with Shaolin for you to arrive." he stated plainly before gesturing for his boys to move back as Jinta stepped beside him, swinging his iron bat, ready for the mayhem to begin.

Staring uncomprehendingly at the blonde storekeeper, fury still racing through his veins, Ichigo glanced down at the growing pool of crimson beneath his wife's head. His rage died a quick death as he dropped to his knees and reached for her with trembling hands. Carefully rolling her over, he wondered if it had really only been thirty minutes ago that she had been pondering the complex meaning behind charley horses and his biggest worry had been if she had her phone. "What is going on, Hime?" he pleaded with her unconscious form, stammering brokenly. Pulling a shaky breath, Ichigo realized that now was not the time for irrelevant questions, he needed to get her to safety.

Gingerly picking up Orihime's limp body, Ichigo cradled her in his arms, feeling as if his heart was slowly being crushed in his chest as her head lolled back unresponsively. He tucked his lips tight against his teeth as he stared at the gash cutting across her forehead, following the cut to where it split her finely arched brow. Bright blood flowed freely down the side of her face. The vibrant red color clashed horribly with the paleness of her skin, leaving her looking ashen, waxy, and lifeless.

Fighting back a pained moan, his lips trembled uncontrollably as her named slipped out, both as a prayer and a plea. All he wanted to do was shake her, demand that she open her eyes, and smile for him. She was the woman he loved -the one he'd gladly give his life for- and he stood here shaking, with her blood staining his fingers, and to his troubled mind all that was missing was the dreary rain as his nine year old self screamed at fate for doing this to him yet again.

"What the hell are you waiting for Kurosaki, an engraved invitation? Get going!"

Kisuke's harsh sarcasm snapped him back from the dark void of his subconscious and jolted him to action. Banishing his bleak memories, Ichigo tightened his hold on his precious bundle. His first priority was to get her to the Shoten. Stifling a roar of anguish, he wished that he could take out these wild, churning emotions on those that dared hurt his wife. But, all he could do was grit his teeth as he forcibly turned his back on the fight before flash stepping Orihime to safety … impatient for some answers.

__________________

Watching the second hollow dissipate into thin air, Jinta leaned on his iron bat, content to let his boss finish off the last one. Bored with how quick the fight was over, he scratched at the underside of his chin, looking around for any other possible hollows. Spying a slumped figure on the sidewalk, his lips curved in a malicious smile as he moved towards the long, lanky form. Calling over his shoulder as he poked at the inert body with his bat, "You think maybe we should bring Kurosaki his body back?"

Sheathing his blade, Kisuke peered over his shoulder as he gave the young man's question serious consideration. "Hmm, I suppose that we should. Although I doubt Kurosaki will be properly appreciative of our efforts."

Nudging Ichigo's leg once again, Jinta blew out a disgusted breath. As much as he'd love to get in a few good licks on the lifeless body, he promised Yuzu that he wouldn't strike her brother unless it was in his own defense. "We could always let the boys drag him back." Jinta suggested with a scheming smile, nodding at the twins dancing eagerly around their father's legs, excited by the prospect.

"Masuto and Hisato would probably just want to roll his body around, treating it like some misbegotten toy."

The sound of enthusiastic laughter echoed through the dense trees as Jinta rested his bat against his shoulder. "That's even better!" Snapping his fingers, he pointed at Ichigo's slumped body as he commanded them with a devious smirk. "Get to it boys, roll away."

Kisuke shook his head as he watched his excitable sons happily shove Kurosaki's body down an incline, straight into a trash can. Gesturing to Jinta that he was going on ahead of them, he slung the strap of the substitute shinigami's bag over his shoulder. He'd gladly bring it back to the shop and keep it safe … for a price. Then sit back and wait to see how long it took for Ichigo to realize that he lost it, all the while accruing interest on storage of the item.

_Kurosaki was always a good source of easy money._

__________________

"It's about damn time!"

Ichigo growled as the door slid back to reveal the generally disheveled Kisuke. Kneeling at his still unconscious wife's side, he kept a firm grip on her tiny hand as she lay on the thick futon in the center of the room. "Now tell me what the hell is going on. What happened to my wife?" He demanded fiercely before pulling in a shaky breath as Orihime's fingers curled around his, squeezing feebly.

Glancing down in uncertainty as an unmanly tremor wracked his body. His fear for his wife was a palpable thing, he'd never felt quite this helpless before. It was his duty and privilege to keep her and their baby safe, but he continued to mess up, leaving her alone to face danger again. Softly calling her name, he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, watching her face closely. The stark white of the bandage across her brow competed with the paleness of her complexion, and it frightened him more than he would ever admit.

His relief was profound as her soft brown eyes slowly flickered open. Her unfocused gaze peered blearily at the ceiling before shifting to the side, searching for his. Leaning near, Ichigo tried to smile for her and failed spectacularly as his mouth wobbled with emotion. Clamping his lips closed, he roughly rubbed his hand over his mouth before whispering from behind his fingers, "Hey …how do you feel?"

Swallowing thickly as her eyes drifted shut again, Orihime ran the tip of her tongue over her dry lips. Her mouth curved in a tiny smile when Ichigo squeezed her hand between his, impatiently waiting for her to answer him. Her voice was scratchy as she quietly assured her worried husband. "I'm just fine, Ichigo."

"Are you sure?" he asked, uncertain if she was telling him the truth or not. Lifting her hand to his mouth, Ichigo gently kissed her knuckles as she murmured that she was positive. Closing his eyes for a moment at her confident assurance, he pulled in a shuddering breath as he impulsively admitted, "You scared me."

She smiled groggily up at her husband, feeling her heart skip a beat at his suspiciously damp eyes. Kindly paying no attention as Ichigo swiped at hand over his eyes, Orihime gingerly probed at the cloth wrapped around her forehead. "What happened ... did I finally get beamed-up by aliens?" she asked hopefully as her husband gently pulled her exploring fingers from the thick bandage and kept them tightly clasped in his. "It feels like they dropped me on my head when they sent me back."

"Sorry to disappoint you Orihime-chan, nothing quite as fantastic as that." Urahara replied as he walked near, breaking up their private moment. "You simply fainted and hit your head on the sidewalk."

"I …fainted?"

Sending her a warning look when she tried to sit up, Ichigo waited until she lay back before gently settling the blanket back in place. Looking up at Urahara, what he intended to be a calm question came out as something altogether different as he gruffly demanded, "The only thing I want to know is what caused her to pass out like that."

Wiggling his brows at the young man, the shopkeeper slyly insinuated, "Maybe you're not letting her get enough sleep."

"Kisuke …"

Looking up at his wife's reprimanding tone; he causally waved his fan, peeking from under the brim of his hat as he innocently asked, "What?"

"Now is not the time." Yoruichi stated, smirking slightly at her husband's crestfallen expression. Turning on her heel, she slid the door open, speaking over her shoulder. "Save it for later."

"Yes dear." He replied meekly, grinning behind his fan at his wonderful wife.

Glancing back down as Ichigo impatiently cleared his throat, Kisuke released a beleaguered sigh. He would much rather chase after his frisky feline goddess than have this conversation with an annoyed Kurosaki. Apprehensively watching the young man from the corner of his eye, he shifted his gaze to see Orihime staring up at her husband before looking to him, her face tense with worry. Realizing that it wasn't nice to keep an expectant mother in frightened suspense, he calmly continued. "It was undoubtedly the intense fluctuation of the spirit pressure surrounding her. It overwhelmed her, causing her to black out."

"I figured that much out already. What I want to know is what caused it, and how did you know."

"What do you mean? I can sense hollows the same as anyone else who is spiritually aware …other than you, that is."

Rolling his eyes at the overdone jab, Ichigo dryly stated, "You showed up right when Orihime was being attacked and had Yoruichi prepare a bed for her? That seems like something a little more than just being spiritually aware, if you ask me."

Negligently waving his hand, easily dismissing Ichigo's concerns, Urahara laughed gaily as he assured him, "Coincidence, nothing more."

"Bullshit" Ichigo stated succinctly, biting off the word much like he wanted to bite off the deceitful shopkeeper's head. He knew quite well how Kisuke operated. Suspiciously. Irregularly. Dishonestly.

Rubbing the back of his neck as the redhead in front of him narrowed his eyes dangerously, Urahara hesitantly inquired, "Umm, you remember that day the two of you came over." He waited for their nods of recollection before mumbling out, "I just might have slipped and dropped a tracer in her tea."

"You did what?"

Holding out his hands in a placating manner, Urahara tried to calm the young man before Ichigo decided that his body would look just fine without a head attached. "It was only meant as a precautionary measure … like an extra pair of eyes, while I worked on a present for you."

"Why did I need extra eyes? I'm quite happy with the ones I already have."

Sighing quietly over his wife's nonsensical statement, Ichigo reminded himself that he could easily blame her silliness on her head injury …this time. "He was spying on you, Hime."

"Spying is such a harsh sounding word, Kurosaki. I much prefer to think of it as looking out for Orihime-chan's wellbeing while at the same time gathering vital intelligence."

"That's still considered spying, Kisuke." Yoruichi's laughing voice carried through the paper door.

Watching the lithe silhouette move on the other side, Urahara pouted at the shadowy figure as he whined. "Just whose side are you on?"

Parting the door, Yoruichi leaned around the wooden divider before arching a brow at her sulking husband. "Tell them about the inhibitor before Orihime gets any more upset."

Ichigo glanced down immediately to see that his wife looked more curious than worried by the conversation. Sending her a small smile when she peeked up at him, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze before turning to Urahara. "What is this inhibitor Yoruichi is talking about?"

"It's a reiatsu inhibitor to be specific. Over the years, I've tested any number of kido spells and clothing that can mask a person's reiatsu. But now, along with Tessi, who is a kido master, and some neurological readings done by Kurotsuchi several years ago, I've almost completed an inhibitor that will block a particular reiatsu entirely."

Rolling his eyes as Urahara practically patted himself on the back, Ichigo dug up his last bit of patience as he asked, "This inhibitor thingamajig, just whose reiatsu are you wanting to block?"

"Hey, Kurosaki! We got your body." Jinta's yell sounded through the open door, carrying from the front of the store and soon followed by the sound of something dropping heavily to the floor, along with the tinkle of breaking glass. "Damn but you're heavy."

"Dammit, take it easy!" Ichigo shouted at his sister's gleefully grinning boyfriend as he leaned back to watch Jinta negligently prod his body with his foot. "Hey, don't kick it … I mean, me. I still have need of that." He growled out, happy to have yet another reason to rip the sarcastic little punk's head off, regardless of the promise his sister tearfully blackmailed out of him.

Pausing before he could shoot to his feet, he glanced down at Orihime's pale face, hesitant about leaving her side, even for a moment. She needed peace and quiet so she could rest, and here he was yelling at the little brat instead of giving his wife the care she deserved.

"Go, save your body from Jinta-kun's tender care." Patting his hand in reassurance, she gave her worried husband a small smile. "I won't move from this spot until you get back."

Blowing out a breath, Ichigo glanced to the doorway before looked back down at his precious wife, letting her sweet smile soothe him. He hesitantly fiddled with the tie on his shihakusho as he darted his eyes up to the silently observing shopkeeper before self-consciously dropping a quick kiss on her forehead, careful to avoid her injury. Surging to his feet, he turned towards the door, promising, "I'll be right back."

Listening to the fight erupting in his store, Urahara chuckled delightedly as the sound of Ichigo blowing a gasket at the state of his newly battered and filthy body. Slowly lowering himself to sit cross legged at Orihime's side, Kisuke pushed his hat back on his head as he smiled kindly at the weary woman. "I imagine that your fear earlier was what triggered it."

Staring up at the wood paneled ceiling, Orihime let his words settle into her mind before asking curiously. "You mean those strange feeling that surrounds me sometimes, you're saying that it is reacting to my emotions?"

Idly waving his fan before his face, Urahara narrowed his eyes in thoughtful contemplation before quietly inquiring. "So you've noticed it before today?"

"Uh huh, almost daily, although it's mostly when I'm upset or worried, but never this powerfully." Orihime honestly replied as she shifted nervously under his fanatical gaze before adding. "It's usually very gentle, soothing in fact. I even named it my guardian angel."

"Hmm …you're actually not too far off in thinking that." Snapping his fan closed, Kisuke tapped it repetitively against the palm of his hand as he stared at the far wall, his eyes distant. "It seems that they are reacting to you. To imagine, such a strong will to protect, even while still in the womb. They are without a doubt Kurosaki's progeny."

Blinking her eyes in bemusement, Orihime tried to make sense of Urahara's words. Her voice quavered as a certain part of what he said stood out. "You mean it's the baby's reiatsu that's causing …" she trailed off uncertainly as she shakily raised herself up on her elbows. Pressing her fingertips to her aching temple, feeling strangely dizzy as her gaze searched the shopkeeper's shaded ones. "Wait, you just said they …as in plural."

"Oops … Did I say that?"

________________________

A/N: Thanks for once again to everyone following along with this story. Actually, I had completely lost my motivation to write this fic and planned on putting this story on hiatus for awhile so I could concentrate on TCBtD. But strangely enough I can't seem to focus at all on that fic, so I came back and worked on this one without a hitch. *shrugs shoulders* Such is life, I guess.

A little tidbit I wanted to add since Yono asked (I did mean to answer you directly, but time got away from me) about feeling the baby move. At the beginning of September –on her birthday- Orihime would have been 16 weeks along. But when she actually felt the baby move was almost three weeks later, just one week shy of her ultrasound appointment. Sorry, if I wasn't quite clear on that point, it was mentioned in the last chapter, but only in passing.

It will be a while yet before others will actually be able to feel the baby kick, so Ichigo will have to wait for his turn on a later date. And yes, the sonogram will be in the next chapter.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. This chapter is dedicated to you, because without your support I probably wouldn't have had any motivation to write this. Thanks again-Rairakku Hana


	14. Chapter 14

**Always and Forever Part 14**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

________________________

"It's true, isn't it?"

Orihime watched the shifty storekeeper intently as Kisuke avoided her gaze for a moment before giving her a sheepish smile.

"Think nothing of what I said, Orihime-chan. I'm an old man. I simply misspoke, that's all."

Blinking in confusion as Urahara denied his earlier statement, Orihime lightly touched her rounded stomach, concentrating on the reiatsu that swirled within her, twining around her own. Breathing slowly, letting her senses search, she unknowingly smiled as she picked out two very different spirit energies. Her babies. Plural.

"I though I had been feeling two different sensations. I just assumed that it was a guardian of some kind, like an angel."

"Imagine that." Kisuke chuckled out as he shifted his position on the floor. His earlier denials were glossed over as he further commented. "You definitely had the right analogy calling it your guardian angel. They are yours and Kurosaki's children after all, one part guardian, the other part angel."

"You think Ichigo's an angel, too? That is so sweet!"

Arching a brow at the squealing woman before him, Urahara cringed at the idea of Kurosaki ever being called an angel. It was more appropriate to say he was the exact opposite most of the time, but he didn't want to upset the happily humming woman. "What does your husband think of this phenomenon?"

"W-well, I haven't actually said anything to Ichigo about it." She replied quietly, twinning her finger around each other as she tried to avoid his gaze this time.

"And let me guess, he didn't notice?"

Lifting her eyes at Kisuke's amused chuckle, Orihime grinned sheepishly before loyally stating. "I'm sure Ichigo noticed, but didn't want to say anything. He was probably afraid that he'd upset me."

"Orihime-chan, I highly doubt that was the case. Your husband is well-known for having the sensitivity of a cactus."

"That's not true."

"So, are you going to tell him? Although I'm not too certain how he will take it. It's not likely that he'll take my word on it."

Chewing lightly on her bottom lip, Orihime thought over what Urahara said, agreeing with him –somewhat. "My ultrasound appointment is next week, so maybe I should wait and let the doctor or scan technician tell him."

"If I were you, I'd wait as long as I could to tell him. I'm thinking that the day you deliver would be an optimal opportunity, maybe even longer. Ichigo's not real observant. He probably wouldn't even notice another kid hanging around the house."

"Oh no, I couldn't keep something like this from him." Orihime quickly replied before dropping her gaze as she quietly mumbled, "It would hurt his feelings."

"He's a cactus, remember?" Urahara grinned widely as he made strange hand gestures, "All prickly spines and tough exterior."

"Phooey, Ichigo isn't like a cactus at all. He's more like a tiger." She declared stoutly before her eyes slowly lost focus as she sunk into delicious daydreams, murmuring. "All orange and black, with fluidly gliding muscles, and …_Grrr …_"

Staring at the redheaded woman quietly purring in front of him, Kisuke attempted to banish the disturbing mental picture that was trying to form in his mind of Kurosaki as a sensually, stalking tiger. He did not want to go there. Even enamored as Urahara was with cats, the thought still horrified him.

"Boss, sorry to intrude, but I thought you would like to know that _it_ is finished."

"_It_ is?" Kisuke cried with delight, grateful for the interruption. "Come in, come in, perfect timing, I must say."

"Young Shaolin-chan and I just completed the final phase of _it_." Tessai declared proudly as he slid open the dividing panel and entered.

"Wonderful" Urahara sang out happily, holding out his hands like a child impatiently begging for a treat. "I've been waiting for _it_ to be done for weeks now."

Orihime watched Kisuke's assistant hand over an unusual twisted silver bracelet. Staring at the glittering bangle, she felt oddly drawn to it –mesmerized- before shaking off the strange sensation and praising the giant of a man. "Oh Tessai-san, _it_ is simply beautiful."

Bending on one knee before her, Tessai clasped her hand while tears of joy streamed down his cheeks. "I am honored that you think so. I knew that I could count on you to appreciate skilled craftsmanship, Orihime-san.

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is _it_?" Orihime asked curiously, sending a sparkling smile Tessai's way as Urahara scooted near and gestured for her to lift her arm.

Throwing open the door, Ichigo stomped back into the room, muttering heatedly about bat wielding red-head punks who desperately needed their ass kicked as he wiped at the dirt streaked across his face. Pausing just inside the room, he froze as he took in the scene before him.

"You …let go of my wife's hand." Ichigo ordered as he pointed at Tessai before turning to scowl at his wife. "You …promised not to move." He growled out, sending her a frustrated look before glaring at Kisuke. "And you …what do you think you're putting on my wife?"

"This?" Urahara inquired innocently, pointing at the twisted bracelet, "This is only _it_."

"And just what the hell is _it_?"

"It's the final product of my vast research. Made possible after years of blood, sweat, and tears –not actually my own- but it still counts …and it's stylish, too."

"What?"

"Calm yourself, Kurosaki." Kisuke jovially stated as he quickly snapped the bracelet around Orihime's outstretched wrist and then quickly moved out of range of the irritated substitute shinigami. "It's only an inhibitor bracelet so your wife doesn't become a beacon for hollows who are tracking her from the rise in her spiritual pressure."

"What are you talking about? That wasn't Orihime's spirit pressure earlier."

Casually waving his fan in front of his face, Kisuke peered out from under the rim of his hat as he cryptically responded. "Well, in a way it was."

"In what way?" Ichigo demanded heatedly, narrowing his eyes at the evasive storekeeper. "Can't you be a little clearer than that?"

"Ichigo …" Orihime tugged on his shirt to gain his attention before hesitantly chewing her lip when he turned his fierce gaze her way.

"Don't even try and defend Urahara. He is going to tell me what the hell is going on, even if I have to rip-"

"It was the …baby." She interrupted him before he could finish his threat, leaving her husband staring at her in disbelief.

"Huh?"

"She said it was the baby, Kurosaki. Do you need to clean your ears as well as learn how to control your egregious temper?"

"Ishida?" Ichigo declared in confusion, arching a brow at the sudden appearance of his friendly adversary before glancing at the others surrounding the Quincy. "Chad …Tatsuki …Nemu, what are you all doing here?"

"Move aside, Ichigo." Tatsuki commanded as her eyes zeroed in on the stark white bandage across her best friend's brow. Roughly shoving the puzzled orange top out of her way, she rushed to her friend's side. "Orihime are you all right?"

"Uh huh, you know me, tiptop shape as always, Tatsuki."

"Tiptop huh?" she responded dryly as she gestured toward the bandage banding her forehead. "Then, this bandage here is what?"

"It's only a little itty-bitty cut." Waving off her friend's concern, Orihime smiled uncertainly at the many worried faces surrounding her before assuring them. "I can heal it easily …"

"There will be no using your powers until you've rested up some more, Orihime-chan. Your body is going to be weak for a while still."

Gazing at the shopkeeper through the gleaming lenses of his glasses, Uryū straightened the cuffs of his shirt before inquiring, "What exactly happen earlier, Urahara?"

"What do you think happened?"

Ichigo stared at Kisuke in annoyance, almost ready to pull his hair out. "Can't you just answer the damn question?"

"Patience Kurosaki, I'm just curious as to what drew them all here."

Coming to stand behind his girlfriend, Chad rested his large hand on her shoulder before replying, "We could all sense that huge surge of reiatsu," he stated quietly as he glanced down at Tatsuki before finishing his statement, "and we were concerned when we realized that somehow it was connected to Orihime."

"Interesting …the same for you two?" Urahara inquired as he glanced over at the Quincy and the 12th division lieutenant. Receiving a quick nod of confirmation from Ishida, his mouth quirked up at the corner, secretly amused. "Very Interesting …"

"Dammit, I don't care how fascinating you find this! I just want someone to tell me what the hell is happening to my wife!"

Chuckling lightly, Kisuke crossed his legs and arranged his haori before casually asking the irritated redhead. "How far back do you want me to go?"

"I don't care. I just want some answers …" Ichigo groaned out in frustration as he sank his fingers into his spiky hair, "start at the beginning if it makes you happy."

"All right, that does make it easier." Urahara declared happily as he snapped open his fan. Clearing his throat, he observed his curious audience from under the rim of his hat before slipping into a quasi doctor mode. "Basically all that's wrong with Orihime-chan started several months ago, when the two of you decided that using protection wasn't really necessary …"

___________________

"Would someone care to explain why you all followed us home and are now camped out in my living room?" criticized euphemism

"That's what friends do." Tatsuki declared as she dropped heavily onto the couch, loving the way Ichigo cringed at the abuse to his precious couch. Shifting to rest beside Orihime, she reached out and fondly patted her best friend carefully on top of the head before further addressing the irate orange-top pacing the room. "You didn't think that after a scare like that that we'd all trundle back home."

"I sure as hell don't see why not. You all seen at Urahara's that Orihime was just fine." Ichigo replied heatedly, plowing his fingers through his hair in disgust. All he wanted was some time alone with his wife. A chance to hold her, to breathe in her scent, and let Orihime reassure him herself -yet again- that she really was fine.

Stepping out of the kitchen, Uryū lifted his chin before answering, "If we're that much of a bother Kurosaki, then you know what you have to do to get rid of us."

"What?"

With a pointed look at the white bandage across Orihime's forehead, the Quincy replied cuttingly. "Protect your wife a little bit better from now on."

Tugged back down by Tatsuki when she tried to stand, Orihime submitted to her friend's firm hold and stayed sitting. "Thank you for worrying about me, Uryū-kun, but I'm all right. What happened wasn't anyone's fault, least of all Ichigo's."

"I understand that you feel the need to defend you husband, however pointless the exercise …"

"Shut up, Ishida!"

Roughly clearing his throat, purposely breaking up the impending fight, Chad narrowed his eyes at the two combatants before nodding meaningfully at Orihime's tense face. Waiting until his friends each guiltily backed down, he sat on the arm of the couch beside his anxious friend, watching as she nervously stroked her swollen stomach.

"So, this is the bracelet that Urahara made." Curiously looking at the mass of twisted wires around her wrist, Chad peeked through his bangs, arching a hidden brow questioningly at Orihime, "Do you feel any different since putting it on?"

"Hmm, now that you mention it, yeah I do."

Leaning forward, Tatsuki glanced at the bracelet as well before looking at her friend in concern. "Are you supposed to?"

"Orihime-san will probably feel a small build-up of pressure from the infant's reiatsu being restrained." Nemu answered quietly as she set the tea tray on the low table in front of the couch.

Furrowing his brows as he watched the dark haired lieutenant kneel and begin pouring the tea, Ichigo glanced at his wife, "Pressure? Is that what you feel, Hime?"

Blinking up at her husband as he stepped near and lifted her wrist to inspect the coiled wires, Orihime couldn't really explain how she felt different, only that she did. "It might be …how do you think that would that feel exactly?"

"I don't know …a force or some kind of heaviness, maybe." Ichigo guessed as he took the spot on the couch's arm that Chad willingly surrendered to him. "Do you feel like that?"

"Nope"

"Then can you explain how you feel?" he paused and gave his wife a meaningful look before warning her. "And don't just say funny, this time."

"Hmm, I feel …" she caught the tip of her tongue between her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut in concentration. Holding that pose for a moment, she popped her eyes back open before gleefully declaring. "I feel hungry."

A collective longsuffering sigh rippled through the room, coming at once from four mouths. They shook their heads at Orihime completely missing the point of the question …again, while Nemu sipped her tea, quietly observing this remarkable group of people called friends.

"Kurosaki quit messing with that." Uryū muttered in exasperation before turning away with an affected sniff. "You're liable to break it."

"Simmer Ishida, you'd be curious too if Urahara slapped some unknown piece of jewelry on your woman."

Shifting nearer, Chad watched his best friend examine the bracelet before quietly asking, "Are you certain that you want to take that off, Ichigo?"

"I think that with all of us here, Orihime is in no danger of being attacked by hollows."

"True, but …" Tatsuki trailed off as he finally succeeded in removing the bracelet from around his wife's slender wrist.

The air grew dense with the influx of spirit pressure for a moment as it seemingly probed around them –searching- before gradually receding. The four friends exchanged startled looks over the heads of the two quietly talking redheads. Neither Ichigo nor Orihime seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary and continued to inspect the strange inhibitor bracelet.

Sharing a meaningful glance with her boyfriend, Tatsuki dropped her gaze to her best friend's stomach, wondering if what they had just felt was really the baby. All of a sudden, she was feeling very grateful to Urahara for making that inhibitor to help protect Orihime. With a spirit pressure like that, her friend would definitely be targeted by every hollow around. Trust Ichigo's freaky weird powers to manifest in his kids.

_Just what the world needed …more of his kind …_

__________________________

Uryū and Nemu stood side by side, neither speaking about the recent strange event. Meeting each other's eye, Nemu nodded and turned to stare at the oblivious couple, agreeing with Uryuu's unspoken assessment. "Yes, my father will be most pleased."

It was her duty, here in the mortal world, to report back anything unusual that happened with the ryoka, and her father was sure to be interested in this inhibitor that blocked at certain soul's reiatsu entirely. Her captain would want to test this creation of Urahara's before it was removed from his grasp the same way the Hōgyoku had been.

Surreptitiously studying the twisted silver mass of wires that were once again clasped around Orihime's wrist, Nemu had noticed that when Ichigo held the bracelet, his reiatsu didn't diminish at all. It only affected his wife and the souls residing insider her. And that meant that Orihime-san and her unborn …child would become her father's unfortunate target.

Pushing his glasses back in place with an uncomfortable gesture, Uryū stole a quick glance at the quiet woman beside him, wishing that he knew what she was thinking. He didn't doubt for a moment that Kurotsuchi would be overjoyed with this information. All the while, promising himself that he wouldn't let the creepy captain anywhere near Orihime. Who knows what he'd do to her, let alone what he'd do to a defenseless child.

Dropping his gaze from his dear friend's happily smiling face, Uryū pushed those disturbing thoughts far to the back of his mind. He grinned to himself, and began picturing fabric designs, matching ones. "I can see now that I'm going to be busy sewing."

"Nothing with capes!"

"It is obvious that you are still missing that certain _joie de vivre_, Kurosaki." Uryū replied haughtily. "Lucky for you, you're wife more than makes up for what you lack, along with her exceptionally good taste –although her choice in men is clearly questionable." He sarcastically drawled out, grinning smugly as Ichigo fumed at the insult.

"Bastard …"

"I will gladly assist you, Ishida-san." Nemu stated quietly, content to join this man in the simple act of creating something beautiful that brings pleasure –instead of disgust- to others.

Blushing self-consciously, Uryū turned his back on the room and sent her a small smile of thanks. "I will appreciate your help, Nemu."

Feeling herself grow strangely warm under his affectionate regard, she was certain that the Quincy had no idea just how much light he shed in her previously austere world. Friends, companionship, respect, and even affection were available to her now. Things Nemu didn't even realize were missing in her old life. She was finally living, and she wanted to hold on to this wondrous thing with both hands, even against her father if necessary.

Although, complete and utter submission to her captain had been deeply ingrained into her, so much that she couldn't even think of disobeying him. Nemu understood that it was only a matter of time before she would have to make an irrevocable choice between her father, the one who gave her life, and Ishida-san, the one who made life worth living.

_This must be what they call between a rock and a hard place …_

_________________________

"All right …before I begin, I need to ask if you want to know the sex of your baby."

Orihime settled back against the angled bed as the ultrasound technician's question penetrated her anxious mind. Taking a deep breath, she looked up as her husband squeezed her tense hand. Gazing up into his dark eyes, she knew Ichigo was as nervous about this appointment as her. Right now neither of them was capable of making a coherent decision. Thankfully, they had talked this through beforehand and were in perfect agreement.

A silent look passed between the two of them, one of support and understanding as Orihime confidently answered. "We would rather wait, Tanaka-san…if that's alright?"

"That's perfectly fine." Technician Tanaka replied with a smile as she wheeled a machine near the bed Orihime was reclining on.

Tatsuki, Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin all crowded around the redheaded couple and listened as the technician explained the procedure to them. Describing to the group what they could possibly expect to see, she turned the machine on and gestured for Orihime to uncover her stomach.

Smiling shyly at those surrounding the bed, Orihime slowly raised her t-shirt, revealing her swollen tummy. Helping the technician situate her elastic-waist pants below her baby bump, she gently nibbled on her bottom lip, feeling strangely apprehensive now that the time was finally here. Silently hoping that Ichigo wouldn't be upset at the surprise coming his way, she lay back and let her husband's fingers rest comfortably on her arm as the technician squeezed a bottle of clear gel over her stomach.

"A-h-h!"

"What …what's wrong, Hime?" Ichigo asked with a frown as he hovered protectively over her. "Does it burn?"

"N-no …it's cold."

"Please forgive me, Kurosaki-san." Tanaka-san apologized as she accepted a second bottle from a nearby nurse. "I thought I grabbed the warm bottle."

"It's alright, I'm fine." She assured the apologetic technician before repeating her assurance to her tense, battle-ready husband before he ripped the poor woman's head off. "I'm fine. It just surprised me, was all."

Holding her breath, Orihime waited as Ichigo slowly calmed down and sent her a sheepish grin, embarrassed by the way he overreacted. She twined her fingers around his and shook her head in the negative, denying the need for his whispered apology as she relaxed and let Tanaka-san do her job without fear of dismemberment.

The quiet hum of the machine filled the room as the anticipatory crowd watched with baited breath as the technician slid the transducer across Orihime's gel covered stomach. They all watched in utter silence as a blurry image flashed across the screen before Tanaka-san slowly moved the probe backwards, bringing the image gradually into focus.

_Oh my gosh …_

"Ichi, look-it, look-it …" Orihime breathed out shakily. Staring at the monitor with wide eyes, she darted her gaze to meet his as she quietly declared, "I've been invaded! I told you we had aliens in our apartment."

Blowing out a rough breath, he grinned at her oddball assumption and gently squeezed her hand, murmuring, "Silly, that's not one of your infamous blue men. That's our baby."

_Oh my gosh …_

She blinked up at him in bemusement, silently repeating 'our baby' before quickly turning to face the monitor again, popping the bones in her neck in the process. Reaching out with shaking fingers, Orihime lightly brushed them over the screen, whispering brokenly. "Our baby …that's our baby."

With sudden tears pooling in her eyes, she continued to stare at the fuzzy black and white image, pressing her lips together to keep them from trembling. Orihime felt her heart swell painfully as her eyes followed each and every minuscule movement of her unborn child. She couldn't pull her gaze away -let alone react- when she felt her husband lean down and tenderly kiss the moisture from the corner of her eye, whispering her name in gentle reassurance.

_Oh my gosh, it's really, truly, honestly, indubitably my baby! Wow …._

_________________________

Ichigo kept a tight hold on his wife's hand as he watched with wonder as the technician pointed out what exactly they were seeing on the screen. While she talked, he followed her finger and was slowly able to recognize the different images on the screen. The gentle curve of the spine, a fluttering heart, and the profile of their tiny baby's head, along with an unbelievably small fist curled near its face.

"Well, what do you know? A thumb sucker, just like you Ichigo."

Too absorbed in the miracle that was playing out on the screen before him, Ichigo paid no attention to his father's comment. He could hear Yuzu cooing softly from somewhere on his left, along with Karin and Tatsuki chuckling over his blonde sister's enthusiasm, but their excited chatter barely made a dent his consciousness. He was completely fascinated with staring at his child as a strong sense of pride, wonder, and protectiveness coursed through him.

_Unfreaking real, that's a baby …No, not just any baby, our baby …_

"Hello …what was that?"

Wrenching his gaze away from the screen at Tanaka-san's perplexed statement, Ichigo felt his heart pound uncomfortably as his eyes shot back to the monitor before returning to the puzzled tech, "W-what …is something wrong?"

"Huh, no nothing's wrong. I just thought I seen …something."

"Like what?" he demanded, entertaining the thought for one wild –heart stopping-moment that there was something terribly wrong with his child and she just didn't want to tell him.

"I don't know for certain, but there is nothing there now."

"It was probably just the other one." Orihime stated matter-of-factly before gesturing for Tatsuki to come closer and look at the screen.

"The other what, Orihime?"

"Umm baby …it was probably only the other baby." She answered him distractedly, still unable to tear her gaze from the monitor at the side of the bed.

"The other baby," he repeated in confusion as he watched his wife dreamily heave a contented sigh. Ichigo arched a brow at her nonsensical rambling, "Uh huh, this wouldn't have something to do with aliens by any chance?"

"Well, what do you know …you were right, Orihime-san."

Jerking his head up at the technician's statement, Ichigo unthinkingly asked, "What, about little blue men?"

"No, there's another baby."

Questioning his hearing, Ichigo felt his hand wrap around the cold, metal tubing alongside the bed. Squeezing it tightly, he desperately tried to keep his balance as a jumbled babble of excited voices swam through his consciousness, layered one on top of the other. A multitude of black dots swam before his eyes as he silently ordered himself to breathe, knowing that he'd be kissing the floor pretty damn soon if he didn't. He felt unconsciousness calling, beguilingly promising peace and quiet before being jolted out of his stupor when the metal trim broke loose in his hand.

Freed from his paralysis, Ichigo shouted in disbelief, before almost driving the jagged metal trim into his head as he tried to plow his fingers through his hair. He wrestled with his dad over the broken piece for a moment before realizing how stupid he was being and quickly let go.

"You have got to be shitting me …there's actually another baby …"

"Look right there, Kurosaki-san." The technician gestured toward the monitor, kindly ignoring his cursing as she smiled in understanding. Pointing to an identifiable blob on the screen, Tanaka-san smoothly slid the transponder across Orihime's stomach searching for a better angle. "See …a second baby."

Leaning heavily against the bed, Ichigo realized that it was the only damn thing keeping him on his feet as the truth sunk in. Babies. Plural. Staring blindly at the screen as the second image came into focus, he tried to wrap his mind around this new reality as his father danced happily around him like he was some lanky maypole.

_Unfreaking real …twins …_

"There's not any more of them, is there?" he asked with a hint of desperation in his tone, feeling completely unhinged, separated from reality.

"Nope, none that I can see."

Breathing deeply as his racing heart calmed, Ichigo glared at Tanaka-san from under lowered brows and ordered, "Check again …"

After being positively assured that he had only fathered two children, no more-no less, Ichigo was happy to get a somewhat better understanding on just where he stood. Two kids -no problem- he could handle that. It was really only one more than what he'd been expecting. Nothing to worry about …

Blocking his father's spontaneous singing from his awareness, he watched in a daze as an unobtrusive nurse printed pictures from a machine attached to the monitors. His wife's smile blossomed across her face as brilliantly as the sun when she was handed several of the ultrasound prints and he moved back to make room as his sisters crowded around.

Enthusiastically thanking the nurse, Orihime held them close, tracing her fingers over tiny faces and hands. Completely unaware of Tanaka-san cleaning the gel from her stomach, she raised the pictures and pointed out their itty-bitty figures to her best friend.

"Tatsuki look …look, it's your godchildren."

"That's what I call a two for one special, Hime." Tatsuki replied with an amused chuckle as she good-naturedly ruffled Orihime's hair. "Congratulations kiddo."

"Yuzu …Karin …look-it, they are so tiny." She breathed out in wonder, pointing at her babies for her sisters-in-law as they admired the pictures obediently, laughing and grinning at the newest Kurosakis'. Bringing picture close again, tears shimmering along her lashes as Orihime glanced over her shoulder at her quiet husband. Seeing him standing nearby, she sent him a mega-watt, but watery smile, clearly nowhere near as stunned as he was.

Ichigo felt the corner of his mouth curl up as he returned her elated smile. He couldn't remember ever seeing her quite this happy before. His throat was tight, and he could feel burning behind his eyes as he watched his wife turn her attention back to marvel over the fuzzy pictures of their babies. Blowing out a shaky breath, Ichigo welcomed the support of his father's firm hand as it came to rest comfortably on his shoulder.

"It's real now, isn't it?" Isshin stated quietly, a smile pulling at his lips as he gazed at his overjoyed daughter-in-law. "It's always different for us guys. We don't carry the baby or experience any of the symptoms. So when the time for the ultrasound finally rolls around and you see your child before you on the screen for the first time -Bam- it suddenly becomes real."

Grunting noncommittally, Ichigo understood what his father meant. This was for real, all right. Undeniable. Irrefutable. Without a doubt. But instead of the baby -singular- they had believed that they were having, there were now two babies –plural- to get ready for.

Shaking his head at his anxious –bordering on unmanly- rambling, Ichigo blew out another breath, trying to calm himself down. He was fine. He could handle this. It was only babies.

It really wasn't like he cared one way or the other about Hime having twins, other than the state of her health. As far as he knew Yuzu and Karin were the only set of multiples in either of their families. Although, Orihime could have a whole host of twins scattered through her family tree and they'd never know it.

Sighing as he roughly kneaded the back of his neck, Ichigo admitted that it would have been nice to have had a little prior warning. He really didn't care for surprises. He couldn't believe that they missed the presence of a second baby for five months now. How was that even possible?

_Whoa, hold the damn phone …how the hell had Orihime known?_

_________________

Walking slowly down the leaf covered sidewalks, the whole Kurosaki family decided to take advantage of the clear fall day and walk back to the house. After seeing Tatsuki off at the train station, the five of them continued on foot …but not before stopping for a mid-morning snack for Orihime.

The takoyaki vendor had been pleased to have such a large crowd stop at his portable stand, only to droop slightly when Ichigo announced that they only needed one serving. Any disappointment the vendor felt, quickly disappeared as he stared in awe at the young woman as she happily gobbled down the steaming hot treat.

Even Karin watched her sister-in-law in slack-jawed amazement. She was still freaked out –even after all these years- at the amount that the redheaded woman could eat. Swearing to herself that her brother's wife surely had to have a hollow leg, either that or Orihime's friend, Ryo, had it right when she said that it all went straight to her boobs. She could easily believe that, at the rate they continued to grow, it wouldn't be too much longer before her sister-in-law passed up the size of that blonde soul reaper's shamelessly exposed chest …if she hadn't already.

_Her back must really ache something awful …_

Yuzu watched the vendor offer Orihime a second serving on the house before figuring it wouldn't hurt to try some herself. Waiting for her order to finish cooking, she watched her sister-in-law gleefully paint mayonnaise swirls over the top of her takoyaki this time before popping one in her mouth. She was grateful that her brother's wife had her appetite back and seemed to be well passed her morning sickness. It's a good thing too, since Orihime was technically eating for three …

_Twins …oh how exciting! I can't wait to introduce them to Bostov …_

Surrounded by his ever growing family, Isshin strolled happily down the sidewalk, savoring the steamy takoyaki goodness Yuzu graciously shared with him. Holding an octopus ball up in a makeshift toast, he silently celebrated correctly predicting that Orihime was having twins. He had a niggling feeling -months ago- all the way back at the fireworks festival, but kept his suspicions to himself.

Besides, it gave him the greatest pleasure to see Ichigo almost pass out from the shock at the doctor's office. Even now, his son was still walking around in a state of stunned disbelief. A single baby would have been a huge amount of work all on its own, but now Isshin couldn't wait to see his son totally frazzled by the demands of two babies.

_True, it's a cruel source of entertainment, but it is something I'm really looking forward to …_

_________________________

Ichigo pulled himself from his thoughts when he noticed his wife staring at her empty takoyaki container. Feeling sorry for her as he watched her pitifully scrape up the last of her mayonnaise and stick her finger in her mouth, he reached over and snatched an octopus ball from his dad's half full container.

Holding it out to her, his eyes widened as she began growling and sank her small white teeth into the piece of takoyaki, almost nipping the tips of his fingers. Rolling his eyes as she giggled delightedly around her pilfered treat, he popped the rest in his own mouth, not wanting to take a chance of her deciding that his fingers were food as well.

Throwing the empty container away, Ichigo glanced at his wife out of the corner of his eye before quietly asking how she had known that they were having two babies, instead of just one. Furrowing his brows when she didn't answer, he realized that Orihime wasn't even paying attention to him, but listening to his dad, Karin, and Yuzu shoot off ideas for the babies' names.

_Like hell I'm letting my insane family name my kids …_

"With a dad like Ichigo, they'll need civilized names like Romulus and Remus …"

"I say Gin and Kin."

"No, Fred and George would be perfect."

"Pfft, you embarrass me daughters. It should be Castor and Pollux"

"Not likely …try Subaru and Kamui"

"Nu uh, maybe Bert and Ernie"

"I've got it …Elladan and Elrohir!"

"They're babies, not elves, goat chin!"

"Ohh, ohh …" Orihime bounced up and down excitedly before shouting out, "Ben and Jerry."

...

Closing his eyes, Ichigo sighed and shook his head before bursting her bubble. "No, Hime, we are not naming our children after ice cream."

"But…"

"Hell no, I don't care how much you enjoy the stuff. You can show your love by your patronage, not by naming our first born after it."

Morosely kicking her foot against the pavement, Orihime darted her eyes back up to her husband's before curiously asking, "Then, how about Chip n' Dale?"

"Same answer, no." He abruptly replied as he stared incredulously at his perfectly beautiful wife -who just so happened to be a few cans short of a six pack- and made a mental note to himself not to let her sign the birth certificate without him being present.

"B-but …but you didn't say anything about your family's suggestions, only mine."

"That's because I generally ignore everything they say." Ichigo declared dryly as he tucked his hands into his pockets. He tilted his head meaningfully at his curious wife before finishing his statement. "You on the other hand, I can't ignore, because who know what kind of mischief you'll get into if I do."

Crossing her arms across her chest, Orihime's bottom lip curled down as she muttered, "You're no fun!"

"Really…" Karin drawled out with a smug grin. "You're just now figuring that out? It took you long enough, only what, about five years."

"Shut up," Ichigo commanded with a petulant tone before mumbling, "You act like I'm this enormous killjoy or something."

"No, just incredibly dull."

"That's not kind, Karin." Yuzu admonished softly before tapping her chin in thought. "Ichi-nii is just more reserved than most people."

"Yeah," she agreed affably with her blonde twin before stating, "That's probably a direct result of being raised by goat-chin."

"Did someone say my name?"

"NO!" His three children shouted in unison.

Smiling softly as her dear father-in-law dropped to the pavement, clutching his head as he cried about his cruel, unfeeling children, Orihime walked her fingers up her husband's firm chest. "Don't listen to them, Ichigo. I find you very exciting …" she leaned in closer, whispering, "thrilling in fact."

"That's always good to hear." He murmured to his playful wife before quietly proclaiming. "I know I'm still completely captivated by you. Always …"

"And forever" she sighed out dreamily as she gently laid her fingertips on his muscular forearm.

Tilting her head to the side, her eyes widened as a thought came to her, a brilliantly amazing thought. Stupendous in fact. Orihime attempted to curl her fingers around her husband's thick wrist before giving up and pinching his arm in excitement instead.

"Oh Ichi, I know what we could name them …"

"No" he answered instantly, without any hint of hesitation. He knew quite well how his wife's mind worked.

"B-but …"

"No, means no, Hime," Ichigo stated firmly, trying to ignore how adorable his princess looked when she was pleading. He hated saying 'no' to her, but there's no way he could seriously name their children that.

"But, why?"

"That's so sweet, wanting to name your children after some corny promise you made to each other. It's so cute it makes me want to freaking gag."

"Don't be so harsh, Karin." Yuzu gently scolded her twin as she smiled up at her glowering big brother. "I think it's great that Ichi-nii can show his softer, more sensitive side so openly."

"Itsumo and Tokoshie …" Isshin crowed with delight as he struck a pose in the center of the sidewalk, "Ojiisan loves it!"

Sighing deeply, Ichigo felt a nerve in his brow begin to twitch as he gestured expansively at his dark haired sister lounging nearby, along with his other sister and father as they clasped their hands together and danced around Orihime in celebration. A scowl marred his face as he answered his wife's earlier question, "Besides those three, do you really need me to give you another –more obvious- reason why not?"

_________________________

Leaning in the kitchen doorway, Ichigo unconsciously dried his hands after finally finishing washing their supper dishes. Not that he was complaining or anything. He was aware that if he didn't forcibly make his wife rest and take over the household chores himself, then Orihime would insist on doing them …with the possible exception of laundry. He honestly didn't mind the extra work, laundry included, especially after their doctor conferred with them after the ultrasound.

Dr. Nakamura had looked over the scan pictures with his dad, laughing over all the signs they had both missed. The higher than normal hCG levels in Orihime's blood tests, the severe morning sickness, the extra weight gain, and even what they believed to only be an echo of the baby's heartbeat. It should have been completely obvious to even the most inexperienced obstetrician. But as Isshin was quick to point out, it was still hard enough to believe that Ichigo had actually got Orihime pregnant in the first place, let alone even think about the possibility of there being twins.

_Hardy har-har,_ _it's all fun and games until someone gets their ass royally kicked …_

Ichigo had thought with a pronounced scowl, glowering at the two of them still laughing over their awful sophomoric jokes. Grinding his teeth, he had tensed further at the crack over his virile potency, just moments away from pounding his father to a pulp when his wife slipped her small hand into his. Feeling her gently squeeze his fingers, Ichigo stared down into her sparkling eyes and let his irritation melt away.

_Orihime is truly amazing that way. _

She could soothe him with nothing less than a touch, calm him with a soft word, and inspire him to take on the world with a bright, trusting smile. His wife believed in him, stood irrefutably behind him, and supported him unquestioningly. And he worshipped the ground she walked on.

Ichigo remembered having difficulty pulling his attention from his soothing princess when Dr. Nakamura –finally- recovered from her bout of laughter, ready to continue her consultation. She had talked to them about Orihime needing to take it easy, getting plenty of rest, and the value of adding more iron in her diet. His wife had been unnaturally quiet as her doctor stressed the importance of asking for help, especially in these last few crucial months.

It had been amusing to see everyone in the room turn their gaze on his squirming wife as she stammered out her insistence that no one needed to put themselves out on her account. They were all quite aware of Orihime's dogged determination to always do things herself, hating to ask for help …from anyone.

_Well, that's too damn bad …she is going to accept my help regardless._

Watching the soft light of the nearby lamp gently bathe his wife in a warm glow, Ichigo admired the sight for a moment before turning to put the dishes away. From the kitchen he could see Orihime sitting on the couch, hopefully still not pouting after he pointed to the cushions earlier and firmly ordered her to sit the hell down. He had tried to be understanding and gentle the previous half dozen times she had got up, wanting to help him clean the kitchen, dust the baseboard, vacuum the bedroom carpet, take out the trash, scrub the grout in the shower …

Enough was enough! Orihime had been on her feet most of the day and she was going to sit still and rest. Although in all honesty, she had taken a short nap at his dad's after lunch. Ichigo had carried his blissfully drooling wife up to his old room –now Karin's- to lie down, only to be jumped by his old man on his way back downstairs. Lying in a tangle at the base of the stairs, he was seconds away from choking the very life from his insane father, when Isshin had hoarsely uttered the words that kept him from becoming a patient in his own clinic.

…_I'm worried about Orihime …_

His dad's anxious statement had completely taken the wind from his sails, and had him loosening his grip as he sank to the floor. Sitting with their backs resting against opposite walls, Ichigo stared at the ripped seam on his father's shirt as he listened to him talk seriously about his wife's condition.

With his father's warning still repeating in his head, Ichigo had already begun making plans to take over most, if not all, of their normal day to day tasks. Orihime probably won't cooperate with him. He knew that she'd balk, and think of herself as only a burden. It would be nice if –for once- she would worry about herself as much as she worried about everyone else.

_Not likely, but still a pleasant dream._

His dad had told him to be vigilant, and not to let her overextend herself. Giving him a bit of forewarning that Orihime would tire very easily, especially after this next month, and that rest would be essential. He also admonished him to be aware of additional clumsiness as her center of gravity changed further, along with dizziness, back aches, and shortness of breath.

There was no way that he was going to survive watching his wife waddle around in pain, aching and wheezing, for the next four months with his sanity intact. It just wasn't possible. Last week's scare alone had about done him in. The memory of Orihime hitting the ground, unconscious and bleeding continued to be on his mind daily, and probably would be for some time still. Thankfully, she didn't mention the fact that he held her just a little bit closer, and a little tighter at night, unconsciously needing to assure himself of her continued safety, even in his sleep.

Hearing his wife giggle in the other room, Ichigo straightened to see what she was up to this time. He could easily imagine Orihime crawling around on the floor, chasing dust bunnies out from under the furniture. Sighing in relief when he seen that she was still sitting, he smiled softly as he leaned back against the counter, realizing that she was quietly talking to herself, or quite possibly to the two nestled safe and warm inside her.

Shaking his head in bemusement, he tolerantly listened –only rolling his eyes once- as she began telling a highly ingenious story about a very bad man and the strong, handsome, orange haired prince who came to rescue his princess.

_She is filling the babies' ears with silly stories already …about me nonetheless._

Tossing the towel on the counter behind him as he shut the lights off, Ichigo figured that he would have to closely monitor just what she told their children. They might come away with the mistaken belief that their dad was really a sentimental cream puff, good for nothing but heroically rescuing redheaded princesses from evil spirits with nefarious plans of world domination.

_Their dad … Damn, I'm really going to be a dad …_

Roughly rubbing a hand over his face, Ichigo had honestly comprehended that they were having a baby, but actually seeing his unborn children move around on the screen had thrown him in a way that he couldn't even begin to describe. It still gave him chills. He was on top of the world, bursting with pride, and yet at the same time, scared out of his ever loving mind. It was just like his dad said -suddenly this was really real.

Before, he had mainly been concerned with Orihime's safety and wellbeing, making certain that she took it easy, got plenty of rest, and in general treated her with kid-gloves –most of the time anyway. But now he was acutely aware that it wasn't just his wife's health and safety at stake here, there were also these other two precious lives involved, their tiny and defenseless babies.

Silently moving across the room to kneel at her feet, he remembered when he had first seen their miniature forms moving on the screen. His overdeveloped protective instinct had kicked in as he silently promised to always protect them. It was the same vow he had given their beautiful mother many years ago, he realized as he reached out to gently run his hands over her stomach. Orihime's wild narrative trailed off as he quietly lay against her with his head resting against her curved tummy.

"Don't listen to her stories …your mother is a little biased and extremely forgetful."

Orihime preened for a moment at Ichigo referring to her as a mother before she frowned down at him, "Hey! How am I forgetful?" she demanded, not even denying that she was biased when it came to her husband.

"You're supposed to tell the story the way it actually happened …with the princess kicking ass and saving the prince, along with everyone else."

"Phooey, I like my version better."

Shaking his head at her stubbornness, he pushed her top up over her rounded tummy and resumed his earlier position, wanting to be as close to his growing family as possible. "This wasn't real to me before." Ichigo quietly stated before lifting his eyes to meet his wife's compassionate gaze. "I mean, I knew we were having a baby and all, but seeing them move on the screen today, with their tiny hands and delicate bodies …" he trailed off at a loss for words before pressing a fervent kiss to her abdomen. His hand smoothed over her skin as Orihime gently threaded her fingers through his short hair, understanding what he couldn't say.

He pulled in a steadying breath as his eyes drifted shut. Ichigo cuddled her tight for a moment before murmuring, "I love you."

"I'm sure they're going to love you, too."

"Umm, I was actually talking to you, Hime." He dryly stated, rubbing his cheek over her rounded stomach before dropping another soft kiss on her exposed belly. "Of course, I also love our babies. They are a part of you after all."

"That is so sweet, Ichi." She breathlessly whispered. Orihime was still amazed that people couldn't see what a romantic guy her husband really was. Sure, most of their friends thought he was short tempered at times and a little crabby –alright- really crabby, but she had always figured that was just part of his incredible charm. Besides, she couldn't even begin to imagine Ichigo without his trademark scowl. It was as much a part of who he was, the same as her hairpins were fundamental part of who she was.

Continuing to run her fingers through his hair, her nails gently raked across his scalp as he leaned into her touch, enjoying the simple contact. Orihime smiled as Ichigo stretched sinuously under her fingers like a cat, practically purring in pleasure as she scratched his head. "I love you, too …so, so very much." she sincerely declared, never tiring of telling him how much he meant to her.

"That much?"

"Uh huh …always and forever, Ichi."

"Me too, sweetheart," he responded, staring into her eyes before stretching up to give her a tender kiss. Ichigo gently nibbled at her plush lips for a moment before allowing his wife to take deeper control of their kiss. "How about we head to bed?" He murmured over her moist lips before sinking back in for another taste.

"I'm not sleepy yet, Ichi."

"That's just prefect …" he purred out as he swung her up in his arms, assuring her with a wicked whisper, "I'm not either."

Cradling her tightly against his chest, Ichigo walked purposefully towards the hall while his captive princess giggled into his neck. Her fingers brushed across his skin before curling into the loose collar of his shirt, bringing an amusing thought to his mind. Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle lightly as he glanced down to meet Orihime's wide, curious gaze when she tugged on his shirt.

"What's so funny?"

He playfully tossed her up in his arms, just to hear her squeal in surprise before putting the question to her. "You know what having twins means, don't you?"

"Double the fun?"

He shook his head in the negative, a small grin pulling at his mouth as she tapped her chin in thought before guessing again.

"Twice the adventure?"

"Nope …"

"Then what does it mean?" she demanded as her husband slowly lowered her to her feet just inside their bedroom.

Letting her curvy little body slide down, Ichigo dragged his lips over her satiny cheek as he reached out to close their door, whispering his answer …

"It means more laundry."

_________________________

A/N: Thank you for continuing to follow along with this story. I'm so sorry for the slow updates. Don't stone me Blitch, I know I said it would be done last week …so needless to say TCBtD isn't done either. Sorry everyone! I'm working on it, honestly.

I recently received a notification from hikari-hime 01 in regards to the Ichihime awards. I was quite honored –thrilled too- to learn that this story won the sweetest category. Thank you so much!

I would like to thank my most awesome reviewers. You guys keep encouraging me; I couldn't do this without your support. So to PameRulez, Kamen Rider Vega, Fostersb, Blitch, xNocturnalxShadowx, zodious, werecat1903, shirochan21, venuslegecy9, bleachbabe03, sturbuck77, and salpa91, thank you so very much!

I hope to have an update for TCBtD out next week *crossing fingers*

I have to post this quickly before my wonderful Copper hunts me down. XD For those of you who didn't realize this before …she's really, I mean really impatient!

Thanks again! -Rairakku


	15. Chapter 15

**Always and Forever Part 15**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

**~o0o~**

Forgive me for taking so bloody long to update this story.

I made a promise that I would have it out before the end of the month -yes, I know, some of you are already into August, but for me, its still July. So, that means I kept my word, if only by the skin of my teeth.

Once again, I'm so sorry for the delay and thank you for your patience.

**~o0o~**

"You're going to be late, Ichigo."

Rolling his eyes at his wife's gentle scold, the substitute shinigami returned to the living room. Carrying Orihime's favorite pink fleece blanket over his arm, he watched as she peered up at the clock on the wall before glancing back at him questioningly with a small frown curling the corners of her lips down.

"Tch, quit trying to get rid of me." Ichigo complained playfully as he efficiently wrapped his pregnant princess in the warm blanket, making sure that she was completely covered and in no danger of catching a chill.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you," Orihime murmured glumly from her nest of pillows as she tugged the fuzzy blanket down from in front of her face, "but I thought you had an important progress meeting this morning."

"I've already called my boss to let him know that I'd be a few minutes late." Ichigo scowled down at her before pulling the blanket back up around her neck. Gently chucking his wife under the chin, he placed the remote and the phone on the table beside the couch before handing her a glass of water and her prenatal vitamin. "Don't worry, Orihime. My boss understands the situation."

Obediently swallowing the humongous pill, soon followed by her icky tasting iron tablet, the redheaded healer handed her empty glass back to her waiting husband before declaring. "Your boss understands, but I don't. You were ready almost fifteen minutes ago and yet you're still here."

Glancing towards their front door at the sound of rapid knocking, Ichigo's mouth lifted in a pleased smirk. "Not for long, Hime." He informed his wife as he moved to answer the door. "I'll be out of your hair in just a few seconds."

Leaning to the side, trying to see around the opened door, Orihime furrowed her brows at the identity of their early morning visitor before murmuring to herself. "Tatsuki-chan?"

"Thanks for coming over on such short notice."

Negligently waving away her childhood friend's thanks, "It's no problem, Ichigo." Tatsuki assured him as she toed off her boots.

Watching her husband throw on his coat and grab his bag from where he set it earlier, the gentle healer heaved herself up off the couch as her best friend hung up her jacket. Looking from one to the other in confusion, Orihime had a sinking suspicion what this was about, but asked anyway as Ichigo sidled up beside her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, now sit back down." He firmly ordered as he guided her back to the couch. Snugly wrapping the blanket –once again- around his wife's shoulders, he took extra care covering her swollen stomach before letting his hand linger for a moment over their unborn children. Satisfied that she would stay put, Ichigo leaned in to steal a quick kiss before he left. Orihime's lips clung sweetly to his and he figured one more kiss wouldn't make him anymore late than he already was before forgetting entirely about work as he claimed a third.

Smiling against his wife's mouth at the sound of Tatsuki clearing her throat –pointedly- from behind him, the substitute shinigami regretfully straightened, pulling the strap of his bag to sit comfortably on his shoulder. Scowling at his childhood sparring partner, not appreciating the interruption in the least, Ichigo zipped up his coat before glancing at his softly smiling wife. "I'll try to be home earlier than normal, all right?"

Nodding her head automatically without any real thought behind the action, Orihime snuggled deeper into her fuzzy blanket, still happily in a daze from her husband's marvelous kisses. "Ok, I'll be sure to have supper waiting for you."

Opening his mouth to argue, wanting to stress the importance of rest and relaxation, Ichigo bit back the oft-repeated lecture when Tatsuki held up a hand and shooed him toward the door.

"Go, Ichigo. I've got this covered."

**~o0o~**

"It's a good thing that I love him so much."

Tatsuki arched a brow at best friend's impassioned statement. The minute the door had closed behind her husband, Orihime had been up and off the couch, and she hadn't stopped moving since.

Stretching from side to side before folding the pink blanket, the redheaded healer laid it on the table with a small frown. "Ever since he found out that we're having twins, Ichigo has been …" Pacing the room like a caged animal, Orihime waved her hands wildly as she tried to complete her thought. "He's treating me like a child, ordering me around, and acting like I can't do anything for myself."

"Surely, Ichigo isn't that bad."

"Uh huh," she declared fervently, nodding her head to further punctuate her statement, just in case Tatsuki didn't understand that she was super serious. "You saw what he was wearing, that wonderfully crisp, snowy-white dress shirt that stretches ever so nicely between his shoulder blades and those marvelous coal black slacks that skim over his taut tush with every step he takes?"

"We must be looking at Ichigo with different eyes. I only saw a boring pair of black pants topped by a plain white button down with a standard black tie thrown in for good measure. Nothing real special about that, is there?"

"Yes, for one, Ichigo looks amazing in pretty much anything he wears, and two, my super sexy husband ironed those clothes himself!" Throwing her hands in the air in exasperation, Orihime carefully lowered herself back on the couch with a pout marring her pretty face, and because her friend was staring at her strangely, she repeated herself. "He did it himself!"

"And?"

"He wouldn't let me help," Orihime explained slowly, trying to get her extremely important point across, "even though he ended up burning himself and cursing a blue streak."

"Well, that sounds normal to me. Ichigo is the only person I know more stubborn than you."

"But Tatsuki, he won't let me do anything. He's smothering me."

"Have you told your husband how you feel?" Tatsuki asked dryly before holding up a hand, stalling Orihime's expected response since she recognized that particular look in her friend's eye, "And not the part about you thinking he's super sexy, but the smothered part. I already know that you've informed him –multiple times- that you find him quite appealing."

"Well, no. Usually, I just humor him." The gentle healer twisted her lips in frown, knowing that she had no right to complain when she didn't speak up for herself and tell her husband how she really felt.

"Ichigo's just worried, as are we all. But, knowing him, he's probably overdoing it."

"Overdoing it, you think?" Orihime slapped the pillow beside her in a rare show of temper. "I keep expecting him to start brushing my teeth or dressing me in the morning."

Curling her lips in disgust at even the thought, Tatsuki lowered her coffee before she could take a drink. "Ugh, I hope that Ichigo doesn't ever sink to that extreme."

"I know Ichigo has a lot on his mind right now. He really can't help worrying. It's just the way he is, and I'm an ungrateful wretch for complaining." Blowing out a breath, the pregnant redhead hugged the poor abused pillow to her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling guilty for talking about the love of her life like that. "I don't deserve such a wonderful husband. I'm such a bad wife. The absolute worst."

"You are not, Orihime. In the five years you two have been together, this is the first time I've heard you even come close to criticizing one thing about that bad tempered orange top." Tatsuki smirked at her ashamed friend before gleefully muttering under her breath. "It's about damn time you snapped, if you ask me."

Disregarding the fact that Rukia said something similar not that long ago, Orihime furrowed her brows in thought. "I just wish that he'd tell me what's on his mind more often, instead of just distracting me with kisses and leaving me in the dark."

"Well, you know the other night when you two came over to watch movies, I did happen to overhear him talking to Chad."

"About the babies and me?"

"Only indirectly, he was talking more about money and coming up with the hospital's fee."

"Oh." The gentle healer breathed out thoughtfully as she set her balled up pillow aside. "He won't discuss any of that with me, telling me to focus on myself and to let him worry about our finances."

"What did you expect? He's a man, and in his mind that mean being the protector and provider."

"But, the other day in my weekly conference call, my boss recommended me to head a new project at work, and I've been thinking about taking it. You know, to help out, but Ichigo won't hear of it." Orihime crossed her thin arms in the remaining space between her enlarged breasts and her round tummy before pursing her lips in a pout. "He's such a tyrant sometimes."

"He's probably worried about you overdoing it. And Ichigo would have a valid argument this time, since you've been known to go overboard from time to time."

Slouching back, Orihime frowned down at the bracelet on her wrist as it began to faintly glow and pulse with a life of its own. Urahara had warned her that this would happen. Her babies were getting restless, obviously. Running her hand over her swollen stomach in a soothing motion, she could feel them move under her fingers as they communicated with her in their own special way.

"Can we talk about something else, please? This is kind of depressing."

"Of course," Tatsuki grinned, more than happy to change the subject before her friend grew emotional. "I actually had an ulterior motive in agreeing to come over this morning."

Blinking at her gleefully smile friend, her curiosity was stirred at the sudden excited energy radiating off Tatsuki's seated form. "You did, what?"

"Well, I had something to tell you, and I wanted your help in planning a small get-together at my place."

"Oh, you're going to throw a party?" Orihime inquired eagerly as she watched her friend pop the lid off her coffee to get the last of the foam. The healer tilted her head to the side in wonder as Tatsuki tossed the lid on the table before reaching for her friend's thin hand. "Hey, you got a new ring."

"Yeah, just last night."

"It's a diamond ring."

"Yep."

"It's on your left hand."

"Very observant, Hime."

"It's … It's … Oh. My. Gosh!"

Orihime launched herself at her best friend with an excited scream. Wrapping her arms tightly around Tatsuki's shoulders, the healer squealed nonsensically, "You. Chad. Engaged? When? How? Tell me, tell me!"

"Calm down, first."

The redheaded healer held her smirking friend at arm's length and stared at her incredulously. "I just found out that you're getting married and you expect me to be calm?"

"Yes, I do." Tatsuki warned threateningly as she narrowed her dark eyes at her bouncing friend. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Ichigo would do to her if any harm came to his precious wife while she was in her care. It didn't even bear thinking about. "I don't want your insane husband murdering me for getting you too wound up."

Not even denying that her overwrought husband would do such a thing, Orihime clasped her friend's hand in excitement. They had a party to plan, then a wedding. How thrilling. "I can't believe it. Chad actually proposed."

"Well," Tatsuki mumbled awkwardly, an uncharacteristic blush staining her cheeks, "the truth of the matter is …"

**~o0o~**

Peeking through copper-colored bangs that shielded her bright eyes, Orihime watched her orange haired husband leave her side and move ahead to the next aisle. She suddenly wanted to dance, and jump, and leap through the air. She was free! Sure, they were only in the super market getting groceries, but for once Ichigo wasn't hovering over her shoulder, anxious that she was going to get hurt somehow.

Except, contrary person that she was, now that he wasn't glued to her side, she missed his comforting presence. A small frown tugged at her lips before an idea came to her. No one said that she couldn't stalk him in return, she thought with a giggle, picturing herself creeping through the jungle of cans and boxes in search of her prey.

Hmm, but maybe she should get provisions, first. Stalking took a lot of energy, after all. Picking up a can of bean paste, she happily looked for her hot husband before spying him on the other side of the display. Planning her stalking strategy, Orihime wondered if she could sneak up behind him before dropping the can of red bean paste with a surprised squeak as she pressed her palms to her roiling tummy. That was very distinct. Someone just totally kicked their momma.

Watching the telltale can of bean paste roll past him and down the aisle, Ichigo arched a brow at his wife's penchant for clumsiness. Turning to ask her if she wanted that or not, his words froze in his mouth when she lifted her gaze to meet his with tears standing in her eyes. Not wasting time by going around the rack of canned sweet beans, he vaulted the display like a world champion gymnast, landing directly in front of his motionless wife.

"Orihime, are you all right?"

Blushing brightly as they suddenly became the center of attention, she groaned and wished for a hole to open up and swallow her. _Way to overreact, silly woman._ Mentally face palming, she couldn't believe how jumpy and emotional she was being. Tugging on Ichigo's sleeve and smiling crookedly at the crowd, Orihime tried to assure her husband that everything was just fine and look, cabbage was on sale, radishes, too.

Ichigo refused to be distracted, nor did he care that they were making a scene. Something was wrong with his wife and he wanted to know what it was. Now.

"Do you need to sit down? Are you in pain?"

"No, I'm fine, Ichigo." Orihime assured him with one of her signature smiles. She shifted uncomfortably under his heavy stare and waited for her overprotective husband to state that they were going home right now.

Chewing on his tongue and fighting his instincts to protect, he bit back his automatic response, remembering Tatsuki's cutting words from a few days ago. His wife thought he was smothering her. Ouch. Blowing out a breath, Ichigo's gaze softened as accepted her words as truth. "Alright, Hime, just let me know if you need anything."

No one could smile quite like his wife. Ichigo mused as she beamed up at him, relief evident in her shining eyes. He really needed to relax and get a grip before he truly made her angry with him and his domineering ways. Kneading the back of his neck as he sheepishly returned her smile, the substitute shinigami started to ask if she wanted to go get some takeout after they were done. His words dried up in his mouth as Orihime's eyes went wide and her mouth popped open in surprise.

"There it was again."

"What?" He tensed at her gasp, ready to sweep her up into his arms and carry her to his dad's clinic. Clenching and unclenching his hands, his eyes dropped to follow the motion of her hand as it carefully traced over her rounded stomach before pressing against a certain spot. "Are they …"

Orihime's smile was blinding as she lifted her face to answer, "Uh huh."

He swallowed thickly as she gently guided his hand, placing it over the same spot hers just occupied.

Searching her eyes, almost afraid to hope, Ichigo quietly murmured. "Am I finally going to feel them kick, too?" He would never admit to being jealous that his wife had been feeling their movements for several weeks now, but dammit, he was.

Yuzu and Karin had been the first, outside of his wife, to feel the babies kicking. Something his dad gleefully rubbed his face in -not that the old goat had felt them yet, either. Then, Tatsuki called him at work several days ago to taunt him with the fact she felt them kicking away, too.

Every time she felt them moving, Orihime's voice would echo through their apartment as she called for him to hurry. Time and time again, Ichigo would drop what he was doing and race to her side and eagerly press his hands to her firm stomach, but he never felt anything. His wife's sweet kisses more than made up for his disappointment, along with the way she'd gently scold their babies for not playing nice with their father.

_Whoa! _

His eyes stared hard at Orihime's stomach. Afraid to move, hell, he was afraid to even breathe. Ichigo wondered if that was what he thought it was. There, under his left hand, he could definitely feel a tiny flurry of motion, nothing more than a tiny thump. Holy Shit! Shivers raced down his spine. There is something moving in there.

Orihime giggled at her husband's shocked expression. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Actually, that wasn't the right description. A ghost wouldn't faze Ichigo in the least. Maybe if he saw a pink polka dotted penguin krumping in the park, his face would look just like it did now. Priceless.

Wide chocolate-brown eyes lifted to meet his wife's suspiciously moist ones. A smile, full of wonder, slowly curled his lips as he chuckled shakily. This was amazing. He could actually feel them move, before they were even born. Unfreaking real!

That was only the beginning though.

Orihime tugged one of his hands to a spot high on her stomach. Furrowing his brows at her in question, she simply grinned and told him to wait. His brows shot up into his hair and his breath huffed out in surprise. No way. That was an actual kick. One of their babies just kicked his hand. Damn!

They remained standing in the center of the aisle, not caring that people were looking at them strangely and had to walk around them. Together, with their hands clasped over her swollen stomach, they continued to look into each other's eyes, smiling and laughing at the miraculous feel of their unborn children making their presence known.

**~o0o~**

"Lay off, Renji. I'm perfectly fine."

Tatsuki stepped back without a word, holding open her apartment door as the squabbling couple entered. She held out a hand for Rukia's coat, watching as the pregnant woman's husband threaded his fingers through his hair with an exasperated groan. Arching a brow in surprise, she couldn't remember ever seeing the scarlet haired captain looking so haggard and pale as he did now.

"But, Rukia, you're at the stage where even Unohana-taichou advised you not to push yourself."

"This is the last time I'm telling you this. I'm fine. Quit hovering." The raven-haired shinigami growled as she planted her tiny fists on her nonexistent waist before sweeping out an arm to gesture across the room. "Go pester Ichigo. I'm sure he'll sympathize with you."

After one last look at his glowering wife, Renji groaned in exasperation before stomping off. "If you go into labor, I'm so going to say, I told you so." He called over his shoulder, not caring one bit if he sounded immature or not. She was driving him crazy. Damn, he hoped like hell Chad had some cold beer in this apartment of his. He needed one, or maybe a dozen.

"Sorry about that." Rukia turned to smile crookedly at their bemused host before she handed Tatsuki a tray sweets she made Renji grab on the way. "Thanks for inviting us. I desperately needed to get out."

Balancing the tray on one hand, Tatsuki grinned at petite woman as Chad quietly greeted Rukia and took the coat from her hand before he returned to the male dominated side of the room. "Happy you could come. Although, I have to agree with Renji, you look like you could go at any time."

"Pfft, not happening, especially not tonight. I'd never hear the end of it."

"Rukia!"

Looking around Tatsuki, the raven-haired shinigami's lips curved automatically at the sound of the bubbly healer's voice. Her eyes grew wide and a trembling finger lifted to point at the woman before her as she rudely yelled. "Damn, Orihime, your boobs …your belly …they're freaking huge!"

"Uh huh, isn't it great?" Orihime exclaimed, smiling widely as she clamped her hands around her swollen tummy. "I'm all big and round, just like a ball."

Rukia was certain that her mouth was hanging unflatteringly open, but couldn't really seem to care as she stared. She really wanted to poke one of Orihime's massive breasts, just to see if they were real. Even now, with her own pregnancy filling out her chest and giving her lush curves she'd never had before, the redhead still made her feel as if she was in a training bra. Was that even fair? "I was nowhere as big as you at six months, Orihime. What on earth are you eating?"

"Knowing how her mind works, probably two of everything." At Rukia's curiously raised brows, Tatsuki shrugged a shoulder before clarifying her reasoning. "You know, a meal for each of the twins, so neither go hungry."

Thick lashes blinked over indigo eyes as Rukia carefully asked. "Did you just say twins?"

"Yeah, twins."

Those blinking indigo eyes now turned to the redhead beside Tatsuki as she repeated her question with a hard edge to her tone. "Twins?"

"Y-yes." Orihime hesitantly answered, suddenly feeling guilty that she hadn't told one of her closest friends the results of her sonogram weeks ago. The redheaded healer was certain Rukia's feeling were hurt, and rightly so. Not only was she an ungrateful wife; she was turning into a bad friend, too.

Rukia's lips turned down in a thoughtful frown as she stared at her friend's rounded stomach. Lifting an imperious finger in the air, cutting off Orihime as she started to apologize, her eyes flashed with a dangerous inner fire as she commanded. "Hold that thought for one second, I'll be right back."

Orihime and Tatsuki watched curiously as the petite soul reaper slowly turned and waddled across the room. Grabbing a magazine off an end table on her way, the raven-haired soul reaper threaded through the crowd as she silently approached the group near the kitchen.

"Ichigo, you jackass," Rukia bellowed as she reached her orange haired friend's side and began whacking him upside the head with her rolled up weapon. "Why the hell didn't someone tell me that Orihime's having twins?"

"Dude, you're having twins?" The scarlet haired shinigami shouted in surprise as he turned to stare at Ichigo as if he was some rare creature that he'd never seen before. Renji's lips twitched as he watched the substitute shinigami blush as he tried to defend against the blows and curses Rukia continued to rain down on his bright orange head.

_This was just too perfect._ Renji thought before bursting into hearty laughter at his friend's expense. Ichigo seemed to always have just a little bit more than everyone else. More reiatsu, more power, more abilities, more determination, more stubbornness. It only made sense that he'd get more than he bargained for in this area, as well.

Cuffing the braying jackass beside him, Ichigo tried to fend off Rukia's furious attacks, hoping like hell that she didn't strain herself. She had the look of someone in immediate danger of popping. "Don't just stand there, Renji. Control your wife!"

Pulled to dubious safety as Renji belatedly restrained his furious wife, the substitute soul reaper stumbled backwards as he was enveloped in a disturbing man hug.

"Ichigo, you're such a stud!"

Throwing his arms out wide, the substitute shinigami yelped in surprise before scowling at the brunette wrapped uncomfortably close around him. "Don't say shit like that while glued to my side. That's just creepy." Ichigo demanded before prying Keigo loose.

With stars in his eyes, Keigo realized he had a new personal hero. Not only was Ichigo cool enough to actually score with the legendary beauty, but he was also virile enough to knock her up, not with just one baby, but two. What a man. And Keigo was so jealous he could just die. That lucky bastard.

Inclining his head in approval, Mizuiro raised his glass to his long-time friend as his date curled into his side. "Congratulations, Ichigo."

"Yeah, thanks." The orange haired soul reaper mumbled as he warily watched Keigo from the corner of his eye as the other man started to chant, 'teach me thy ways, oh master'. What a weirdo. Glancing back at his dark haired friend, Ichigo awkwardly scratched his cheek, "But Orihime's the one you really should congratulate, Mizuiro. She's the one doing all the work, after all. I haven't done a damn thing."

"Don't be so humble, Kurosaki. You should take credit for at least the very small part you played."

Ichigo's lips soundlessly formed the word small in shock as he stared at light glinting off a pair of well-known glasses. Was the bastard implying that he was small? Like hell he'd let an insult, and a damn lie, like that pass him by without a fight. "What did you say, Ishida?"

Ignoring the escalating argument coming from the other side of the room, Chizuiro gazed enraptured at the expectant woman sitting amid the cushions on the couch. Pregnancy suited Orihime and made her even lovelier. Hard to believe, but true. The gentle healer was now all lush and curvy looking, absolutely squishable. She almost couldn't control herself, but she knew she must. Kurosaki didn't take too kindly to anyone groping his wife. Greedy jerk.

Disappointed that she wouldn't get to feel up Hime's wonderfully abundant assets, the resident redheaded lesbian frowned instead at her one-time nemesis. "Was that the announcement you wanted to make, Tatsuki?"

"Umm, no. It's quite a revelation, but that wasn't the reason we threw this party."

"So, what is it?" Michiru squeezed through the crowd to reach their side and curiously remarked. "You sounded nervous earlier when it was brought up."

Being put on the spot, Tatsuki worked her jaw back and forth in irritation. This wasn't how she pictured making her special announcement. When Orihime and she planned this party, they had both agreed on setting up a toast with Ichigo doing the honors of making the actual speech. But no, he was too busy trading insults with Uryu to even notice that was his cue to called everyone's attention together. Jerk. Couldn't he resist the urge to bicker with the Quincy for half an hour? Hell, for five minutes, even!

Orihime met her eyes from her place ensconced on the couch beside Rukia, where the two expectant women held court, answering questions about marriage, pregnancy, and what it was like living with such blatantly virile men. The russet-haired healer preformed a silly pantomime, complete with hand gestures, facial tics, and flailing feet, asking if Tatsuki wanted her to remind her husband of his promised duty now.

Waving off her offer, Tatsuki motioned for her friend to stay seated. She was just going to have to do it herself. Not quite what they planned, but she should be used to the unexpected by now, especially after years of dealing with the world of soul reapers, hollows, talking cats, and insanely powerful friends. But that still didn't help with her uncharacteristic case of nerves.

_Why the hell didn't we just elope and let everyone read about it in the paper?_

A soft sigh of relief slipped passed her lips as a familiar heavy hand squeezed her shoulder. It offered support, affection, acceptance, and understanding, everything she always wanted, now and for the future. Their future. Their marriage. Their announcement.

She could do this.

"All right, listen up." Waiting until the noise died down a little and everyone turned to look her way, Tatsuki ran her fingers through her hair, brushing it off her forehead in a nervous gesture before belligerently declaring. "We invited you all to announce that Chad and I are engaged." Silence greeted her declaration as those surrounding the gentle giant and herself stared in unflattering disbelief. Tatsuki frowned darkly at their blank faces before clarifying, "You know, we're getting married."

"It's about damn time."

Barring her teeth in a threatening snarl, Tatsuki looked around the room at what sounded suspiciously like Keigo heckling her engagement. That bastard was so dead when she got her hands on him.

"That leaves only one other couple that's been beating around the bush for as long as these two."

Hmm, that sounded a lot like Mizuiro, this time. Tatsuki mused as all eyes invariably turned to look at the awkward couple standing side by side near the window. Uryu and Nemu glanced at each other for only a moment before staring back at the room deadpan, giving nothing of their thoughts away.

Thwarted by the lack of reaction from the pokerfaced pair, Michiru turned back to the newly engaged couple. Clasping her small hands to her chest, the petite brown-haired woman smiled up at the tomboy as Ryo and Mahana joined them. It was just like old times. Food, friends, and gossip. "You've got to tell us about it, Tatsuki-chan. Was it a romantic proposal, the whole nine yards, down on one knee and everything?"

"Well yeah, at least I thought it was the perfect." Tatsuki replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Rolling her eyes as her friends gestured impatiently for more details; she hesitantly glanced up at her towering fiancée and took heart from his understanding grin before answering. "We were at the club down by the station. The lights were low with a smoky haze hanging in the air. A new set just started playing on stage-"

"And then," Chad quietly interrupted her narrative as he pulled her close, flashing the thick silver ring on his left hand. "Suki got down on one knee and asked me to marry her."

**~o0o~**

Most of her guests were gone, her kitchen clean, her feet hurt, and Orihime was hungry, yet again. Rolling her eyes good-naturedly at the pregnant redhead's apology for being such a bother, Tatsuki didn't even bother replying. She just wordlessly handed her blushing friend a pint of ice cream and a spoon before pointing to a chair at the table.

The rest of the evening had proceeded without a hitch after Chad's full explanation of her unorthodox proposal and his subsequent acceptance. Everyone had expressed their shock and had a good laugh at her expense before enthusiastically congratulating them, leaving Tatsuki to grumble under her breath. Was marriage really that difficult a concept to believe, or was it only because she was one of the affianced?

Their friends had found it quite funny, and almost expected, that she jumped the gun and took over the traditional role by proposing herself. Whoever said a girl couldn't propose to the guy? It's not like she's one to sit back and meekly wait on a man. Plus, Tatsuki was a little on the impatient side. How the hell was she supposed to have known that Chad planned on popping the question that same night, too?

Her fiancée had laughed at her for stealing his thunder, and Chad being Chad, he didn't give her any grief over her impatience. Pretty much assured what her answer would be, he pulled out a gorgeous ring that sparkled even in the low lights of the club. Even though she'd never been what you would call a girly girl, Tatsuki felt her heart trip at the sight of the feminine diamond band and held her breath as he slipped it on her finger. A perfect proposal in her book.

"Umm, I need a little help here."

Looking up from the depths of her fridge, Tatsuki shook off her memories and arched a brow at the petite soul reaper's tone as she handed Orihime the requested chocolate sauce. "What's up, Rukia?" Getting a good look at her pale, sweaty face, she straightened before asking curiously. "Are you all right?"

"No," Rukia swallowed thickly as she braced a small hand at the base of her spine with a grimace. "No, I'm not all right, and I'll feel a lot worse if I have to listen to my husband say he told me so."

Leaving off with drizzling chocolate over the whole container of adzuki ice cream, Orihime glanced up from her preferred seat on the floor. Slowly licking her ice cream coated spoon, she tilted her head to the side in question. "Huh? Why would Renji-kun say he told you so?"

"Because the big dummy was right." Rukia muttered darkly as she leaned against the counter, pulling in one deep breath after another. "The baby is coming."

"The baby is coming?" The gentle healer's spoon hit the floor with a clatter. Her wide eyes darted from Rukia's swollen stomach to her pinched face and back again, before she leaned over, and looked up her friend's skirt. "You mean right now?"

"SHHHH!" Rukia hissed as she slapped a hand to the hem of her dress, holding it against her trembling legs.

Holding out a hand to help Orihime to her feet, Tatsuki steadied her friend before glancing at Rukia's pale face. "What do you need us to do?"

Biting her bottom lip between her teeth, Rukia drew in a sharp breath through her nose before letting it out slowly. She hadn't really thought this far ahead. All she wanted was to keep Renji from finding out right away and rubbing her nose in it. She hated being wrong, especially when it meant her husband was the one who was right.

Clamping both hands low on her back, the petite soul reaper kneaded the cramping muscles as another contraction began. Damn, such discomfort. She wished the sadistic bastard who was attempting to knot her innards into a tight pulsating mass of pure pain would let up long enough to allow her to think.

"Umm, I need someone to stall my husband while someone else helps me through the barrier." Rukia replied distractedly as she carefully made note of the time. There was still plenty of time between contractions, but she couldn't afford to wait much longer. "Unohana-taichou has prepared a room in nii-sama's manor for the birth."

Watching her petite friend with worried eyes, the equally pregnant healer wanted to ask if it hurt as much as she had been led to believe, before figuring that now wasn't the best time to ask questions. That would have to come later. Because Rukia wasn't going to escape without giving her every last gory, painful, magical detail about the birthing process. Orihime believed the more informed she was, the better chance she had of keeping her husband from freaking out too much when her time came. Hopefully.

Tatsuki peeked casually around the corner to see what their men were doing. Happy to see that all three guys were still camped out in front of the TV talking, she knew there was no danger of one of them getting up any time soon. Thank goodness for channel 7 and the nutty variety shows.

Signaling for the two pregnant women to join her in a huddle, the black haired martial artist curiously asked. "Can't you have someone get this Unohana person and just have the baby here?"

"That would make it a lot easier, wouldn't it? But unfortunately, something about the balance between worlds having to be maintained means that this baby has to be born in the Soul Society."

"But neither of us have a hell butterfly, Rukia." Orihime pointed out apologetically as she gestured between Tatsuki and herself.

"A what?"

"We'll have to use Urahara's spirit conversion portal and go through the dangai, then."

"Will you be all right going that route? We would have to go quickly. Wouldn't opening up the senkaimon be easier on you?"

Tatsuki held out a hand to cut off their confusing discussion. "I have no idea what you two are talking about." Glancing from Orihime's anxious face to Rukia's tense one, she groaned at what she was about to suggest. "How about I stall both your husbands and you two get moving." Her smile was meant to be reassuring, but Tatsuki wasn't certain she managed to pull it off when Orihime furrowed her brows in indecision.

"Tatsuki-chan, are you sure?"

"Yeah, no problem." Waving away her best friend's concern, the black haired martial artist grabbed both their jackets from the entry closet. Knowing that she was going to have to defend her decision to an enraged Ichigo gave her a moments pause before she acknowledged that Orihime was a lot stronger than her husband realized.

Listening to the guys' continued good-natured arguing coming from the living room, Tatsuki helped Rukia with her coat while admonished them both to be careful and not take any risks. She opened the door, careful not to make a sound and gestured for her friends to hurry.

Rukia nodded her head in a show of appreciation as she accepted Orihime's supporting arm. "Give us at least half and hour head start, and make sure you have earplugs handy before you break the news."

"Earplugs, my ass." Tatsuki grinned in amusement and leaned against the wall in the deserted hallway. "Don't you mean military grade earphones and riot gear?"

Biting her lip, Orihime glanced back at the opened door in worry. Her husband wasn't going to like this, not one bit. He might even carry out his threat to tie her to the bed for the rest of her pregnancy. And she was pretty sure Ichigo didn't mean that in a wicked way, either. If that was the case, the prospect of being tied up didn't interest her one bit.

The petite soul reaper beside her stiffened and her hand clamped around her own, squeezing tightly as her breath puffed out in short measured bursts. Oh no, another contraction. "Please tell Ichigo I'm really, really sorry for worrying him, but Rukia needs me right now."

Nodding in understanding as she shooed them on their way, the martial artist watched the two pregnant women waddle down the hall with their arms wrapped around each other. "Good luck, Rukia."

"Thanks, Tatsuki, but I think you might need to keep a little of that luck for yourself."

**~o0o~**

A/N: We're finally getting around to a baby being born. Yeah, I know, we would have been at this point long ago if I got my ass in gear and wrote it months before. –hangs head- Forgive me. I'm already working on the next chapter, so no worries that it will be months before I update again.

Thanks so much for reading. ~Rairakku

-a note for MrsMoshae. Sorry I haven't had the time to respond personally to your review, but thank you. And for your question about if this story is the sequel to This Could Be the Day; you guessed correctly, it is. It wasn't done intentionally, it just happened as I wrote it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Always and Forever chapter 16**

Bleach; IchiHime RenRuki

Word count: 6735

Warnings: T; cursing

Disclaimer: all characters herein are the property of Kubo Tite.

Summary: While attending Tatsuki and Chad's engagement party in the living world, Rukia realizes that the place she really needs to be is back in the Soul Society, immediately. Her baby was tired of these cramped conditions and was ready to be born. Not wanting to give her husband the satisfaction of being right, Rukia convinces Orihime to help her return home before their husbands can catch on to their impetuous plan.

**~o0o~**

"Dammit, where in the hell are they?"

Ichigo stopped just past the threshold of his dad's clinic and threaded his long fingers through his hair in irritation. Tugging on the short bright strands, he could tell the second he stepped foot inside that neither his wife nor Rukia were there like he had hoped.

Shoving Ichigo in the shoulder, Renji's nostrils flared as he came to a dead stop, realizing at the same time as his friend that their wives weren't here. "You dumbass, I thought you said that they'd be here!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth and took the well-deserved insult. Dammit, just where in the hell could they be if not here? He'd known the moment he'd seen that pint of ice cream melting in the middle of the floor in Tatsuki's kitchen that something was wrong. Orihime would never abandon her ice cream without a very good reason. Even then, she'd still try to take it with her.

Trying to be the bigger man, he bit back a curse as he took another blow from Renji in the shoulder. Ichigo understood and shared his frustration, but he sure as hell wasn't going to be the idiot's punching bag just because Rukia wasn't here as he said. Besides, it wasn't his fault. It was hers for being stubborn and sneaking off to have the baby.

His eyes snapped open when Renji smacked him yet again. "That does it." Ichigo muttered under his breath, giving his temper free reign. If Renji wanted to burn off some frustration with a brawl, he'd be more than happy to oblige. The jackass had no one to blame but himself for when he ended up in the hospital bed beside his wife.

"This was a stupid idea from the …" Renji began, and stopped when Ichigo's fist met his jaw.

Slamming him against the wall, Ichigo pressed his forearm to Renji's throat. "Oh shut up, you whiny bastard. Rukia's resourceful, I'm sure she's fine." He said, ignoring the wild look in his friend's eye as he growled. "However in case you haven't noticed, your wife isn't the only one missing. Orihime took off without a damn word to me, too."

Renji's tattooed forehead connected with Ichigo's with a satisfying crack, knocking the substitute shinigami back and to the ground. To hell with being rational. He was ready to tear this town apart brick by brick in an attempt to find his pregnant wife. And he would be damned if he was going sit around meekly waiting for Ichigo to come up with another half-assed plan.

Paying Ichigo back in kind, his fist plowed into the orange haired man's jaw as he tried to rise from the floor. Renji flicked the loose hair from his eyes and dropped to straddle the dazed ginger's waist before he had a chance to recover. Pinning Ichigo to the floor by his wrists, Renji bared his teeth at the struggling fool. "Rukia is in labor and I don't even know where she is, and you have the balls to bitch to me about your wife sneaking off?"

"You know, I've had questions about the two of you for years now."

The two men tangled on the floor froze, their animosity melting away in an instant as they looked up in surprise.

Isshin cocked his head, watching them in return and made a vague gesture with his hand. "You do understand, there's male bonding, and then, there's male bonding." He stated with special emphasis on the last while wiggling his brows suggestively.

Flipping Renji off him while his guard was down, Ichigo rolled to the side as his friend collapsed in a cursing heap. "Shut up, Dad." He muttered, cheeks flushing with embarrassment as he stood.

"I understand that with both your wives being pregnant you might not be getting the…action that you were before, but that is no reason to go to this extent." Isshin declared before continuing with a careless shrug of his shoulders, "It's perfectly fine to grab hold of the stick and fly solo."

Their jaws dropped in unison and Renji and Ichigo could only stare at him, speechless and wholly disturbed by his crude insinuation and subsequent solution. Did he honestly think they were secretly gay for each other, or was he only questioning their self-control? They were grown men, not a couple of horny teenagers led around by the wrong damn head.

They weren't taking him seriously; Isshin realized and wrote them both off as hopeless. Let them suffer. Ichigo especially would find out the truth of the matter for himself before too long. Ready to leave the idiots to whatever argument brought them here in the first place, his brow furrowed at the repetitive tone coming from his son's direction.

"Ichigo, aren't you going to answer your phone?"

Blinking at his dad's question, Ichigo held out a hand to help Renji to his feet. "What?"

Ignoring the proffered hand, Renji's eyes widened when he realized what that sound was. "Your phone is ringing." He murmured before practically crawling up Ichigo's leg. "That's your phone, dammit. Answer it."

Ichigo knocked Renji's hand away as the idiot tried to dive into his pocket. Glaring in warning at the impatient redhead, Ichigo pulled it free and sighed in relief when he glanced at the caller's number.

"Chad, did you find them?"

Trying to listen while Renji breathed in his face, Ichigo's brows furrowed and he zeroed in on a name. "Urahara's? He did what? Not the dangai?" He lifted his eyes to meet Renji's shocked gaze. And Ichigo wondered if his faced paled like his friend's just did.

This day suddenly went from bad to worse. He couldn't believe it. Their pregnant wives just ran through the precipice world without the Kidō Corps to keep open the gate. How stupid could they be? Ichigo was going to strangle Orihime when he finally got his hands on her.

Well, maybe not strangle her, but he might yell, and most definitely scowl at her a whole lot. And then he was going to carry out his prior threat. That woman of his was going to be tied to their bed this time.

Clenching the phone in his hand, Ichigo pulled his substitute pass from his pocket as Renji popped a soul candy into his mouth. "One more favor, Chad." He continued, keeping his temper in check as he burst from the clinic with Renji fast on his heels, both in their shinigami forms. "Don't let that shifty bastard sneak off before we can get there."

**~o0o~**

Evening shadows stretched out across the soul society as Rukia and Orihime exited the dangai. Breathless from their run, they stood with their arms around each other and took a moment to recover. It wasn't nearly as bad as Rukia thought it would be. Tiring and a bit nerve-wracking, but nothing worthy of the disaster-laden lecture Kisuke gave them before he opened the gate. The man wasn't only a seedy shopkeeper; he was also a scaremonger of the worst sort.

"Are you all right, Rukia?"

Shoving Urahara to the back of her mind, Rukia glanced to the side to see Orihime watching her with concern. "Yeah." she replied with a small smile before curiously asking, "How about you?"

Orihime pumped a fist in the air, her cheeks still flushed pink from their run. "I'm fine."

Wondering -yet again- where she got her energy from, Rukia smiled indulgently at her friend before turning to the street on her left. "Ready then?"

"Yep, let's go."

They hadn't even gone ten steps when Byakuya appeared at the junction up ahead for an instant before flash stepping directly in front of them. He greeted Orihime in his customary manner and then turned questioning slate-gray eyes towards his sister.

"Rukia?"

Hearing his unspoken question, Rukia bowed her head and replied simply. "It's time, brother."

A young man, dressed in Kuchiki colors and pulling a shiny black rickshaw, rounded the corner and came to a stop beside his master, panting, clearly winded. Gesturing for them both to board the carriage, Byakuya's mouth drew into a thin line and he coolly asked. "And where is your husband?"

"He's coming." Rukia answered immediately, without even a hint of doubt as the servant helped first her, then Orihime take their seat. "I need to send a message to Captain Unohana as soon as we reach the manor." Rukia murmured before grabbed the side rail for support as carriage tilted backwards.

"I will go."

Rukia looked at her brother in surprise as the carriage jerked into motion. He didn't need to go himself. It wouldn't take but a moment to dispatch a hell butterfly. "Nii-sama-" she began, but Byakuya was already gone.

Orihime tracked his progress for a moment with the ease of one used to following a person's flash step before turning back to her confused friend. "It was like he was expecting us." Lacing her fingers through Rukia's, she nodded her head firmly and concluded. "He's obviously very worried about you."

Deep in thought, Rukia let Orihime chatter excitedly over the unexpected carriage ride without really hearing her as the rickshaw bounced quickly down the lanes. Instead, she wondered if what she said earlier was true. Byakuya worried? Her brother congratulated her on her pregnancy when they first found out she was expecting, but he hadn't shown any real interest since. She never imagined that he would worry about her. Maybe it was like Renji said. Byakuya just might not know how to express himself, emotionally or physically.

The manor servants met them at the gate, excited that it was finally time for the baby to be born. The celebratory mood spreading through the manor helped Rukia push her puzzling brother from her thoughts, as did the contraction causing her slight body to cramp uncomfortably. Orihime stayed glued to her side, holding her hand and whispering encouragement until it passed. A senior servant noticed her discomfort and clapped her hands together for order, dispersing the others before escorting Rukia and Orihime to the birthing room.

Standing off to the side while several housemaids finished preparing for the coming event, Rukia leaned against the windowsill and watched as Orihime rubbed a hand over her own swollen stomach. The evening light coming through the window painted over the redhead's face and drew attention to the dark circles under her eyes. Rukia looked at her friend, noticing the telltale signs of exhaustion and felt terribly selfish. She wasn't the only one pregnant after all.

"This was a dumb idea from the beginning. I never should have asked you to leave with me."

Orihime's brows scrunched together as she glanced Rukia's way, shrugging. "Pfft, you have bigger things to worry over right now." She said with an airy wave of her hand before leaning forward to whisper. "Besides, I wanted to be here when the baby was born anyway."

She blew out an exasperated breath, knowing that Orihime didn't understand she was trying to apologize for dragging her along in her condition, plus probably making trouble between her and her husband. "But Ichigo, he's sure to be furious."

Orihime smiled gently at her friend and patted her hand. "Yeah, he's probably very angry with me right now." She said, sounding cheerful about that prospect instead of dreading his temper like everyone else. Although, not everyone else had the powerful orange hair man wrapped around their little finger either.

Rukia groaned, but not from her friend's blasé attitude. A clawing pain gripped her body, one that reached from her back clear around to her stomach. Orihime was thankfully there to hold her up as she doubled over from the sharp intense pain. Her earlier contractions were child's play compared to this one. She leaned heavily on Orihime's arm, biting back a moan, as the constricting band around her middle seemed to tighten more.

With her friend's support and gentle hand rubbing over her lower back, Rukia was able to ride through the pain. About 60 seconds, start to finish. That wasn't so bad. She gave Orihime a small smile, one that was supposed to be reassuring and confident. However, Orihime continued to look at her with her brows puckered as tears welled up in her eyes.

"It's all right, Orihime. I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't hurt, but-" She trailed off suddenly as she felt a warm trickle from between her legs. _No, no, no._ Rukia hesitantly gazed down, feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment as she watched the puddle at her feet grow.

Unohana and Isane arrived at just that moment. Taking in the situation, the fourth division captain set her squad to work and politely made requests of the manor's servants. Everyone sprang into action, wishing above all else to please the soft-spoken captain. Smiling, Retsu nodded in Orihime's direction before she went to Rukia's side.

Orihime folded her hands over her swollen stomach and stepped out of the way as a servant cleaned the floor and another gathered a change of clothes for Rukia. Several 4th squad members worked under Isane's quiet direction, setting equipment in place while Captain Unohana questioned Rukia on her labor.

"Come, Kurosaki-san."

Orihime looked up in surprise to see Captain Kuchiki standing at her side. She hadn't even heard him enter over the commotion in the room.

"I ordered tea to be served on the veranda for you." Byakuya said as he ushered her towards the door.

She allowed him to sweep her from the room, but not before looking anxiously over her shoulder at her friend. Rukia looked so alone and confused by everything that was happening and she didn't want to leave her side. "B-but I promised Rukia I would be there."

Silently walking down the shadowy hall, Byakuya left Orihime little choice but to follow. "The infant won't arrive for some time yet. Let Captain Unohana finish her examination and then she'll call you back in."

Byakuya led her to a wide polished engawa that overlooked the gardens. A low black lacquered table sat in the waning evening light, complete with tea service and small plates of wagashi and daifuku arranged around that. Nodding to the servants standing beside the table, Byakuya helped steady Orihime as she kneeled while a young woman stepped forward to pour the fragrant tea into a small enameled cup. "Take this time to relax. You need your rest as well."

Inhaling the steam rising from the pale green brew, Orihime closed her eyes and felt some of her tension ease. Captain Kuchiki was right. Rukia was in good hands now and her baby would be safely born under their watchful eyes. She could relax for a few minutes and return to Rukia's side refreshed and ready to support her friend in the coming hours.

Belatedly realizing only one setting was laid out; Orihime looked up at her host in surprise. "Will you not be joining me, Captain Kuchiki?"

Byakuya dismissed the two serving women with a silent swish of his hand before giving his guest his full attention. "Not this time." He politely replied, "There are others waiting for news. Rukia's captain in particular. Ukitake is embarrassingly eager for this child to arrive."

"I fully understand his impatience." Orihime said with a beaming smile, knowing that the kindly white haired captain wouldn't be the only one make a fuss over Rukia and Renji's baby. She suspected that the aloof man in front of her would do his share of spoiling, too.

But that was in the future, and right now she was keeping him from his duties. Placing her hands on her thighs, Orihime dipped her head in a well-mannered bow. "Thank you for your hospitality, Captain Kuchiki."

He nodded in acknowledgment and invited her to make use of his garden is she so desired before leaving his guest to her refreshments.

Sipping her tea in silence after his departure, Orihime dreamily looked out over the meticulously tended grounds, picturing children jumping off the large rocks scattered around and giggling among the bushes, giving their hiding place away. Maybe someday in the future Rukia and Renji's child and her and Ichigo's children would do just that.

Finishing her tea with a greedy gulp, she pushed a few sweets into her mouth before getting up, feeling drawn to explore the garden just a bit. Orihime slipped her feet into the sandals set on the wide stone step off the edge of the engawa and eagerly set off on an adventure.

The gardens were so peaceful and wonderfully cared for with neat gravel paths and a river that flowed into a lake filled with brilliant gold koi. A red bridge arched over the water, connecting the two halves of the garden and leading Orihime further from the manor.

The quiet beauty of the grounds almost made her forget that she still had to face her justifiably angry husband later on. Nevertheless, she wouldn't worry about that right now. Her thoughts and prayers were focused on Rukia and the baby alone. Surely, Ichigo would understand her reasoning and forgive her for leaving so suddenly.

Well, she could dream, couldn't she?

"So that is the inhibitor Kisuke made."

Thinking she was alone, Orihime gasped at the unexpected voice and automatically covered the bracelet circling her wrist with her hand. Her body tensed instinctively, primed for fight or flight, as she cautiously turned on the narrow path to see the owner of this oily singsong voice. Blinking and trying to hide her surprise, Orihime's eyes moved up, over a white haori and garish makeup to meet a pair of piercing golden eyes.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri, the captain of 12th company.

What was he doing here?

Pulling a pale hand from his sleeve, Kurotsuchi extended it in the former ryoka's direction and beckoned her forward with a flick of his long blue nail. "I would very much like to see that, if you please."

**~o0o~**

At the same time, back in Karakura, Chad closed his phone, disconnecting his call to Ichigo. Rolling his shoulders, he loosened up for a possible fight. He regretted that he was too late to stop Orihime and Rukia from leaving through the dangai, but they didn't have that much of a head start. Luckily, Ichigo had gone to throw a bottle away in the bin -and secretively check on his wife- and found them both missing not long after they left.

Guilt stabbed at him and Chad couldn't help but once again feel partially responsible for all of this. Tatsuki wasn't certain if they should issue an invitation to their engagement party for the shinigami couple or not, knowing that Rukia was close to her time. But he had anyway. They were their friends and Chad didn't want to leave anyone out.

And now look where that decision landed them.

Seeing movement from the corner of his eye, he pushed his guilty feelings aside and tucked his phone back into his pocket, ready to make amends and carry out Ichigo's request. "I'm sorry Urahara-san, but I'm going to have to ask you to stay where you are." Chad stated calmly as he stepped in the shopkeeper's path.

Kisuke froze in place with one foot comically held in the air, smirking. "What? Don't tell me they're mad." He murmured disbelievingly while peeking out from under the brim of his striped hat.

Crossing his arms over his broad chest, he frowned down at the shopkeeper's attempt to make light of the situation. "While Renji and Ichigo trust their wives to make their own decisions, it doesn't mean they always agree with them, or the people that help carry them out." And in this instance, Chad thought they had every right to be mad.

However, before he had to act further, Chad felt a mass of heavy reiatsu drawing ever closer. They got here quicker than expected. And he thought it would be wise to step out of range just as he saw a flash of orange and scarlet streak by. Their explosive flash step stirred up a thick cloud of dirt, blocking Kisuke completely from view.

The dust cleared to reveal a sword pressed to each side of Urahara's throat and Renji and Ichigo standing before him like avenging angels bent on destruction. Breathing heavy and glowering, they bellowed in unison. "You let my pregnant wife go through the dangai?"

Gingerly holding the gleaming edges of their swords between his fingertips, Kisuke swallowed loudly, feeling the murderous intent rolling off the two red haired men before shakily asking. "And who will open up the gate if you kill me now?"

Renji wanted to draw blood so badly. He was practically twitching in readiness as his grip on the hilt firmed. However, he calmed slightly when he saw his furious expression reflected in Kisuke's widened eyes. This was stupid. Threatening Urahara served no purpose at all. Clenching his teeth, Renji reined himself in, knowing he didn't have time to screw around like this and slowly withdrew Zabimaru. He needed to get to Rukia, now.

Giving the shopkeeper one last glare, he turned and stuck out his zanpaktō to open the senkaimon while speaking over his shoulder. "None of this matters to me. Ichigo can cut your damn throat if he wants. I'm going on ahead."

"There's no need for violence. The gate is ready. I knew you'd be here shortly." Kisuke boasted cheekily and sighed as Ichigo also lowered Zangetsu to argue with Renji instead of raining mayhem down on his head.

Flinching from a quick burst of heat against his thigh, he rummaged around in his pocket for the source of his discomfort. Kisuke stared at the small stone in the palm of his hand and rubbed his thumb over the smooth surface, reading the signs.

Clenching his hand around the stone and its troubling news, he snapped his fingers to activate the gate without any further argument. "And not a moment too soon it seems." Kisuke declared, tucking the sensor stone back into his pocket for safekeeping. "Your wife needs you."

Renji whipped around as a black Jigokuchō came through the gate to flutter around his head. "My wife, what's happened?"

Kisuke held his hands in front of him in reassurance before the redheaded captain came for his throat again. "No, not yours," he was quick to point to the scowling man beside him with his furled fan, "His."

Ichigo stared blankly at the storekeeper, only to feel his stomach drop as Urahara's words penetrated his mind. What happened to Orihime? Not something with the babies. It was still months too soon. He frantically wondered as he stared unseeing in Kisuke's direction, feeling distinctly weak in the knees.

"Orihime's waiting."

Snapped out of his darkly spiraling thoughts by Chad's deep voice, Ichigo looked up in time to see the senkaimon's shoji doors slide close with a resonate clatter. A large hand squeezed his shoulder in reassurance and gave him a little push.

"Get going, Ichigo" said Chad, giving him his signature thumbs up. "Renji said he'd see you on the other side."

Ichigo stumbled forward on wooden legs before pulling himself together and nodding in thanks. Turning to run inside the gate, he would wait and punch the chuckling shopkeeper when he came back through, after safely retrieving his wife.

**~o0o~**

What did Captain Unohana mean that she still wasn't ready? Rukia was more than ready to have this baby. So what was the hold-up? _Fully dilate already you lazy body_. She grumbled as she slowly walked along the edge of the room. Being on her feet helped her deal with the pain and gave her something to do besides just lying in the bed, waiting.

Rubbing her palms on each side of her distended stomach, she glanced out the window, curious as to when Captain Unohana would return. A training exercise gone wrong in the Eleventh division drew the healer away not long after she finished her examination on Rukia. It would probably take awhile considering the grim report of the swathe of carnage Kenpachi left lying in his wake.

That man would never change. Rukia thought as she stretched and sighed, drawing the attention of the squad Four members left to watch over her. Waving away their concern, she sat on the edge of her bed and let her feet dangle in the air. Looking around the brightly lit room, her brows drew up in surprise. _Where is everyone?_

"Orihime?"

Rukia listened for her friend's light step and soothing reply and frowned when there was no answer. Feeling slightly abandoned, she called for her brother.

"Nii-sama?"

No reply. Were they both still drinking tea? Couldn't they of had it in here, with her? Rukia wanted someone familiar around at such a vulnerable time. But everyone seemed to have deserted her, even Isane left to gather a box of necessary supplies.

Rolling to her side, Rukia squeezed her eyes shut as her stomach tightened yet again. Her breath blew out in short little bursts as she counted the seconds down. Damn. Oh, damn. Why did no one tell her just how bad these contractions were? She understood that having a baby was painful, but no one could ever explain how it really felt. Well, now she knew. It hurt.

One of the squad members hesitantly came to her side and patted Rukia's forehead with a cool damp cloth. Emotional tears welled up in her eyes at that small act of kindness. Ashamed of her show of weakness, she ducked her head and daubed at her eyes with the edge of the sheet as her muscles unlocked and her body relaxed.

In the interval that followed, she rested, conserving her strength and preparing for the next contraction. "Renji Abarai, you'd better hurry your ass up before I get out of this bed and come kick it!" Rukia threatened under her breath, her indigo eyes watching the wood and paper door for any sign of her husband's arrival. Just how long does it take him to get here anyway? Did he think she had all day?

Groaning, Rukia tensed as she felt another contraction begin and glanced at the clock. Less than five minutes since the last one? They were steadily getting closer together, but she wasn't yet ready.

Ready or not, her swollen abdomen tensed and the persistent ache in her lower back felt like it developed claws. Oh damn, this was the strongest one yet. It felt like her body was twisting and being rearranged. "I don't think I want to do this anymore." She announced to the room at large, no longer caring if everyone thought she was weak. She was starting to get scared; the pain was not letting up.

Soothing words were whispered from behind her and softly feminine hands wiped her sweat-streaked brow. But they weren't the hands she needed the most. "Renji, I need you." Rukia murmured before groaning as her pain only seemed to increase. "Hurry, I need you now."

Meanwhile, at the far edge of the garden, Orihime was unaware of her friend's advancing labor and growing fear. Instead, the human girl was backing further away from the manor and from unsettling presence of Captain Kurotsuchi.

"I do hope I didn't surprise you." Mayuri said, his jubilant tone sounding anything but. "I'm just curious, you see."

"I understand." Orihime replied kindly, but still instinctively took another step back for each one he took towards her. "But Urahara-san told me not to remove it for fear of attracting hollows."

"You stupid g-" the captain cleared his throat hastily and stretched his mouth into what he hoped was a reassuring smile, one that inspired trust and a willingness do as he requested. "What I meant was, silly girl, there are no hollows here. You're perfectly safe."

Her lips curved into impassive smile and Orihime wrapped her arms around her middle, wincing as her babies gave one swift kick after another. "I really should get back. Rukia might need me. Another time, maybe?" She suggested in apology while rubbing a hand over her roiling stomach. She nodded in farewell and turned to cross back over the bridge, wanting to return to the manor as quickly as possible.

A small yelp escaped her mouth as she instead came face to face with Captain Kurotsuchi and that stiff disconcerting smile of his. Orihime glanced back over her shoulder, genuinely surprised not to see the captain still standing where he was just a moment ago. Apparently, he had used flash step, but she hadn't even seen him move. And that was saying something. She was married to Ichigo, the man with a bankai of pure unadulterated speed, after all.

"One minute is all I need." He pressed while continuing to hold out his hand, clearly waiting for her to obey.

It was obvious that he wasn't going to let her pass without first examining the inhibitor. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if it were only for a minute or two. Then, she could return to Rukia's side. Slowly removing the twisted bracelet from her wrist, Orihime hesitantly held it out to Kurotsuchi and dropped it into his waiting open palm.

There was a crackle of light on contact, along with what sounded unmistakably like Kisuke's laughter coming from the inhibitor. It floated on the breeze, taunting them as it echoed throughout the garden.

Kurotsuchi frowned and flicked his haori back as he crouched down to retrieve the silver inhibitor from the ground. "That idiotic comedian." He grumbled under his breath and attempted to pick it up from the grass, but that same burst of light from before left his fingertips smoking.

Steadily moving backwards, Orihime watched as the captain next drew his sword and poked at the bracelet before growling frustration as that strange flash of light now traveled up the blade to his hand. What just happened? Her eyes grew wide and she retreated further from the 12th captain's wild expression and coarse muttering. Was this Urahara-san's doing?

Glancing down at her bracelet, lying innocently looking on the ground, she bit her lip as a familiar wave of dizziness assaulted her. _Not now, Children._ She silently pleaded. _Now is not a good time._ She couldn't afford to be weak right now. Orihime tried to stay calm and keep her wits about her as her babies moved restlessly under her trembling hand.

"You girl, pick it up this instant."

Breathing heavily, she moaned at the swirling of her senses and felt her heart trip as Kurotsuchi's eyes lifted from her inhibitor to stare at her with almost maniacal fascination. And Uryuu-kun's oft-repeated warnings about Nemu-chan's father rushed through her mind with the terrifying force of a cyclone, making her recoil from the thought of what Mayuri might do to her unborn children all in the name of science.

Humming, Kurotsuchi rubbed his hands together as he quickly cataloged the unique spirit pressure dancing madly around him. "It seems I've found something even better." He murmured with glee, the bracelet at their feet all but forgotten. This girl's body housed a gold mine of riches just waiting to be analyzed, picked apart and examined.

Advancing towards his new target, he narrowed his eyes as the impertinent girl continued to back away. "It was strongly suggested by the Captain Commander that I not harm you or these children in any way. But what real scientist would allow such trivial warnings to impede important research?"

Her normally soft brown eyes hardened and her mouth drew into a tight line. Her children were not research subject, nor would she stand to hear them referred to as such. They were her precious babies and she already loved them both desperately. "Stay away from me!"

"Come now, I'm willing to be generous and only take one."

Orihime's eyes widen in horror as the captain took another step closer, his pale hand outstretched. "No," She shouted, pressing a hand to her stomach in an attempt to soothe her babies, letting them know their mother would protect them without fail. "I will never let you touch my children."

Hinagiku Baigon and Lily streaked forward, sensing their mistress' intent and activated her defensive shield just as Kurotsuchi grabbed for her. The trio of spirits beamed proudly as the glowing barrier appeared three times its normal size, strengthen by Orihime's resolve and repelling the captain with ease.

Mayuri glanced down at his charred hand curiously as tendrils of smoke rose from his ruined fingertips. Pain, such delicious pain. She would pay for that. He looked towards the redheaded woman in front of him and forgot about his paltry injury. His golden eyes narrowed and he tilted his head in observation. This was new. The top point and both sides of her shield now curved protectively around the girl, almost fully enveloping Orihime in a bright golden sphere.

How very interesting.

However, her defense wouldn't last much longer. Orihime stared calmly at him from behind her shield, but she was already sweating and trembling under the strain as a strange glow grew to encompass her shoulders. Clicking his tongue, Kurotsuchi evaluated and discarded several possibilities. He needed to hurry and immobilize his subject without doing her or her spawn any real harm. He preferred his specimens be as close to pristine as possible before he started dissecting.

One thing was for certain, Kurotsuchi decided as he detached his smoldering hand with a pained hiss. This former ryoka wouldn't get as generous of an offer from him this time as his research subject as when she was a teen.

**~o0o~**

Only minutes previous, in another part of the Seireitei, two separate gates opened within seconds of each other. A scarlet haired man burst from one, soon followed by an orange haired man racing through the second. Now on his own turf, Renji knew exactly where Rukia would be and jumped to the nearest roof, taking the most direct route.

Ichigo hurried down the quiet streets, thankfully void of people and focused on his wife's warm reiatsu. Blowing out a harsh breath, he was relieved that Orihime's reiatsu was like normal and there was no sign of her being in trouble. _Other than the trouble she is already in with me._ Ichigo griped as he leaped over the wall in front of him. He yelled an apology over his shoulder to the squad members he frightened when he landed practically on top of them before he disappeared in a swirl of dust and reappeared further down the road on top of the storehouse roof.

Jumping from roof to roof as if he were playing hopscotch, Ichigo noticed a flash of scarlet on the building ahead. He gathered reishi under his feet to shunpo and pushed off, coming to land beside Renji in an instant. They simply nodded at each other and continued onward, side by side.

They were closer now and Ichigo could sense a flare of strong emotion twining through his wife's reiatsu. It was nothing more than what Ichigo expected. Orihime had obviously overdone it. Yet another thing he would grumble about when they got home later. She needed to realize that she couldn't do all the things she did before.

Following Renji as he leapt to the ground, Ichigo dropped down in front of the gate to the Kuchiki family manor. Servants threw open the large hinged gate immediately, allowing them both through without question while even more servants held the manor's doors wide. Slowing to a more decorous pace, but still moving at a quick clip, Renji led the way inside with Ichigo fast on his heels.

Pausing only long enough to rip his waraji from his feet, Renji left Ichigo behind in the entry and moved through a number of familiar reception rooms before heading to the back wing. "Rukia, where are you?" he called out with his hands cupped around his mouth, wishing he'd paid more attention to which room Captain Unohana prepared for the birth.

A door halfway down the hall opened with a clack and the sound of someone breathing heavily and rhythmically reached his ears. Renji strode down the corridor like a man condemned, sweating profusely. Byakuya stepped out into the hall, looking pale and uncharacteristically strained. With a glare that promised a painful death, he pointed Renji into the room he just exited.

Stepping around his brother-in-law hesitantly and skirting the box dropped on its side just outside the door, Renji brightened considerably when he saw his wife sitting up bed. "It's about time you showed up, you jackass." Rukia exclaimed with a sob as tears threatened to spill down her red flushed cheeks.

Going from worried to irritated in an instant, Renji stomped into the room, staring at his wife like she was insane. "It's not my fault someone decided to run off and try to do this all on her own." He countered, ducking the wooden pitcher hurled at his head. "Not so tough now, are you, crybaby?"

"Crybaby? You try squeezing something this large out of your-"

Sighing, the 6th division captain slid the door closed behind him with a snap, shutting off the escalating illogical argument as what sounded like glassware pelted the wall. He would excuse Rukia's coarse language this time; his sister was evidently not herself at the moment.

And who could blame her.

Staring at his hand resting the door's handle, his eyes moved over the half moons cut into his skin where Rukia had silently gripped his hand as her tiny body attempted to expel her child. Byakuya never before witnessed the pain and suffering associated with childbirth, and he silently reflected that whoever said women were the weaker sex obviously hadn't either.

Byakuya hated to see Rukia in such a state and know there was nothing he could do to ease her pain, other than to castrate her selfish husband for causing this. Actually, that would only make him feel better, not her. His shoulders slumped forward in exhaustion, his composure clearly in tatters if he was even thinking of such crude things.

What he wouldn't give for just a few minutes of peace and quiet to pull himself together before his emotions got the better of him.

"Oi Byakuya, where's Orihime?"

And so ends his moment of silence.

Byakuya glanced over his shoulder to see Ichigo skid to a stop, craning his neck to see around him and looking for some sign of his absent wife. "Lower your voice in my home, Ichigo Kurosaki." He said with more heat than was necessary, not liking that this man especially saw him in a moment of weakness.

Hearing the irritation in Byakuya's tone, Ichigo's expression hardened as he pulled his attention from the door. He straightened to his full height and replied, his voice purposely growing louder with each word. "Not until you tell me where my wife is."

"Now see here, while you're a guest-" The sudden burst of reiatsu coming from the back garden froze Byakuya in place. If the ill-mannered substitute shinigami wasn't standing directly in front of him, he would have thought it was his reiatsu leaking out all over the place. However, on closer examination, while it was almost identical to that of Kurosaki's, it was different in some nebulous way, lighter, brighter.

And from the orange haired man's anxious expression, he recognized it too.

Feeling a deep visceral tug in his gut, Ichigo's head snapped to the right and his heart began to race as adrenaline flooded his system. Dammit, something's wrong. That was the twins just now. But wasn't that inhibitor supposed to stop this kind of thing from happening? His feet started to move his body forward without conscious thought as Kisuke's earlier warning played repeatedly in his mind. Orihime needed him.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what is happening."

Coming to a stop as Byakuya yanked on his shihakusho, Ichigo reached up and firmly removed the captain's hand from his sleeve. "Your questions can wait." He said coolly, his eyes never leaving the door leading to the outside and to Orihime. "My wife and children can't."

With that said, Ichigo surged forward, disappearing in a streak of black and orange. And after an infinitesimal pause, Byakuya followed.

**~o0o~**

**A/N:** Yes, I know I've been terrible about updating. RL –plus a lack of motivation- has a way of upsetting even the best-laid plans. Forgive me, please.

Thanks for reading. ~Rairakku


End file.
